


Out of Sequence

by Typosmyown



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Complete rubbish, Explicit Sexual Content, Fiction, Lies, M/M, Non Consent, Rape, Smut, Typos, more lies, more lies again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 124,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typosmyown/pseuds/Typosmyown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis-centric fic wherein Louis' sexuality is a struggle for him that leads to a hiatus from One Direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Intercept of heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This has a fudge factor on timing of events. It "opens at the close" or near the story's conclusion during the 2013 TMH tour, but not before rolling the entire story back to 2010 and then proceeding forward. 
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Read trigger warnings before chapters. Sorry for the typos too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WORK IS UNDER EDIT. PREPARING FOR EPILOGUE .

How did this end up in the shower? Showering was a favorite for George...so rare in life was there a chance for a moment of perfection. This, like so many other showers lately, was just such a moment. He found himself standing in his shower pressed into Louis, his dick is hard and pushed off to one side by their bodies. He needs to focus on the feeling before him because it is something truly spectacular.

George rest one of his hands on Louis' waist ever so slightly hooking fingertips firmly into the flesh Louis' side while his other hand is feeling the intercept of heaven and some magical, otherworldly place. That hand is positioned such that George's thumb and forefinger feel the astonishing curve of one arse cheek while his ring and pinky finger feel the curve of the other arse cheek. His middle finger glazed into the cleft between cheeks and traversed lightly across the hole that is being fed with soapy moisture coming from bubbles running down Louis' back.

Chest to chest, George's arm is wrapped around Louis so his hand can hold Louis there as he feels all of this. 

Louis' head is lolling back and forth signally his enjoyment of this. Occasionally one of George's shoulders receives nibbles, licks or kisses from Louis's slightly reddened lips. Moments before Louis taking this standing position, before George began' using his middle finger to caress over Louis' hole, Louis had been kneeling in the shower. His lips are still to red from sucking George's cock, bringing George to his current state of need.

For this moment, however, George stands so his chest is pressed into Louis' under the spray of the shower. George is taking a pause as he feels such perdition in his hands waiting and wanting him. George is reflective, he is unable to determine if he, a man of experience, with everything fame could afford, could put aside so many risks and plunge forward. 

The longer he pauses the more his is aching for it, literally. 

His mind begins failing him as it was muddled by circumstance. And Louis, this lovely, quirky, creative creature is patiently standing pressed against him, pliant and waiting. How ever did this happen to George?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to imagine anyone ever pulling Louis off his knees to pause a blow job, but yeah, that's the implication above. A moment when a man of experience and wisdom pauses at a crossroad before deciding whether to take a leap. 
> 
> Out of Sequence is about self doubt and leaps of faith. This is a complete work of fiction linking a series of implacable real events in one long fantasy.


	2. Fierce and sexy creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NYC 2013, TMH tour coming to the area. Louis is with someone else, but his motives for why are a bit of a mystery.

This was uncertain turf, all of it, for a 52 year old committed bachelor, womanizer, lover of privacy. 

One thing for certain, Louis Tomlinson was surely the end of him. For George Clooney this "Demise by Tomlinson" was totally unexpected. 

When things began it was a few moths ago. George was not thinking that a concert tour of a British boyband was something he would ever toil over in his thoughts. That was a few months ago.

But here George was. Toiling. Obligated to rush off to a meeting, his thoughts were consumed elsewhere. His dearest friends are to arrive later this day so as he dressed he for the day George was stopping himself with pause every minute or two to practice the big revelation he was to share out loud. 

"Brad and Angie, I'd like to tell my closest confidants some ... shocking news. You see I'm in a committed relationship. I'm in love with a boy named Louis Tomlinson." 

George walks past a mirror in the hallway as he finishes dressing and rushes off. Again he pauses, looks at his reflection and speaks aloud saying to himself, "There. Easy. Nothing to it." With his innate sense of timing Clooney adds levity as an extra measure to convince himself, "Any questions?"

*** 

It's not much later when Louis forces himself to get out of bed and pads down to the kitchen of Clooney's massive, luxury Manhatten residence where he found his tea half-consumed, a note to him buried half under some dirty breakfast dishes and very surly supermodel giving him "the look of death" from behind her morning read. He wondered not why she drank the tea obviously made for him, nor why she hid the "I love you, G (p.s. today I do it!)" note to him. No, he's familiar with her antics. What he wondered was why does someone paid for looking beautiful make an art of being ugly?

After his quick bite to eat Louis was heading out to devote some time to his latest endeavor. As part of a major fundraising effort for NYC's leading children's hospital there was a charity soccer match being fielded. The teams were going to be a mix of a lot of local celebrities, professional players, and even some international players. The fielded teams of players also included one soccer-loving British popstar.

Louis was glad to be asked to play. He was finding it to be a great source of distraction which he desperately needed. It was the one time he didn't think about his band's tour which had already reached the NYC area with him "still recovering" and a temporary replacement filling in for him. He knew his management wasn't happy, the boys were extremely unhappy. For him only doing something like soccer took his mind off what his emotions were. 

He heads to the door hoping to avoid the grumpy supermodel, Stacy. He hears a bit of a conversation between Stacy and Hadley, the personal assistant and security to Clooney, "I said I'd drive you so I will. Just don't make me late for getting back to meet that flight." Louis slips out quietly.

***

After a practice with a fun mix of players Louis is heading home. He's dressed in casual clothes and his hair is stuffed under a beanie. Nothing about him drawls attension. He passes one of the thousand street side newsstands that are everywhere in NYC and two young ladies are talking as one is waiting to buy a magazine with 1D splashed on the front. He hears her saying to her friend while reading her phone, "There's a new tweet from Niall and one from Keaton too." The other girl says, "Read Niall's, but Keaton can fuck off." Louis smiles to himself and resists the urge to go listen more or even go hug them. 

Home is quiet and peaceful. No Stacy around usually made it that way. Ravenous, he was looking to see what he could find in the kitchen when his phone flashed "George" as it buzzed loudly. "Hey George, I just walked in the door. Are you done early?"

"Hi Louis, glad to get you, no, no, unfortunately I'm not done early nor am I close to finishing. But I had to try to get you because I can't reach Hadley and I just learned that Brad and Angie got off earlier than planned because their pilot wanted to beat some storms. So they're arriving so much sooner than I thought. Someone needs to go meet them much, much earlier. Do you know where Hadley is?"

"No, but I think he took Stacy to her thing because she can't do public transportation these days. For some reason she thinks even the driving service is too public too. She has to be driven by someone directly associated with you." 

There's silence for a few seconds longer than average and then George sighs, "Is that why she sneared about the driving service yesterday and pitched a fit until you took the car and drove her? Really?"

"Pretty much. She thinks the service hires convicts for some reason." Louis winches at his own obfuscation of facts.

"Louis?"

Louis taps his fingers on the counter, then looks at his nails wishing to avoid having this information scrutinized. "Louis, why does she think the driving service hires convicts?"

Louis grimaces and answers, "We'll that's not the worse thing I've conjured up lately to mess with her. And really, it was only after she pushed me way to far with all that crap that the building manager's grandson and how all of his friends are convicts. She only said that to make it harder for you...to make you flip out every time I go for a pick up game with those guys."

George was thinking about two things now; Stacy's demands regarding who drives her and all long running problem with the type of things Stacy would say to Louis. Stacy was deplorably bitchy and cruel to Louis. This insufferable trend had become a daily thing. George realized that he put his so-called girlfriend in a very bad position the moment he broke it off with her after admitting that he had become madly, completely obsessed with the young, male popstar. 

Stacy thrived on the perks of being in Clooney's life, even if it was a public lie, because it was glamorous. So in consolation, he agreed to let her stay living with him, but it was a bad idea. She quickly became bitter and resentful of Louis. Louis, for his part, had been completely kind to her most of the time. Louis knew from experience with a girl back in England how brutal people can be about hating on anyone involved with a celebrity and so he was generally very kind to Stacy. Despite the kindness Stacy became more belligerent each passing day. Usually Louis repelled her assaults with such subtle cleverness that she never could quite get a read on his meaning. Louis was wicked when he let his wit run free. The thing about the driving service was just an example of Louis' clever retaliation which Stacy would never comprehend unless George or Hadley set her straight about how the service had a reputation for safety. 

George could imagine the what the script leading to today's issue between them looked like:

Stacy: "The drivers are always so much nicer to me. I can tell they have major crushes on me."

Louis: "You know they are all ex-cons, don't you?"

George broke out of his daydream and said, "Damage control, Louis, damage control. You've caused Hadley to get tied up with driving Stacy so you need to help. Take the other car and go meet our guest. Make sure to take the pass to parking for private jets' arrivals with you. l'll let them know someone else is meeting them. This is not the way I want them to meet the crazy, love of my life but maybe they won't recognize you. You can pretend you're some ex-con that I've hired to help out with..."

Louis cuts George off, ending the sentence with his own answer, "Blow jobs?"

George gives a surprised laugh. Louis' flirty ways with him is one of many things that have Clooney madly in love with this boy. "Right. Sorry to leave you in an awkward situation, but you'll work things out. I'll be back as soon as I'm done. I'm texting them now so they know that a Louis, the ex-con, is meeting them while Hadley is detained with Stacy."

***  


A bit later Louis is standing waiting for Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie in a reception area for private jet travelers. He is still wearing sweat pants, simple white tee shirt and beanie. Brad and Angie come through the doors. Each has luggage that appears far too small and stylish for containing enough clothes for their duration of stay. They also look as is they've just stepped out from a visit to their stylist not a cross country flight. There's no one else waiting so their eyes land on Louis.

To Brad and Angie the young man waiting for them appears to be eighteen or nineteen. He looks familiar but they're are not certain why. As they get closer they take in that he is maybe 5'8", lean and very, very fit. He's wearing a tee shirt so loosely cut at the neck that it reveals a tattoo scrolling words just below his collarbones. His sleeves were turned up a couple times so it was clear he put some thought into his attire despite the complete laid-back vibe. There were more tattoos on one arm, his caramel colored hair was poking out a bit from under his hat. When they get closer he appears luminescent; the white, white tee is in contrast to his skin lends him an amber, sun-glow quality like he radiates from within. He makes eye contact forming a slight smile. The smile is captivating. His blue eyes light up heralding a playful spirit and mischievous mind. 

Angie whispers, "Channeling River Phoenix?" And Brad retorts, "I got more of a young DiCaprio vibe with the eyes."

"Hi, I'm Louis, I'm taking you to George's and he is so sorry he couldn't meet you himself." He says. 

As Brad and Angie introduce themselves they continue to have the weird sensation of knowing they've met him before while also certain that they haven't. Louis takes their larger of the not-large-enough-bags.

The chit chat enroute to the SUV is the typical just met verbal dance; the weather, the flight, the status of the MIA Hadley, and then Louis says something about Stacy remembering their favorite foods. Angie inquires as a polite gesture about Stacy. Louis is in mid-reply with a kinda vague answer when he's cut off by a sudden outburst from a pair of teenage girls. They were waiting at the curb to the restricted parking section for private jet operations. It seemed a random place for loitering teenagers. 

They begin chanting "Louis" in succession and running over each others words as they chanted the name and mixed with shrieking "oh my gods" while they bounced up and down almost jumping on top of each other. The jumping about resulted in knocking each other's phones from each other's hands, so no photos. Taking advantage, Louis quickly tucks the guests into the vehicle. He ducks in to the driver's seat after sending the girls into elevated hyper-chaos with his parting response to them; a smile, a wave and a "See you around loves."

Not used to being the ones "pushed aside" by the attention of fans, Brad and Angie are looking at each other from their position seated in the second row in the vehicle with expressions that say to each other, "And that was what?"

It's minutes down the road and the luxury SUV is swarmed in a sea of taxis. Angie sees one with a concert add atop it's roof. "One Direction", she says and taps Brad's hand pointing to the sign. At this point more confusion sets in and Angie starts searching her phone for entertainment news.

***  


The serene comfort of Clooney's NY penthouse is familiar to his guests. They've come and gone from it on so many occasions that there are actually their own children's' toys in some closets available if the family decides to use the residence which thy do on occasion even if George is away. 

Louis takes them in and asks if they want something to eat. It's graciously declined since they had plenty enroute. So they opt to unpack and settle in. They are not obvious, but the instant they are alone their conversation is a pressed exchange. 

"Okay that is Louis Tomlinson of One Direction and he's on some kind of break, recoverying, while the rest of the band has started a tour. They're playing in Jersey next." Angie says.

"Recovering?"

"Well, it's likely to become clear when George or Stacy get here. He looks healthy to me, maybe it's one of those voice things."

"Voice thing, sure, let's freshen up and go be social. And how old is he?"

***

When they decide to rejoin Louis he is finishing some late lunch and reading something on a tablet while listening to music. He doesn't notice them at first. He is almost dancing while he is seated at a bar top counter that is one of many dining spots in the extensive sprawling kitchen. He is also singing with the music. Singing perfectly. Clearly he is entertaining himself, but he stops immediately when he suddenly notices them watching. He blushes a bit and just says, "This song is sick. Do you know it..." 

Brad speaks quietly into Angie's hair as he leans into her while slipping to pass behind her as to not be heard except by her. "Sounds great to me." 

Not hearing the whispered words about his voice, Louis is on the verge of continued commentary about the "sick" song when Hadley and Stacy arrived home. 

Stacy immediately squeals and hugs Angie with over zealous delight. It's too fake and overt. Then she kisses Brad on each cheek like she's so very, very European. Having secured her need to show her status to Louis as tight with the hottest Hollywood couple she turns to Louis. Her satisfaction with herself is palpable. 

She strides over to his side where she chummily flings her arm across his shoulders, tilts her head against his and casually asks, "So how do you like our little twink? Isn't he lovely?"

Louis nearly chokes on the water he had just sipped. As the words left her mouth his eyes closed tightly momentarily and then they shot wide like he was slapped, he sputters with the shock. Stacy condescendingly pats his back as a half-hearted gesture and moves away. She is so happy with herself that she doesn't even notice that Brad and Angie are speechless, and most definitely not amused in any sort of way. 

Stacy just keeps blathering on. 

"So how long has it been, Louis, since you moved in with us now?" 

Louis is speechless, starring daggers at her. Brad and Angie are still awkwardly searching for a way to escape this uncomfortable mess. Hadley who was off to the side during this introduction is glaring at Stacy with hands on his hips...

...and that's when George walks in. 

It's like a toxic cloud had removed all life inter room. George sees the expressions on everone's faces and how Stacy stands alone as the odd person out. Stacy in the one person with a smug expression and the grin of the Cheshire Cat. 

George greets his dear friends with lingering hugs and all the appropriate sentiments. The chill that enveloped them moments before erodes. Once the warm, sincere exchange in the reunion of the three friends is complete George moves swiftly to Louis. 

Louis had been frozen sitting motionless, his eyes locked downward, as the three friends greeted one and other. In fact a trained eye would see he was nearly in tears but holding them, like his breath, arrested. 

George went to Louis sliding one hand to the small of Louis' back. With his other hand Geoprge gently cups Louis' chin and raises Louis' lips to meet his while taking a quick but assertive kiss. 

George's brief kiss is enough to let the emotional turmoil slip away from Louis. A shy smile replaces the strain. Louis still doesn't look at anyone else, focusing only on centering himself in George's lingering gaze. 

George pulls away from Louis to address his friends again but not without giving a squeeze of assurance softly on the back of Louis neck. Brad and Angie are trying to refrain from any significant reaction to the scene. 

George smiled seeing the positive transformation on Louis' face and offers the suggestion "Who's up for a visit to the roof top pool? It's wonderful up there on these humid, NY summer days."

***  


The expansive rooftop pool area is a marvel. The pool is huge. There are smaller pools branching off making for nice places for a more private soak and a plethora of secluded hot tubs too. There are rock-faced partitions or edifices that act as breaks in the view scape irregularly and artful designed to create an environment that can allow pool guests to be highly visible or perhaps a bit sheltered and reclusive. The placement of design elements on this roof include some impressively selected trees and endless flowers. The tall rock partitions are also nice for windy days and they are great shade sources for sun breaks.

It clear that when George and his two friends enter the rooftop he is looking for something with purpose; perhaps for right option for shade among these structures, or something. They travel around a bit before he finds some chairs to claim. 

They are enjoying this oasis when the question of what happened to Louis joining them came up. George just points to one of the partitions straight ahead of where he had selected for them lay claim. Atop the ten feet high partition among a few vines and ferns they spy a Louis. It's not easy to see him, what with the modesty provided by the height of the partition, but it appears he is laying up there completely naked.

The obvious question, "Does he do that often?" Brad asks.

George is smiling through his response, speaking with a tone that is full of adoration and amusement, "Do what often? Sunbathing, sunbath-nude or sunbath nude on a perch?" 

It's pretty clear that George is almost swept away in his thoughts about this boy oddly perched on a wall. He continues on to explain to his friends about this strange behavior. "Louis has this bizarre habit of climbing the strangest things. It's taken some getting used to, but now nothing he does surprises me."

George smiles more. He's lodst in his private, unspoken thoughts about Louis. His adoration is clear. The emotion is palpable. Brad and Angie feel it. And this is a completely different George Clooney than they ever known. 

Time approaches for them to take their leave and a little boy who is a resident passes near the threesome of Hollywood elite. He has a squirt gun in hand. It's too good to be true. George knows the boy so he calls the child over. Pointing to Louis George asks, "Do you think you can shoot up there and hit Louis from here?" 

The child looks insulted at any implication by George that he couldn't easy hit the human target. The boy is quite successful. It surprises him as much as Louis. Shrieking with delight, the child runs off. After the initial sudden startle from the spritz, Louis remains motionless except for letting his arm slowly drop down to flip-off in the general direction from where he heard George's laugh.

George smiles broadly at his friends. Again his deep adoration of the popstar is clear to his friends. 

***

After returning from the pool it was Louis who was changed, ready to go first. His post-pool attire was uniquely Louis, boy-of-summer. He was wearing sandy colored skinny leg pants rolled up and shoes that were the vans kind of casual shoe without socks. His shirt was a very, very fitted button down crisp white shirt that also had sleeves rolled up. Everything about him was summery and cool. It was the first time their guest saw Louis with his hair in total style-mode; sections were turned up here and there, fringe was scattered across his forehead. It was kind of a mess and kind of deliberatly not. 

He was preoccupied in a room off of the kitchen. The room was like a little shop and what he's doing was not obvious but he is entertaining himself by singing with the radio that's playing in the background as he's tinkering with something. First he was singing to a Bruno Mars song. It ends and Hot Chell Rae tune comes on and Louis is back to harmonizing, still in his own little world. It occurs to Brad and Angie that Stacy is camped on the couch in the main sitting room to be with them and Louis is in a "safe zone", a world of his own, completely, happily, deliberately avoiding her. 

Stacy starts talking to them about dinner hot spots. The three converse amiably. Occasionally they get glimpses of Louis in his safe zone. It becomes challenging to focus on Stacy's droning voice because Louis is far more entertaining. After sing along with an Avril Lavigne song he ignores the commercial break by doing voices and lines from the movie Alice in Wonderland to amuse himself. It becomes harder and harder to focus on Stacy because Louis is so funny. He is swept into a rap to Pitbull when the music starts back his behaviors become even more comedic. Brad and Angie try to remain politely focused on Stacy, politely, yes, but each of them is on the verge of blatant laughing hearing the lyric changes from the young man in the other room.

When George comes to join them he passes his friends with a smile and heads straight over to Louis first. Stacy exhales a frustrated sigh at his choice of priorities.

It's impossible to hear their words but their conversation feels intimate. They are standing very close together and Louis is looking down, speaking softly. George is just listening. His face is the one in view. He's drinking in every word from Louis' lips. He puts a hand on the side of Louis' neck and pulls the boy a bit closer to him. George appears to be whispering in Louis' ear. There's head nod of agreement from Louis and they both pull away as George comes out to the sitting area and joins the three seated there. 

Stacy beams at George. Her demeanor is falsely over-played, "I was just telling Brad and Angie about the new place we are going to for dinner tonight."

"Actually that's what I was just talking about that with Louis," George says with trepidation. "I think we should do that another night because I kind of have something very pressing to discuss with my friends. I think we should eat in. After dinner Brad, Angie and I will go for a night cap down the street to talk privately. We can make dinner out another night after our guests have had a quieter first night to settle in." 

It's silent for a minute as the level of seething anger rises within Stacy almost visibly. It also seems that maybe the music had been turned up a bit in the other room. "Eat in?" Stacy says, "Like what? Pizza?" 

"No, not pizza. Remember Louis planned for a few meals while Brad and Angie are here so I think he's going to cook something nice..." 

George trails off because Stacy jumps to her feet and stomps off to another room. She slams the door. George ignores the behavior and just casually starts to talk like nothing unusual was happening. He has a very slight smile on his face and it seems like he is trying to hold back from more overt pleasure as he says, "So I learned within a day of Louis moving in that kitchen appliances and Louis do not live peacefully in the same time-space continuum. Things would ignite when he was around them. Things you wouldn't think burn, will start to burn, mysteriously fame up, in his presence. He was a disaster. But apparently he had gotten tired of that tendency being his nemesis, so he's been doing this cooking class. Since then we haven't had any calls to NYFP for sometime now. I heard it was a rough week at that culinary school when he first started." 

***

The afternoon wanes and Louis has moved into the kitchen where he is starting to do something's that leads to cocktails and appetizers. The conversation moves to an area where it's not so formally separated from the kitchen. Stacy has not rejoined them following her fit. Louis takes drink to Stacy's place of hiding. 

He comes back and slumps into a seat next to George. Brad, Angie and George are clearly curious about the reception he received from the model. "I'm surprised that delivery of a red drink didn't end up on my white shirt but she seems fine with hanging out alone back there with her box of sharp pins and her Louis doll... Maybe she'll drown the doll in the drink."

He adds, "I'm kidding about the doll thing. It looks like she is actually just busy meditating. She only used hand gestures to communicate...not really sure she's gotten the "thank you" gesture down quite right." He smiles; his smile is killer-mischievous indicating he was eluding to her flipping him off and that he didn't really care. 

There's more conversation about dinner and Louis seems to be losing his nerve about his first choice of what to make. They all talk about it and he agrees to the help that is offered with the cooking, but for another night "maybe", he says. Once Louis resolves what he feels like cooking he ambles back over to the kitchen and starts to knock around. And the music gets turned on and loud where he is. It becomes very entertaining again. Apparently, as noticed by Brad and Angie, and then verified by George, Louis is an object of perpetual motion. "Usually, he's preoccupied with singing too", George offers.

There's something about his singing that George says is part of some recovery or voice conditioning excise, but George's comment about that is vague. He doesn't offer any specific clarification. It doesn't go without notice by those lounging over drinks that when the stream from Z100 plays a 1D song the station is changed to another on the very first note. The next station, ironically, has a DJ who is saying something about the boys of 1D arriving today to the area. Louis freezes for a second and then changes the channel again.

***

Dinner is a very refereshing meal of scallops in an orange sauce, a salad with arugula, grapes and goat cheese and side of quinoa spiced with fresh herbs. Everyone is enjoying a refreshing white wine with the meal. Even Stacy gives Louis a compliment for pulling it together. 

At first, Louis is very guardedly quiet, but Brad and Angie learn that he has a bunch of younger sisters, is close to his mom (they talk nearly every day), loves playing "football" and is attempting to make a guitar from a kit as a gift. He wants to improve at surfing and playing the guitar. 

It was the subject of his sisters that made it very easy for Angie to start deeply connecting to Louis. By dinners' end she was like a person with a new best friend. The two older men and Stacy found themselves much excluded as Angie and Louis compared notes on the young girls in their lives. 

When dinner dishes were cleared Brad and George took a few minutes to talk while in the process of cleaning the kitchen. The other three returned to the living room. Stacy went back to dominating conversation with the tactic now of telling stories about her "kid" experiences. She saw it as a way to reassert her friendship with Angie. Louis was remarkably kind even when Stacy was leaving herself open for refuting a number of times with her obvious exaggerations. He just smiled at Angie's doubtful glances and stayed silent letting Stacy dominate conversation. Eventually Louis seemed to be slouching into the couch more and more and dozing off a bit. 

With the kitchen cleaned George and Brad came over from the kitchen to stand behind the couch intending to whisk Angie away with them for the nightcap. Nearly asleep on the couch as the two women talked was Louis. He was splayed partly on and partly off the couch. George looked down at him from his position behind the boy. What he saw made his eyes darken hungrily. 

Louis had kicked his shoes off and his firm thighs were clearly defined his tightly fitted pants. The slouching posture had pulled his shirt up a bit and stretched it tight across his torso so some golden, smooth skin was revealed beneath the hem. Where a couple buttons were strained to keep the shirt closed more beautiful, amber skin was revealed. 

Angie watched as a visible transformation changed George's expression. She suddenly realized this man labeled many, many times as the world's sexiest man alive was developing a look of lust right before her eyes all for this Louis. She jumped up and announced in a pitch unnatural for her normal sultry tone, "Okay, guess we should go then! I know I'm ready for that nightcap!" 

Everyone was startled to attention even Louis. After a lingering glance between George and Louis before parting, three of them headed out for a private chat.

***

The place they went to was actually only a few doors down from the Manhattan residence. It had been a cigar shop. It still retained some cozy elements of that past. The ancient, ornately carved wood trim seemed to hold a hint of fine tobacco aroma embedded in its grains. It was a place popular to those in the know for after the club late evening affairs for those who resided in this exclusive neighborhood. Drinks were not made, they were crafted. If you didn't know enough to know the difference, it was unlikely this place was for you. There were very few tables, spaced widely and yet George had reserved a particularly secluded one.

The first thing anyone said was Brad, "So how old is Louis? I'm thinking he's over 21, but honestly he looks twelve... sometimes, he looks twelve." 

The question is followed by an "ouch" and a under table there was clearly a wrestle of hands as Brad received the painful correction of some sort from Angie. 

"I was expecting that." George says about Brad's slightly insulting question. George speaks with some urgency like he is bursting with desperation to get on with a confession.

"Okay, so we met a few months ago when I went to London. Stacy and I were on break and I was escorted to a charity fundraiser by a British supermodel, who's identity will forever remain nameless for sake of sparing her embarrassment. It was the strangest date I ever had." 

"We go to our table and most the seats have the other assigned guest occupying them. We sit, do introductions. There is an open seat across from us at this large round table for twelve. We see Louis coming our way, being lead by one of the charity's attendants, to seat him at our table."

"My date, who again, will remain nameless, was literally panting about this approaching boyband popstar who I'd never heard of. There are some pauses in the approach because clearly some of these people at this event know this kid too. A lot of people are stopping him to say a brief hello as he's meandering through the tables. It gives my date time to start blathering on about this band he is in. And she says something about Louis and Harry. And someone called Larry. Then she straight out announces that although she's 26 and at 26 she is much, much --- don't laugh --- too old for him, that he, Louis, is her favorite. She goes on to assert that his arse is 'epic' so she is going to dance with him and 'try to fulfill a dream'. I'm guessing this has something to do with his ass." 

"I realized soon enough that, yes, my date's 'epic dream' comment was indeed reference to intending to touch this pretty boy's ass, but I was honestly still shocked by her and three steps behind what she was saying as it is so odd to take in. I'm really just thankful that when he finally joins our table she at least goes star-struck and mute." 

George continues on, "I think surreal is the only way to describe the night from that point on. I guess some of the people knew about Louis' deep support for this organization. The charity staff were occasionally taking him away from our table for pictures with all the various donors. A few times someone stopped by as food was served and started to ask him questions. I saw how every once in awhile he kinda froze up a bit. It was like he was trying to stay under the radar with his answers. Give measured replies. Be his intention for this behavior to go unnoticed or not, I could see something was deeply bothering him with some of the questions but he was there to do a job of celebrity endorsement for this charity. He carried on, looking occasionally strained, a little, like he was living in a glass box." 

"Whenever he left for a photograph with someone I would get more stream of information from my blushing, fan-girling date. She went on about things like how there had been some unpleasant event which had this popstar put on rest for a bit. She had her theories about it. I was absorbed by what I saw him doing, how he morphed into all these different kind of personalities when different people approached him. He seemed somewhere far away in his head if he wasn't distracted in conversation with someone. At other times he was super warm and smiling, particularly with kids. Then there was the way he'd freeze up like a doll." 

"My night ended very shortly after my date worked her way into firmly attaching herself to Louis for her strategic dance. At an impendingly awkward moment, I decided we had to leave, I had to get her away from him. If I had waited a minute more I'm pretty sure she was going to go triple x on Louis in a room full of people, I intercepted in the nick of time, told her we had to go. Louis was perceptive. It was the one time during the evening that he seemed unfettered when being literally pressured like my date was doing. He was clearly used to fan-girding. His reaction to me cutting her off in the nick of time was so relaxed and funny."

"He just winked and said to me, 'If you insist on taking your lovely date, I guess I'll be finding someone else's date to plaster myself with now.'." 

"It was cool and kind about her overtones. I was awestruck by his composure in a very awkward, very public and high stakes environment."

"The next morning I'm in a car being driven to an appointment and, I kid you not, but there is Louis walking down the sidewalk into a coffee shop. Uncontrollably I have got to abort my plans and follow him in. I didn't even need a coffee! When he turns to leave with his order in hand he's surprised to see me there but we chat a bit and I realize I'm actually not following what I'm saying at all when I speak to him. I'm just trying to keeping him there talking with me. His phone buzzes, he apologizes and leaves. So I'm back in my car and I actually felt like I've become a stalker because I realized that I have got to talk to him again."

"I get his number from his management and call him a few hours later. At first Louis thinks I'm a friend of his who is pranking him. Apparently, he had already told a friend about the charity dinner, my date and I. No surprise because my date was probably a notable part of the evening. But then I'm stuck with addressing why it is that I'm calling him? We've only just met. I scrambled to come up with the reason for the call and my brain is so muddled that my best I can manage is that I need a lunch recommendation and, since he lived in London..."

"And so this is how it goes. I convince him to meet with me for that lunch that day. And then after that I just keep coming up with more ways to get a next meeting with him." 

"I'm pitching that I'm an unprepared tourist in his town and that, celeb to celeb, he's doing me a favor by giving me insider tips. The weirdest part is that I can't recall anything I've said to him after each time we meet. What I can remember how he is laughing at what I say and how he is as really funny as hell in nearly everything he says and, or, does. I think that's why I'm smiling so much whe we part."

George pauses and looks at his friend's blank expressions. Silence hangs over them for a minute then Brad says after a struggle to start talking when his brain is still absorbing this thing with George ...and Louis.

"How many meetings? Or days?"

A deep breath and George answers. "Two. Two, that is I manage to make this a twice a day occurrence for...five days."

Brad and Angie looked shocked. This is more than a little obsessed. It's obsessively obsessed. 

"Five days? Twice a day for five days?" Brad says with clear unfiltered surprise in his voice.

George shakes his head with mild shame at the admission. "I keep missing various meetings I'm in London for. But I see Louis twice each day for random excuses. I even went to play football with him and his friends once because he was going off to this pickup game and I invited myself because I couldn't stand to see him leave so quickly. Then I learned that he means soccer when he says football."

"It's bad for me, this soccer idea, really, really bad, and Louis is literally in hysterics about my, um ... lack of soccer finesse. But I'm in real trouble with that endeavor because it's the first time I have an uncontrollable return to teen-hood status. What I mean is that a sweaty, soccer-playing Louis is a fierce...a fierce and sexy creature." 

George meets his friend's breath-holding gazes. Brad and Angie process the innuendo of George's suggestion do having a teen-like hard-on over soccer-Louis with the reaction of taking a syncronized gulp from their respective drinks to prepare for his continuation. 

This is quite an unexpected story. 

"But I am not gay. So far as I can tell at this point, Louis is not gay either. He is, however, a magnet for girls age ten to age any and also, I'm learning he is a magnet for a lot of men." 

George leans in and lowers his voice. The way he said "a lot" with emphasis is a tip. He's preparing to cite an example that he must wants to keep hushed. All of this George has never confessed. It's important to him too, clearly. 

"My last day in London I'm in a public bathroom after I had lunch with Louis again. The manager of this very classy establishment comes in to say something to me as I'm washing my hands. He has waved the bathroom attendant out to be private but I get a bad feeling from that. This man who is my age, successful, wearing a wedding band has the audacity to ask me completely unapologetically, "If the gorgeous twink that is with me is 'as good a bottom' as he is pretty to look at."

Angie gasps and with a shocked tone and asks, "What did you say?"

"I left the restroom without a word to the jerk. Proceeded to pay the tab quickly. Almost snatched Louis from his chair and told him to cross that place off his list. I avoided his queries about what was wrong with the food to make me say that. Meanwhile I silently wrestled in my head with the vocabulary I had just been introduced to. 'Twink'? 'Bottom'? The next day I was back in the States, where I'm trying to block it all out, convincing myself, I'm not gay, I think. Then I immediately called Stacy. I ask her if we can get back together."

"It was two weeks after that when I broke down. I had to call Louis. In that two weeks since I was back with Stacy, I thought of nothing else but Louis. I had a lot of failed attempts to, um, be with Stacy, like b-b-e-e with her. So when I called and somehow convinced Louis to come to NY, it was all over for me with Stacy again. I just hadn't said it formally to her. That was my big mistake. I had Stacy living with me, a popstar less than half my age coming to visit as my guest and no idea of what the hell I was doing or why." 

"When Louis got here, none of that seem to matter. He was funny and interesting. He smelled amazing. He was so kind and, and, and Stacy was...getting confused. I hadn't told her. "

"It came to a dramatic head one night when we went to a club. Stacy's idea. Louis was clearly wary about going clubbing. It seemed he had some mandates he was following, 'no clubbing' may have been part of it. And there was this singing thing." George grips his very short hair like he can't reconcile his reactions even in a story after the fact to his most trusted friends. Brad and Angie gulp a again a large swallow of their crafted drinks. 

"For me the thing was a singing-Louis is as much an overload as a soccer-Louis. I could hear something deeply emotional and it was overwhelming. He said something like he couldn't remember any One Direction songs because of some accident but he was supposed to do a certain amount of vocal conditioning and training to get his memory back." 

"Stacy loved this game they started playing that was something to help him rehab. It was a challenge to see if he could get the words right to any popular song. Stacy would throw out a song request she thought of. Louis would try to sing it. This game was cute, kinda cute, between them...so it seemed at first." 

"But then eventually when Louis did make a mistake she made him swear to be 'her slave'. Her requests were small at first. But she was clearly getting really confused, very fast, about boundaries of their relationship. I still had not told her a thing, and why I didn't notice this problem was because I only thought of him, Louis. He wasn't at all into her." 

"So the night at this club Stacy wanted us to go to things got really intense. Stacy's behavior after a few drinks made my British date on the night of the event where Louis and I met look discrete. And, in addition to Stacy there are these men at the club, men that seem to come out of the woodwork. They are drawn to Louis on the dance floor. I get a feeling that is there's too much jealousy building up in me to even recognize rational thoughts. There is an altercation with me and some guy who is, you know, wrongly interested in Louis." 

"Thankfully Hadley had read properly the concern Louis had about clubbing before we went out. He didn't know Louis but we had extra people with us that night because Hadley picked up on Louis' hesitancy well before we went out. Our extra security took Stacy and Louis home while Hadley and I stayed back to settle the conflict I got into with 'mrwrongly' thus avoiding any public disclosure. Damage control at the club took maybe about fifty minutes."

"When I got home fifty minutes after Stacy and Louis, my so-called girlfriend had my young male obsession in her bed and it was all I could do to not go from being "berserk guy in the club" to "murderous guy for all to read about in the next day's morning paper." 

"So the next day I had a talk with Stacy. I told her that I didn't know where my head was but it was not on her, she could stay here while she sorted out things but she was not to touch Louis." 

"her reply was furious anger. She told me that I was pathetic. Claiming this helped her, that she understood that my lack of "prowess" with her was because I was gay, but she asserted that Louis was not gay. She was certain of that because he didn't fuck like he was gay. She assured me she knew the difference because of her vast experience in the modeling world. The funniest thing looking back on our exchange was that I kept thinking as she unleashed her anger on me how Stacy was too old for Louis, like the British model of 26 said the night in London, Stacy was just too old."

"A few days go by after the...clubbing night and there is a chill between Stacy and I. Louis knew why even though I never discussed it with him. I found it really hard to not devote myself to making it seem like there is a really normal thing going on,p so the weirdness won't make him leave. I pretended that it was normal that he is vacationing in my home and we had just met, really normal." 

"Then one night, Louis is on the phone sitting in the living room at an odd hour. It's a weird time so I know he's talking to someone in the UK. I eavesdrop. Louis gets off the phone and he is shaking." 

"I find myself going to him, wrapping him up in my arms. My hands, my lips, my entire body can't be separated from him. I'm needing to make him...so I blow a popstar. A very young, very complicated popstar..."

"That was over two months ago. And things have become that Louis and I are together. Stacy and I are a public couple as a front. Stacy has gone into to this state of jealous rage against Louis, I think because it hurts more that he rejects her than breaking from me again." 

"You're here as my closest friends because it's clear that Louis' recovery, his break, is going to end soon. Something is stirring with his management. And from the start he was very clear with me about everything including Stacy. I guess he has heard way too much hate dumped on anyone who is dating the guys in his group. Stacy may be mad at him but Louis is her best friend in my view. He can shut her down so quick but usually he just rolls with her crap most of the time instead of doing that. Like you saw today." 

"The only thing that Louis is more resolute about than tolerating Stacy's behavior is being definitive about what we are." 

"louis is clear that he is not going to be in a closeted relationship. My time is running out to see how well my reputation can hold in the face of revealing news that I have this boyfriend. The 1D tour came to America and his management is pressuring him and I'm pretty sure we're done if I don't do something bold soon. It will end between us. He'll just be my dirty little secret."

It was a lot for the three friends to discuss. Once George completed his confession they talked about how accepting Hollywood is about anything liberal. So maybe it could work for George and Louis. 

They talked about age differences, how complicated it would be living across the pond from a partner. 

All the challenges outlined, it was clear to Angie and Brad, that beyond anything else, George was completely in love with Louis. George was going to publicly acknowledge his revelation of being homosexual, and then eventually, the appearances of he and Louis as a couple would leak out. George was preparing his team to consult with the band's management and minimize any consequences to Louis' career or the band's image. George concluded with assurances to his friends that he was established enough professionally to weather any negativity. His concern was for Louis.


	3. The death of him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, smut. And finally, Harry, Liam, Zayn and Niall, but pretty much just smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the write up of a floor plan of the flat. That is important for something else that happens soon as the angst, violence, non-con part of the fiction.

In their short walk back to the penthouse George, Angie and Brad are discussing the agenda for the next day. It occurs to George to alert them that sometimes Louis is wandering around his home at odd hours frequently on the phone to family or friends in the UK. 

"Once I came into the living room once and he was wearing some ridiculous thing on his head that I think was left at my place by your kids and he was watching a movie with his two youngest sisters while skyping with them. So for two hours he was he was here and they were over there watching this animated show at the same time. It was cute. Louis really loves his family. They are very close." George says.

When the three returned to George's they found the lights are low in the main living area. It appears empty and they say goodnight but as George turns to move to the stairs that go up to the second floor he sees that Louis is on the couch having fallen asleep waiting. 

The master living space is a massive open room with a sprawling assortment of lounging areas. All the bedrooms are accessed by going up a broad set of stairs that are built along one wall of the main room. The bedrooms all on are the north and east ends of the second floor. The south and west end of the home is a vaulted open floor to ceiling space with no rooms over them. When a person is on the wide, patio-like hall of the second floor outside of any bedroom door they can look into this large living area and the floor to ceiling windows. There is a thin terrace running along the south exterior wall which is a two floor high run of windows. It makes for a very open, expansive, light living space. The kitchen and service rooms are not visible from the second floor hall, they're off to the east. Rooms on the first floor off of the main room that are directly under the second floor bedrooms are library, office, an entertainment room and a servant's private studio residence. There are four large bedrooms and bathrooms upstairs so the total living space is impressive. From inside you don't feel like you're in a high rise; the spacious open layout and decor creates a feeling of being in a luxurious villa in Tuscany, not Manhattan. 

But when George goes to turn downs some lights and comes back across the main room Louis has stirred. He's only wearing pajama pants, the draw-string tied kind and looks absolutely adorable trying to wake himself when he sees George. He gets up and moves through the obstructing furniture by going across or over coffee tables, couches or stuffed chairs so he can intercept George quickly. 

Intercepts? Actually, Louis leaps onto George. 

George is taller and heavier then Louis, but Louis knocks him down by leaping onto George in a way much like a child would do when afraid of the water but they jump into a pool their first time to father's waiting arms. 

Louis wraps arms and legs around George, peppering him with kisses. George manages to get them both up and onto one of the couches. He is sitting and Louis is continuing to stay clumped onto him but not without deftly undoing and removing George's shirt. 

The kisses that traveled from lips, to neck, to torso area are temporarily paused as Louis slides off George's lap. Using the menusha of that down and away movement he proceeds to undo the belt and slide off George's pants, boxers and all. He climbs back onto George's lap but not before removing his own minimal clothing. Between these actions and all the dispensed little kisses he is impatiently pleading for details of how the news went across with Brad and Angie. 

They both knew this was a big step, George needed his friends consent and so Louis was desperate for the reception. Even as George started to recant the exchange it was getting more challenging because Louis was nipping him, and sucking on his neck, twisting his nipples and it was just too much arousing force with "clean-boy" striping and nuzzling him. Louis was fueling an ever growing erection George had and George needed Louis to slow down just a minute so he could be coherent to speak. 

George was determined to stall his own visibly aching need when he observes that this beautiful lad is developing his own rapidly growing erection. George knows if he can stave off Louis momentarily he can complete the story while it is fresh in his mind. Tonight he did the easiest part of a very hard journey; he told his closest friends. Later he would tell the world. He still wasn't sure he is gay; he just seemed to go gay about Louis. But this was about Louis after all. Tomorrow he'd try to move on to the next necessity required to keep Louis. With the band now here, in the eastern US, George knew Louis was getting pulled. And as much as George thought Louis was with him, he felt like this sexy creature that was nipping at him this very moment wasn't actually really with him ...not really. It was only a mirage. He felt that way because something didn't add up. 

George hated to admit it but he felt like the band brought with them to the shores of the US a huge pressure front, like a storm building. Like a drop in barometric pressure a feeling proceeded the band for days as Georg felt it's force seeping into NYC and his mind. Like the night of their disaster our clubbing months ago, George felt a burning jealousy again. Even at this moment he thought it was close to showing on his face. So before this clever, clever boy could see this on his face George pushes Louis off his lap putting Louis back on the couch, belly down, legs extending across his lap. 

"Enough with the biting and sucking..." George says as he swats Louis' unbelievable arse and begins to dominate the situation. He is leaning forward to trap Louis and his hands are sliding across the lovely skin, the curves of the boy gently pinned beneath his pinning caresses. George strings out the conversation so he can get his bearings. 

George talks slowly. From the side table next to the couch he pulls out a tube of hand lotion. He talks on and on more. 

Slowly George rubs the lotion onto his hands just a bit before putting his warm, lotion-coated hands back on massaging Louis. Eventually George begins to gently trail his lubricated fingers into the warm cleft of the boy's arse and across the tender skin of the perineum. Louis makes a sassy teasing remark interupting the story George is unfolding as George continues his massage. To abruptly shush the boy Gorge inserts a lotioned finger into Louis. This equally abruptly ceases Louis' remarks and elicits a shiver frommhim. 

Conversation continues between them, be it very one sided. Another finger is added with Louis' second attempt to sass about the strung out story. Louis' sass becomes a hitched moan and more quivering ensues. When George looses his thoughts at the sight of the goosebumps on Louis' beautiful, flawless skin he inserts a third finger and makes the boy begin to arch his back and writhe.

It's too much visual overload for George. He rolls to his back slouching onto the couch and takes Louis off the couch so that Louis is repositioned laying slightly askew across George's body, his torso is facing away, his back to George's. The shift required George remove fingers from Louis but now Grorge's hardened cock is able to firmly press along the cleft of Louis' arse. Louis twist his torso so he can hook an arm around the back of George's neck for stability. Louis' other hand finds his own cock, his back is melting into George's torso as he is touching himself. George has one arm snaked around Louis's waist to hold the boy from slipping off his body. George's other hand assist his seeking cock and he carefully slides it into Louis ever so slowly. 

Their bodies go from warm to hot once George is buried in his lover. George sees how visible glistening skin on Louis is illuminated subtly in the glow of the dim city light fanning across the room. Neither of them is moving for a bit except that Louis has his head turned in and is nuzzling into George's neck. As George begins to slowly make some thrusts Louis stops the nuzzling and his eyes close. 

Louis is focusing on the rhythm and matches the cadence of the trusts from George with hand stokes to his own cock. George may have come to this game late, but he had a lot of experience with making love. He was easily able to combine his natural gift of endowment, his years of experience with many, many lovers, his recently developed awareness of the sweet spot to message his male lover and put this all together to keenly understand how to make Louis unravel. George uses his free hand to take ahold of the back of Louis' knee and pull it up to increased the range of motion it gives them. This immediately drives Louis to panting and back arching with the deepened contact. Envelope in the dim light George knows Louis is changing from golden, glistening to reddening. 

George wishes he could reach one of those tiny pert nipples Louis has, such as to give back some of what Louis had dished out on him earlier. He looks next at the beautiful cock that Louis is stoking and it is drenched in precum. He thinks about how stunning Louis' equipment is. Truly everything about him is beautiful and suited to him, his firm, curvy body. 

George sees that Louis is beginning to loose his timing and he feels a pull on his cock as Louis begins coming, shooting across his own belly and up to his chin. It pulls George's own orgasm with it. 

Georg's orgasm hits so hard that George thinks he may have blacked out for a split second, but then he remembers he hasn't lost his grip on the smooth, silky skin still tightly grasped by his hand still at Louis' waist. Louis has turned his head back into George and is nuzzling into his neck again babbling with non-sensible, post-coital words. 

"Did he say castle?" George is asking in his own mind. He makes himself try to remember to ask the boy later. Then his mind goes to his most common thought of how this kid might just be the death of him.

***  


There's an odd thing about epiphanies and revelations; when George, Brad and Angie returned home, they had that awkward good night moment when it feels like something more needs to be said. Something supportive. Or cautionary. Whatever. As this awkward moment was happening Angie had put her phone down once inside the front door. She'd just been checking it earlier for updates from home as they walked down the street after the big news. It was just as she and Brad were about to get into bed when she realized her phone was still in the foyer on a side table from when she set it aside to give George reassuring hug. Angie decides to retrieve it in case there is a call about the children. She steps out of the bedroom to go get it and gets only two steps before she sees Louis and George down stairs ... it's like a car wreck. 

Do you look? Or do you not? Apparently, Angie can't look away. In a moment Brad comes to her side. Now, struck be the two viable in the room from the hall overlook but are struck. Neither can look away. Sometimes you just need to see something to get your mind around it.

***

Across town at this very late hour Zayn, Harry, Liam and Niall walk into a private lounge room of the stadium having been in complete silence from the moment they left the stage until they were alone behind a closed door. No sooner did the door click shut behind Niall than they all started talking, fueled with anger and frustration. They had held this in as they walked way from their band, crew, everyone, but not now, no. 

Frustration erupted. Before any of them realized that no one was listening to each other the door opened and Paul stuck his head in. They went quiet immediately. With all eyes on Paul it was Harry who spoke. 

"No, Paul, no. We need a few minutes before your daily lecture begins on how this isn't forever, how Louis will be back soon, how we can make nice with that giant prick whose supposed to be helping out! No, Paul, he just went too far! Again! Close the blasted door!" 

Paul closes the door and the four boys stand there. They're all silent again. They could hear it in Harry's anger-filled tone. The pain. They could feel it in their gut. They were all slipping because One Direction wasn't just five guys. It's Liam who speaks first. Quietly, wanting to look at his feet. He's hoping to feel some tension release from Harry's frame before he tries for eye contact. 

"We knew it would be really hard when we got here. I just think we're feeling more hatred for everything about him because he's not Louis. He sure doesn't help himself either by making no attempts to control his ego driven rhetoric. He thinks he's better. Better than Louis. Better than all of us. Hand picked by Simon like he's some magic remedy to get us through a trying time". 

"Trying time? Trying time!" Zayn erupts. His silence broken and raw emotion floods out. "Trying, was when Louis was hurt. Trying, was when we had to learn to put together a good appearance pretending all is fine with this bloke filling in while Louis is recovering without knowing how long that would be! Trying, was when we started rehearsing with him. But now it's not trying! He's mandating everything and we can't seem to stop it." 

Niall starts to say something but Zayn cuts him off and continues. Zayn has too much to say. He doesn't see the exchange of looks between Niall and Liam. Liam nods a "no" and points his glance at Harry. Niall sees this, but Harry is looking at Zayn and doesn't see the unspoken exchange between the two of them. More than even Harry, Zayn has kept quiet and aloof to the temporary fifth band mate. Now Zayn has just too much to say and it can't be kept in. "It's not even that he carries through singing every chance he can when he knows he was suppose to have shut up for the next bit. It's that we know he's done it because he believes he's entitled. He thinks he's better. He just doesn't know how wrong he is."

Zayn flops into a big couch with that, emotionally exhausted and his head rolls back to rest. He closes his eyes trying to keep tears from coming out from behind his lids. He's just so angry and hurt. Now everyone sits, emotionally exhausted as well. 

Niall gets his turn to speak but he is holding back what he was going to reveal. Ensues of Liam' resolve. Maybe Liam is right, now was not the time to share they had seen Louis. Maybe after some sleep. They certainly still didn't have a clue if Louis was joining them soon from their talk with him. He just looked good to them. So Niall keeps to what Zayn was specifically and rightfully complaining about. Niall could understand it best. 

"You know, I had finally gotten to a point where it was okay to have it mentioned that maybe I wasn't a voice on the same level as some of my bandmates in some people's opinion. Louis was always with me taking that hit. He always had a way to make me remember that we all knew how we liked things to work together for the music and for the best as a group. But Keaton really likes to ..." Niall's voice tapers off with emotional strain. Zayn and Liam who are seated on either side of him rub his shoulders to soothingly say his point is understood. 

Meanwhile, Harry kept his eyes on the ground. In his head his thoughts were spinning. His heart was racing. He did this. He broke them. He broke Louis. Was Louis ever going to come back? They were in the US and they hit the country's southeastern cities first and yet no Louis. It felt like they were racing north because he was stymied with anticipation. And now it's the greater NY area and no Louis. Louis is in NY. Would they see him? They didn't know the plan. Was Louis mad? Was he still hurt?

Harry pulled out his phone and pulled up the contacts. He looked up. The other three boys were frozen watching him. Silence. He rolled though the contacts list. Finally a trance that seemed timeless slid away as Niall reached across and put his hand over Harry's on the phone. It arrested Harry's movements. 

Very softly Niall says, "Harry, you can't call him. You have to leave him be until, until he's ready to come back. Harry...it's ...he'll come back." Niall and Liam's eyes meet again. Liam nods, which his friend knows was saying, "Well done." They all begin to hug. 

Louis will come back.


	4. Keeping secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presser builds in NY as Louis gets visits from people associated with the tour and George gets a look at the charity soccer team which includes a Very Louis-obsessed, Latino footballer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter spawns mysteries that leads to George's confusion setting up for graphic events are soon to follow.

The next morning Louis and George were both up and out of the apartment early before anyone else woke. Louis returned home before George. He came into the apartment with a skate board while talking on the phone. He was also sporting some dirt and grass stains and looking very, very boyish. He was oblivious to the fact that others were now awake as he was clearly struggling unsuccessfully to get off the phone. 

Louis began to subconsciously play around with his skateboard remaining largely unaware that the late sleepers were up and watching him. This behavior was very amusing to the guests who were enjoying his antics. 

Eventually in his mindless state, trying to dump the call, Louis decided to stand on the skateboard. That is stand on the skeateboard with the skateboard placed on the arm the couch where he was able to play at challenging his balance. This was the type of thing that Brad and Angie were really glad that none of their kids were there to see. Both were still trying to work out their fall into compellingly creepy voyerism the night before; was a once in a life time accidental over-reach or interesting curiosity. But for now, sitting with Stacy very much enjoying a continental breakfast they found awaiting them thanks to George or Louis, they are much entertained by Louis' proclivity to perch on bizarre things. 

Before Louis was off the phone, and his balance-play completed, George came home from a morning work out with his personal trainer. He immediately sees Louis and he frowns. 

Skateboard on furniture ... under a Louis, of course. 

Louis makes a face at him and dismounts by jumping off. He acts like this is nothing and tussles George's hair when passing the older man with a wink heading into the kitchen. It's a kinda "cute affection" between them that doesn't stop there. 

If it seems like no one is paying them any attention there is constant, new-love, interaction between George and Louis; a version of intimate couple interaction where neither came keep to themselves. This interaction is decidedly not a type of insultingly stereotypical gay-man-on-gay-man thing like something out of the movie Birdcage. Rather it is just subtle little things that are tiny signs, hushed and fleeting affections passed between them. Things like how George is getting some fruit and muffins on a plate for himself, but he is prioritizing making Louis some tea first. Louis is clearly capable, but he is just hanging around close by George letting Georg serve him, using this as an opportunity to playfully mess around with George in turn. 

Louis torments George like it's a sport. Once he goes over to sneak in a bite on George's shoulder blade. Another time he seems to be whispering something about the butter to George. It must be sexual because it makes George immediately blush bright red. 

Next Louis is standing purposefully positioned so that George, who's engaged in conversation with the others, is best able to see him. Louis is tasting a yogurt with some occasional non-verbal or hushed innuendos directed for George alone. If George stops talking and focuses on him, Louis fanes innocence, like a juvenile, and stops what he is doing. 

Two things become apparent. They are both constantly amusing each other and George is happy unlike he has ever been with anyone else; and George has been with a lot of wonderful women. The second thing which is increasingly obvious is that, Stacy gets really, really angry with ease about their couple-play.

After breakfast a busy day is outlined and George has disappeared to shower, Brad goes for a short run in Central Park. Angie wants to asks Louis something but he's disappeared. 

Stacy says, "If you want Louis, I'd suggest checking George's shower. He's probably got Louis on his knees, putting that pretty mouth to use."

Angie is annoyed. "You really needed to say that?" 

The sharp reaction from Angie disarms Stacy. She searches her mind for an excuse other than she might just really be that mean a person. Her comeback is, "I didn't sleep well last night..." and then she can't keep a lid on her jealousy, "it's just so hard when George doesn't have the decency to fuck his pretty twink in his private room."

That was probably a very big mistake. Angie drops her voice to a low tone that seethes with conviction. >p> "You might want to stop using that word. It doesn't make you sound funny, or smart, or right in your thinking about the world." 

Angie leaves Stacy speechless. The former ambassador for the UNHRC is too, too aware real problems to buy into drama queen rhetoric from this shallow woman. What happens then in Stacy's mind is more built up resentment. She just wants it to go bad for the lovers.

The day goes on with many different things pulling everyone different directions; George had obligations, Louis has plans later with soccer. Brad and Angie even have business to attend to. Louis uses he free morning to drive their guest to a few of their appointments. 

Driving them also presented Angie and Brad with a very good look at who Louis was. 

Notably, the building staff was completely relaxed and very casual and friendly with Louis. Their exchanges were genuine and warm like he was an ordinary kid. Louis always called the older staff, "sir". It was a huge sign of his values which included respect because these were persons working for the wealthy clientele of the upper Manhattan accommodation.

Louis also proved to be wickedly acute about how to avoid getting papped. With Hollywood-hotlists guests in his care it was game on to play the paps. This is where having friendly building staff relationships helped. Anytime he was going to be pulling a car out from the garage they told Louis what to look for. Louis would adjust for their helpful warnings about paparazzi laying in waiting, watch the traffic he needed to merge with like it was a school of fish-taxis and exit so well-timed that any mobile paparazzi was cut off. With the TMH tour, One Direction fans were in full force too, yet Louis made the Hollywood elite, higher profile or not, feel subdued in the public view. Through this all they discovered Louis was great about the real people.

There was something else that revealed qualities about George's new love-interest too. It was something the Hollywood parents of a large family could relate to. 

On this day Louis was keenly focused on something involving one of his little sisters. The sister was auditioning for a role in commercial being made back home. In some recent conversation, at the odd hours when everyone else was sleeping like George had alerted his friends about, Louis had gotten the task from his mom of helping his sister. Louis was suddenly focused on learning a song and scripted moves that his sister would need to know. So in between going here or there Louis was pulling stuff up from his phone and "rehearsing" some of what appeared to be the strangest things. Finally Brad asked what the heck Louis was doing. A British ad was being made by the US company responsible for the California Rapping cow milk campaign that was so effective in the US. To win the job contract the winning girl had to be good with vocals and miming, much like the two girls were in the successful milk ad. So Louis was going to coach his very determined sister who had turned shy once she got the info for her audition. She want to audition, but she feared she couldn't do it. Off and on through the morning Louis was found to be rehearsing and her pages for her audition came so very quick for him. He was going to run through the song and the choreography with his sister when they talked next. 

Things had remained strained between Angie and Stacy since earlier in the morning. Stacy seized an opportunity to break the silence over this subject of the sister's audition coaching. The three were together alone in the car to pick up Brad and when Louis hopped out momentarily to fetch Brad from the appointment, this left the two female passengers with a private moment.

"What do you think of that little song limerick Louis has been teaching himself today?" Stacy asks innocently enough. 

"I think his sister is lucky to have a loving brother who can help her with it. And it's cute. We love that rapping cow thing in our house so I think the ad for England will be great. But it's pretty competitive, even for an ad campaign role these days." Angie replies as she watches out window of the vehicle for Louis and Brad to return.

"It's funny though..." Stacy smirks, " I mean, his mom sent him the stuff for the audition just last night and within no time flat he has the song down and even the steps.... You would think he could relearn the One Direction songs he says he can't remember just as easily. Wouldn't you?" Stacy lets her point float out there. Angie continues to stare out the window and doesn't take the bait to talk about Louis. 

After lunch Louis heads off to soccer. When a short time passed with the quiet that descends when Louis is not around, George gets pretty restless and jumps at the opportunity when Brad suggest they go check out the big soccer practice. That is if they are allowed by the organizers. 

Supporting Louis was in forefront in George's mind. Brad could tell because George kept talking about how it was probably weighing on Louis that his band was doing another show tonight. Louis was focusing on this charity game, but secretly George felt like Louis was covering something. That was never the way Louis behaved before now, with the tour. Another thing really bothering George was the reality that during the early part of the day Louis' phone was getting an unusual slurry of texts and message alerts. Someone was coming by their home later that afternoon, someone associated with the tour. There hadn't been a chance for George to find out who it was yet, Louis had only checked with him by asking, "It won't interfere with any plans we have if I have someone meet me here, right?" Only after George said is that it did it hit him. His heart was racing as he heard their address shared by Louis to whomever. Was it one of other boys? George feared that he wasn't ready to meet them, particularly, Harry. Louis hadn't reveled anything of who was coming so it was a mystery. And then Louis took off to soccer without any clarification.

***

This charity soccer game had been set up so that two teams were fielded with a mix of celebrity and professional players. Most of the celebrities were local. Some were from New York produced TV shows or standup comedy. By comparison some of the professional soccer players were technically bigger stars internationally than the celebrities, particularly a few players from Latin America. When all things were considered, Louis was a big perk to the event; he had both international celebrity status and better soccer playing skills than any of the other celebrities. He was definitely fit, very, very fit. 

When George, Brad and Angie show up as guest spectators to watch a practice, the celebrities playing for the charity event probably felt like they just got sent to the minors, speaking figuratively. At first most everyone associated with the game wondered if any of the three Hollywood hot-listers were joining the cause. The organizers jumped on the opportunity to see if any of them could be there for the actual game to at least give a verbal PR bump to the cause. Clooney stepped up immediately for their PR request.

After that is settled they focused on the practice that was underway. A lot of it was sorting out a balance of celebrity players with an appropriate mix real players with actual athletic skill and soccer knowledge. It was suppose to be fun for those playing and fun to watch so they were working out teams. 

Some of the professional players were coaching the celebrities individually, so there were many small groups of people working together. One large group was having a game of sort, but like any other sport with men gathered to play there was a range of testosterone being exuded. Plenty of smack talk and joking around. 

As George and friends settled in on the sidelines something struck Louis' little fan club immediately, all of them, particularly George found it hard to not notice. 

It was something to do with one of the professional players from Latin America. A few of these players had just arrived the day before. What was obvious was that the one player had a "hands-on-Louis-disorder". He was just pulled, as if by an invisible force, into Louis' space. Noticeably, he would give Louis a pat on the back, or be fluffing Louis' hair for a good play, or slap on the bum. But it was obvious. He was just way too into Louis. Really, really. 

Fortunately for Clooney, one of the local celebrity players was a news anchor, Ben, from a major station in NYC who also had experiences connecting him to Clooney. The newscaster looked like he had fallen out of a GQ magazine and hailed from Cincinnati. His path to journalism had started with a scholarship to UC and eventually led him to his success as an anchor in NYC with prospects for going national. He had the looks. The scholarship fund in university that started it all for him was established by the estate of Nick Clooney, George's father and formerly a very popular news anchor himself many years ago in Cincinnati. Along the way to success, Ben had met the world famous actor (and son) of his scholarship benefactor. So now they were actually somewhat close. Friends of sort. Enough so that Ben had already figured out that George and Louis were ... something, ish. He'd seen them around together, once even having thought he caught sight of some "contact" between the two when he surprised them in passing in the hall of a pub on his way to the men's room.

Ben sees the Hollywood stars watching on the sidelines and he goes over to be friendly. He barely gets pass the intros before George pressingly ask, "So Ben, tell me who's the guy leaning on Louis?" 

To which Ben is immediately laughing, "Leaning? Leaning? Haven't you learned any more, hip manners of speaking from your nearly-not-legal-boyfriend? Leaning? Seriously George! Don't worry he's harmless. He's just smitten. He's so googly-eyed over Louis that he's not even aware he's "leaning". Besides Louis knows how to shut down anyone in a second with that sass." 

Bens follows where Louis is on the field with his eyes and then he says, "But you know, I don't know Louis that well and I've been meaning to warn Louis to maybe not sass that other guy..." Ben points to yet another player whose Latin American and looks pretty intense both in stature and in manner of play.

"He's not here for the scenery, if you know what I mean. He and the star-stuck puppy who is following your Louis are polar opposites. I mean completely polar, opposites. One of them is openly gay but man enough to kill anyone who has a problem with his life style and the other homophobic as all hell and hates all gays. And trust me. He wanted to cream Louis the instant he laid his eyes on him because of just the fact that Louis is so gorgeous. Probably, that made him feel weird for thinking that way in his own head about a guy. He seems to look at Louis with a bit of rage ."

This is all more than George can stand. Brad and Angie know after hearing Ben's warning that they need to casually start pulling George away , but were not able to before George gets a run at talking to few more people. George is hoping to find someone who can get the ball-obsessed Louis to come over to him on the sidelines. Louis is being uncooperative. It's as if he is part Labrador Retriever, he's just interested in the game. When Louis does eventually come around the smitten-Latino follows much to George's dismay. 

George wants to be intimidating to this uninvited intruder, but this player is big. And there's Louis; the words in Brad and Angie's minds are George's comment describing the soccer-Louis as "a fierce and sexy creature". Yes, the smitten-Latino is clearly dialed into that image too. It's on his face... and he's, he is leaning. But Louis is so much enjoying himself he's not picking up any of George's signals of concern and is completely oblivious to his smitten player's hovering. Louis is just absorbed in his must play soccer mode. George can't believe the boy takes soccer so seriously. George' chit chat which was intended to bore the interloper has a reverse effect. Louis gets too antsy, he runs off, but the smitten althete hangs back with George. He begins talking with George, very perceptive in his conversation and clearly sizing George up. Then he audaciously asks how old George is...

***  


Later, when it's about time for Louis to get home, the door which George has been watching since his friends pulled him away from the soccer field is sounding with an alert that someone has been allowed to come up cleared from ground level security. It is three adults and a very tiny child George finds at his door. 

George, Stacy, Brad and Angie welcome Paul, Lou, Tom and little Lux. Relief is evident on George's face that it's just the stylist and her family and the man who says he's "the babysitter". Paul is obviously not referring to the little girl who is shyly tucked into her father, Tom' arms. Everyone is getting acquainted and the new arrivals are completely not, not, not the slightest surprised that Louis is late. Of course. 

Lou asks, since they are on the subject of things that are a given for anyone who knows Louis, how many fires he's started in the kitchen. She's fascinated to hear about this cooking thing Louis is now successfully doing and swears she doesn't believe it. Paul is clock-watching because they have to get things done and get back because it's a concert day. Lou tells him to chill out because she just wants to get her hands on Louis' hair, just a trim unless the hack-stylist in NY has ruined his hair. She also brought some clothes she wants to leave Louis with, just in case. 

In case of what?

George can't ask. 

Louis arrives and Lux becomes zany, crazy girl about him. She had been very shy before, but not now. She has to be pulled off so he can grab a quick shower. After the speedy shower Lou plants Louis in one of the chairs that will tolerate the task at hand and starts working on his hair as the room is a buzz with conversation. Paul is not talking but he and Louis exchange a lot of eye contact. Lou is talking to either Louis or her daughter; ("Just be patient sweetie and I'll let you have Louis the instant I'm done.") Louis finds a thread of conversation for Tom and the other parents in the room to connect about, like kids in a world with paparazzi to navigate around so Tom and Pitt-Jolie are making fast friends with shared experiences. It's all friendly. 

Stacy keeps interrupting and asking about schedules. She seems to be curious about the band's itinerary starting from when they arrived. 

Pleased with her touch up, Lou frees Louis from the stylist's agenda and he's immediately lost to affectionate Lux. It stays that way, Lux clamouring for Louis' full attarnion until the four of them have to leave. A gift Louis has for Lux doesn't convince her she wants to let go of him. They do make it out the door with the reluctant child tearing but not before Lou says, "It will be nice to , but ... you're doing okay...but you can't know how hard every day is... Especially for, with, well... you know."

***  


The plan is to go out to dinner to the "it" place that Stacy wanted to take Angie and Brad to when they first arrived. There had been increasingly more focus on the building from paparazzi, maybe it was because the word on Pitt-Jolie in residence st Clooney's known addresss had gotten out. Maybe too, with the charity match, Louis was getting followed more since he usually was on foot rather than being driven to and from. Maybe it was just in George's imagination since the band was here. But shortly before they were to leave George and Hadley went down to take two big dark SUVs out and around to do a shell game to set up so the five of them could leave without being followed to their destination. Hadley worked out a plan. 

Hadley and George went to get the vehicles. George was stopped by one of the building employees, an older, gentleman whose grandson had been always wanting Louis to join him and a bunch of other young men when they were getting a game together of soccer. Those request were awkward for George to field, he had no business telling Louis something like not to play with these guys, but it's probably where the entire "convict thing" got started between Louis and Stacy. These neighborhood games were virtually soccer in the streets. Not the posh streets of George's burrow, but somewhere more...urban-fringe. Furthermore some of the young men were guys without jobs, guys without ambitions, guys who'd been in trouble. Louis didn't seem to care about those things. If he was bored and an opportunity came up to do something, he was all up for it. Now this very polished older man who was an off-hours concierge in service to the building owners wanted a quick word as George was taking a car out. George liked the concierge and liked to think he represented what is the great American story of immigrant success. 

The concierge says to George, "I was supposed to tell Louis, but I think you can let him know. One of his friends came by, a friend from the band. He said he didn't get an answer from Louis' phone so he asked if I could just let him know that he stopped by. Would you tell please Louis? His friend said he was just taking a chance at catching Louis at home while he had a tiny break today and that he was just hoping to catch his mate. He said the word "mate". He had a pretty thick accent and I realize how much easier Louis is to understand, maybe because I know Louis and I'm used to his British accent now. Would you please tell him, though, it seemed very urgent to the other boy."

George thought it was funny that this man with an immigrant accent is talking about how the band mate has "an accent", but what George really wanted to know is, "Which one, did he tell you his name?"

"Yes, he did, but we were at the entrance and there were police cars going pass with sirens blaring. I didn't hear. He saw some fans beginning to swarm so he got going. I know the young kids all know all their names. My grandson does too, he's 17, into music, but I can only tell you I think he was the one all the girls like the most. Very good-looking. He said he didn't want to be the only one who missed seeing Louis while they are in town. I remember that. He looked kind of lost when I told him Louis was out. I knew that for certain because right after you left for your weekly appointment with your physical trainer, Louis came out to meet up with my grandson and friends to play ball."

 

A minute later George was back in the vehicle. All his thoughts were trained on the conversation and it's implications. 

Had Louis seen his band mates and not even thought to mention it? It sounded that way, the words from the mystery Brit were "the only one". It had to mean that when One Direction came to town, Louis had been seeing them. Just like he was clearly sneaking in games with local ruffians without George knowing even though he'd cautioned Louis not to. 

And the words "the only one"? What did that mean? George was now recalling Stacy's questions. She was focused on the band's schedule. George had been so busy trying to ignore her ramblings at the time that he hadn't thought about it. 

Was Stacy aware of something that George was missing? George began to realize there were all these times that Louis was potentially meeting up with someone and he would never know about it unless Louis brought it up. Louis never talked with him about status of things with the other four boys. It had been a sealed subject. 

George and Hadley proceeded to do the car decoy game Hadley design to thwart the paps. As the executed that George thought about the one thing that he now knew was happening secretly. Against his advise to Louis. 

Louis routinely went to play soccer with the concierge's grandson and friends knowing George wouldn't be aware. That was after they'd talked about the street game group being "assorted convicts and miscreants". How many more secrets was Louis keeping?


	5. His strained protests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go terribly bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For plot development there is irrational behavior - sexual assault rooted in passion. Warning, this is all non-con smut. The next chapter will continue the assault, so rape warnings apply to both chapters! 
> 
> But also in next chapter... 
> 
> George goes to the door and opens it to see a stranger to him standing there. An astonishingly, beautiful, perfectly gorgeous boy about the same age as Louis. He looks shyly at George and starts to speak, "I'm sorry to drop by unexpected, but my calls weren't getting through..."

Shortly after George's revelation about prospects of Louis' secret meetings the five are on their way to dinner with no paparazzi in pursuit. 

They are truly "the beautiful people". Louis looked particularly stunning. His hair was doing its wild, every direction, fringy thing. He must have decide to wear some new clothes that the stylist, Lou, had brought because he was in new shoes, dress shoes, but as always, no socks. His skinny pants were not familiar too, though they were the style Louis preferred. He had a white dress shirt with tiny black flowers dotting it which he wore under a jacket. The jacket was completely unlike any typical menswear. Louis had the sleeves pulled up to three quarter length. It was fitted and a shorter length than a normal man's jacket. It was very "boy". In contrast the jacket construction flared in such a way that it accentuated the already impossible to ignore, glorious arse Louis was endowed with. George was drinking that image in. He really didn't know how the stylist thought it was fair to mere mortals to look upon Louis' figure dressed like that.

As they drove to the restaurant the car was lively with the group all engaging in levity. George's thoughts wandered off words the smitten and arogantly confident soccer player from Latin American spoke to him earlier. Whispered things. Inflamatory, sexual assertions. 

Although George believed that he understood spoken Spanish, he certainly didn't quite understand what was being said. Maybe it was in Portuguese? George caught only a few words and so he had to ask the soccer star for clarification, "Excuse me? What did you just say? I don't think I get the language."

The rugged soccer player leaned closer to George and spoke so only George could hear him. He said it in English now, and very slow, as if he wanted it to be certain to be understood by George. 

"I said it's hard to decide what I do with Louis first. If I were his boyfriend, would I put my cock in his pretty mouth or would I bend him over to have his perfect ass immediately?" George recalled those words and his own shock at hearing them from this impressively built man. The questions rendered George completely speechless, he recalled. 

As the conversation replayed in George's mind the other people in the car with him were laughing and talking with each other. Stacy had gotten Louis to intermittently do the song game again. 

Louis was energetic, siilly and quite animated in the seat directly behind George. He was singing something that had the words "price tag" in the chorus. Next he started singing "Moves Like Jaggar". When he sings the words, "take me by the tongue", George's thoughts drift back into the conversation earlier in the day on sidelines of the field. 

George thinks that in his shock of the whispered hypothetical question that he stuttered out a lame response to the Latino footballer. George's image-protecting-self winning the battle against his not-with-my-boyfriend-self, and he managed just barely to say something to the affront like, "What makes you think he's got a boyfriend and that would be me?"

George couldn't believe that he failed he and Louis as a couple. He was too much of a coward at the first test of their relationship as to suggest that Louis wasn't his, like the need to be straight mattered more, even though it didn't. Whatever. George missed his chance and it imboldened the other man who went on about taking Louis. 

Again a response in accented, but perfect English. 

"I'll say this in English so I don't have to repeat it. I could tell you why but, my guess isn't coming from Louis. But I think the answer to the question I asked you, for me, it would be different. I'm more suited to him. I would do first, first I would pick him up and hold him into the wall. I'd separate those thighs, put my hands on that gorgeous ass and part his cheeks so I could drop him onto to my enormous cock. I'd fuck him that way so I could watch his pretty face with my eyes while I feel his beautiful ass with my hands. Best of both, I think." 

George recalled those words and fades back into the conversation around him in the car. He feels overwhelmed trying to bury the image of this chiseled, professional athlete and fiercely, sexy soccer-Louis together fucking like that, Louis held against a wall.

They arrive at the restaurant and when they get out of their parked car, heading to the door, George takes ahold of Louis' bicep and stops him. 

The other three continue to walk. When they are a few feet away as George asks, "So been meaning to ask you, Louis. What you do did this morning, when I went to see my trainer?"

Louis cups the taller man's face with his hands tilting his head and looking like an adorable pixie. Louis gives the most sweet, beautiful smile to George as he casually replies, "Nothing really." With that he drops his hands and goes to catch up with others at the door and smiles back at George as doing so all adorably and innocent. But, George knows, that was a lie. Louis just lied. Furthermore it was really, really easy for him. 

*** 

The restaurant had many patrons who were trendy enough to know this was the best in food and ambiance even though word hadn't gotten out yet to the general public. It also was highly preferred, known to offer the maximum discretion. The majority of the diners at the establishment were not the type of people to blink an eye at other more well known patron, even a group as high profile as these five. 

Once settled in they were seeming to have an acceptionally good night. Meanwhile across town there was the One Direction concert. Maybe that's why George was watching more closely than ever anything and everything Louis did. 

At first he was amazed, as always, at how Louis made eating look adorable; Louis took small bites, never talked with food in his mouth. He had a way of covering his mouth a lot when laughing at the table. However, tonight there were two things George saw as different. One, Louis was drinking more alcohol than normal. He finished two cocktails before anyone else had emptied one. Another thing that was unusual for dinner out was that he kept checking his phone. 

At one point in the evening Louis excused himself and went to the restroom. When George went a few minutes after, Louis was on his phone outside the men's room where it was quiet. He got off immediately and headed back to the table. When George finished in the men's room and was heading back Stacy was passing him at about the same quiet spot outside of the men's and ladies' room doors. She stopped George and said, "You know maybe Louis can't tell but I can see you're bothered by something tonight. What's up?" 

George doesn't want to tell her even though his insides are screaming. 

He replies, "I'm just worried that Louis is trying to hide how much he wants to see the band. I've been thinking that since some of his people came by this afternoon. It just feels like he's protecting something." 

Stacy rolls her eyes. 

"You mean like his ass? He's not protecting someone, he's lying to someone. That being you. Look, I know he has seen some other people with the tour and not just the group that came over today. He just hasn't told you. He sneaks off to play soccer in the street with those juvenile delinquents even though you don't want him too and doesn't tell you, and yes George, he has seen his friends. You don't believe me? Look at this." 

Stacy finds a picture on her phone and she tells him to look at it closely. 

There's a picture sent to her phone by a friend and it has the date and time. It's of Louis and two other people. One person has a hat on and is seated facing away in a booth. The other is next to Louis in the booth. It is unquestionably one of the guys from the band, the blond, George knows that's Niall. Niall has his arms around Louis; one draping over Louis' shoulder, one across Louis' stomach. And Niall is completely relaxed. He even has his head resting on Louis' shoulder. The feeling is that Niall wasn't going to let go of his friend with any ease. It looks like they are all in sweats and hoodies, maybe even pj pants. This was a meeting planned to be unseen, even the hour makes it so. It's clearly taken within the setting of something like an all night diner or a coffee shop. 

Stacy says, "That was taked at 4 AM by my friend who works at the place. I've taken Louis there with me a dozen times, he likes their tea. That was the night before, or early morning when Brad and Angie arrived."

Stacy lets the effects of the picture settled in and then she adds, "My friend said a tour bus literally stopped at the front door of the shop and sat waiting while these three met. Their security was in another booth. Liam and Niall came in, Louis was already there waiting for them before 4. They looked tired. She said the three were there for an hour or so then Niall started to fall asleep too much and the three hugged goodbye. Two got back on the bus with security and Louis walked up the street towards home. Bet he never has mentioned that, has he George? Bet he also hasn't told you that one of those Latin soccer players has been calling him all night tonight. I was sitting next to him in the car, George. I saw what he was deleting from his phone."

*** 

George, Louis, Brad, Angie and Stacy leave the restaurant awhile later and Louis is drunk. He's now very openly affectionate. It seems to George that Louis is finding the George's newfound aloofness irrestible and Louis is getting more demanding. They are driven home quickly and something in the air makes everyone's goodnight an abbreviated urgency for heading to bed. 

Louis, however, is hanging on George and teasing the older man. The emotional wall George is putting up is giving Louis some signal and he is having none of the seriousness of it. It's like a challenge. 

Louis removes the tie from around George's neck and pulls the suit jacket off George while walking them backwards, leading George and trying to get him to stop with being aloof and react to the affection. 

"George, you're such a twat. Why are you so cranky suddenly?" Louis mumbles and he starts ghosting his lips and tongue across George's neck. 

George stops, glances up noticing that upstair's bedroom doors appear closed, lights are off except for the one emanating from their room which makes it possible to see in the dim light. But then with the city outside, light comes in the large windows beautifully as well. 

Louis is looking up at George kicking off his shoes. His eyelashes seem unreal, so do his cheekbones. Maybe it's the gentle city light. 

It's Louis lips that make George's heart just stop. In George's mind he hears the accent-laden words repeated over again, "would I put my cock in his pretty mouth...", George thinks about Stacy's information and that Louis hasn't said a word about several things when the very handsie Louis says to George mixing the thing in George's head with the present, "If I've done something wrong, maybe you can punish me."

"Wha, what?" Escapes from George's mouth. Did Louis really just say that? Did he ask, insinuate he did something wrong, punishable? 

Louis is laughing and hanging a bit more on George with a firm thigh slipping in between George's legs. Pressing into the bigger man wantingly he whispers, "I may, or may not have been naughty. If that works for you because you are really acting..." 

Louis' words are cut off. George has latched on to Louis in a kiss like he's ravenous. He knocks Louis back several steps until they end up at the base of the wide, extravagant stairway. Louis is all in for the almost violent-feeling release of sexual tension. He is teasing George with every word now and with every touch. He's sassy. To him this is really, really just funny and it's all play. 

They grasp each other and wrestle pressed together at the base of the stairs. The situation is becoming too heavily fueled by Louis who is unknowingly tormenting George in ways that are getting George more heated and completey unaware that it is just a joke to Louis. 

When Louis undoes George's pants and lowers them enough to pull out the hardening member he says coyly, "So what will it be first tonight for your naughty boy? Do you want my lips on your cock or are you going to fuck me senseless?" 

George didn't realize when he heard the words, but something came over him right then. Something out of control. Louis' words were so close to the exact words whispered to George by another man earlier that day about sex with Louis. A darkness was set loose from the parallel of words. 

What came over George then was beyond his consciousness. He pulled Louis up the stairs a few steps and pressed him hard against the wall and handrail. He took down the very tight pants Louis was wearing in a flash. Louis laughs and moves a step or two more up along the wall of the stairs praising George for the amazingly adept move. 

Louis is not the slightest mindful of potential consequences as he is continuing to banter teasingly. "Okay, wow. I have use this naughty idea more often. Back stage clothing changes could be much, much faster..."  


And now George had two very different bad ideas competing in his head; Louis with the completely ripped soccer star and a second of Louis with one of his band mates. In both images it was that wet, sexy Louis. Cheeky like the one who is undoing the shirt George is wearing. 

This is when George firmly puts a leg between Louis' and pushes Louis harder into the wall and rail at the boy's back. As he separates those firm thighs he's thinking again of the voice in his ear earlier in the day, whispering "I'd separate those thighs..." 

Naturally, Louis is unaware of the wrongful thoughts in George's mind as he laughs at George. He's thinking this is play and says, "So fucking manly it hurts." 

With those five words George rips open Louis' shirt and pulls down both the shirt and jacket leaving them at Louis' forearms. Louis is kissing George with an aggressive tongue entering George's mouth as he mumbles through the kiss. 

"So fucking hot ... even though those were brand new ..." 

George pushes on lifting Louis up a bit assisted by Louis' hold to the rail behind himself because the grip keeps Louis from grinding into the rail with his lower back and because Louis still has the jacket and his shirt on each forearm, binding him a bit behind himself with the twisted clothes. Louis is only free to use his mouth and the noises that escape him, few words, moans and breaths, are sounds elevating George's erection. The boy is unaware that the passion he is stirring in George is dangerously based in jealousy and anger.

George grips Louis' ass with his hands. He's letting Louis dominate with the kissing, because well, it's Louis. Louis' lips, his tongue and even his teeth are just so good at dominating, tormenting and then taking it all away in a tease. 

George gets his hands squeezing more firmly on what he's certain is most amazing feeling bum he's ever touched. He uses his hands to part Louis' cheeks so that his now fully engorged cock can seek the comfort near boy's warmth. He feels the boy's own erection hard between them. He thinks he feels precum from Louis too. In his head George again recalls more accent-laden words from the soccer field encounter. 

"...part his cheeks so I could drop him onto my enormous cock."

George has one leg a couple steps up from the other, so he is able to both support Louis' weight and keep the boy's legs parted with his. He's bigger than Louis and although Louis is fit, all toned, conditioned muscles, Louis is also just naturally slight and lean. It's a paradox, amazingly shapely curves, but a small frame; that's one thing that makes Louis so sexy. George pushes harder into Louis and moves one hand up to take ahold of Louis' neck. 

First he just pushes the boy's head back and starts to suck on the boy's neck. Louis whines a bit, maybe it's pleasure, maybe he's indicating there's becoming too much force on his back against the rail. George doesn't care. Louis' hands are still more or less pinned, bounded by the attire wedged at the rail behind him. George removes his hand from Louis throat and spits into it. Louis eyes are closed and he's so much in the drunken, muddled-minded way of thinking that he is caught surprised when George pushes two barley lubed fingers into him with no gentleness or warning. Alerted, Louis hisses out, "Shit, fuck, George, wait, just wait..." 

George takes his other hand from where it was on an arse cheek and pulls the shirt/jacket binding Louis arms down more so it is now quite effectively trapping Louis' hands. He then puts one hand back on Louis' neck. Simultaneously George starts fucking Louis with his penetrating fingers. He growls some questions as he does this. 

"Naughty, Louis? Who were you talking to tonight? Who was calling and texting? Your mom? Not her time of day to call. Your band mates that you have been keeping so quiet about? They're at the stadium. Or was it some boys you snuck off to play soccer with when you thought that I didn't know? Who was it Louis? You're Latino lover? He has a pretty good idea of how things need to go with you. Was it him?"

George was roughly fingering and scissoring Louis the entire time he growled his words. 

Louis was gasping a bit and saying broken sounds of "stop", the first hint of trouble becoming clear to him. 

When George finishes his accusing assault he eases off Louis' neck a bit. There's a fraction of second when the two men's eyes are met in a challenge, a glare. Now Louis wants to make this stop; so he head-butts George. It's a pretty near a total miss, but he does make enough contact that George's lower lip is split and bleeding. Then George constricts his hold on Louis' neck once more and inserts his cock where his fingers had been and begins to immediately pound into Louis with incinerary rage.

Louis can't fight because he is entangled in his clothes on the rail and with the positions of their bodies on the stairs which is giving George's taller, heavier body leverage. This has Louis completely trapped. 

Meanwhile, George is blinded with the feeling of needing to make Louis cry under his assault. He is relentless and doesn't even recognize how hard he is pounding into Louis, and pushing him against the rail or squeezing his neck. He doesn't feel the tears that are traveling down Louis' cheekbones, the very cheekbones that George can stare at endlessly when Louis is sleeping, tears that are falling now hot onto George's gripping hand. 

George just keeps thrusting into the boy and he chants over and over, "Don't care if you fucked someone once or even twice today, gonna fuck you until you come, gonna fuck you till you can't come." 

George soon feels Louis wetting the nonexistent space between their bodies. And he feels Louis go slack. It's not a normal slack. He realizes he has pounded the boy through an orgasm and choked him unconscious. He releases Louis and falls with him, both of them landing on the steps. 

Louis is sputtering, senseless and drenched. 

George's rage isn't squelched. He isn't thinking like himself because he is feeling Louis all sweaty and sticky under him, panting and mutable. That is exactly the way he imagines Louis was when he finished fucking the ripped, soccer star with an enormous cock. George realizes that he is still throbbing and hard. His anger and his lust not finished. 

He picks Louis up and heads up to the bedroom. Louis is coughing. His voice always so raspy and sometimes too frail under normal conditions is trying to utter something. It's always been a curiosity to George how a person could be so loud and yet have such a strangely, frail quality in their voice. Right now everything about Louis is like a siren call. He can't resist having this boy. Even Louis' faint, strained protests only push George on.


	6. "...might not get tomorrow..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night not over for Louis, but tides will turn. George has a surprise at his front door; where do these crazily, gorgeous boys come from?
> 
> (Yes, still no skills at summaries.) Warnings- non-con/rape! And again, apologies, just lies, smut, typos here.

After the performance it's the usual routine that had set in since Keaton joined One Direction. Four of them, Liam, Niall, Zayn and Harry, went into a room alone together and tried to vent frustration in private and Keaton was met by his equally obnoxious brother to reinforce his merit less ego. It was the same always. Keaton was pushing buttons. On this night he snatched a sign from a fan that had a picture of his face inside the red circle and a red line across to "x" him out. Below the circle it read, "bring back Tommo". These kind of signs were common and growing exponentially. Keaton had waited for this, the rare chance to snatch one. He snagged it and then he tried to destroy it. This ended with five boys in a pile on stage with four of them acting like the sign held Louis' soul. Security, their security, had to pull them apart. This "temporary arrangement" was going down hill fast. There would be another, maybe the hundredth, call from management. Poor Paul going to have that disappointed look on his face, again. The four of them were all so angry that this time when Paul popped in to check on their status, he just tossed in a boxer's training bag and then closed the door again leaving them in peace. The bag got a lot of use. As they left the room later all exhausted, Liam said quietly to Zayn, "I know Perrie's coming in tomorrow so since you didn't hook up with Louis this morning, you got try again when you go to meet her at the airport. It's perfect because Harry won't know."

"Yeah, that's my plan. Perrie wants to see Louis too. He texted me about that game and the practices so with us leaving after tomorrow night's show, there's just one tiny window. After tonight, I just want to ask him when." Zayn says emphasizing "when". "It's just too hard. We aren't having any fun and Harry's going to kill Keaton...or I will." Zayn finishes.

Liam puts his arm across Zayn's shoulders and says as their walking, "My money is on Niall killing him. The one no body suspects, the lovable boy next door." The two of them laugh at the thought of Niall eliminating Keaton.  
***

Louis is tossed onto the bed. He is not moving much although he is trembling slightly. George is continuing to recall the way he felt, the thing that started this jealous rage - the conversation on the soccer field sidelines. George is just shy of 6 foot and although he's middle aged, he has been fit his entire life and earned his monicker of sexiest man alive more than a few times. He's always been confident about his equipment. But this chiseled, Latino athlete who was moving in hungrily on his boyfreind is taller, extremely muscular, and much, much younger. His words, spoken slowly, the accent, the lustful growl in his voice, "...bend him over and have his perfect ass." were permeating. So in George's mind he's calculating what time that practice ended, how Louis was later than expected coming home with very important friends waiting for him. It adds up as questionable. First thing Louis did was go shower, barely saying anthing more than, "No hugs yet! Not until I'm not such a gross mess." 

George is thinking about that and he's getting some lube. As he puts the viscous liquid in his hands he thinks more about when the stylist was visiting earlier and Louis went to shower. George popped into the bathroom eager to just look at his beautiful boy after the unpleasant encounter on the sidelines, for reassurance. George was reflecting on this, in his hands he's rubbing the lube and he remembered earlier watching Louis doing the same with the shampoo. George had been studying Louis standing in the shower, drinking in his form, a body so lean, so fit, so made with curves for taking. It was a quick shower. George remembers Louis singing, the shower just long enough for one song, chills went through George as he remembered the words,

"And I might might drink a little more than I should tonight/ and I might take you home with me if I could tonight/ and baby, Ima make you feel so good, tonight/ cause we might not get tomorrow"

These Pitbull lyrics he recalled in Louis' beautiful voice are pushed aside as he begins to remember again the growly, accent-laden voice, "...have his perfect ass...". So George finds his tortured, aggressive passion renewed. He slides Louis' leg out on one side and up, spreading him open. He positions himself between Louis' legs and pulls Louis' flawless hips up in tightly gripped hands. With the first thrust in he bottoms out in the boy bringing Louis snapping back fully wakened into a quivering wreck. As George is paused there momentarily feeling himself enveloped in a velvety heat he questions Louis in a sinister, mocking tone, "...have his perfect ass?"

With Louis' hips canted, George begins pulling back with the grip, synchronized, as he's thrusting deep into the boy. He doesn't notice there are red marks already formed near the dimples on Louis' lower back from the abuse on the stairs. He just looks as this beautiful body and needs to reclaim it. It feels like Louis is searing to George, but as he's feeling the heat what he sees is that Louis is shivering under his pounding. George keeps thinking, saying, growling, "perfect ass."

The abuse was keeping Louis from the collapse he was fading into when tossed face down minutes ago. Louis begins gasping. His pleas, any that he got out, have been unheard; George only hears things said hours ago and it's a mix of his jealous mind's fantasy ... everyone loves Louis. And that everyone is fucking him. George lets one hand come off a hip and pulls Louis head back by his hair to free him to respond more audibly. The sounds are faint and wrecked. Then George shifts them so they are both lying together twisted over a bit more angled onto one side which allows him to take a the boy's cock with one hand. Another goes to Louis' neck and George can feel the flutter of Louis' racing pulse. With this repositioning George starts focusing on perfectly hitting Louis' prostrate. Simultaneously he is demanding, "Who were you singing "that you might take home"? Louis is trembling and panting, not answering. George doesn't know Louis just, just can't. George is pumping Louis roughly, grazing his thumb nail over the slit on Louis cock, "Hum?" George says, "Who are you "gonna make feel good" because, what was it? "We might not get tomorrow?"  


Louis' roughly serviced cock became hardened and hot. It was overwhelming for George how responsive Louis is even when he's getting taken like this, harsh and unapologetically. "Kinda hard to find time to fuck when there's so limited time to be alone, isn't it?" George asks picturing Louis golden and flushed, coming as he's riding on another man's dick as George's own thrusts force Louis to come commanded by George's aggression. With the tightening, George feels his release emptying into the quaking boy.

Suddenly spent, after hours of inner torment has been striped from George leaving him cold, he tilts Louis back to his belly, letting Louis lay on his twice jizzed torso. Louis is motionless. George gets up leaving Louis bare and exposed as he whipes himself off. He looks at Louis. That gorgeous, perfect ass is red, wet and still. 

***

The next morning Brad and Angie join Stacy downstairs making their way over an assortment of clothes enroute and find Stacy attempting to figure out breakfast, coffee, whatever. It was odd that neither Louis or George had coffee made and something laid out to eat. One thing they knew was that George always like having a welcoming morning of no self catering demands for his friends. With all of the kids they had at home it was one of those ordinary little things that a good friend does for another, just because you know them. Know their needs. Today there was nothing. The three start pulling things together and Stacy says, "I really think that someone should check on Louis." They all continue to go about getting beverages and food with nothing more spoken. Glances are exchanged. Angie and Brad had both seen a tiny bit of another night of unbelievablely hot guy on guy sex when it started at the base of the stairs right after they all said goodnight. The couple had made themselves commit to turn away. After the interlude on the prior night they had concluded that any continued voyerism was an unhealthy pursuit and were stopping themselves from a full screening the second time. What they had seen was enough ... amazing, great for George ... like, surprising that he had that much drive and ... whatever .... they closed their door. Restraint. They missed the part where things went terribly wrong.

The three are quietly beginning to eat and then Stacy tosses down her toast and announces "Well, it's just that George came into my room and slept in my bed last night. I'm worried because he was saying some really odd things that make me a bit fearfull, particularly because this has never happened, not since they... you know. He's [George] still asleep in my bed." Stacy looks genuinely concerned. 

Angie suddenly jumps to her feet like she was hit by a shock and says she'll go check on Louis. 

Upstairs at the master room Angie does a gentle knock on the door and enters quietly as she calls Louis' name. She doesn't have difficulty seeing Louis because the large bed is not concealing him. It certainly could, but Louis is lying there uncovered and naked, splayed out, marked, just as George left him. His normally honey-kissed skin appears paler, except for some visibly distinguished marks on his lower back and tailbone. These marks are red or darkening with color. Angie sits on the bed and pulls a sheet up to cover some of Louis for modesty's sake and places her hand on his arm as she quietly says his name. He doesn't move. She gets up to go out for help, but Stacy has silently appeared there already standing so close that they collide. Stacy's eyes are wide, her expression shocked. Angie pushes pass her and says something about getting something as Stacy sits down to gently brush her fingers across Louis' cheekbones and say his name. Angie's back quickly with water and ibuprofen. The two women gently roll Louis onto his back and he still doesn't stir. They are shocked. His neck is redden too, marks, bruising his usually perfect skin. It takes some coaxing, but they are able to get Louis' eyes to flutter open a bit and tell him to take some water and pills as they cradle his head and give him some care. He drifts off immediatly even as Stacy cleans off his torso. As they lower the sheets to attend to him it's revealed that he also bore bruises forming on the front of his hips. These bruises were clearly like fingers had branded his flesh. 

***  
It was a couple hours later when George joined the three downstairs. George had missed an important appointment and the landline had several voice messages so a light indicating that was flashing noticeable in the kitchen/dining area. With mobile phones the system was rarely used, but it provided an extra communication path for times like this, when connections are not getting through by mobile. George served himself some (now) cold coffee and sat with a mute audience having the coffee and casually looking back up the stairs at the master bedroom door on the second floor. It was like he was expecting it to open any moment. The clothes which were left littering the stairs the night before were now sitting on the table before him neatly folded. And obvious. Clearly everyone new there was an elephant in the room and it's name was George. So he acted cool, like things should be normal, even though his glance every other second at the door upstairs was revealing it was not, not normal at all. Finally he got up and was getting more coffee when he decided the light indicating messages with a flashing was entirely too annoying and he hits play: 

"Louiiiiiiiiiii! It's meeeeeee!!!!!!!! Where are you? We filled your voicemail on your mobile. We're doing my rehearsal right? Call, me, back. I'm, so, lucky, to, have" and then the deliberately inserted breaks between words ends and the young girl switches to saying too, too fast, "abrotherlikeyou!!!" all in one rapid, solid word stream. It's really cute.

The girl's voice is followed by a woman's voice, "Louis, dear Boo, your sister is saying we had to try to call the emergency number. Sorry honey, she thinks this is an emergency. Look I know you have the boys in town now too. Making things hard to schedule, maybe. I hope it's going to make things come together with you all. But as your sister said we called your mobile number about a hundred times. You call us back. And goodluck with things, the boys, the game, all of it. Oh, and ...best to George too...still not approving, but , I love you!" 

The second voice after the little girl's ends the call. Clearly Louis' mom and sister, were expecting to talk. Everyone is staring at George with blank expressions. George steps back from the machine and suddenly dashes up the stairs. George rushes into the room and climbs onto the bed and practically ontop of Louis cupping his face and kissing his forehead. He gets no response. When he moves to kiss the soft, pink lips he finds Louis moves his head just a little to take his lips away. George pulls back and looks at the boy. His neck is bruised. Those beautiful, mischievous eyes aren't popping open with a happy smile. Not even a peak. For some reason George decides tea, yes, tea. He'll go make Louis some tea.

There's no relief for George when he gets back down stairs. Everyone is looking at him with hardened stares and he doesn't know what to say. Angie is pacing a bit, biting her famous lips and her arms are crossed. Oh, her arms are crossed. This is not good.

Louis phone begins sound from within the stack of clothes someone had formed. George retrieves it and without delay just answers. It is Ben, calling to see if Louis is just late to soccer. George looks at the time and realizes it is the time for the important and final practice before the charity game tomorrow. George informs Ben to let the others know that Louis isn't, well, (understatement) and won't make it today. And he's about to say goodbye when he thinks to asks, "Oh, hey, by the way Ben, any chance you can tell me why yesterday's practice went a bit long?" 

Ben tells George it didn't, not really. And then he adds, "...but if you're wondering why Louis was later getting back than expected it's because of the kids that the hospital brought over. Turns out some of them had therapy schedules that would keep them at the hospital tomorrow, missing the game so the thought was if they wanted to come after practice yesterday they could meet some celebrities. Everyone of those kids loves 1D and Louis so he was hung up with that. He's so good with those kids, guess it helps having a mom who's a nurse. He's just easily and sincerely a nice person." The call ends and George is reeling. Louis was late because he was making really sick kids a priority.

 

Awkward and with no reprieve insight, George is struggling to get some tea made. He finally gets tea, some warmed biscuits and puts them on a tray with an orange he's cut into wedges. He weathers the watchful eyes and takes the tray up to the master bedroom. Louis is sleepy quiet and still. When George sits and looks at the boy he is struck by how truly flawless Louis looks. It's so rare to see Louis like this, motionless. He's always a force of nature, moving, singing, messing with someone or something, generally causing a raucous. George speaks softly in Louis' ear, nothing. So he nuzzles there on the neck, the neck which bares marks clearly darken from the night before. He slides his hands down the smooth skin to touch a nipple and gently brushes against it. Louis was never one for treating George's nipples like this; he would always walk straight up and just tweak.... hard! Louis rolled his head pointing away just like earlier, but nothing, no, no more indication that he acknowledged George. So George crawled across and positioned himself on his hands and knees hovering over the resting boy. He couldn't take it anymore. He was staring down at perfection and he had snapped, throwing it away. 

He wasn't certain what to do. Straddling this stunning creature he lowered his lips to the soft warm skin before him starting with kissing just under the jawline. No resistance was met so he made his way with lips and tongue walking ever so slowly, down. If it started like this, perhaps it was fitting to end this way as well. He took his time, gently kissing and licking his way. The collarbones which were just so perfect, licked and kissed. The nipples, they needed time, always so reactive to every touch, but this time Louis was furrowing his forehead even though his eyes were still closed. 

George stayed with the nipples. Licking more gently, blowing on them, kissing around them in circles. A hand twitched almost starting to rise, but then dropped back at Louis' side. George whispered, "Louis, love?" Nothing.

He moved his nuzzling breath down across Louis' belly. His lips feeling the silky smooth soft skin as his hands slid along the sides of Louis torso feeling his ribcage with each hand. It made him cognoscent of the slightness of Louis' frame. He was lean, and small but just so shapely that it was easy to forget he could be overpowered, taken. George felt a pain in his heart with that thought, then tried to refocus. He was giving tiny kisses at the belly button and then took Louis cock into his hand. The other hand was rubbing Louis' inner thigh. He kissed the thigh, then lick a stripe on the cock. Next he breathed a warm breath onto the thigh, then sucked the skin there and followed with moving to give another stripe lick on the wakening cock. Louis shudders now and both hands started to come down toward George but froze as George took Louis' cock into his mouth and swirled. A soft, breathy "George." came from Louis lips. George sat up between Louis' legs and looked at his face. He took in the cheekbones, the lashes, the really, really cute nose, the jawline and the lips. Eyes still closed. The breaths that were almost shifting to wakeful stilled again with the cessation of contact. And then George's heart sank again as his eyes went down, to resume, but he was paused confronted by bruises at the front of Louis' hipbones. Seeing them now was tearing into George's heart. 

Taking a new approach, George gently, gently, gently near-lifted and rolled Louis over. There was more agony ripping into his soul to see the massive amount of painful looking marks on Louis' back below his waiste. George closed his eyes and felt the curve of this spectacular bum that was before him. Sliding in between the boy's thighs he kissed the warm skin of this spectacular ass, the backs of his thighs, and then he parted those fabulous cheeks. His eyes were still closed and his touch was telling him everything about this place. He licked a wide, wet stripe across the hole. Louis had moved his hips with this contact and a little gasp was all George heard. George is fearful to look but he opens his eyes. His relief is immediate when he sees Louis' usually perfect pink little hole is slightly reddened yet not noticeably worn. 

He goes back to making gentle, slow wide licks around and across the rim. George places teasing tongue flicks on the thighs and then back to the rim. He hums as he carefully, carefully sucks thighs first and then back to the hole. Now Louis is raising up his hips unable to remain in some other place disconnected from George. Louis is beginning to make some hitching noises and faint moans but his thighs are trembling and his hips betraying his pleasure. George nudges the hole with the tip of his tongue and elicits a faint, despirate exhaling breath from the boy. With that George presses the tip of his tongue in deeply. He continues to push his tongue in feeling the rim, flicking over it and then back in as he slides a hand around the boy to reach ahold of his neglected cock. It's full and hard, leaking precum. So George pulls them both to position them listing on their sides and has Louis wrapped in his arms, one hand pumping the boy's cock and the other just keeping the lad's back tight against his chest. He brings the boy into orgasm, his hand working the now trembling boy through this gently. When Louis comes down from his pleasure George remains with his arms keeping them tight together. They are motionless except for the kisses and nuzzles that George is pressing into Louis with whispered pleas and apologies.

When George returns some time later to the company downstairs he was suddenly met with a lot of urgent questions because apparently Louis had received several pressing calls. Tomorrow was the big event and a no show was creating problems. George as well was getting some fall out from missing his earlier appointment. He was listening so fully to the list of who called that when he heard someone was at the door he just went to it and flung it open without hesitation. So he was in mid sentence with the ongoing conversation in the room behind him when he looked around at the person(s) at the door and was stone cold shocked.

Standing there was a the most gorgeous man George had ever seen. Well maybe not any more than Louis, but gorgeous in a different way. Almost black, perfect hair, stunning features... bone structure perfection, soulful brown eyes... Shit, it was Zayn. Beside him was a petite, spectacular blonde. Seeing George Clooney she had a startled look, they both did, but Zayn recovered and put on a quiet, cool mystique composure as he said, "I've been callin and was by before, I'm Zayn, this is Perrie, is Louis here?" Shit.


	7. Coldcall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after a very bad night for Louis. It becomes a very bad day for George; Zayn and Perrie show up. Perrie reveals that one person outside the band knows even more about what happened between Harry and Louis. George Clooney cold calls Greg James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reference to a blow job is the only smut here. No triggers, story building. I will smut up the next chapter. Greg is sending this story back. This is a fiction, complete lies, and any reference to real events is only to have reality based "sprinkles" to keep the story feeling real, but it's not. Just smut, lies and typos.  
> ***

Zayn and Perrie were standing at the door with shocked expressions, perhaps as shocked as Clooney. Things tipped to more surprised on the British couple's side as they looked pass Clooney to see Pitt and Jolie. Were they really at they right place? Unquestionably Clooney was the most nervous. Someone would just have to know him to recognize it. He shook himself out of the trance, smiled warmly and stepped back to graciously welcome Zayn and Perrie into his spectacular home. "Yes, welcome, I'm George ... you've found Louis ... I should get him. Come in." Clooney is rushing to the stairs and leaving the door wide for open for the guest to enter and Brad and Angelina to introduce themselves. Everything is really awkward. George pauses at the base of the stairs realizing he has to go up and get Louis who is maybe not looking at all like his normal self. He slowly turns around and watches the two couples and Stacy who were saying hello. He wonders how this is going to work for him. Getting Louis.

Louis is asleep again. When George sits on the side of the bed and announces with a whisper that Zayn and Perrie are downstairs Louis shoots up to sit, protests audibly and collapses back momentarily then jumps up again, mostly, sort of, a bit up. His eyes are darting as his mind is clearly searching frantically. He just looks like a little kid who's lost at the park, frighten searching for something as simple as their own name. It's just cute and vulnerable and weirdly kind of sexy. 

"Hat." Louis says softly and then he replies to George's, "What?" more loudly with a, "Hat...", quite emphatically gesturing. And he doesn't need to say more because George is pulling out clothes, things that are soft, comfy. The challenge before George is the neck line. He looks over at Louis who is now continuing to look a bit panicked, not yet leaving the bed. Those bruises on his neck... no hiding those. 

With Louis dressed the two head down stairs. Brad has Zayn and Perrie entranced in conversation. All their attention is on Brad facing away from the stairs as George holds onto Louis' arm stabilizing him. When Louis has crossed the large room and is right behind his friends Brad looks at him and it breaks the conversation so Zayn and Perrie turn to see Louis. The three hug. Everyone who knows what Louis has been through winch at the sight of the hug; it's got to hurt. But the three move over to one of the couches and it becomes rapid fire talking. The other people in the room go about making tea, bringing water, sitting with the three Brits. Not to close to be infringing but just close enough to take in some of what is being said. Zayn seems so excited to see his "mate" that he is seeming kinda giddy, but this definitely not a behavior that seems consistent with his norm. He is clearly bursting with excitment to be with Louis. Perrie's riding some sort of high with them being together, too. She's animatedly talking and she is hard to understand. She's obviously just so extremely comfortable with Louis. It would seem like they are as close as brother and sister because she's so natural with him.

The conversation goes on, tea and snacks come to be offered. Louis is siting with his legs up on the cushions. His arms around his knees, legs bent, chin on his knees. This conceals some of his neck. But eventually he moves and the look between Zayn and Perrie is obvious. They're concerned. It's not long before Zayn asks about the bruises. Louis demissses them with, "It was rough yesterday on the pitch". Zayn is cool about it, he clearly knows Louis and chooses to leave the subject, but after that it's not long before Zayn and Louis have compressed into one. Zayn's desire to care for his friend is palpable. They end up sitting together kind of tangled clump, Louis has his legs over Zayn's. Arms around each other. Their heads are touching. Perrie's close to but even she must be straining to hear them. It's killing George. He is nervously sitting on the couch across from them hoping to get peeks into their world but this is just "tight". 

George eventually manages to get Perrie's attension. With the two boys so hushed in conversation she is persuaded to go with him over to the kitchen to help with some more tea and food. (Zayn is mindlessly snacking like he's famished while Louis is having nothing but tea.) George feels a little better when he and Perrie begin to talk. She is lovely and kind. Brad and Angie join in and soon after Perrie seems to let her star-struck timidness go. She and Angie are quite enjoying themselves. Yet every so often things come up that make the exchange awkward like what happens when people are casual in conversation and then realize maybe they arent talking to their exact ideological or philosophical twin. Perrie mentions star-struck, refencing Caroline Flack and Harry, comments on their age difference and then becomes self-conscious because she realizes what she just did.

Eventually the two older men engaged in talk with each other, Brad trying to distract George from his own thoughts. The two younger men are still meshed into a singular, gorgeous boy clump on the couch. This is when Angie decides to break the ice. She makes the awkward situation her focus, "You know Perrie, we were completely shocked to get here a few days ago and meet Louis. It is just not what you would expect, of George. For a lot of reasons... gender, age."

Perrie looks relieved. She seems hesitant but says, "Well the gender and age thing is defiantly not a Louis norm. But it's more than that. We were told we were going to see Louis the way Liam and Niall described after seeing him two days ago, looking like Louis before the accident, the same normal fun loving Louis. But walking in here today, he seems like the Louis after he got...hurt and so none of this makes sense. The fact that he's with George Clooney and ... you, you both, are just hanging out, the three of you and Louis, just seems too bizarre."

Perrie is doing something with her hands and looking down when she finishes. Angie reads her body language. It says a lot. It says she wants to understand. It's clear she feels that things are just confused. So Angie asks, "Perrie what happened? What do you mean by accident? Why is Louis on break? George said something but I think he doesn't know the truth either. I'm thinking maybe he should. It feels to me like there's a lot a stake right now, like Louis and George are at the edge of a precipice. I think there are things George needs to know so he can help Louis."

Perrie looks at Angie, deeply searching her eyes. Perrie is very, very uncomfortable. She glances at the others, two groups engrossed in conversations, but no one is seeing this conversation unfold. She seems to want to let something out but, "I can't." is all she replies. 

Her body shrugs like a sigh of disappointment. "I can't." she repeats and then looks at Angie in earnest and says, "In part because I don't really know what happened. I wasn't there. It was pretty awful, the lads, well they just keep it to themselves. Zayn and I share every thing, but he couldn't tell me things that precipitated the accident. All I know is that few months ago Harry went raging mad when Louis was late, like always, but really late to the studio. Louis was completley off when he got there. It was not good, the work was compromised. So Harry was furious. He was pretty ugly in what he said. Apparently, this accured outside a studio, it was late, dark, raining. When Harry finished speaking to Louis he didn't want to listen to what Louis had to say. He took off in his sports car. Appparently Louis went after Harry through the parked cars on foot. Louis popped out from in between cars, another driver who didn't see him, hit him. A couple days later when we saw Louis in the hospital he was just not okay. Management said he wouldn't be able see anyone for awhile. Eventually they said he couldn't even remember the lyrics to any songs and would be on a little break to recover. The next thing we knew he left England, just left and was living here in NY. The band has been limping along with Keaton, an arse of epic levels. And it's just not working because the band is not just any five guys, it's the five of them. To each other they are all vital."

The women stand in silence. "So there was something more to Harry's reaction than it being about Louis coming to work late." Angie says. "But you don't know, Zayn doesn't know?"

"No, Zayn said they all were there, so they know exactly what Harry said. Harry was so angry. He never let Louis respond to anything. Harry normally was never like that, with anyone. After the accident it was like a switched had been flipped. Louis was gone. Figuratively, in the hospital and he left the country. So, really gone. And it's been miserable for all of us. But Louis called Zayn, Liam and Niall as the tour headed to the city. Liam and Niall saw him the night that the buses got in and we heard it was great. Louis wasn't saying when, but to them he looked ready to get back to work." With that Perrie's looking across the room at Zayn and Louis. She's not saying it but its clear that she thinks Louis looks terrible. Her face expression is concern and confusion.

Angie is considering saying something, she doesn't know what, but after the moment of silence, both women in thought, Perrie spoke again, "Greg James."

"What?"

"Greg James" Perrie says, "Zayn said when Louis got to the studio late before the ... the accident, it was Greg who brought him. I think there's something that Greg knows that even the other boys don't fully know about that precipitated Harry's anger. Sometimes I catch Zayn in whispered conversation with the other boys, when Harry's not around, and I hear them mention Greg's name. Greg knows why Harry was making accusations."

Angie is shaking her head, "I'm sorry, but who? Greg James? Who is he?"

***  
Greg James is doing some promotional spots in the auxiliary studio of BBC Radio1. Nick pops his head in to tell Greg, "You're finished with these spots for now mate. George Clooney's on hold for you." Nick is smiling wildly and Greg just flips him off. "No, I'm serious Greg, it's Clooney. Maybe he saw your latest acting bit for the web site and wants you to audition for a part in his next film. Be the next Matt Damon to his suave, mature, con artist in his next blockbuster. Nick says and laughing himself at the ridiculousness of it. Greg continues to be in disbelief. Pixie comes in and says, "Hey Greg, tell Clooney thanks again for me."

Greg gives up on what he's doing and says, "Right, the more witnesses, the bigger the prank. Okay fine, which line? I'm game." Pixie gestures four. Greg rolls his chair over and picks up the line and says "This is Greg..."

"Hello Greg, nice to meet you, um, thank you for taking this call out of the blue... we haven't met, but this is George Clooney. The actor... I'm calling from NY and was wondering if we could discuss something."

Greg has put his feet up on the panel in front of him. He's pushing back in the chair, sipping some coffee. In his mind this voice sounds exactly like George Clooney's. Nick and Pixie are watching him intently curious. The receptionist for BBC Rafio 1 comes in as well to eavesdrop. Greg smiles at them. He knows it's a joke. He's wondering now if in the main studio and things are being broadcast because it's a strange prank. "Great pleasure to meet, you, phone call out of the blue or not, George." He says "George" deliberately stretched out and emphasized with a hard "g" sound at the end. Clooney obviously picks up on this heavy intonation and seems okay to just go on knowing the disbelief tone in Greg's voice is justified. It will fall.

"I'm calling you because I'm trying to understand something. I'm worried that I've made a big mistake. This is a personal matter..." George is clearly unsure what words to use, what to reveal. "This is about my, um, my, well I think you know him...I'm sure you know him, actually. This is about Louis Tomlinson."

Greg James spits his coffee and flies off his chair to stand. His friends wouldn't use that name in a silly prank. Greg stammers out a repsonse, "Louis? You're calling me about Louis? One Direction, Louis?" He's looking at the surprised expression on his friend's faces at hearing him reference the pop star and mouths to them silently a "Fucking what?"

"Yes. And maybe now is not the best time, but there's something that happened. I made a big mistake and I'm trying to understand all anew why this man, boy, really ever came to be with me. And I've been told that maybe you know why he isn't where he's supposed to be. So I just, just really need to ask you some personal questions." Clooney says.

Nick and Pixie are practically on top of Greg trying to hear the full conversation. Greg is waving them away and trying to process, "Wait, what? Did you just say "be with you" as in, as if, are you saying that Louis is ... with you, with you?"

Nick and Pixie are a flurry of inaudible gestures around Greg making it more impossible to fathom what is being said. Greg's mind is spinning. He hears George say, "Yes." And before Greg even thinks his gripping his hair pulling it in disbelief and he blurts out, "Well that makes absolutely no ruddy sense." and James collapses in the chair.

George is not surprised the have this reaction. Honestly nothing is making sense to him right now. The two men agree that they need to talk. Greg also needs the buzzing in the room around him to go away. He asks for a number and agrees to call George right back. Greg concerned and curious about Louis. He's not certain he has anything to say about Louis that he can say to George. But this is too weird to process. He tells Clooney he honestly doesn't know if he can discuss Louis; that he and Louis are friends, privately. And George says assuredly, he doesn't know that he can discuss Louis either. He points out that the band is there in concert and everything is "pressing". The two men disconnect to gather their thoughts momentarily and it's clear to Nick and Pixie that this Clooney thing, Clooney-Tomlinson thing, is going private. Greg isn't even hearing their comments as he's heading with his cell phone in hand to a quiet place where he can have that conversation. 

In his thoughts Greg's remembering the morning of the fight between Louis and Harry. That day is the last time he saw Louis and it was a day that started and ended in two extremes. He remembers the best part of that day months ago was being in a room of a quiet Bed and Breakfast. He was just dressed and leaving to go back to London after a weekend retreat. Louis was there in the bed mostly still sleeping, looking warm and so inviting. Parts of him were deliciously uncovered. All of him looked sunny, smooth and fit. His lips were parted slightly and Greg recalled his thoughts at that moment were only if there was a little bit more time so he could maybe get those lips to, again, to take in his ... Greg feels himself twitch and shudder. He says out loud, "Focus, James, focus."


	8. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg reveals the basis for Louis' dislike for age differences between lovers. George needs more ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe some triggers with the slightly smutty part at the end when Greg reflects a bit on his experiences with Louis.
> 
> ***

Greg calls George back once he's away from inquiring ears. Neither man realizes how much the other shares the same twisting feeling in their stomach. 

Greg has been worried about Louis since Louis left the UK. There had been some "assurances" from Nick after Louis left passed by Nick from what he gathered from Harry. Nick would phrase his comments in a love/hate sort of way. 

"You know Gregory," Nick said on one occasion, "for someone with a self-proclaimed casual or passing interest, you are so dialed into that Tomlinson twat. Even Harry is better at faking disinterest under scrutiny. And Harry says it's all fine, just giving Louis time to recover."

So deep breath, Greg repeats to George once again that he would love to know what he can do for George, but that he respects the privacy of his friendship with Louis, "values it deeply", he emphasizes. 

George expresses he shares Greg's view, but pleads the case that "it's just some things happened", it seems to him that maybe what he doesn't know about Louis might be important to Louis' best interests. George explains, "The cat is out of the bag between you and I that I'm in a relationship with Louis. It's surprising how that happened, but I'm really committed to it. The thing is I was beginning this process of making this a public thing and it seems I've unraveled the best thing I've ever experienced with my jealousy. His band shows up and it's obvious I don't know what's in Louis' head, nor do I know why he's here with me. It seems some falling out with Harry is key. I'm just afraid to ask. Suddenly nothing seems right."

Greg can't resist saying, "Well you have correct that nothing seems right, and mate, no one ever knows what is in Louis' head. He's pretty random. My first thought is you need to tell me that you've asked Louis about these things before you go anywhere else, like to me. And secondly, I'm still trying to get my mind around you and Louis? No offense. You're his mother's age. One thing certain about Louis is he has two really big reasons for detesting large age gaps between two people in a relationship. He's brutally honest about that. How can you be with him and not know this?"

"Okay, but he's never said anything like that to me." George says. "I'm hoping you'll give me a pass on that and at least give me one of those reasons, if they're two, maybe you can share an easy one. I'm just trying to understand Louis."

Giving one reason for Louis not liking the age difference thing is indeed very easy for Greg to share. It's public knowledge. Even if you don't know Louis personally, look up his history and you can make an educated guess. His opinion is out there; Caroline and Harry, for example. The why is just a matter of some research. So Greg gives it up to Clooney, "Louis' mother married a man very much her senior, Troy Austin, Louis' biological father. He abandoned them when Louis was just two. In fact if Louis hadn't become famous Troy would likely still be persona non grada. But Troy showed up, another child in his life parading her out to build spectacle that she should know her famous brother. Troy uses her to force his way into his abandoned child's success. He even papers his business walls with pictures of Louis. It's pathetic. Tomlinson is the man Louis grew up with knowing. Louis feels pretty strong about age differences because of what his mother went through in her first marriage. So there, that's one. Any clever fan girl could tell you that."

"And the other reason?" George tosses out the query feeling overmatched, but resolutely determined.

Greg, hesitates and says, "You should ask him. It's pretty creepy, but he was a kid at the age that a lot of kids start having sex. In his case the person he lost his virginity to was someone who was significantly older, well ironically, about the same age difference as there is between the two of you. It wasn't consentual. She continued a predatory stalking of him until after the band formed and security finally got so tight that it became impossible for her. All the boys know about her and a few of his closet friends. Modest Management learned about it. However he's shielded his family, so his mother doesn't know. You really need to ask him about his past. But now I want to know how you ever got together with Louis, because it's bafflingly absurd to me." George thanks Greg for what he's revealed and swears he will not say anything to Louis about the things Greg has shared. Then he tells Greg the same story he told Brad and Angelina. At this point it made George feel good to talk about him and Louis...but he left out parts about sex.

As George feels better sharing something of a happy Louis, Greg is feeling impinged. He thinks this thing with Clooney is getting to him more than he has any right to let it. He has no claims on Louis. Greg's not sure that this is anything more than a boyfriend, admittedly jealous boyfriend, snooping. And if Louis was going to be with a guy, why this guy... other than he's handsome, wealthy, famous. Greg is now liking him less and less each minute. Exasperated he asks, "So what do you need to know really, George? Ask me something that I need to tell you because I'm feeling more like I should call Louis and tell him about this."

"I need to know what happened the day the of accident. Why did he go on break, I'm worried it's an event that determines why he's really with me." 

Greg laughs, "If he's with you and you don't even know why, that's pretty indicative that something is really wrong. You need to ask Louis this. Again, this is not for me to share his private thoughts."

The silence of their stalemate is permeating. "George, you really need to understand. It wasn't just what happened that one day. It goes back to the beginning. If I tell you Harry and Louis had a fight, you wouldn't understand. If I told you why Louis was the wreck that he was that fueled Harry's anger, you wouldn't understand." Greg finds these words hang out there for a few seconds more of awkward silence. 

George responds, "Then help me to understand, Greg. If you think what I'm doing with Louis makes no sense, that there's something wrong, then help me to understand. If he's not here for me than help me understand some other reason. What was the relationship with the two of you? Can you at least tell me that? What are you, like best mates or something, private confidants? Tell me that at least. Because I can hear it in your voice Greg. You sound like more than a casual friend. If I did some research what would I discover the fan girls say about Louis and Greg James?"

Greg is considering a lot of things in a split second before he speaks. He flashes back to a memory, one of many about Louis that he wants to always keep. He's in the studio with Louis and he knows he's drawled the "proverbial short straw". 

The short straw referred to the energy it would take to get out ahead of Louis Tomlinson whose persona was the mischief maker, the sass master. Going back to the very first staff meeting ever about a day long run of interviews with 1D it was Grimshaw who put Greg on edge. Nick had come away expressing the opinion that Tomlinson's mouth was something that needed to be put to use in ways that didn't involve speaking so he wouldn't be so quick to sass. That's why everyone in the meeting laughed when the arrangements came back revealing the order of interviews. It was Gemma with Liam. Nick with Harry, Scott with Zayn, Hue with Niall. Greg had paired with Louis. 

Greg imagined how polished Liam would be. He imagined Niall's likeablity. The intrigue of Zayn. Harry, always one for embarrassing gems that made great radio, endearingly so, but Grimshaw had claimed Harry. Not to worry, Greg had Louis. Having met Louis briefly several times before, Greg considered himself already a fan of the cheekiest member of 1D. Louis was funny and guaranteed free-form. And sassy? Yes, yes that was a given. Like Nick eluded to with his sexual innuendo about Tomlinson's mouth. It was the sassinesss that all the other DJs shouting out a whoop over Greg's celebrity pairing - the short straw. 

And on the big day things went great. The on air bits were perfect. Greg had listened to some of the other pairings but he felt his chemistry with Louis was perfect. And slowly Greg began to notice just how many ways Louis was perfect. 

Greg went down a list. Louis' hair was distractingly appealing; you wanted to move his fringe for him sometimes, Greg thought. Louis smile? Adorable. Eyes? Glimmered with mischievousness. Cheekbones and jawline? As if defined by the gods. Louis body? Even wrapped in a jumper, it was no less obvious; little Louis was getting more defined everyday. He wasn't so little anymore, definitely there were bicep contours. The jumper just made it a tease. And the "tease body concept" took all Greg's thoughts to the pop star's bum. Greg wondered, was it Louis' shapely thighs that set the arse off? Or were arse and thighs stand-alone treasures? Greg remembered asking himself that.

By the end of Greg's shift the list had been thoroughly worked through in Greg's head. They had finished their program in Studio B and things were underway live back over in Studio A. So Greg and Louis were alone finishing up, chatting. It was so easy for Greg to be with Louis. They got on so well that they were sharing what were the after awards gathering possibilities that each was considering. Greg remembered feeling like a particular party reference was almost an invite from Louis for Greg to meet up with him again.

Then Greg was compelled to come standing behind Louis who was continuing to monkey around with the panel. He was sassing off about something that Greg revealed off mic. Playing with Greg, teasing him. At least it felt like that. Greg remembered how standing behind Louis his senses were being filled with the aroma of clean boy. He wondered why with such a busy day, being on the spot, why did Louis smell so good, so fresh. He looked down and the boy's bum just looked... 

Before he could label it Louis looked over his should smiling up at Greg, laughing with a mischeiveious glint and then something took over in Greg. 

Greg thinks that he turned Louis around and picked him up, maybe...maybe not. Most definitely greg's hips were pressed into the boy when he found they had stopped with Louis plastered up against a wall, taken there by Greg's driving trust that sent them back up against that wall. Greg remembered that his hands had been sliding up under that jumper; he was frantically touching the flesh. Groping, pinching, hands drifting down before he knew it and then, yes, squeezing that ass. His lips were on Louis' neck, then under the jaw. Greg is certain he remembers his tongue going across Louis' lips. Louis was crawling up him while grasping onto Greg. And then their foreheads were touching, Louis holding onto Greg with and arms around the back of his neck. Those thighs were wrapped tighly around Greg's waist. 

Louis started to say ... but then it was George's voice intruding, rupturing the unfolding memories in Greg's head. "Tell me please, Greg, please. Tell me the things the fan girls don't know."

It started with Emma and Sophia the year Louis went to the prestigious Heywood Academy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following chapter: when Harry and Louis kissed under the water in the pool, it wasn't the first time Louis had kissed like that.


	9. An underwater kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The underwater kiss. The missing year when Louis attended the prestigious Hayfield school only to loose a year and have to repeat it back at Hall Cross. The worst year of his life unfolds but this puts Louis going to xfactor auditions two years back to back. It's also when he gets his heart broken by the girl who tells him he's not good looking enough.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fans might recognize the tip to the alleged underwater Larry kiss (promise to write that in later) and the often quoted statement from Louis that his first girlfriend said he wasn't good-looking enough. That always amuses me, it's a life lesson. The smut that happens in this chapter isn't written out here...trying to shorten a huge back story... it's quite beyond me. Fictional characters (Emma, Kelsey, Sophia, Dave and Chad) are/are not evil players. A few may stay in the story after Xfactor segment starts. Apologies, trying to keep this edited and keep real people (Stan and Hanna) out of smut/ angst association but the back stories in my head are huge. Apologies, because to edit for brevity there will be time shifts. Hopefully these will be clearly indicated and allow the continued infusion of erotic elements.  
> *******

When Louis became the new kid at school with attending the prestigious Hayfield Academy, it was an experience like for so many others who have to make new friends during awkward teen years. It was a challenge. 

This new school had been a reluctant nod on his parents part to salvage the only thing with prospects for a positive connection between Louis and his biological father. How Troy Austin had been connected to the school, wasn't certain. Jay and Mark Tomlinson had reached a decision when the opportunity was presented in a letter from Hayfield referencing Troy to have Louis take this offer of enrollment. There had never been anything else from Troy indicating any interest in his child since he left when Louis was two; it was Mark who had always been a father to Louis. The Tomlinsons thought maybe the rigorous and highly regarded school would be a great experience for Louis. He'd be home less and that would be hard for his four sisters, but Jay was trying to focus more on her relationship with the girl's father since some fracturing was developing with their marriage. Jay hoped that this new school would offer some things for Louis that Hall Cross could not.

The student body at Heyfield was affluent. Most families had power positions either in private sector, government or military. The kids reflected that. The staff also reflected the demands that wealthy educated families expected form them. One of the first people to welcome Louis to the new school was the calculus and technology teacher, a young, single mom of two who all the students like to informally call by her first name, Kelsey. A few weeks into Louis' arrival Kelsey had grown to know Louis well. It started when he began routinely popping into her class when students were in the halls changing rooms because in the first few days into his new school some of Hayfield's most spoiled students had started their "new kid bullying program". Louis, their target, was using a locker near Kelsey's classroom. Often he'd duck just inside the door of her class and wait it out when the arrogant boys came his way. Kelsy would offer to help sort this situation out and Louis was absolutely having none of it. He said he'd be okay. So she admired Louis' spunk. 

The next thing to happen cementing Kelsey's fondness for the new student was because each day her young daughters got dropped off to her after primary school. They had to stay with her as she was doing her after school planning and prep for days ahead. Louis had been hiding out until the maundering bullies left school grounds when it would be safer for him to leave alone. He had found a spot where railing from the top floor steps lead up to a maintenance hatch leading to service roof top equipment. One day Kelsey learned that Louis had been perching up there each day until things were clear. Her daughters led to the discovery because of having lost helium-filled balloons they'd come into the building with. They were quite surprised when a student at their mother's school climbed down from a spot near the ceiling with balloons in hand to return the balloons to them. Withnthat Louis was simply their hero. After that day Louis would spend his hiding time after school playing for a bit with the young girls in their mum's classroom. He liked that it was more comfortable on the floor with her little girls than sitting on a rail just under the rafters of the ceiling. Kelsey loved how Louis knew all the Disney princess songs and did silly characters in voices with her girls. Not long after this skill was revealed Kelsey would recruit Louis on occasions for child-minding.

This was how Kelsey got to know Louis. In time Kelsey noticed that Louis, who had been enrolled for some time, was gettting left out of some of the programs the school was known for. 

Hayfield had a mentor program that was much respected and believed to be one reason for the graduating students' exceptionalism and success at Uni. Kelsey's boyfriend, for example, was a mentor who was recruited by the school as an adjunct staff to work with the students who wanted a military career as their next step. But not all mentors were adjunct, many were the teaching staff themselves. Kelsey couldn't fit another student into her schedule and Louis wasn't interested in the mechanical engineering technology group she mentored. 

Kelsey took the lead in looking at who else was available on stasss to mentor Louis. She saw Sophia Johnson was open. In fact the Chemistry teacher only mentored one student. It was a shy boy name of Wallace, the super bright son of a Rear Admiral. How Sophia could be under performing by only mentoring one student and not get questioned by administration was a puzzle. Kelsey decided it was because as cold and unfriendly as Sophia was, she had supporters and always got by with the minimum. From Kelsey's view it was like that for Miss Johnson with every responsibility she was suppose to share. Perhaps it was because Sophia was beautiful and smart. More than once in gossip the teaching staff discussed how Miss Johnson was different. They talked about how it was strangely out of character for a teacher by profession to obviously dislike students so much. It also seemed Sophia didn't like her fellow staff either so they all agreed she clearly belonged in research, not in a career putting her in contact with people. 

Kelsey knew all this. Clearly Sophia was the least desirable mentor, but Sophia was available. Louis had a lovable personality. Maybe, Kelsey, thought, this would work. Kelsey took this proposal to administration and Sophia, who never had said anything much to any of her colleagues, nearly flattened Kelsey with her displeasure when they met the next time in the hall.

No surprise though. After the assignment Sophia ignored her responsibilities regarding Louis. That would turn 180 degrees soon enough. Unbeknown to Kelsey that was not a good thing for Louis.

****

Among the boys at school who were the senior students at the academy and the most popular were two boys who had very different, polarized views of Louis Tomilinson. 

Chad, or Charles the fifth, from a family of indulged, intrenched elite, hated Louis from day one. Maybe it was because of something about Louis, or maybe it was just that Chad liked to bully everyone. He was the student who lead the group that Louis was frequently hiding from. 

Another student, Dave, was much like Chad in many ways. He was at the top of the student popularity polls, an athlete, excellent in his courses, wealthy, a powerful family. The thing is that Dave really, really liked Louis. Louis was funny and easy to be around. In the labs where students of different years were doing group projects Dave and his closest friends would find themselves getting engaged with the students from Louis' year because those boys were having fun. Always if Louis was around chaos would ensue. This was a new trend at Hayfield. It was because of Louis. Dave liked this new, funny, underclassman. 

One day when Dave was leaving school later than normal he came across Louis and another boy in Louis' year, Wallace, playing a bit of ball. Dave was astounded as he watched them. Louis was a bit small even for his year but he was really good. Dave ended up joining in playing with the two younger lads. Another boy of Dave's year showed up, and another. By the time an hour had passed Dave left walking the same way as Louis and very much engaged talking to him. They had little in common about their lives, but they liked many of the same things. Plus something about Louis was kinda cool. Most importantly to Dave, Louis was good with a ball. Dave asked him to come to tryouts for football. Louis made a lot of excuses at first, but then Dave suggested that his hesitation might be because of Chad. After that Dave was determined he would work at getting Chad to stop harassing Louis.

Tryouts were a great success for Louis. Also at the tryouts from the casual game wherein Dave and Louis formed a friendship, was Wallace, the very quiet, slighlty odd son of a Rear Admiral. 

Wallace, the only other student Sophia Johnson was mentoring, was clearly glad to have Louis at Haywood. The boy had always been stressed, serious, overwhelmed with everything. Few wanted to be friends with him. The only reason he wasn't the prime target of bullies like Chad was because of who his family was, mostly because of his father. Just the man's reputation was intimidating. But Louis was in most of the same classes so they had become friends. It was because of Louis that Wallace tried to join the football team. 

Soon after tryouts were complete the roster was posted and it was no surprised to some. Louis made first string. Wallace would be a second. This transformed a few things at school. Noticeably, Wallace became a more normal person by being on the team. After that Wallace began speaking in classes, smiling, almost happy. Chad was different to. He stopped bullying everyone and became singularly focused. He now seemed to really, really hate Louis. But since the football team formed Louis wasn't hiding anymore. Mostly because he and Dave and a few other of the best players were becoming pretty tight friends. They might not share classes, but they could be found laughing together in the halls, outside around campus, before, after, during soccer. And it really didn't help Chad's view that Louis could do, odd or disruptive things more and more at school and get a laugh from everyone. Even the teachers seemed charmed. Almost everyone loved Louis.

This is why Chad started trying harder and harder to physically dominate the younger, smaller Louis. On the pitch he would be brutally aggressive. At school Louis didn't want to be caught someplace alone if Chad was lurking about. While this daily reality intensified and was something that Louis was focused on, most the other students were thinking about a big event coming up that all the students looked forward to every year. 

Wallace's family was having their annual masquarade party. When the Admiral opened his estate for this event everyone wanted to attend. The family literally had an estate in a formal sense. Part of the family's historical castle was in tack, restored and opened for the event. Their home was so grand that they even had a indoor pool. This was splendor in which Wallace lived and part of what spared him from Chad's bullying.

The day of the party, a Saturday, Louis found himself opening his front door after someone knocked to find Dave standing there. He'd driven across town to bring Louis to the party. Dave was clearly not going to except "No" from Louis. He even had a costume for Louis, something like a chain mesh knight's costume. Dave said he had it from years before when he went to this annual thing and he'd outgrown it. Louis was hesitant to agree to go. Things had gotten pretty bad between he and Chad. Often Chad had intercepted Louis around school and Louis received punches and taunts. Usually Chad used derogatory verbal assaults as he got in a quick beating. Sometimes in the middle of the physical and verbal assaults Chad would slip and say something like, "so pretty". If the slip occurred Chad would follow with harder punches before a sudden decision to turn and leave. 

Louis didn't want to spend a party hiding to avoid Chad but eventually Dave won out.

 *****

Dave and Louis arrived at the party having collected a few more boys from school enroute. A group of five walked in together, all dressed sorta like knights. They entered the party when it was in full swing. Wallace spotted Dave immediately and wanted to know if he'd gotten Louis to come. Louis had already begun his stealth mode immediately upon going through the door to the party and had vanished from Dave's group of mates. 

It was doing one such stealth move to hide when Louis was slipping behind some large, particularly obscuring plant, like a potted tree, when he turned right into a girl literally colliding. She took his breath away. Her name was Emma.

Louis didn't think to get her name. He was mute. As it turns out this girl was struck as mute as was Louis. She looked at the boy hiding in her spot and was immediately captivated. It was his eyes, or his embarrassed smile, or maybe the irony of a boy being dressed in costume as a knight while hiding from danger behind overgrown indoor shrub.

The two were on the verge of awkward introductions of sort when both froze hearing a familiar voice to them both talking with his friends about where they had each individually searched the party for someone. 

It was Chad and his buddies passing the shrub that the two heard. As Chad's group moved on, Emma and Louis said the exact same thing in unison with hushed voices. 

"Shh. They're looking for me!" And then the confused exchange between Louis and Emma began.

"What?"

"Wait?"

"Wait, what?"

"What?"

"No seriously, wait?"

"What?"

And then Louis and Emma were not sure, really, no idea how it happened, but Chad and the other boys had turned and were coming back pass them again just as Emma had started to speak. Before she got a word out Louis kissed her quiet. The kiss fell like snowflakes on her lips, but warm. All blazed into white behind her closed eyelids. Then the kiss was gone and Louis having pulled away smiled, devilishly. She felt it in her knees, her toes and someplace beyond and before she could respond Louis slipped out of their hiding spot. 

Emma stood frozen as she heard Louis welcomed by the voice of another Hayfield boy she knew. She peered out from her hiding spot. Louis was trailing along behind this group of a four lads senior to him, but not without casting back a glance and a smile at Emma when slipped out from behind the shrub as well and headed off in the opposite way still trying to catch her breath.

The next time Emma saw Louis he was on a large table singing, dancing, pantomiming a song. 

Adult chaperones were clearly well beyond inebriated; not many were taking notice of this boy on furniture. Louis had an assortment of followers who were laughing at his silliness and well entertained by his complete and utter boldness. This was the Louis that had grown immensely popular with Dave and many others because of the funny, insane things he did. 

A moment of self-aware hit Louis when he looked out and saw Emma. Watching him. At that moment a number of things happened. He felt like the world spun, tipped a bit like its magnetic axis had shifted. Emma was standing off to the side with Wallace. They were both amused by watching Louis. 

Wallace the school dork, fate would have it , was Emma's younger brother. Emma had always been privately educated, being a more gifted and talented child than even her brother, too much so to be properly challenged by even the best schools. 

Also stumbling in late to the scene to witness Louis' performance was Chad. After finally having given up searching he assumed that "the little twat" had wisely decided to skip out on the party. After first seeing Louis, the center of attension for everyone in the room, Chad then sees Emma. She appeared, star stuck and absorbed by Louis. 

Chad studied the girl, he'd been intensely seeking for most the night when he wasn't looking for Louis. He looked at Louis, looked at her, and then glanced back and forth at one then the other taking in exactly what was in the air. More than ever, his eyes saw red. Their was chemistry between them. 

Chad, a wealthy, self-impressed jock type, always sought out the girl with the biggest purse, best family, the prettiest. Emma was not a Hayfield girl, but she was absolutely all that in spades and a prize. Chad had been wooing her for years. It's just his efforts were always unreciprocated, completely unwelcomed, completely and utterly detested by Emma it seemed at times. Chad was not Emma's type. 

At that moment when Chad walks into where Louis is dancing is when Chad finally realized what was Emma's type. It was the clown dancing on the table. Louis. Emma couldn't take her eyes off him. 

Realizations about Louis' appeal didn't stop with the two teens. There was also one adult studying Louis in a way that was assessing his "appeal". That adult was his mentor, the woman who'd yet to even make a first meeting with the student because until the table-dancing he was just a name. The cold, aloof, Sophia was watching Louis' every action. Something had sparked her interest.

It was seeing the stare from Chad that made Louis wrap up his performance and leap from the table with a wave of hoots and hollers. His friends who were many were all laughing and patting him on the back but Louis wanted to fade off and become anonymous again seeing the threatening look in Chad's eyes. He left the large room where the banquet table had been his stage before Chad could come any closer. The one person who's eyes he caught in a glance as he used the crowd to slip away, were Emma's. Again there was the smile.

Later when the party was quieting down, some more of the adult chaperones had bailed. Of the few that were still present even fewer among them were sober. In this largely unchaperoned setting Sophia was looking for someone. She was walking pass a series of many small rooms branching off of the long ballroom that in its day was part of the formal castle structure where great parties would gather for dances. These small rooms were historically rooms that a few individuals would duck into for conversation, to smoke or for other more private engagements. One of these small rooms had a piano. Sophia had been looking for Louis since his saucy tabletop exposee. She walked passed one of these rooms where someone was carefully playing a tune, like trying to work it out by sound on a piano. Something occurred to her, she stepped back and pulled back the heavy ornate curtain that served as a door. Bingo there was Louis.

******

An hour or more later when Louis left the room. Nothing felt right. He made his way down to a restroom, went in, and was sick. Violently sick. Most of the teens at the party had gotten some alcohol. Louis had gotten something more. When he woke from blacking out on the bathroom floor he moved hazily through the waning crowd. Some people had left, a few were still parting raucously, most were quietly grouped here and there. 

Louis made his way to the enormous atrium which housed an indoor pool. He went to its edge and sat there studying his reflection. 

Something was different. He felt weird. Then like snow sliding off a slick roof he slipped into the pool. Once he fell into the pool, aided by the weight of the chain mesh on his costume, Louis went completely submerged. He actually focused himself on being like a clam, or a manta ray or anything he could think of that channeled "ocean bottom". His foggy condition felt natural in the silence and the other world sensation of the pool. He was thinking he didn't know how long his breath could last when there she was again. 

In his aquatic hiding spot, her hair and dress billowing around her like a sea urchin it was Emma.

Maybe he'd closed his eyes, maybe he was too intoxicated, but it seemed Emma had appeared out of no where in front of him under water. It was maybe the first time he realized she was wearing white. He found focus in looking into her deep brown eyes. Under the water her dark brown hair was black. But the big transformation beneath water was that as her dress took to weightless drifting, her pale skin lighten more, those things combined to change her appearance completely. The effect made her look like an angel floating. This angel came close to him, she put her arms and legs around him and then s h e kissed him. It was something he'd never forget. It also brought him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following: Greg started to feel uncertain, maybe he should tell George what happened outside of the studio, what happened that lead to the accident. He had this weird feeling. It was the same feeling he had months ago when he was driving back to London and made the wake up call to Louis who was back at the B&B sleeping. But Louis didn't pick up. Greg kept pulling over and trying him. He had this increasingly strange, sick feeling; like he didn't feel that Louis was just in the shower or drying his hair. It made no sense that there was no answer. So Greg turned around. He'd be in a lot of trouble with work, but who cares. When Greg got back to the room at the B&B it was indescribable what he encountered. He thought it was completely unfair if you knew Louis that he was always that one, the one who got attacked on twitter, the one TV host would label, the one the other boys secretly wanted to ...


	10. "You aren't good-looking enough"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a look back at the year at Haywood Academy. Trigger warnings: non-con, drugs, blowjobs, abuse sexual assault and heartache.
> 
> The chapter opens wit Greg and George talking. Greg is struggling because he has the knowledge of formative events of Louis' past. He's not sure if he should tell George what Louis trusted him with or not.
> 
> The chapter chronicals for the reader what the events are with details from many characters perspectives. Clearly all these details wouldn't be shared by Louis because it was about him but not all from his point of view. So with what Greg is telling George about Louis' past, You have all the details. And thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still awful at summaries and, apologies, because finding major struggles in makeing a huge back story concise. Tried presenting it as it happened edited down but keep in mind that it occurs within the framework of Greg talking to George, the bigger story. Didn't know when I began this that my diversion fiction thoughts were so blah, blah, blah long!

***

George's determined to get somewhere with Greg who had seemed to lose focus and was having trouble saying things that were clearly on his mind with George call him. It was like talking to someone who is clearly distracted by something in front of them. They forget their trainnof thought. George takes a unconventional risk. 

"Greg, why don't you ask me something. Since you know so much. You must want to know something from me. Ask what you wish." 

This strategy worked. Greg continued on talking about young Louis at Haywood. He told George about the girl named Emma, Louis' first love...

***

..... After the night of the masquerade party Louis and Emma wanted to be together constantly. It was love. 

Emma wasn't enrolled at the school, but would come to watch football practices. She and Louis hung out with groups of other teens and did all the normal stuff together. Since Wallace was her brother it was easy for them to meet up spontaneously at the library and so many other places. Also, Dave happened to be dating a girl who was a friend of Emma's and often it was the four of them who went to do things with each other. Being typically hormonal teens, Louis and Emma were determined to make time together alone. Keeping their hands to themselves was impossible, so often Dave would get tired of their poorly repressed public display of affection and simply hand them his car keys saying, "Go on, my back seat is all yours, just don't leave anything ... personal, in my car," clearing his throat, "Clean up after yourselves, yeah?" 

Emma was the "everything" in Louis' life. She was an exceptional girl in many ways. From her view Louis was the amazing one. She loved getting him to sing for her and she was the first person outside of his family to ever say Louis should pursue music. She did have one problem with Louis. He refused to let anyone help him with the issue of Chad's ongoing bullying. Dave always tried to deflect Chad from Louis. That had little influence. The one person who always had the biggest effect on Chad's behavior was Emma. It was just that she had the opposite of the desired effect. Her efforts on Louis' behalf made Chad more filled with determination to harass Louis. 

Eventually Emma was becoming more and more uncertain that she would be able to quietly continue to witness the abuse after Chad made his moves bolder, often trying to demean Louis in front of her. She simply loved Louis too much. She didn't know how badly Louis needed her too. 

Emma hadn't learned about a bigger problem Louis faced. He was hiding something from her about the other woman in his life. How could he tell her that stuff? While Emma wanted Louis to tell someone that Chad was a problem, a bully, but the real problem for Louis was none other than the mentor Louis was supposed to be getting support and guidance from. 

The night of the big masquerade party everything began between Louis and his mentor, but not the type of things a mentor was entrusted to do. Instead of helping Louis, Sophia was using him. With Chad around bullying Louis that made for a distraction from signs of some other problem. Everyone who knew Louis also knew about Chad. 

This gave Louis the idea that he needed to tolerate Chad while he tried to work out who to confide in about Sophia. Until Louis could work that out he felt it was safer to let his friends think the strange marks on his body were just more of Chad's doing. There was unrest at home with Jay and Mark, so Louis just didn't know who he could go to. He didn't think he could put more on his parents.

As Louis tolerated the problems waiting for the opportunity to seek adult help, Emma thought more and more about all the things that started happening with Louis. She saw some signs of trouble beyond what was normal. Emma became more and more convinced that the problems with Chad were by default because of her. Ultimately, it was because them being a couple. 

Emma told Wallace that she thought she and Louis as a couple was the issue and Wallace revealed new details to his sister. Wallace confided to Emma that there were far more problems for Louis than the bruises alone, that Louis was starting to struggle in school because he often wasn't feeling well. After the disclosure Emma dwelled even more on this. If Louis was starting to fail school, he'd go back to Hall Cross and she'd never get to see him. Emma decided that maybe if they managed to cool off their relationship until Chad was through his last year of secondary then Louis could focus on classes. That way they could be together the next year without harassment.

And then it happened. The day of the biggest game of the year had arrived. Louis confessed he wasn't going to the usual party after the game because he was grounded. His parents decided that he was only allowed to play in the game. Finally Louis admitted to Emma that his work was suffering. His parents were only allowing him to play because this was the last regular game of the year and the one that would guarantee a playoff position for the Haywood team if they won. 

After Louis told Emma this over the phone Emma decided not to go to the game at all; she was too upset. Emma couldn't know how much her skipping the game sealed Louis' fate. 

At the game Haywood played well, particularly Louis. They won. When they got back to school late the celebration among teammates was in full swing even before they went to their party. Louis, however, was expected home directly because of the bad reports from school. It was very clear, attend only the game. Just the game. 

Kelsey was to give Louis a ride home after the team returned to school following the game. She had gotten to know Jay after so much of Louis enriching her girls lives. The night of the game Kelsey's two girls had stayed for a sleep over with the Tomlinson girls. This allowed Kelsey to attend the game that was scheduled for a later evening time than most, certainly it was too late for young kids. But when Louis got back to the school and his teammates had rushed off to party. Louis' ride home with Kelsey wasn't there yet. Kelsey, procupied with her boyfriend at the game, lost track of time and she was running late. 

So it was that Louis, waiting for Kelsey after his team left school grounds for their party, was standing under a light outside the school when a car approached. He hoped it was belated Kelsey so he didn't move from view. Unfortunalty it was not Kelsey. Louis knew his trouble immediately when he clearly saw the identity of the car. The car was Sophia Johnson's. Louis had experienced this before. Sophia searching for him if he was away from crowds. Usually when he was heading home if he was alone.

Louis wanted to run. He estimated his odds. He'd run before, gotten away sometimes, other times he had not. He thought for a second too long about his odds this night, plus this time Sophia was not alone. 

Sophia was escorted by a man about five years younger than her. The man rugged, built like a rugby player. He was quick to jump out of the car when it stopped just ahead of where Louis waited. The man caught Louis as soon as a game-weary Louis took off running, knocking Louis to the ground and pinning him. Sophia strode up casually to them as she called Louis her "silly, silly, sweet pet" for his effort to flee. 

Louis struggled fruitlessly where he was pinned. Sophia bent down and forced something into Louis' mouth. He felt the pill and promptly spit it out defiantly at Sophia. Once again, Louis had been through this before. He knew where this was going. 

The man hit Louis across the face, hard. For Louis it felt like his skin had been ripped off. Sophia was angry at her male companion for hitting Louis, but she forced another pill into his mouth and used the pain of the assault to keep Louis' mouth shut as she attempted to drug him. The second pill Louis felt dissolving in his mouth as Sophia hushed him gently like a mother soothing a child. Louis fought a little more against the effects but then he started fading. Like he'd done everytime before. 

A limp Louis was picked up by the man and put in the car, however, Sophia and the man didn't get in the car immediately. She walked toward the side entrance of the school with the man following her. Sophia had something to do in her laboratory. She needs to make more of her pills, for the next time. And Sophia knew that Louis' body needed time to "fully respond" to her cocktail so they left him alone in the vacant lot.

The first time the chemist gave Louis her own roofie-formula, it was less than perfect. Since then it was improved. Always she was perfecting. Louis was a pleasing test subject. 

***

Like most of the team high on the excitement of winning both Chad and Dave were going to the party. For Chad it felt like the night was a return to how things were between them before Louis transferred to the school. Back Louis, Chad and Dave had been relatively good friends. Sure Chad was a massive wanker. But he and Dave were both from the same kind of socially "more important" families. 

After the game Dave had gone to collect his girlfriend but discovered she had already left with her friends and so Dave circled around back to the school to pick up Chad who had asked to ride to the party with Dave. Since Louis had orders to go home, Dave had no worries about conflicts between an old friend and his new friend. 

It was Chad's turn to help unload gear and lock up team supplies following the bus drop at the school. Once Chad was finished he waiting at the school for Dave to come pick him up. 

Chad was feeling particularly cocky and pumped up from the high of the game win. He was full of himself. He thought about Emma. He wanted to be with someone. Thinking of her he got aroused. This made Chad feel very loaded. 

From where Chad waited for Dave, beside the athletic storage where it was dimly lit at night a strange strange thing unfolded in his hidden view. Chad saw what happened with Louis, Miss Johnson and a large man accompanying her. He witnessed a struggle. Louis was intercepted, overpowered and put into the teacher's car. 

By the time Dave pulled up to get him Chad had an idea. Chad told Dave they should go check out the strange car across the grounds that had appeared at the school at an odd hour, it was something unusual. 

Dave didn't know Chad had seen Louis, the car, the teacher, the man with the chemistry teacher. The assault was not mentioned. Chad's acted like he'd just noticed this car. Dave was very surprised when they approached. Chad just went to the car and open the back door. There was Louis. 

Louis was incoherent. He was awake but tripping or something. His face had a bruise forming. Chad pulled Louis out of the car with ease. Louis was so small and light. Chad suggested that they needed to get going, take Louis, questions later. Dave agreed.

Dave would eventually wonder what would have happened if they had done the right thing. They should have gone to the hospital or to the police with Louis or anything other than what Chad wanted to do. This was the one time that a friend could have pulled back a curtain on Sophia and her abuse of Louis. No one knew what had been transpiring between the woman and the minor. Dave just didn't speak up out of fear. 

Instead, on Chad's suggestion they drove Louis to Chad's house. They snuck in going to Chad's room unnoticed by Chad's parents given the monsterously large home. Once there Dave got ice for Louis. He came back into Chad's room to find Chad had laid Louis on his bed and was undressing Louis. Dave said he didn't think that was necessary. Chad said they needed to make sure there weren't other bruises. Louis was more incoherent, rambling, and, as they discovered, developing an erection. 

Chad looked at the younger boy and licked his lips. "He's so small ... and pretty. Admit it Dave. You like Louis. You like that he is so pretty, like a twink. But look Dave, not everything is tiny about him, see this princess has a nice boner."

Dave was unable to speak for a moment. This was all a shock. He stood there mute as ice melted in his hand. What should he do? 

Dave watched as Chad took Louis' erection in his hand and started to work his hand on the Louis fueling more response. Dave stepped closer. He was compelled to watch this and not at all sure why. 

Louis was definitely tripping; he was sweating and responding to every stroke of Chad's large hand. Dave sank down to his knees so he was on the opposite side of the bed as Chad with Louis lying between them. Dave watched Chad working Louis' cock. The next thing Dave knew he started to confess something from someplace it had been repressed. 

"One of the players on the other team tonight asked me a strange question after the game. I ignored it. He asked me which one of us got to go first when it came time to fuck our little spitfire after the game. He pointed at Louis." 

Chad and Dave looked into each other's eyes. Both boys had darkened, hungry eyes. Everyone saw how desirable Louis was. Even the other teams wanted a go at that ass. 

"You can go first Dave. You're his best friend right? You let him fuck my girl in your car, it's the least he can do in turn for you, return you a favor. You first." 

With that Chad licked his side of Louis' cock from midway down the length running his tongue up to the head and then taking the head just slightly between his lips before he pulled away nodding to signal for Dave to have some too. 

Dave started with his tongue giving a kitten licks to a spot just under the head. Then he licked into the slit using the tip of his tongue to dissect from front to back. He nodded back to at Chad like it was saying "back to you". 

They each continued their unique, complementary approaches in turns to stimulate the increasingly aroused boy who was laid out between them. It was like sharing an ice cream cone.

***  


When Louis woke hours later he was extremely cold and his head pounding. He knew the feeling. It started with Sophia. It ended with this. Used and his head pounding. Eventually Louis began to realize he was back outside of school, huddled in a corner of a side doorway entrance. He felt waves of nausea. Another side effect of Sophia. But then he remembered it wasn't her; it was Chad and Dave. Louis' first gay encounter. 

Louis got his phone out and he called the person he needed most. 

No answer. 

After trying again and again Louis called Wallace. It was nearly too early, well past midnight and closer to morning, for anyone to be awake ever, even the Admiral. But Wallace answered his phone. 

Wallace clearly knew the voice was Louis' but Louis was very hard to understand. He wanted to talk to Emma who hadn't answered her line. That's what Wallace thought Louis said.

When Wallace knocked at his sister's door he was certain she be long to answer, soundly sleeping. She surprised him with throwing the door open suddenly. It was clear from her appearance she'd had a sleepless night and her eyes were red from crying. Her nose was too. Every light in her room was on and there were sheets of paper crumpled up laying everywhere. Even her radio was on loud. Their home was so massive so no one heard the noise in her room. Maybe the radio was to mask crying? 

Emma was an avid journal keeper. The condition of her room at a weird hour looked like serious girl drama. All the ripped up pages...it was clearly extremely massive girl drama, every teenage boy's biggest fear. Wallace was nervous to tell her about the call from Louis. 

He cautiously told his sister that her boyfriend was on the phone and he was sounding very strange. 

Emma barked back that Louis sounding strange "was nothing new", then realized Wallace found her joke not very funny, Emma snatched the phone from him angrily. She looked resolute. 

Wallace could hear Louis telling Emma something but Wallace could not discern Lous' words. Emma was quick to cut in and tell Louis off. That was enough for Wallace to make a guess about some of what Louis might have said. 

"You know Louis I've been up all night trying to decide what to say to you, but I think I can make this short. I'm not sure we're right for each other." 

Muffled words are being said on the other end of the connection. Emma interrupts. Or so it seems from what Wallace hears. His sister says definitively and snappy, "Louis is just that I've just decided that you're not good-looking enough." 

Emma disconnects the call and shoves the phone back at her brother like it was poison.

Wallace was stunned. What he heard from his sister was heartless and unreal. Then he noticed her stranger still behavior, stranger than the cruelty of how she broke off from Louis. 

When she shoved the phone back to Wallace she kinda froze up like she'd turned to stone. Maybe she had, Wallace thought. Like an evil curse. Even her eyes seemed unblinking. He was just thinking it was a surely curse for a lie. Maybe she hexed herself when she knew was lying. It was, after all, the kind of unsupported lie that comes out when you can't think, a polar opposite of the truth; lashing out and spinning a curse upon one's self. After all Wallace recalled that it was onlt yesterday that his sister was on the phone with their mum who lived in France. Yesterday Emma was happy and confiding to their mum that she thought her boyfriend was so insanely beautiful, fun, amazing. She loved him. 

Emma loved Louis. So why was she doing this? 

Back over at the school Louis was left alone, abandoned by his love and literally sick. He had gone from feeling sick and cold to feeling nothing when she hung up on him. When he was able to use his phone again after his nausea passed he called the one person he would always trust, Stan.

***

It was two days later, on Tuesday when Louis was back at school. The visible bruise on his face didn't come close to revealing his pain. He was there fully comprehending he was unlikely to salvage his courses. Now his relationships at Haywood were a loss too. He realized he was back at school with all lost because he was there for only one reason. 

Today was practice after school. Louis was a fighter. He was there for that one thing. It wasn't the team he was going to beat. 

Wallace had come running to see Louis when they caught a glance of each other. Before Wallace could speak Louis said softly, like a plea almost, "Please, no, not today Wallace." Louis walked away. For Wallace it was like they were never friends because Louis was so distant. Assuming this was because of Emma, Wallace had only wanted to explain, Louis was somewhere else and not going to listen to anyone now.

After school Louis was warming up for practice. Louis realized for the first time that he'd not seen Dave all day. He didn't care. Louis wanted to focus on Chad. 

During the practice it was a surprising how much rigor Louis put into his playing given how he looked and how lifeless he moved throughout the day until he got to the pitch. He was clearly not normal Louis on the practice field either because there was no funny banter or playful smack talk that was his style. 

Louis was determined and focused only when he and Chad were closely positioned on the pitch. To the point, Chad found his legs taken out from under himself several times by smaller, battered-looking Louis.

And then it happened. Chad turned for the ball and a focus on Louis. Louis turned too. Louis kicked. 

The ball hit with a great force. Chad's nose was instantly gushing blood. Chad was clearly trying to avoid passing out from the damage and screaming as he rolled on the ground. 

It was one of those things, hard to say that wasn't just an accident like what can happen any time in sports. It would be discussed after some review and the immediate task was to see to Chad's condition. 

***  


On Wednesday, the day after the blugening practice, Louis was going through the school day quite aloof to everyone and solitary again. He even returned to using his long abandoned hiding perch a couple times staying hid up there when he skipped classes which was most of the day. 

His parents were going to be coming to school the next day because of a "lack of progress" in his performance in classes. Anytime on Wednesday that Louis heard Wallace nearby he was quick to duck into hiding. Fortunately Louis hadn't seen either Dave or Chad. His worst moment of the day was when Louis had the feeling of ice closing in on his spine. It was because Sophia stopped him in the hall. 

She was careful not to drawl attention to herself as she whispered in Louis' ear, "I was surprised and disappointed that someone stole, something I had carefully put in my car Saturday night after the big game. I'm sure I'll successfully retrieve it another time soon."

Louis tried to shake it off. He knew he was done at Haywood. More than that he knew he had to be. He'd lost evertything. That was everything except his pride. 

*** 

It was near the end of the day on Wednesday when Louis saw the panda. 

Well that is what Louis thought Chad looked like with the two black eyes and his nose shielded under a brace. Probably the lad's ears made the effect complete. Unfortunately, he saw Chad when Chad was on a direct line storming up to him in a crowded hallway. 

Louis had every intention of staying calm. He continued fiddling with things in his locker. Chad, followed by two other large boys of his year, walked over and stopped behind Louis. 

Everyone in the hallway also stopped. Onlookers knew what was going to happen and they pretended it was just coincidence as they lingered. Louis was god to get his asks kicked. 

Chad started to speak. Louis could feel Chad's eyes glancing down to focus on his bum. It made Louis seethe. 

"Tom-Lick-cum.." Chad bellowed. Everyone hearing this was snickering. 

Whatever Chad meant to say next never got out because Louis spun around with his arm swinging in a motion so the back of his elbow clipped the side of Chad's face and nose. 

Immediately two things happened. 

First, Chad was reduced to a screaming mess on the floor. Secondly, and surprisingly, Dave lurched out from behind two thugs who were immedialty behind Chad. This was surprising for Louis who had not seen Dave since the night Dave used him. More so, it was surprising that Dave instantly seized Louis, taking Louis off his feet and slamming him into the lockers on the wall.  


***  


The next day Jay and Mark Tomlinson were meeting with the Headmistress. Louis' performance had slipped to where his status was completely unsuitable. His latest chance to show improvement was the Monday he'd just missed, a test day, so if he had been in attendance maybe he'd could have showed he had improved or at least not continued to plummet. And the there was the matter of his actions during football on Tuesday and at the lockers on Wednesday. Fighting with classmates. Tiny Louis was blamed for the fights. 

It was ironic that while the three Tomlinson's waited after their session with the Headmistress that it was Kelsey aided by Sophia, of all people, arguing a case on Louis' behalf for the Headmistress to consider. 

Even more ironic was that jay passed her nervousness with comments that showed how badly out of touch she was with her son's problems. Jay incorrectly stated that she didn't think Kelsey was the best person to teach. Jay said that she thought Sophia was strikingly beautiful. Why did her never mention his chemistry teacher, his mentor? 

Louis stomached turned. Louis thought to himself how odd it was that Sophia had flown under the maternal radar because his mum was usually so spot on. Before taking Louis home the Tomlinson's were informed that Louis had a temporary suspension, pending a decision by the board, but that his teachers were convincing on his behalf. Whatever the decision, his records should only show the lack of academic progress if it was decided to suspend him permanently. 

Eventually, about a week late the formal letter came from the school with a personal note from the Headmistress. At the bottom of her note she commented how "Miss Johnson made a glowing case to the official committee on Louis' behalf." 

It would be officially recorded that Louis just couldn't continue at Haywood, due to non academic progress. No suspension was documented. No remarks about the disruptive and violent behaviors. 

With that Louis knew that Sophia appeared to the greater world nothing like who she really was. A horrible monster, a sexual predator. Nobody knew this, except him. And he was a bad student, never going to amount to anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following chapter...Had planned pure evil Sophia short character development then on to Harry and Louis. Really tried editing Sophia down found the need to keep integrity to characters so couldn't put smut in without blowing (ha, ha...pun) the chapter into way too big a piece. This chapter became mostly development of a story character and ends with Harry meets Louis. Sorry! I need an editor! (Base that on feeling that I failed to write a very good descript of pretty amazing blow job but maybe it didn't read well? Idk)


	11. Into the darkness and out if the closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophia's backstory For sake of plot there is a bit of Sophia's backstory and then the xFactor audition 2010 where Harry and Louis meet.
> 
> See notes because it's a time shifting chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter continues within the larger idea of it being mostly what Greg is telling George. Clearly Greg doesn't know all the details of Louis' experiences as written here for you. The details are essential for the plot so bear with. To make it easier to read, we have Greg telling George what he knows of Louis' bad expeircnce in school. Meanwhile Greg is dreading getting to what happens in the day leading up to the falling out with Harry and Louis. That day builds on Louis' experiences before Harry. It's complicated.
> 
> Sorry but this chapter ends mid-foreplay with Larry, oops! Try to start chapter 12 with the continuation. My usual typo warnings apply.

Greg was partially trough telling George what he knew about Sophia's role in Louis' hidden past. This story had already rendered George sickened and little did George know that what makes Louis who he is was just getting started. Both Greg and George share a twisting feeling in their gut. 

It was extremely discomforting for George to learn about this chemistry teacher preying on Louis. Greg had said to George that her age diffenence to Louis' was about the same as what Louis' to George's was now. Another part of the painful truth was the betrayal by two schoolmates from Haywood. One, Dave, at least was a friend. So Louis thought. George was mortified and haunted that Louis was assaulted...by someone he trusted. 

For Greg there was more he hated about rehashing. While Greg had never come close hurting or bretraying Louis it was just that the stories weren't over. They didn't get less revolting. And each chapter takes Greg closer to what Greg himself experienced with Louis. Louis as brutally assaulted during the relationship they share and all of that leading up to the fall out between Louis and Harry. 

Greg couldn't get out of this mind something he had not yet got to in the long story. It happened to Louis but it haunts Greg even since they parted. He hates recalling walking back into a Bed and Breakfast, to a room and a bed he had blissfully shared with Louis. Walking back to have to pull a monster off Louis. He hadn't gotten to that part of the story yet, the part that actually answers George. The question asked was simple. What happened that made Harry and Louis have their falling out? 

There was just so much that happened proceeding that day, setting it up, making fire for Harry's eruption and Louis' accident. It had to be explained why Louis made Harry so mad. To answer that it needed explaining why Louis had no choice. 

*** 

Sophia Johnson was the chemistry teacher at Haywood because of Admiral Leigh, Emma and Wallace's father. 

This woman was not what she appeared to be on the surface. On the exterior she was a strikingly beautiful woman. In reality she was a former Royal Navy junior officer who's advanced skills put her in a unique position at a young age. She earned her first doctorate at 16 in chemistry. Her second doctorate in endrocrinolgy at 18. Despite her gifts, the Royal Navy had a hard time using her education properly. Her skills were too outside their realm. Her attitude? Well, that was far worse. 

Like many exceptional people Sophia was socially dysfunctional. Eventually her dysfunction put her between houses, so to speak. She was placed working in an alternative program for her military commission and also working with people in the service of MI6. The Admiral was a point of contact. 

This approach to using her skills was the only way to keep her reined in; keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer, the expression goes. Sophia was someone to keep very close. Isolated in research she was developing a new technology that fueled her arrogance. 

Frequently she was found to be temperamental. Almost always Sophia didn't "play well" with her colleagues. For some reason the Admiral was one person Sophia respected. At least he was the only superior officer she had not tried to kill or at least make sick with her chemistry. Her creations, as luck would have it for her, were great for interrogations or other even less pleasant applications, but her nasty view of superiors, especially male ones, was caustic, unmanageble for those around her. 

So the Admiral arranged a quiet, private workspace at the school which his own son attended, Hayfield, where no one would expect anything much from her. Thus it was hoped this was allowing her to work alone as much as possible. She had to put in so little effort, only teach one school class and fulfill her cover as a mere "school" teacher. When Sophia arrived to Hayfield the school suddenly had all the grants they could ever want so cover their chemistry lab so it was extremely high tech. The school was blind to why that was money traveling with her position. They simply liked reaping the benefit. No one thought anything of the aloof chemistry teacher's lack of fit to the staff at large . Not until a student arrived and needed a mentor and this was directed to the chemist.

Conditions of the chemistry position had stated that only the Admiral's son was to be Sophia's student to mentor. When the school gave her a second student Sophia was ambivalent about it. Her position at Hayfied had nothing to do with real teacher-stuff. She glanced at the file labeled "Louis Tomlinson". She thought he was a cute kid, but tossed his file in the bin and ignored that responsibility. 

That was until the night of the big party at the Admiral's estate. That night everything would change. Sophia wasn't sure at first why she was attending the party. Boredom? But "Oh, my fucking god!" was her thought when she followed the singing that caught her attention and then saw this Hayfield student dancing on a table and rapping a song. 

It was some song Sophia never heard before. "She Got It" someone told Sophia was the title and they added that it was a very "hot, new American music". 

About the kid on the table performing, Sophia asked. 

"He's been up there for awhile now. The crowd keeps growing. He just finished a Jesse J song right before", the effusively amused on-looker added, "he's very talented." 

Who was this brazen kid? Sophia asked. The answer made her dizzy with another "Oh my fucking god" when she learned that it was that Tomlinson boy, the one who was new and needs a mentor. She completely did not recognize him. 

Watching Louis move Sophia was stirred, shockingly stirred. It had been years since she even thought about sex. Men were just too much a "no" to her, not doing that. They were so...manly. Women? Still a "no", not doing that either. She watched Louis and thought to herself that "boy" might be a special blend. She'd research that.

Sophia's endocrine altering chemistry was completely unique. No one had this. Not even the Americans; their science was going backwards. Sophia had her subjects for her work but the night of the party she started considering the need for variations for her own personal use and Louis was her muse. Can a scientist have a muse? 

Sophia was pretty sure that from Louis' point of view he didn't even remember exactly what hit him when she sat down beside him at the piano the night of the party. Sophia gave him a cocktail. Afterwards Louis sorta remembered that, but not really.

The next time she was with Louis was a few weeks after the party when the Haywood mentor program had a banquet dinner for students, their mentors and the leaders of universities, business and military programs who were program underwriters. This event was designed to make contact between influential people and the youth that might be tomorrow's leaders -- "stupid bullshit", Sophia thought. But she had to go to the thing, with her students, like it or not. 

So it was that Sophia was chaperoning her students, all two of them, Louis and Wallace. When they arrived at the event it wasn't long before the Admiral, in attendance for all big Hayfield events, took Wallace off to make the right meet and greets for his son and select underwriters. Sophia had Louis to herself at the table where they sat. She want interested in networking. Instead studied Louis. He quite obviously didn't have a clear memory of their first encounter the night of the party. But he knew something happened with her. He was nervous, fidgety and adorably cute. 

Nervousness emanated more from Louis as she watched how he ate. Louis was delicate, mouse-like he when he ate. Most males were always shoving huge quantities in their mouths, talking loudly with food in their mouths all the while, but not Louis. She looked at his hands, delicate. And he was so pretty. His eyelashes. His cheekbones. His lips. She liked that. A lot.

Sophia moved intimately near to Louis at one point and quietly asked what she assumed she knew, "Louis are you gay?" 

Louis flinched. Then he looked her in the eyes. His expression was a little shocked but he looked at her with these amazingly, beautiful cerulean eyes. His lashes fluttered as he pressed out the shock of her ask and he replied. 

"N-no...", Louis stammered. 

That's when a man, about Sophia's age interrupted to address them. He was from some major medical center, trolling for tomorrow's doctors in this group of exceptional students. Sophia could tell immediately that this man's interests at the moment were in something else other than the advancement of youth. Maybe that was obvious because he was barely keeping his boner holstered. She could see his dick was pushing to one side and very nearly tenting his expensive, perfectly tailored trousers. Sophia waited for him to deliver his pickup line to her, expecting it to be A flattery of her beauty. 

Next she found herself as shocked as the boy sitting with her was just seconds before. This man leaned in so Sophia alone could hear his whispered words spoke in her ear, "I've been watching your, um, this, boy. Youre best keeping him close, you know. If I see him go, to the men's room alone I will folllow and pound that ass into a wall." 

Sophia was speechless. She'd never experienced that kind of thing. Men falling for her, yes, but this? Men lusting after a minor? 

She told Louis it was time to go, instisted they leave immediately, but she did not take Louis directly home.

*** 

The big problems with Louis was proved after the first couple times she took him. For one thing, Louis caught on quick. He wasn't stupid in the slightest.. And two, Louis was quite literally extremely quick. Unbelievably quick. He was so very good at slipping away if he saw her or running off doing some parcore fantastic escape that Sophia's best ally for picking him up was the least likel person. Louis' clueless girlfriend who unknowingly kept Louis at risk by convincing him to stay around Haywood campus more gave Sophia the best opportunities. Wallace being the girlfriend's brother was endlessly revealing what his sister and Louis were doing after school. 

Why Emma didn't know was that she was giving Sophia more chances to pick up Louis, Louis eventually became so good at avoiding Sophia that she had to start using "helpers". Catchers of sorts were required or Louis could slip away. Sophia knew who she could call from the agency to help knowing that they like to be on her good side, maybe even in her bed. 

However after Louis was suspended, cast off by his girlfriend and betrayed by a school mate, that all changed for Sophia and her desire for Louis, but that was only so for awhile. Sophia had a taste for everything Louis. 

***

The year after Haywood Louis was happy. Even though he had to repeat a class year at Hall Cross, he was just so, so glad it would mean an end to the bullying and the weird sex with a woman much, much older than him. He would have his old friends, be home more with family and he had a new girlfriend. These people would steer him into drama and ultimately the auditions for the Xfactor. 

When Louis failed in his first try in 2009 he was devastated. But nothing had hurt like the pain he'd felt with Emma. Or the betrayal of the friend he thought he had in Dave. There were times he thought about Sophia, not because he wanted to, but because it was the ultimate in nightmares. He started thinking he saw her places. Once it was while out on a school field trip, a few times it was while shopping with his girlfriend Hanna. He went on a trip with Stan for a holiday and Louis was certain he saw her at the beach. These haunting feelings were creepy. These "Sophias" were always different looking than the teacher that he remebered; different hair, style of dress, makeup, always different, but the same vibe from these ghosts. If "creepy, hot woman" was a possible vibe, that would be Sophia and thatbwas how to describe these other women he saw.

***  


At the Xfactor auditions of 2010 Louis was back for a second try. He was in a huge crowd of people and he was hyper alert. He didn't want to repeat his mistakes of the year before. 

Two things caught his attention and had him alert. 

For one, Louis experienced a "Sophia sighting". Louis was sure he saw her this time. These phantom "Sophias" had been plaguing him since he left Hayfield and had become more frequent. Sometimes she was real and he slipped away, sometimes she was not. However, today he was in a crowd of people, friends and family were with him so he demised this sighting as a phantom one and squeezed his girlfriend's hand for reassurance. Hanna squeezed Louis' hand back and smiled. 

The second thing that had Louis agitated was another boy he spotted who was in the competition. The boy was a lanky kid with curly hair and a great, great smile. Something about the boy was captivating. Louis thought simply based on appearance alone that the other boy had great star potential. Soon Louis forgot both the phantom Sophia and the entrancing boy because it was the beginning of a long audition process. He needed to focus.

At one point as Louis moved up through the audition he went outside alone at a break to pull his thoughts together. Leaning up against a wall with no friends talking around him, no competition, he let his thoughts go. He closed his eyes. Oddly the boy with the curly hair popped into his mind. Louis wondered what the kid sounded like. He looked so very, very young. Louis stood there with his eyes closed and tried to drift. 

Suddenly he opened his eyes with the feeling like the hair on the back of his neck was standing up. He looked across the pavement ... Sophia! He closed his eyes momentarily then opened them again, no Sophia. Louis was rattled. He knew his nerves were getting to him; his voice would crack, he had to get control or it would end for him like it had the year before. So he did the only thing he could think to do; he climbed the wall to find a safe place where he could be alone and breathe. 

Across the way from Louis was Harry. The younger lad was outside looking at the auditorium where audtions were held for a momment alone. Same as Louis, Harry had to get his thoughts together. That's when he saw some idiot climb the wall of the building. Completely surprised by the randomness of it, Harry stepped forward, focused on this bizarre behavior and put himself directly in the path of another person walking by. 

Accidentally, and coincidentally, Harry stepped forward to watch [Louis] climb, such that he stepped in front of Bradford boy, Zayn. They nearly collided. Both said "excuse me". Neither one would take note because at that moment they were both absorbed with the competition. But as Harry made his way back inside from his break outside to get some air his thoughts drifted ... his mind was wondering what kind of a person randomly climbs a wall like that?   


****

It was ironic that both Harry and Louis had noticed each other with neither having a name to the face. Something like a magnet just pulled them to each other. It was several hours later when Harry was at the urinal in the men's room after singing and Lous walked in. 

Harry didn't know it was Louis he'd been watching climb a wall when outside earlier. He also hadn't noticed that Louis had watched him warming up, with his family, doing his audition. Harry was unaware of any of that. But he was very acutely aware when this boy about his age came in and started talking to him. In fact Harry was absolutley stunned. 

Harry heard the words this other kid was saying to him; this boy so kindly telling Harry that Harry had the voice, the looks, the personality, the, the, the all of it. Harry just couldn't fathom a reply. He just stood there, silent, holding his dick. And he felt quite certain that this boy must have thought him to be a complete "dick" because he didn't speak, rudely didn't seem to try. When Harry finally did manage to start to saying something his voice was too deep, too, too slow and terribly inarticulate. 

Basically Harry felt like he was a complete idiot. A moronic, mostly mute, completely stupid idiot. His mind was saying something different than his mouth. What exactly Harry's mouth was saying his mind didn't have a clue. Harry expected this livley, engaging boy to dismiss him, having discovered he'd arrived at a metaphorically "dry well".

As Harry's mouth continued having a conversation independent of his brain, this other boy, Louis, was respoding, and smiley, and laughing and, just "fuck me, just, just so pretty", Harry thoughts said. 

So Harry focused on his dick. Finish ... shake ... tuck away. Wash hands. He realized that he'd dripbbled pee in that time when he was being an idiot.. it was timed with "hi" and an "oops" and Harry had to flee. 

Out he went, not sure if he was going to be able to ever look at the beautiful, kind boy who had just been so nice while Harry was an ill-spoken, buffoon. This is when Harry realized being gay was going to be so much harder than he considered. 

Spurred on by stress, Harry had just unexpectedly come out to his family at the height of the tension while they drove to the Xfactor audition, of all times. 

His family was not surprised. His mother and his sister had given him all the love and acceptance that he could ever hope for as soon as he confided. Like they expected this. He knew he was a lucky, lucky boy. He knew he had so much that he should be grateful for. He knew that if he made it into the final phase of Xfactor he would never, ever, ever be rude to a fan, because he should be grateful. He'd be the luckiest boy ever. But for a moment or two all his thoughts went loopy. He didn't think acknowledging he was gay would make any of this harder. That was before Harry arrived at the biggest risk he'd ever taken in his life and was derailed at the moment he saw that boy, the boy with the laugh, the smile and the eyes. Louis.

***

Harry found the dance sorting part of the Xfactor audition fun. He'd watched others reherse the choreography and many were going to be in trouble. That's when he found Louis again, the lovely boy from the men's room. Harry stayed out of sight and just watched Louis so a few minutes. 

Louis was at ease. He was helping some people with the moves they're been given. He was joking around with others. Sometimes he was really, really loud. Harry watched this all. Some people were clearly so nervous about a dance test that they just wanted to pray their way through. Others didn't care to show their absence of skill in a practice. Some, like a pair of boys who looked like potential American football athletes, were fully ready to shut the place down with their highly practiced dance skills. Harry observed all of this. Mostly though he just watched Louis who was having fun with the choreography and was so approachable that he was kindly helping others. Harry studied him. What was it? Harry didn't know but he felt his stomache flip.

A bit after the dance session Harry was quietly siting in a broom closet trying to be focused. He'd done okay on the dancing audition but his nerves were failing him. At least he wasn't as nervous as the boy that he heard Simon Cowell had to go look for because the boy was hiding back stage when he was supposed to be on stage with the boys group dancing. It was someone named Zayn. 

The door to Harry's quiet, dark retreat was opened and two people slipped in. It was boy and a girl. Harry knew immediately that the boy was Louis. Louis had a voice that was incredibly distinct. There was just something about Louis. 

The girl with Louis, Harry now knew, it was now obvious, was his girlfriend. The two were kissing. And talking. And more kissing and just when Harry thought he should announce himself before it got too weird to be discovered by them the girl said to Louis, "Okay, babe, you okay?" 

Louis' answer was a mumbled "umhum" kinda noise. The girl obviously pulled away then and said, "So stay here and I'll go look, yeah? You need to trust me. She's not here you're just too nervous and fretting yourself into a twist. I'll go have a look around,make sure it's safe and you stay here until I come back." The girlfriend left.

Harry had started to move but he froze. He hated to admit to himself but he'd just gotten up at 2am to drive to this audition and on the way made a declaration about his sexuality to his family and just realized after all that something else important was out there. 

Boys existed like this one named Louis. That cemented Harry's feelings about his decision. Feelings Harry didn't understand but needed to try to. Now Harry was hiding in a closet and a boy like that, one that made Harry feel alive, was in the closet too. 

Next Harry realizes as he's thinking about Louis that his dick felt hard... like really hard. Then he heard Louis' breathing. Louis was hard too, maybe, Harry imagined. The girlfriend started this. He knew this even though it was dark, pitch black, really because he heard Louis. The girl had been with him, touching him and then she left. And Louis was "alone" in the closet ... and Harry had just come out. And Harry heard Louis' breathing again, was he? Yes, Harry was certain. Harry touched himself too. Was the girl coming back? Was Louis going to stop? Harry asked himself if he could. 

"Louis?" Harry said quiet like a whisper.

And there was a clank and a clatter as Louis clearly jumped and knocked the some contents of the closet about with a startled crash. 

"Harry?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's me. I was hiding in here. Sorry." 

Harry gets up and he feels his way over until, he touches something warm, something he realizes is Louis. Louis is so warm and ... trembling. Harry feels his cock harden more with this revelation. He fumbles around until his hands find Louis' position in the dark and although this should be so weird, he realizes he's compelled to grapple for Louis, to pull himself into the other boy. Harry also realizes that Louis is doing the same. So there they are, finding each others hands, then arms are threading around each others and bodies. Each is pressing into the other in a pitch black closet. Each can feel the other boys' hardened member pressing into the other's body through clothing. Harry breathes in a smell that is Louis. It feels like home. His hands are continuing to feel Louis when Harry feels Louis' lips. They are on his neck, on his jaw and then lips are pressed to together and it is unlike anything Harry has ever known before.

In his head Harry is thinking the girlfriend is going to be back, she's going to walk in, "I need to stop". 

But Harry can't. He doesn't feel like Louis can either. 

Notably Louis is trembling as he's touching and feeling Harry's responding touch. Harry thinks Louis' skin feels like silk, he's about to say that when Louis pushes Harry down gently to the floor coming to sitting on top of Harry. Louis is giving no sign of letting go of this passion that has erupted between them. So Harry hears his mouth say, back again to speaking without consulting his brain first, "I think I'm, I mean, I know actually that I'm, like, um gay." 

Louis pulls away while still sitting on Harry and stops moving. Everything except Louis' hands which are resting on Harry's chest is not moving. And it's still so impossible dark. 

Harry has only the dark and the weight of Louis on top of him. With lips gone from where they were fleetingly on his skin. only hands quiet on his chest, it seems an eternity before Louis speaks. 

"Okay, Harry. Guess that explains half of this..." And Harry can feel Louis starting to pull away more. 

Harry grabs for the boy sitting on top of him before Louis can pull away completely, keeps him close and says, "It's a new thing, really, just decided to tell my family today. Today on the way here to audition," There's a pause of silence before Harry continues, "so I came into the closet a few minutes ago to think about being out of it."

More silent pause. 

Then Louis speaks, "Harry, that is the bravest thing I've ever heard." And with that Louis is back to kissing him again. And it feels more amazing then it felt just moments before. 

With the kiss Harry is feverishly working to feel Louis. He wants to use his boldness in the darkness to know if Louis is experiencing an erection still like Harry thought was there when they first pressed together. He finds it and is stroking Louis through his clothes. He feels Louis kisses get disorganized but then Louis starts palming Harry's erection through his pants, now their contact is mutual. Each boy is driven by the touch of the other in the darkness of a broom closet.


	12. "Baby, you don't want this road"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2010 auditions and continuation of smut in a broom closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a complete work of fiction. But I strongly believe that there are two people who met, fell in love, agreed to do whatever it takes to keep their unsanctioned-love private. 
> 
> There is a the little bit of real world images that are written into this: Zayn's hiding from dance at auditions and that leap Louis took onto Harry. Classic Louis was always climbing things. It's a featured element too.
> 
> This is annacknowledgmnt of how hard it is to be different in any way. In this story gay is different, potentially viewed as wrong. This fictional Louis has all the loyalty and inner strength of the real one. His character's world-perspective is cemented by experiencing betrayal of friends and living with fear of something he can't control. Even before he and Harry are in love, he is already protective of Harry for reasons few know. Hope these common threads keep the story interesting and relevant.

Both boys are on the floor of the pitch black closet with Louis still sitting on Harry. Harry has just confided that he's gay and only just came out to his family on the momentous occasion of the Xfactor auditions. 

Each boy is touching the other intimately and Louis is leading in kissing Harry. Harry's mind can't take in all that he is feeling. Louis' lips feel amazing, he's kissing in a playful way and nibbling on Harry. Harry's beginning to wonder what Louis' statement, "that explains half of it means". 

Harry is also wondering what the story is about the girl that is coming back, but Harry's mind is over-ridden by his body which is feeling fizzy. Fizzy, because it feels so hot, then cool and empty when lips or tongue are taken away from one spot as Louis moves on to find another. Harry feels an internal heat growing. As he tries to formulate what he wants to say or ask suddenly Louis stops every touch and pauses very still on Harry as he says, "Harry, you're so brave, but you can't kill your chances by doing something like getting caught in the closet with another boy or coming out of the closet now, here, at this audition. You're just too close to making it. You've got this great voice and these dimples," 

Magically, Louis manages to poke Harry's dimplesbefor he continues on even though he can't see them in the dark, "a killer smile and this amazing hair". 

After complimenting Harry's locks, Louis' hand slides into Harry's hair treading fingers through it, "If you do anything right now to ruin this chance here you'll regret it forever. It's hard to be labeled gay and do you even know really what that feels like? You're like, what, sixteen?" 

Harry can't see Louis but he knows what those eyes look like. They sparkle like the glistening sunlight on snow. He can imagine exactly what Louis' lips look like at this moment; he thinks their perfect pink is slightly more red now having been snogging. 

"Louis, we all have a chance. I have no more of a chance than you, or that boy who tried to hide during the dancing practice, or anyone else. And I don't know what being gay will feel like because I haven't done anything with anyone before. But I understand now why I don't feel that certain way with my girl friends. I know what I felt earlier that moment when I met you. I was all wheezy in my stomach. You talked to me and my brain locked. When you came in here with your girlfriend I got this jealous hurt in the pit of my stomach, then she left and I felt that it seemed right. Now you're sitting on me and kissing me and are you bi, or what, but I don't care ... I just want this more. And who are you hiding from anyway, that girl said she would look for someone, but you are really hiding or something?"

Louis lets out an exasperated sigh and then says, "Listen to me Harry. I'm not going to make it, I know that. I did my best, well no, not really my best, but I tried. I'm going home today and I'm okay with that. And I don't really want to tell you what Hanna and I were talking about, but I know something about being bullied and about what people expect when they think you're gay or weak. What I can't get out of my head right at this moment is what a star you're clearly meant to be. I came up to you in the toilet because I wanted a picture with you. It seemed to freak you out, but what made me be so bold was knowing that I'm crossing paths with someone who will be great, memorable. You can't throw your chance away. And it sounds like you haven't ever been touched by a boy either. You're just confusing yourself. Maybe you're not even gay Harry."

It's quiet. And dark. All black really. After what seems like a long time Harry says, "I haven't been with a boy. And I haven't been with a girl either. Louis I want to be touched by you. You. You're the one that I want to touch me."

Louis just says softly, almost as a sigh, "Harry..."

Harry pulls Louis' hands to his lips with his own hands. He's thinking how they are the same height but Louis seems smaller, delicate, kind ... safe. Harry feels like he's known Louis before like in another time or world. "Louis touch me. Please. Please touch me." 

Harry pushes Louis' hands down to his crotch and he wiggles while making contented sounds of breaths and moans, "Please Louis, touch me, please..." The last please is so desperate, so heartwrenchingly compelling. 

Harry feels Louis lean down lightly over him like he's assuring, hushing the boy as Louis nuzzles his face into Harry's hair, ghosts his lips across the skin on Harry's neck, jaw, lips. Harry thinks his own heart is missing a beat like it's starting to hurt, cracking with the pain he can tell is coming. The comforting hushes seem kind but Harry knows Louis is refusing him and pulling away. His heart hurts just a little bit more, like it's dropped in his chest from pain of the rejection he fears. 

Then he feels Louis sweep fingers of one hand across Harry's lips asking for entry. Harry takes the fingers into his mouth and he takes ahold of Louis' hand in his hands to deny any chance of the hand being pulled back away. He sucks on Louis' fingers and feels his excitement building, he wants this, this, what he hopes this will be.

"Baby you don't want this road, it's not easy. Baby, I'm not what you want, this isn't what you want...", Louis is whispering and Harry whimpers. 

Harry desperately wants this. He knows he wants this like he's never wanted anything. His mouth stops sucking and he coats Louis' thin fingers in his saliva. They can't see each other at all but both know when Harry releases Louis' fingers, wet and slicked that they are looking to each other for a sign. 

"Touch me please, Louis, fuck me, please." 

Harry is pushing his own pants down having first freed the closures. He feels that Louis is positioning a bit lower and he next feels Louis' breath down where his heat is burning. 

Louis is kissing, making kitten licks proceed sucking on aroused skin. It's so very intense. Harry knows his cock is rock hard. He feels breath warm under his balls, lower at his hole. He grabs Louis hand again and with fingers in his mouth he loads them with his saliva again and then he feels Louis slowly insert half a finger, just to the second knuckle. 

Harry tries to stop squirming with anticipation, his voice utters a soft, hissed, "Yes, please yes." 

It's so dark that Harry feels like his skin is heighten in response at the level of every cell. He feels like his ears are hearing every sound no matter how slight. Louis is using one finger, Harry thinks the pointer finger, and with gentle insertions and withdrawling the fingering is easing Harry's excited hole. 

Harry feels more saliva, from Louis' help Louis actions which respond to Harry's release of moans. Soon Louis is inserting more deeply and Harry feels his toes almost curl. He can't keep his excitement from surging through his body. He feels more kisses, on the inside of his thighs, underneath his balls next to his hole and then he feels Louis switch to two fingers, just to the knuckle work into his excited pulsing hole. Harry can't stop his anxious hips from starting to jerk.

Harry hears Louis add more spit and his fingers before working them in deeper, still just two fingers and oh so very gently. Then he hears Louis say in a whisper, "Harry, Harry, baby this is it, there can't be more babe. There isn't enough lubrication." 

Harry is near tears. He knows there's some pain with this stretching; that isn't too much, that isn't causing his tears. What is hurting him in his core is this feeling, he wants to take more. He starts shaking his head side to side saying, "No, please no, just put it in, please. Put your cock in me, please!" 

Louis is quickly hushing Harry calmly and Louis slides up a little bit higher, not a lot but just a bit before Louis begins working his fingers into Harry with renewed, decisive pace. 

Withthat Harry feels it. He feels the touch, the slight but defined touch somewhere deep in him. The touch comes sinked with kisses and tongue swipes running along his cock. Then he is certain, those delicate thin fingers have found some trigger within him and they glaze this spot bringing Harry more and more heat. 

Harry is about to scream out for Louis to just push in his cock, to beg, beg again when he feels Louis' lips on the head of his cock. Then those lips slide down Harry's painfully hard dick. With one hand on Harry's cock and two fingers of the other embedded in him, thrusting to touch someplace deep, Louis' mouth sinking deeper onto his leaking cock Harry feels himself jerk. It's almost pained, but this release of burning waves is pleasure too. 

Harry doesn't feel it when Louis responds to Harry's orgasm with pulling his delicate fingers out, but when Harry feels himself pass his peak he then realizes those lips pull off of his cock just before he is over sensitized. 

Harry wants to protest but his throat is strangled with gasps. His pleasure has not released him into the real world yet. But there are Louis' lips coming along Harry's body form where they left with after taking the last drop. Louis kisses over Harry's pelvis, his torso, to his collarbones, his neck, his jaw. Harry smells scent of cum on Louis but his hands find the other boy's face and pulls Louis into a kiss. Harry has never tasted himself before now, but he wants to lick this out of Louis' mouth and hold him in a kiss.

***  


When Harry and Louis exited the closet and went in separate ways to meet up with family and friends they didn't know both would see each other again after these Manchester Central auditions. Louis had refused to give Harry his number. By the time he heard he was moving on in the auditions he was being swept away by the menusha as was Harry. Harry's last sighting of Louis was of Louis with his pretty girlfriend both looking happy and perfect together. 

Fate was kind. They found each other again at the next step which was bootcamp. They both also recognized the boy named Zayn from the auditions in Manchester. Here again Zayn tried to hide duck out during the dance lessons. This time it was a really important step in the audition and it went on gruelingly long under the schooling of Brian Friedman. Harry had been a unable to get close, much less alone, with Louis. As the dancing was wearing people out, Harry was inspired at how Louis had this stamina. Again he was laughing, joking through it. People gravitating to him because of his playfulness. 

Harry also noticed a boy from Ireland who was there, Niall. Harry thought the lad's face was so flushed during the choreography drills that he'd give out. But the Irish boy proved to have spirit and charm that just oozed from him. Now in this new setting Harry's nerves were eroding his confidence so a part of him wished he was like spirited Niall. When Harry would occasionally make eye contact with Louis across a sea of people he'd feel warmed by the beautiful smile that met his glance and it lifted him. 

Eventually, Harry began to think he would make it; that smile was reassuring, maybe Louis was right about him. Harry was feeling his confidence building and he was thinking he had to get close to Louis, get his number this time and thank him for warning him to be cautious about his sexuality. Then it was announced, some were going on, others not. Not Louis, not the boy Zayn who again had to be pulled back on stage by Simon, not Niall, not Liam whose voice Harry thought was incredible, and not so many others. Not even Harry Styles.

After this bad news some of them, like Harry were quick to go outside. Many were crying. 

Harry watched for Louis. Louis started to come out with his girlfriend, Hanna, but then she pulled Louis back. Harry could see she was kissing Louis through the glass. Harry hadn't caught his eye and he was determined not to leave here without that number. And through his tears he noticed something about Louis faced with rejection as he watched Louis and Hanna together. 

Harry could see how Louis was strong. Stronger than Harry. In a brief and distant glimpse Harry could feel the other boy's calm. That's when Harry thought about the about the words he'd recalled more than any thing else said in the broom closet back at Manchester Center. It was something about bullies and what people think if they believe you're gay or weak. 

Harry turned to find a door not congested with sad, exiting families. He was going to run inside, and girlfriend or not, tell Louis he needs to know more about how to be strong ... how he needed Louis. That's when the Xfactor interns came outside to round up many of the eliminated boys and girls to take them back for "interviews". 

Harry heard the boy Zayn say as they were trodding inside all sad and broken, "Oh sure, boys crying on camera, great for the ratings." 

They got to the stage and assembled in front was the same three judges from Manchester, Simon Cowell, Louis Walsh, Cheryl Cole, and with them here was the beautiful Nicole Scherzinger. Harry looked over at Louis. Louis had his fingers in his mouth and he was biting his nails nervously. This made Harry feel comforted. Then it happened. 

What? They called five names, they asked Harry and Louis and three other boys to stay. 

When they had made the offer to the five solo boys and then to four solo girls they brought the two confused array of try-outs back before the judges on the stage. 

It was Nicole who spoke with her voice so soft and so kind. Harry's first thought was Louislouislouis. He wasn't thinking about anything else. It was only a split second later he got the meaning of this assembly and he immediately found himself being hit while he was feeling still stunned by a leaping Louis who kept into him, wrapping arms and legs around surprised Harry. 

It was a new beginning.


	13. Blindfolds, onesies and other assorted weirdness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band is formed and Harry struggles with his feeling for Louis. Maybe Louis is struggling with feelings for Harry too.
> 
> It's complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fiction started in my head with questions about all the silly things, mostly acted by Louis, during the xFactor. So some of my favorites silly things are in here. Decided to break the chapter in to two parts since it's coming up to the creepiest stalker part of the story. Sorry, not good at creepy, dark stuff. Goes against my nature.

***

Five boys went from being complete strangers to being band mates for an ongoing competition against other talent. Not a one of the five young contestants knew exactly what to expect. 

Two of them had an idea of what they wanted. It might not have been completely focused on the business. 

In Harry's case his mind was balancing two trends of thought. For one Harry was feeling utter astonishment of making it another step closer to a career someplace outside of the bakery or where ever he landed after Uni. His other driving thought was Louis. Actually, it wasn't just Louis. It was Louislouislouis.

Being a group of minors they got to go to use Harry's rustic family vacation home as a base where they were to privately work together. In a very short time they had to learn about each other and develop as a band. Harry was excited more than the others but his emotions were dismissed, were written off as youth, Harry being the youngest. 

Yet despite his age Harry had this bold confidence. His inner certainty about himself was not typical for boys so young. He was exceptional. It came from the leap Harry took at a young age to be true to himself. The risk was met kindly at every first test. Accepted by his family for admitting he was gay, accepted by the first boy he admitted his crush to, Harry had a bold and expanding confidence.

Like Harry, Liam had confidence too. Liam's came from a different place than Harry's. For Liam it was past struggles that formed him. Struggles of his working class family, struggles of an uncertain health at a young age and even the struggle of being shut out of the xFactor on his first try at fourteen, but then having come back to successfully sing Simon into the ground at the same competition two years later. 

For Niall confidence was just born from that he was so full of happiness that his internal enthusiasm radiated off of him. It almost seemed like cocky, over-confidence. Ultimately, he won the likes of Katie Perry with his brash, untrained charm. 

Zayn's shyness made his style of confidence the least obvious. Zayn was nevertheless secure in his abilities. He just needed someone to open the slightest path for him because of his shyness with performing. With new friends around him Zayn stepped up beautifully.

Of the five boys it was Louis who wore a mask hiding insecurities about himself. Louis used humor and his unpredictable tangents to deflect from a lack of deeper confidence in himself but when all things were considered Louis confidence was fully there for them as a group. He believed in his mates abilities immeasurably. Louis understood they needed all five parts; he knew what his role needed to be. 

If young Harry would get goofy, allow his fonding and love struck feelings to seep out, Louis would do things to balance Harry. 

If Harry chose walk around the house naked while they were talking for taping show Louis would counter Harry with preoccupying himself with something like standing balancing on a board that he had placed on the back of some lounge chair so eyes were trained on his equally bizarre behavior. He took down the focus on Harry's behaviors this way. They weren't kids who were maybe gay, they were just kids. Weird and fun in different ways. 

There were many times Louis would just act out to dismiss whatever Harry just did because Louis was so capable of complete randomness. Harry may have lost the idea he shouldn't be staring at his band mate and biting his lip like he wanted to eat the other lad. Always Louis was thinking about the five of them as a team while Harry was just young and love-struck.

Harry blissfully persisted with his singular interest of being close to Louis with a naive, happiness. Soon after arriving at the house Harry started "sleepwalking". He was sharing the one large bed in a room with Zayn and yet most mornings he'd be found sleeping in Louis' small single bed claiming he didn't remember sleepwalking into Louis' room. Louis would wake, often in a pool of sweat having been wrapped in arms and legs, smothering in curls of Harry. Adorable love-struck Harry was in his bed.

It didn't t matter to Harry that Louis would sometimes have "a serious talk" to him on these mornings. In whispers Louis was attempting to firmly set boundaries: What was Harry thinking? How would being gay affect the band? What did Harry expect Louis to do about his girlfriend that, Louis defensively maintained, he loved, incidentally. The list went on. Harry only heard how nice Louis' voice sounded. 

One morning after another firm reality-of-life-chat in the bed Harry sleep-walked to, Louis got up leaving Harry sulking alone in bed. Louis was being too firm. Harry pouted. 

It was two hours later when Louis and the others finally got Harry out of bed by physically carrying him from bed into the main room and putting him next to a huge breakfast Niall made to help Harry's hurt feelings. Maybe the others understood what was the thing with Harry and Louis. Maybe not. They had a huge challenge ahead. They relied on Louis to manage Harry's pouting. 

Louis had convinced the other three that Harry was only gloom because he had a bout of nerves. With Harry relocated in front of food, Louis playfully tousled Harry's ever growing curls, then went about ignoring Harry's tantrum, behaving around the boys like there was nothing unusual. But this time Harry finally took sight of something about Louis, a barely detectable thing about Louis acting like the mature one. Harry dialed in on a tiny "tell", or a subtle cue. Unnoticeable to the others Harry finally saw what was a barely perceivable hint that Louis was uncomfortable. The tell suggested that Louis actually didn't like having to push Harry away. 

Harry's glimpse at a crack in Louis' mask was all he needed. It made Harry feel warm, loved, happy and confident. Louis was hiding his feelings for the sake of band. Harry knew it.

When the five boys moved into the XFactor house with the next step of their journey Harry had it all worked out in his head. He knew he could be with Louis. He knew Louis loved him. Harry knew that he just needed to keep up a professional front. He could snuggle with his mates, all of them, even nuzzle into Louis, just keep it fun, playful, harmless. Not too gay. 

After realizing this Harry armed himself with more confidence. He had charm. He could work people with it. 

***

A couple weeks into the xFactor house everyone's personalities sorted out. 

Louis had taken to pranking anyone in the house who was moody. This meant certain competitors were frequently getting the focus of Louis' pranks. Cher Lloyd was soon singularly determined more than once to kill Louis because Louis loved fucking with her. 

Rebecca Ferguson was spared as a target of Louis' pranks. Eventually Harry realized Louis had picked up on a spark between Rebecca and Zayn. Maybe Louis didn't want going to ruin anything of any sort for the band. If Zayn had a crush on someone, Louis wouldn't but Zayn's happiness at risk. These were Louis' "brothers". 

On this one day the five of them had been doing XFactor video diaries. The week before Louis had said he liked girls who like carrots as his reply to what he looked for in a girl. Now on this occasion of another diary recording the feelings about Zayn and Rebecca were proven accurate. 

Harry realized from examples like this how much Louis could read people's unspoken feelings better than he. And Harry was needy and wanting something from Louis on this day. Probably because it had been so busy for them. 

For days it seemed like he was never alone with Louis. It was always hard to be alone because of so many people were all living in the same house. To make it worse all five of them were in one room crammed tightly with bunk beds. But Harry needed Louis. And there was Harry's desire, doing this strange peekaboo thing as they were filmed for the diaries, acting like an idiot. 

An idiot who Harry felt he couldn't resist. Harry was thinking about this more than the task of filming the diaries. He knew Louis was always in play mode, partly because of his relationship with his little sisters. And then Harry gave Louis a subtle sign. It was below the level of the camera's-view. He rubbed his foot against Louis and then pressed firm all the while looking straight into the camera and smiling. Bingo, Louis forgot himself and turned to Harry and gently bit his shoulder. Harry closed his eyes briefly and tighten his core as he maintained his posture through a shudder. Elation. That's what Harry felt. And the realization that schoolboy-like hidden antics could be so thrilling. It was like a drug to Harry.

***  


There was another thing that became apparent as the boys got to know each other more. It was odd thing about Louis. Frequently, Louis was not were he was supposed to be. This had the effect of making Liam irritated with Louis. 

Liam's view was understandable, his experience at fourteen with a failed audition was burned into him. Liam came away from that wanting this chance so much that he tried to make himself the band leader. This worked well for their vocal coach who liked Liam's abilities. This also made Liam more urgent and pushy about wanting Louis to be more serious, act mature. Faced with Liam playing daddy Louis just remained steadfastly immutable, not ever serious enough for Liam. It seemed Louis deliberately went out of his way to mess with serious-minded Liam. 

Eventually Haay noticed that when it appeared that Liam might be pushed to the point of snapping about Louis' childlike behaviors there was this sudden change; Liam would become inexplicably all happy about Louis. 

Harry never saw what kind of things broke the tension, taking Liam from frustrated to bliss and giggly around Louis. 

Enlightening came when Harry saw a video that was shot featuring Liam in the xFactor Secret Shopper's clothing doing picks to cloth Niall and Louis. Harry hadn't been a part of this segment so he was curious how it turned out. Harry guessed Liam had little regard for what Louis wore, nothing like Harry with attention to detail. 

Watching the video Harry saw something surprising in Liam. Surprising because Liam was doting about Louis. Liam very perceptively knew Louis' likes and dislikes. When Liam held up the clothes picked for Louis and talked about them Liam was ... tender, fond...about Louis! What? 

Harry felt a jealousy. His mind went right back to the audition and he and Louis in the broom closet. Next Harry thought about Liam's lips. They looked so soft, nice for kissing. He thought about how Liam and Louis were both pretty athletically inclined. They had more in common than their opposite personalities revealed. Harry felt more jealousy as he considered them together. So an immature, pouting, jealous Harry went to see fellow contestant Aiden Grimshaw.

Aiden Grimshaw was one of the people in the competition that all the five boys liked. It was easy to like Aiden as he was close to their age, he had no problems with any of the crazy things that the group of five boys did. He almost seemed like he could be one of them. It was also clear that contestants Matt Cardle and Wagner seemed to have a "boys will be boys" view of the five lads of One Direction. Mary Byrne, another older talent, was completely and hopeless in love with the five boys. She was enjoying life and saw every stupid, idiot thing the five lads did as cause for laughter. No wonder Harry and Louis both had picked her as their "girl" to date if choosing from women in the house. Sure she was in her 50s, but it wasn't a serious question, and who couldn't love her zest for life. And picking Mary avoided the uncomfortable position of deciding among the younger women, like having to decide among the girls of Belle Aime who had palpable disdain for the boys of One D. But truth was that if Harry was going to date anyone in the house other than, well Louis, he'd date Aiden. Aiden was almost perfect.

Thinking about Liam and Louis, Harry decided to try to test things, mix things up a bit, so he went to Aiden. He had to admit that part of his jealousy was just how Louis would always take his girlfriend's calls. It made Harry confused and he felt like a child. Or rather he felt like Louis considered him a child. 

After spending a great deal of reciprocated flirting and some sneaking off with Aiden between vocal trainings, rehearsals and such Harry was feeling better. He was feeling bolder. Harry was not, however, careful to any extent with his flirting. He wanted Louis to know about it even if Louis wasn't around. Harry hoped word would get out about it. 

"Word" did get around about Harry and Aiden being very cozy; without Harry or Aiden knowing news of this went straight to Simon. And if it was Harry's wish that Louis would indeed find out immediately then Harry was successful. The gay-like behavior had Simon calling Louis into his office to have a private chat about the fate of the band. 

***  


When Simon Cowell wants a word with the X factor competitor privately it's disconcerting. Louis was probably thinking it was about his voice, or maybe his pranks. Hopefully, it was the latter, but Louis was nervous. 

Louis was so worried that he didn't notice how pleasant Simon was as he greeted him or how there was no air of negatively at all directed at Louis. At first Louis didn't really hear Simon because of his nerves. He bit his nails and sweated. 

But then after small chit chat Simon went right to his point. 

"Louis, tell me, when did you first realize that Harry is gay?"

"What? Harry? W-w-what?" Louis sputtered. He heard Simon clearly. The question knocked him to the floor.

Simon smirked, or was it a smile Simon Cowell style. Who could tell? With Simon a smile and a smirk were pretty much one and the same. 

"Look, Louis, don't play dumb. I've known since we decided to put him through. His mother actually told me. Which at the time I thought was stupid of her to reveal, then later I thought more about the person Harry is and why she'd tell me that. It could have lead to putting a different group together, one without her son, but I think this is the best mix." 

Simon took in Louis' expression before he continued on. 

"You know what it is Louis that makes me successful." Simon asked. It's a rhetorical question. Simon continues. 

"Understanding people." Simon gets up and comes to sit next to Louis on a couch. 

"That's the key, Louis. I know when I hear someone's audition immediately if they have more, vocally." 

Simon leans in to Louis. He knows this young man understands. It's in Louis' eyes. Simon can tell that Louis has lived some in his young years. He's smart, street smart. It's one reason he wanted Louis to be part of this group. Louis had something to bring to the group that the others, younger, more naive, needed. 

"I can tell in the first few chords sung. Is it training the person needs? More talent? Is, is it confidence..." 

Simon is looking hard at Louis to study him before he continues. 

"...but the key is, Louis, that it's a lot more than singing. It's who the contestants are. Harry has a great, untapped talent. He's got a voice plus the looks, personality in spades. He's the total package. But he needs...Harry needs to be ...protected."

Louis is finding himself relax on one hand. He can accept Harry is young and sweet and needing protection. Hearing this coming from Simon makes Louis more nervous In other ways. Why tell this to one of Harry's bandmates? 

Louis nods his head and just listens. Simon likes this. He continues on but it seems that he's making a change in the point of their chat. 

"That girlfriend of yours, Hanna, isn't it? She's quite the girl. I'm sure you've talked with her about what happens if this goes well for you. Do you think she can handle the frenzy if things get more out of control? One Direction is already gaining a huge fan base. Last week we had to have someone escort Hanna through the crowds. Did she tell you about that?" 

Simon asks Louis but he doesn't wait for an answer. 

"I think it's sweet that you have a supportive childhood girlfriend Louis, I really do." 

At this time Louis feels the coming of the rub. There is about to be a "but ...." following Simon's approving comment. 

Simon continues. "And you're, you are attractive. Having a girlfriend is not going to stop fans from liking you. And she's a student of drama like you, isn't she? We can work with her Louis. She is good for you, for the band, the image." 

Louis get it from that. "The image" is where this meeting is going. It's it about Hanna and Louis. Louis would ask her to "work", was that the word Simon used? Was that what Simon wanted? 

Louis listens with trepidation. The ask is coming. 

"But we can't work with a relationship involving Harry. For the band, Harry can't be gay. It's not marketable with a group targeting young girls to loose Harry. I'm thinking that maybe you agree?" 

Louis finds his throat dry and feels like someone is choking him. Simon might sense this, because yes, he knows people, and he gets some water and takes it to Louis as he sits beside him again. 

Handing the water to the boy Simon puts his hand on Louis knee and says, "Louis I've watched you with your sisters. I see how you do these things with them and they are infused into all your behaviors. You love drama and it shows. You know Louis, you can skew gay easily, you know that. Has anyone ever told you?"

***  


When Louis left Simon's office much, much later after Simon talked on, and on, he was nearly late again. No surprise, the backstage video piece they were to be filming was underway. 

These behind the scenes banter and video diaries were among Simon's brilliant ideas of how to use the talent he had this year. He knew that combining the competitors in backstage peeks gave those in the final twelve with less personality more lift and brought a human side to deserving talent that might be easy to over-looked if they only were seen singing songs on stage. 

Simon also had been telling his crew, put a camera on Louis, "that boy was a gold mine of random entertainment". Consequently, this led to Louis "hosting" a lot of silliness. After the private meeting with Simon Louis was headed into the room where he was leading a group of the contestants in one such skit, "Question Time". 

Louis entered the room which was crowded with other contestants waiting for Louis to lead off. Louis went straight to Aiden Grimshaw and crawled directly into Aiden's lap like a cat. Simon was right about Louis. No one thought anything of this behavior. No one that is except for Harry. 

Following the Question Time Harry was burning with pain. He didn't know what Louis was playing at, but it really hurt him. 

Similarly confused, but pleased, Aiden couldn't keep his eyes off Louis when they broke apart after Question Time. While everyone had their own places to be, Aiden was trying to catch up to Louis who shot out of Aiden's lap and the room like lightening when they finished. Louis disappeared to place unknown. Then Aiden got held up, Simon was talking with him. 

Harry saw them talking and was determined to find Louis before Aiden when Sophia from Belle Amie stopped Harry. She, like everyone, was very much aware of the sexual tension that had just filled the room their were filming in. She was happy about it. 

Time to stir the pot, Sophia thought throw the boy band a ringer. She started to whisper something in Harry's ear, he knew he should pull away because he knew where she was going to go, her tone snarky and bitter. "Well Harry, what do you think? Aiden and Louis, color me surprised..." 

Before Sophia could go on tormenting Harry Simon came to pass them having finished a brief word with Aiden. He said to them both in a stern tone disguising his glee and the trouble he unleashed, "Probably best to keep our thoughts focused on what we need to and not the affairs of others."

Harry took in the stern look in Simon's eyes and choked. He looked down at his too big feet that he was still growing into and thought what was his next order of business ... their week four video diary. Great. Fantastic. More camera time.

Minutes later Harry took a seat with the others. Louis was there in the stairwell ahead of Harry. He was sitting with his black scarf wrapped around his eyes making a blindfold. 

Harry wanted to see Louis' eyes. Louis was hiding them. "Coward", Harry thought. 

Harry kept his eyes trained on the camera as much as he could, but he felt too much like he wasn't going to let this go. He turned to Louis and moved into him. Harry hoped that Louis would know this behavior looked to the world at large like Harry was asking for a kiss. 

Louis responded to Harry with his foot pressing down to say "stop". Harry heard the boys around them going on with their comments. They ignored the two other lads, did their jobs. 

Slowly Harry felt a change though. The foot that was pressing his to indicated "stop" hook around his ankle as if to say "don't stop". The top of Louis' foot was rubbing against the back of Harry's ankle and Harry felt his heart warm. He slapped Louis playfully. Harry decided maybe later he'd find out if this game with Aiden was tit-for-tat. Harry hoped it was. He wanted Louis to be jealous. If Louis say like a kitten in Aidens lap to play a game this meant Louis cared more than he let on. Harry felt content. He smiled alittle. Only he knew why the subtle grin. 

***  


The next time the five of them got to go out for a bit of time around town Harry thought Louis had definitely lost his mind. 

A onesie? Really? Of all the weird style choices this one was the strangest yet. Why was Louis in a onesie? 

Walking around town, two of them leading Louis with their arms hooked around his, Louis never exposed his face. It was just so weird. Harry meant to ask Louis what that was about later, but time rushed by. 

Once they were back to work they were busy rehearsing "Total Eclipse of the Heart". Everything was coming together great in their rehearsal although Louis was very distracted. 

Later after they indivually went over coach comments, Harry looked for Louis to leave together like normal to go back the the house. Louis was no where to be found. The four of them went on home assuming he was witha coach or something. Later when more vehicles brought more contestants back to the house, there was still no Louis with the housemates. Concern was building but only the five them seemed aware that someone was missing. Not wanting to risk more problems, they kept to themselves taking their dinner into their tiny room. 

Where was Louis?

***  


Four boys went to sleep that night not knowing what was the reason could be that Louis would put them at risk. They had rules. Curfews. Where the hell was Louis? They suspected he hooked up with Hanna.

It had been one of those things when Niall and Hanna had met the very first time, the feeling of being immediate friends, like they always knew each other, just naturally hit it off so easily. 

In Niall's view Hanna was just the coolest girl. They chatted about virtually everything. Sometimes it seemed she talked as almost as much on the phone with Niall as she and Louis. It was Niall's phone that rang at an odd hour of the night. 

Niall answered quietly not waking anyone else. Surprisingly it was Hanna calling. Niall knew Hanna's voice immediately, but she didn't sound like herself at all this time. It was actually almost impossible to follow her. She was uncontrollably upset. Eventually Niall got that she needed to talk to Simon. Urgently she said. 

Niall tried to talk Hanna through things and find out what was going on. Clearly this was about Louis. When she said something to Niall about a stalker and Louis that is when Niall decided this was just too weird and he gave Hanna the number for Simon. It was bad enough that Louis was missing, how much more damage would calling Simon in the middle of the night do? But something about the way Hanna said the words in a sarcastic, paniced rant made him risk their security in the competition. 

To push Niall for Simons number Hanna fumed a series of questions to which Niall had no answer. "Niall didn't you think it was a little weird, even for Louis, to walk around all day in public in a onesie like he was hiding? Seriously, who does shit like that for no reason?" 

Niall felt sickened. The call ended and he knew Hanna was going to call Simon. Niall headed back into their room. Time to wake the others up.


	14. Stalkers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't even summarize this... It's mostly Louis' encounters with stalkers that form Louis' behaviors relative to Harry. Sadly edits left plenty of typos...

Simon was standing at a door of a luxury residence with two large security officers and a traumatized teenage girl at his side. Persuaded by his awareness of negative publicity, he decided to deal with an issue privately when this frantic teenager called him in the middle of the night about her boyfriend, one member of a band in xFactors final twelve acts. Negative press was already building about Simon's control over things with the xFactor. Allegations were even made about him rigging the competition. At this moment Simon wished it was as easy as him being a clairvoyant puppet master who was in control of it all. Maybe if that was a reality he'd still be home in bed now instead of at this door, the resident unknown to him. 

According to Hanna, Louis was picked up by a woman who Hanna said was a stalker. The girl said "stalker" was a kinder description of the woman and that "sexual predator" was more accurate. The woman's interest in Louis, Hanna aid, had begun when he was a minor. 

Standing at this door, knocking and waiting for an response, Simon is trying to imagine what a sexual predator would look like. The door was answered with a timeliness that indicated that sleep was not being disrupted at this residence. It was just too, too quick. 

Answering the door was a man about mid-thirties, rugged, and formidable. He looked at the four people at the door, taking in Simon's expression and the trembling, sniffling girl. Calmly without emotion or surprise he asked, "Picking up or dropping off?" 

It was an odd question. That took Simon by surprise.

In a moment another man of much the same description as the first man appeared at the door too. Now Simon was aware that lights were on throughout the house, the men were dressed in business causal attire and it's the middle of the night. People should be sleeping, Simon thought. I should be sleeping...

"Invite them in." The second man said.

Simon, Hanna and Simon's two security people stepped into a beautiful home, located not very far from the activities of the xFactor. The awkwardness of this setting, the situation as a whole, is still being worked over in Simon's mind. That's when a woman's voice was heard. Out of the corner of his eye Simon notices that Hanna moves in closer to one of his security men. The woman who they heard from across the house comes into the room and she is a shock to behold. Not what Simon expected.

Sophia Johnson looks stunningly beautiful. She's in her 40's, tall, long silky hair, hazel eyes. Perfect features. Unlike her company she's not wearing business attire, or day clothes. Simon is looking at her and he is getting a Sharon Stone vibe. 

Simon pretends not to notice that her floor length silk robe does nothing to hide anything about her body. It actually accentuates the qualities of her perfect form. And then there is also the surprising thing that as she walks this robe flows, parting along the length of her legs from the closure at her waist and there is nothing concealing her. Her immodesty was unsettling.

She walks straight up to Simon extends her hand and says, "Hi Simon, I'm Sophia Johnson. How lovely of Hanna to bring you to help her collect her Louis." Sophia ends that statement with a glare aimed at Hanna who literally moves to hide behind Simon's security guards.

Simon is a great judge of character, just like he told Louis recently. This woman, he knows with certainty, is not normal. Not normal. Not right in the head. Not safe. And Simon is sensing that she is in no way a person to trifle with. What she is, who these men in her lair are, Simon doesn't know. But this was not a place for social pleasantries and making acquaintances either. They are here to collect Louis. 

Simon composes himself and talks with Sophia casually. It as if it was his mail that was mis-delivered to his neighbor and he was just there to pick it up. 

"Yes, we're here to collect Louis. There's a curfew. And I'm sorry to ask, but ..."

Sophia cuts him off, "No, don't ask Mr. Cowell. It's frustrating enough having little Hanna bring this issue to you. And then there's the way Louis was so resistant tonight. He's just gotten more and more determined. The sassiness. It used to be so cute." She walked over to some large flower arrangement and smelled the flowers before she turned back to them and said, "You really should come back for him in the morning. Louis is not feeling well right now. Growing boy's have such evolving metabolisms. I fear I may have made miscalculated and this, this...didn't go so well. He's ill, poor thing." 

Now Simon could see Hanna poking out from behind her safe hiding spot. She seemed ready to say something. This was clearly Hanna wanting to defend Louis at all costs. 

Simon stepped back and gave Hanna a look to say "stay silent". He assessed his security people and he realized he was overmatched by Sophia's. Hers were too relaxed. There was this feeling of dread in the room. These are not nice people. Not even close. 

Simon turned back to this woman who lit a cigarette and was casually smoking looking almost amused at Simon and his party. Simon said to her, "Again, sorry, but we'll be taking Louis with us now." Simon gave her his confident, "I'm Simon Cowell" smile. The one laden with distain.

Sophia let out a, "Hum." 

She took a few more puffs, looked at the two men with her. It was an unspoken exchange. Putting her cigarette out, Sophia said, "Alright then. If you insist." 

Sophia seemed coolly amused as she gestured for Simon's group to follow her. It was a challenge to avoid how uncomfortable it is when a woman is clearly in control in a room of people and she's immodestly dressed. They meandered through the large, ornate house to a large bedroom in the back. Lights were on in the room but it was dimly lit at best. 

As they entered Sophia went around to the far side of the enormous bed and crawled up next to the head of the bed. It occurred to Simon she wanted to see their faces, to see their reactions as they came forward. This woman was feeding on some twisted shock factor for her pleasure. 

On the bed asleep was Louis. Even in sleep he was an obvious mess. Much of him was covered with scratches that had been bleeding. 

Simon had to give Hanna credit because she saw this and caught her breath. She didn't let more show about her feelings even though her face was suddenly hauntingly pale. Beside the bed on a table were some rings. These weren't normal rings. Under the golden spike like rings was a handkerchief stained with a bit of blood. It was impossible not to notice the scratches on Louis, the rings, the connection. It was all so twisted.

Sophia sat reclined there near where Louis slept leaning against a stack of pillows with a hint of a smile as she enjoyed studying them. Simon told Hanna to get the clothes that looked to be the ones Louis was wearing earlier, she did and Simon kept his eyes on this strange woman as he tried with Hanna's help to get clothes on Louis. 

Sophia watched amused. More so as it was clear that Hanna was holding back tears. 

Simon just kept staring at Sophia as much as he could. He felt that he couldn't take his eyes off her or it would show weakness. Whatever that meant. Stare the devil down. 

Sophia made it a point to reach over them once pushing the rings aside. They jingled a bit. What was that for? Like she thought maybe they maybe hadn't been noticed? She took a lighter and cigarette from a pack lying there beside rings. She lit one cirgartette while just watching them finish dressing Louis and cooly smoking. 

Simon put his arms around Hanna feeling her coming apart a little once Louis was ready. He told one of his men to pick Louis up. They started to leave the room to exit the house and all Sophia said to them was, "Whatever you do, do not give him anything but water until he feels normal. Nothing. Only water." 

That was it. They walked through the house as the two rugged men saw them out the door. 

They arrived back at the xFactor house and the boys from One Direction were awake. So was Matt Cardle woken by the noise from their room which was next to his. 

Louis was carried straight to their room and Simon told Matt to be quiet about this. He knew Matt would. 

In the boys cramped, messy room Louis was put to bed and Simon told them that Hanna would be spending the night in there too. He told them no questions now, just turn the lights off, he'd see them in the morning at rehearsals. He instructed Hanna that someone would come get her from the house mid day while everyone except her and Louis were out. 

This way only Matt and the band would know she was there. "Let Louis sleep and only water." was the last thing Simon said. 

Hanna crawled onto the tiny bed and hugged her body into Louis. She kicked off shoes but clearly didn't care about anything else as she wrapped her arms around Louis. "I know. This has happened before." 

After Simon left, lights off, everyone laid in the room trying not to make a sound. A thousand questions. Each person's heart was pounding.

Morning felt like it came the instant they finally were taken by sleep. 

The four boys tried getting clothes on quietly to not disturb the couple who were seamlessly pressed together. Hanna was asleep with her arms still around Louis. Harry in particular wanted to see Louis' face but only a hand was exposed. They rode in the vehicle to the rehearsals quiet and hungry. Only Niall had been able to eat after the bizarre night. First thing of the day when they arrived? Talk to Simon.

Simon was composed and assured like this was normal business. 

He told them that he was going to investigate this problem. He told them that they were to focus on their job, the opportunities ahead and so on. The only explanation he gave was that Louis had an encounter with someone from his past while with Hanna. He emphasized again that things would be better if they worked on focusing on their challenges ahead. 

Niall, the typically light-hearted, lovable Niall pointed out something he thought was relevant. 

"Louis was hiding the other day when we were in town. Wasn't he? The onesie. He was hiding." 

Clearly Niall wanted an answer. Simon gave him nothing. 

Zayn added something about a time that Louis climbed up something instead of just walking the way any sensible person would and his behavior before he did that was nervous. Not like energetic-Louis, but really nervous. Clearly, Zayn wanted an answer too. They all did. Simon gave Zayn nothing. He told them to let it go. He'd take care of things. Then he told them to expect some changes from the original plan for styling their look for this week's song. 

"There's even more work for you to do now so stay focused." Simon said. And that was it. 

Later in the day everyone was wanting to get back to the house to see Louis. They finished their rehearsal quickly because they were so disciplined and wasted no time with playing around. In part that was easy because their chief mischief maker was missing. In part it was easy because they badly needed to get back to the house to see Louis more and more as each hour passed. 

Despite their efforts instead of leaving earlier like they hoped, there was some extra time booked on their schedule to check in with hair and makeup. Simon's changes. 

They were singing "Total Eclipse of the Heart". The original styling was light and glimmers, not fairy princess with glimmers, but very light. There were some dark effects planned originally with stage lights that were pretty cool, creating an eclipse. It was an interesting contrast, light and dark, yin and yang. That was gone now. New direction. 

The new styling was going to be a vampire-werewolf thing. The official reason from Simon, mentoring One Direction, was that vampires and werewolves were a growing trend. Some people didn't think this new idea of Simon's was as good as the original including fellow judge, Louis Walsh. 

Louis pushed back repeatedly until Simon shut Walsh down. He was very old school Simon said, and this was just more current and fresh.

One Direction got to leave a little earlier that day despite many changes in their schedules. This allowed them to get to the house ahead of everyone else. They walked in the door and Louis was waiting for them. 

Their typically crazy, funny Louis was looking really tired. He was uncharacteristically, shyly seeking their assurances and giving them the same back with something in his eyes when he met theirs. They tried not to stare at him or the scratches on his neck. 

The five of them ate quickly before any others got back and quickly retired to their room. Once in the privacy of their room, it was a night of snuggling with each other, telling Louis stories about the day and early to bed. No one asked Louis or pressed him at all for anything. He was clearly grateful. When the lights were out Harry slipped into Louis bed. He held his friend close. More than ever before he felt like Louis didn't object.

***  


The night of the performance was a high; it was another night of One Direction moving through. 

The fortune of advancing felt more amazing given the test they had been put through. They later looked at footage of the show and realized how easy it was to see how fake their makeup of bites and scratches looked. Four of them felt a sickening feeling in their gut seeing those real scratches on Louis. 

After the performance pictures of Louis with Hanna from after that show surfaced. This made them reflect on the events of the week from so many angles. They had so many "what if" questions in their heads. No one felt it more in review than Harry. He watched their performance and he thought about how after this insane week it was clear that Louis was focusing on the judges, everything they said. He was intense in looking for what they meant beyond just the words. It was like Louis was afraid he'd jeapardizedvthe band and was waiting for the news. Harry fell even more in love with Louis seeing the footage. What Harry didn't understand was why Louis was sometimes so secretive.

The next few weeks found the boys sharing so many amazing and fun times. They all bought onesies and wore them. It was support for Lous and a way to turn a dark thing into the light. 

The level of Louis' silly banter and play elevated like he used it as a shield and they followed his lead. 

When results came in on the final show One Direction came in third in the final tally of xFactor. It was heart-wrenching. 

So many thoughts rushed through Harry's head. He'd grown enough that he felt a great deal of personal failure for their standing. Liam had a strong voice and Harry new Liam's had never wavered. Zayn, the diva voice, also never wavered. Harry knew he carried a lot of expectations and he felt he let everyone down, including himself. 

The one person Harry knew he had not disappointed was Louis. He kept that love in his head and it allowed him to breathe through the feelings of failure. Also in his head was the news that had been revealed that night that Louis and Hanna were not formally a couple anymore. It was hush, hush still. But Louis had shared this with Niall first and then the others. Hanna was still among his dearest closest friends. No reason was a given for the romantic parting. 

Harry had a fantasy because of this news; his dream was that Louis confessed to Hanna that he had fallen in love with Harry. But Harry suspected this change was not about him. It was about the stalker. 

Harry knew this was likely true because he'd heard Louis and Hanna talking once just days before the announcement. Harry heard Hanna say something to Louis like, "How many people will she scare away? I just wish I wasn't one in a series. This scares me too much seeing you like that." Hanna was an amazing girl. Harry wanted to feel bad about Louis losing her. He just couldn't.

***  
***

They had finished the XFactor tour. It was a big night for them at a performance showing them restyled and new music written for them, no more covers. 

Harry felt like the world was his. He'd been trying to be more and more open publicly with Louis. 

Harry would feel like everything was natural and fine with them, but then Louis would take away Harry's overt lovers-behavior with something random he did. It would make Harry's display seem like child's play. More and more Harry was hearing from people, like back stage at photo shoots, how people were interpreting them. It made him uncomfortable. 

Harry was realizing that the world was seeing Louis' behaviors as gay, but he, Harry Styles, was not. Sure there was a section of the fans, a growing section who had made them a couple. It was so small a piece of the fan base that they could joke about it and even embrace it. But in the day to day, like at these photo shoots, or interviews when they were face to face with people who wanted a private comment it was the same. Those people behind the scenes thought Louis was gay. They though Harry was not. Harry was into girls; he was a womanizer. 

What?

Harry tried to frequently to conceive of how this happened. The new label; Harry Styles womanizer. How on earth? Anyone with open eyes could see it. Harry was always daydreaming falling into unconsciously staring at Louis. Realizing only when someone spoke to him directly at publicity events that he was biting his lower lip while he was staring with want at Louis. Fonding. Were people blind? 

Other times people would ask questions and Harry would things about dating without any reference to a girl, just about his heart. Harry was thinking it was obvious, the desire he had was for his band mate Louis. Yet Harry was a womanizer.

****

It was another day and they were at another album signing. 

There was a huge crowd filling the auditorium in front of them. Again a new record number of fans were waiting for a chance to meet One Direction. Behind them were photographers from every publicity medium in the industry. The row of media people was slowly shifting along behind them. Press could travel down the line getting photos of each of the boys from just off their shoulder. Some of the press were taking in the fans' reactions, getting insights for stories about how the boys of One Direction engage with their fans. Sometimes the press asked a quick question of the boys between fans stops for autographs. 

It was a bit boring, and tiring, yes, just because there were so many people in a loud, hot auditorium. The fans were getting exhausted in the crowd too. Harry loved the fans, tired or not. To keep his energy up he took his thoughts to his happy place to make the best of the hours ahead of them. He focused on Louis who was next to him on the side where the lines started. 

With Harry's focus shifted to Louis more then the people in front of him, he realized that the press person by Louis was familiar. 

This man had been at things like this before. Harry started paying more attention. Sometimes the line of fans slowed in front of Harry because he lost focus. More time passed and Harry recalls this member of the press had been around them before and then Harry notices that Louis was giving off signs something wasn't right. 

Louis was agitated. The little things Louis does before he sasses someone was something the band had learned to see before anyone else noticed the tendency rising. Harry gets the idea that this familiar guy with the press who's hovering near Louis was making Louis uncomfortable. 

Before long Harry could only hear that irritating man because Harry had lost all focus on the autograph requests in front of him and was only focusing on Louis. 

That is when Harry heard it. He heard this photographer say to Louis, "Sure princess, I'll help you with that, care to trade favors?" 

With those words Louis jumped up from his seat. So did Harry reflexively. Harry was going to go with Louis on whatever the conflict was, but Louis didn't go towards the insulting press person. 

Instead, Louis glared at the guy. Then Louis literally jumped onto the table that they were signing autographs at and walked down the length of it going away from his chair passing the other three who stopped signing to look at Louis questioning this weird move. 

Louis had fans on one side of the tables looking up as he passed them and the press crowded at the back of the tables looking up with startled expressions. The band's new security team scramblingwas along following Louis' unpredicted table-top-traverse through these hordes of people because no one knew why crazy Louis was on this exit path.

Without being impeded by a sea of people Louis's made it over to a large cement pillar that was a floor to ceiling support post of the auditorium. Running up it was a rung of metal ladder steps going up to a scaffold that was part of the auditoriums structure. It was something used for banners and decorations for the various events that the space accommodated and it went well above people's heads, posts to posts. When Louis reached a post he went up the rung of steps and across the scaffold taking a path over about twenty or thirty people deep in the crowd, effectively walking high over the heads of this sea of fans. This was something even more bizarre than just walking on a table. 

When Louis finally dropped down off the scaffolding to the ground level again those at the front of the room took notice of what had caught Louis' attention. Back in the enormous line a group of people had parted and there was a woman who had fainted. Some of the press had come pass this scene and were still talking about it when they got to the first person of the band. It happened to be Louis. When Louis asked the man with the press who was lingering beside him, the one Harry remembered, Louis' concerned question about the woman who fainted was met with snarky, inappropriateness. 

This was the type of thing that happened almost always, exclusively to Louis, and rarely, if ever, to any of the rest of them. As people were pushing in the crowd with confusion caused by Louis' catwalk, Harry fixed his attention on the snarky man. He remembered now. This guy had tried once to pull Louis in and kiss Louis when they were at another crowded publicity event.

By traversing overhead Louis had dropped down to the level of the fans where the pregnant woman who fainted was. This was just before some paramedics were arriving to attend the woman. She'd been standing waiting for autographs for hours with her three daughters. One was a teen and her two little girls were twins; dynamics of this family was very similar to Louis' own family. The medics said they would need a few minutes to check the woman before they would take the her to the local hospital. 

This gave Louis all the information he needed. He had a few minutes. Time enough to sweep the three girls up with him and bring them through the crowd to the signing table ahead of everyone else. 

When the paramedics eventually took their mum out for further evaluation at a hospital her girls were already back by her side having gotten escorted through the crowd up to the front to get autographs from all the boys including Louis. Their hero. 

The girls weren't the only one seeing hearts about Louis over this act. Harry was all heart eyes too. With all the excitement Harry also never got to complete his intended conversation with the reporter who had been so aggressively solicitous with Louis. After the all the excitement, the reporter was apparently gone.


	15. Stalkers II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry continues to have his beautiful puppy love for Louis. Louis continues to be targeted by loonies. The routine stalking ends after a near fatal encounter and the chapter ends with Harry taking Louis to Cheshire 
> 
> Renewed warning of non-con/ loads of inappropriate contact, violence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, can't write fiction where these boys don't have good reasons for stupid things so thanks for tolerating the completely hate-worthy stalker series of chapters. 
> 
> The next two nemeses in the story cock-blocking Harry's desires may have the names Max and Tom, so if you Wanted this love story to go cheesy hearts, rainbows and butterflies now, no. And if you Wanted a reason to get mad at this stupid piece of lies, smut and bad fiction, it might be coming. 
> 
> Inspiration for the stalker (Alex) goes to the reporter who did actually tried to kiss Louis. Inspiration for the stalker (Sophia) is the creepy fans who hound the boys on tour. Next inspiration, attacks by celebrities using twitter. In case you (The) Wanted to know. Warnings will apply!
> 
> ***

Success is a feeling that Harry is learning to take measure of. 

Harry is standing with his four best mates. Lights flashing, cameras snapping. Each day he has a different sense of what it means, this thing called success. Since the xFactor they have toured, released an album, gotten increasing more notable awards. Their fan base has swelled to record numbers. Through this all they have remained friends, become even better friends. 

Yet probably no one can possible understand this world of theirs other than the five of them. This night was one of celebration. Harry tells himself this; things are perfect. 

In truth, Harry's heart aches when his mind goes to that thought. 

.... 

No, nothing about this perfect. one thing is missing. 

Harry looks at Louis standing beside him and realizes this isn't even close to perfect. Ignoring that flashes are going off like fireworks around them. How can it be perfect? 

Harry questions. Sure. They look perfect. Harry loved their new stylist and the new look she brought. 

Their stylist started with Harry. His love of blazers was her focus and the stylist kept Harry true to his desired style. On this night Harry is in a dark blue blazer, simple white tee, maroon pants. 

Liam? Liam also loves suits. So Liam is wearing a maroon three piece. Complementing Liam's look is Niall in a blue blazer, grey pants. 

Zayn's look is bit flashier. He wears satin blue pants, a maroon tee and a grey blazer with a red lapel. 

Despite how great they all look it is Louis who Harry is constantly staring at. Louis had started with a trend of wearing skinny red pants a lot. It was because of the red pants that they all had red accents somewear in their look on this night; Zayn's lapel, the handkerchiefs in the other boys jacket pockets. All of those red accents selected were because of the tight, skinny, red pants Louis is wearing. 

Why, Harry asks himself, on earth does Louis look so much sexier than any of them? Harry can't fathom but his mind is plaguing him with the asks. 

Is it that the blue tee Louis wears set off his eyes? Or does his golden skin look warmed against the grey of his jacket? Is it that Louis' tee shirt is slouched just enough at the neck accentuating his delicate collar bones? Whatever it is Harry finds himself bewitched. 

So while it isn't perfect, what the five of them are their success, in Harry's eyes all that matters is Louis. He is perfect to Harry.

As Niall, Zayn, Liam, Louis and Harry are posing for photos and all Harry can think is how much he wants to be with Louis later, alone, at home enjoying how special this very moment was. 

He realizes the irony of how thinking about it, later with Louis, is more appealing to him than living it in the moment. Why? 

Then he glances at Louis. 

Louis is happy and full of sass; he is joking with them, making everyone stay on their toes. Harry recalls that the last time they were all out Louis started a soda fight with bottles of carbonated beverage even though it was a night like this. A night that the expectation is that they look all nice, place nice, for photos. 

Harry wants later to happen now because that means he could be home, alone with Louis. That would be something perfect. 

*** 

Later in the night when their publicity work is concluding they are getting ready to leave the venue and Harry is entertaining hopeful expectations when he sees the happy way Louis bounds up to him. Harry's anticipating that Louis is so energetically happy knowing they will be alone soon like Harry wishes. Harry's thinking that maybe they could watch something tucked up against each other like Louis likes to do sometimes. 

Harry welcomes Louis to him by sliding his arms around a smiling Louis whose eyes are framed with lovely crinkles from his buzz coming off the fun evening. 

Harry's heart sinks a bit when Louis confides to Harry what has him so happy. 

"I've just gotten a text from Hanna. She asks if we could meet after this and Paul says it is okay. So I'll see you back home later, yeah? I'm so excited, it's been forever!" 

Harry takes in how Louis said "excited". No one says it like Louis. He kind of stretches the sound a bit. The word comes out as "exciteeeed". 

What hurts about this is the fact that Louis is not looking forward to them being home alone and cuddling. He's so excited to see Hanna. Harry thinks about perfect ex-girlfriend.

Harry nods a subconscious "yes" to Louis like it's okay with him that Louis goes offf with a girl while his insides are screaming "no". "You can't leave me!" 

Louis pulls away from Harry, choosing to hook up with Hanna. Then the other lads are joining Harry where he stands before he can think of some excuse to slow Louis' leaving. Unlike Harry the other three are all happy, talking about the night, their plans for later. Four of them head one way, one leaves the other direction. Harry wanted so desperately to say something more to Louis so he is watching Louis while being pulled along by the other oblivious boys. Then Harry sees him. 

The reporter. It's him, the man who so long ago tried to pull Louis in for a kiss. The man who called Louis "princess" at a signing which made Louis literally leap out of reach. The man Harry realized had been at many events where the press was in force. Now he is stalking Louis who was heading to a side exit alone. Harry wants to run after Louis, but the is still being pulled along by three of his bandmates and the crowd is closing off the space between them making a direct path inaccessible. 

The steps leading out this side entrance are wide and fan out terminating at a circle drive where vehicles could loop through. It is convenient design for picking up pedestrians quickly. 

Louis stands at the top of the steps scanning for Hanna. He doesn't notice anyone exit behind him. He takes sight in the darkness of what appears to be Hanna's car coming alone the drive behind a van that obscure his view of it a little. Louis makes his way down the stairs to sidewalk edge as the van passed. There are a couple other cars also coming though behind the car he thinks is Hanna's. Louis is planning to jump into her car quickly so he is only looking for the familiar. 

As the van went just past Louis it stops. The side door slips open and a large man leaps out grabbing and shoving an unprepared Louis into the van. 

Fortunately or maybe not, the person Louis hadn't notice exiting behind him that night, the reporter, was indeed following Louis. It is, as Harry feared, the reporter Harry recognized as the one with an over-developed interest in Louis. This man watched as Louis got abducted and decides to follow the van. 

Fortunatly again, or again, maybe not, the van didn't immediately exit and take a main road. It simply pulled off to a service vehicle parking area close to the building. The reporter, Alex, realizes that with the large crowd leaving this venue there is congested traffic slowed to near stop everywhere. Too many people are all trying to exit in vehicles at the same time. Alex took note that the van appears to be waiting out some of the heavy traffic where it sits parked. He decides to risk getting to his own vehicle hoping to follow the van when it moves again. Once he reaches his little car he make his way to a vantage point to wait for the van to move or let Louis out. 

Sure enough the van moves once traffic was no longer slowed to a pace of going bumper to bumper. 

Alex is inexperienced at this type of paparazzi stalking by vehicle. He hopes this unexpected opportunity will lead to something for him. In his mind he wonders if he should use his fortune for professional success or find luck with his original intension. Alex had wanted to get close enough to touch Louis. Thinking about his obsession Alex feels that he can't stop his fantasies. He has to pursue Louis.

Mindlessly following the suspicious van, Alex isn't thinking about how close he is following. He isn't thinking about how the driver of the van makes a couple deliberate turns, but then turns returns to its original course. If he was smart Alex might have realized the van detected a pursuit. Alex is just lost in thoughts of Louis. 

Uncontrollable desire for contact with Louis started the first time Alex saw a layout for the magazine of the new, record-breaking band. He paged through the layout of pictures of them. Each of the boys were almost way too pretty to be real. He lingered over pictures for hours; it was Louis who stood out to him. Louis looked perky, bright-eyed, everything about Louis' appearance radiated a pixie playfulness. 

Alex continues driving mindlessly, following this van, occupying his thoughts are the things that happened the first time he saw the five boys in the flesh. 

Whoa. That was when Alex was forever lost to this obsession. 

Alex was one of some print media photographers invited to be at a video photshoot for One Direction. Alex and the others were there to take their own still photos back to their newspapers or magazine houses. All the major teen and preteen magazines sent their representatives they were lucky enough to have this invite. 

Alex stood off to the side waiting for the press core's opportunity to get their pictures. Nearly everyone on 1D's team were too busing with their assignments to micro manage Harry and Louis who were engaged in some flirtatious play while doing a wardrobe change. Alex snuck in closer, and closer until he could easily watch Harry and Louis closely as they were messing around. 

The two lads were supposed to be changing. Stylists were sorting out the clothing that the other boys were to wear from the racks of wardrobes while these two, who already had their selected attire, were playing around instead of getting ready. Louis was dominating his bandmate as they wrestle on the floor. Clearly Harry and Louis were taking nothing serious. They were comfortable being half-naked in close, close contact. 

Harry was wearing only boxers. Louis was only in pants. Insanely tight, arse-accentuating pants. 

Alex watched. Small Louis was man-handling Harry because it seems Harry wasn't aware of his own body, his size. it was Liam who steeped in to pull Louis off Harry after the two rolled into Liam as he dressed accidentally giving him great cause for annoyance. 

Liam, it would appear, was experienced in managing his playful-as-puppies friends. He simply wrapped his arms around Louis, hands sliding over Louis' bare, tanned torso and pulling Louis up, off and away from Harry. Alex remembered his body's response to seeing another man's, boy's, hands on Louis' skin; Liam so easily hoisting Louis...the implications of it made Alex soil his pants with precum. 

Even remembering it now, so much later, Alex felt a small, wet sensation leak into his pants. Alex nearly missed seeing the suspicious van pull into a parking lot and stop. 

He makes a very overt driving move to do a U-turn and parks on a side street near where the Van stopped. Three people get out of the van. It's dark but one is Louis and he is giving somenotable resistance to the other two men. 

The three of them went right past Alex in his parked car when they walked on the sidewalk to a door of what was a poorly marked pub. Okay. Alex follows.

This pub had a dark yet comfortable feel to it. That was the first thing anyone discovering it would notice. It was small, cozy and very busy. There was a basement level where music was playing, the sound was carried up the stairs. Downstairs appeared from the sound to be more lively. The ground entry level of the pub was more traditional, filled with numerous booths mostly. The environment was well suited to conversations. 

It was in one such booth that Alex spotted Louis sitting between two men, brawny men, built like rugby players. 

Alex made his way around the pub trying to find a spot to have a good vantage of taking in the threesome. As he moved through the room it eventually occurred to him that there was something else distinct about this pub, or club. He noted there were only two women there. One was working the bar with a male bartender, another woman was waitressing, busily running drinks down the stairs. He didn't see a single other woman which was odd. There were just a lot of blokes. 

Alex found a seat were could watch Louis. He noticed with certainty, this place has almost exclusively blokes. He also noticed that he wasn't the only one watching Louis.

At the booth two men, Stone and Samson, were tightly pressing Louis into the space between them. Louis' hands were held by each man at seat level. Although his entrapment wasn't visible it was pretty clear Louis was not good with his situation. Stone used one hand to cup Louis' jaw and turned the boy's head to his side pressing hard enough it was visibly painful if someone watched. 

Stone was breathing words into Louis' ear. "Settle down, princess, you've got a long night ahead of you. We're just going to pass sometime over drinks like we're all best mates, yeah?" 

He released his grip on Louis as the bartender came over to get their order. This was the male bartender, who incidentally, was also the pub's owner.

"Gentlemen, what will you have?" He asked and he stared at Louis. Louis started to speak but Samson put his hand on the back of Louis neck and squeezed. Both Stone and Samson pressed harder on him with their hands binding him under the table. Louis just winced and was spoken for.

"Bring us one of your better bottles of scotch. Something with some cast strength, will you?" 

The owner replied sternly. 

"Two things I don't allow, a bottle on the table and, things that interest the law. I'll bring you some shots." 

He looked at them, then back to Louis who he recognized. Louis is the "thing" he fears will bring the law to his pub. He wants Louis out of his pub for that reason. Louis' condition only convinces the bar owner more that this "thing" is trouble because the man can easily read a pleading look. It is muted, stifled by some painful pressure but on Louis by Samson. 

As the bar owner walked to get their alcohol, hoping they'd take their pleasure elsewhere, he heard one of the men he was serving say, "Save yourself trouble bar-man and brings us an entire tray of shots."

*** 

The tray of shots were disappearing rapidly once delivered. Several went into Louis who also spit many more than a few out and knocked away hands offering him still more. At least he tried as best as he could. His shirt was wet with alcohol. 

At one point Louis totally frustrated his two escorts so much that Stone was again cupping his jaw and pressing Louis painfully as he growled. 

"Princess, I'd have no problem adjusting your manners right here at this table. But continue to resist and I'll do far worse with you when we take you're sassy, pixie arse out of here. Relax, have a few drinks and be our good boy. We've got some clean up to do."

Louis had no idea what Stone meant by "clean up", but he feared he knew where this was going when they left. Futile or not to fight, Louis remained overtly uncooperative. When he spit out another shot forcibly poured into him, adding to what was already all over his clothes Stone reacted harsh to his sassy continued resistance. 

Roughly, Stone pulled Louis' jacket off and then grabbed the neck of his tee shirt and ripped the shirt away at the collar as if it were made of paper. Remnants of the shirt were all that was left in tatters around Louis'waist.

With that action the bar owner flashed Stone and Samson a look of dissatisfaction and warning. 

The observing patron's had an overwhelming concensus. It was a consensus of growing fascination and interest. 

Not the brightest person, Alex had slowly come to realize this place was a club where men gathered socially and they were not interested in discussing sports or politics. It was not obvious at a glance to someone causally stumbling into the place their first time that this was an exclusively gay men's club. The men who frequented it were all the ranges of types, not some fictionalized version of homosexual drag queens. Many of the patrons had so-called normal family lives and this was just their secret little special place to relax, hook up with others who had similar interest. Privately. 

Stone and Samson knew this. So when they realized they had a member of the paparazzi following them they led the unwanted intruder here to flush him out. It turns out they'd seen this guy following Louis before. Harry wasn't the only one who knew Alex was obsessing over Louis. The difference was that Samson and Stone were going to do something about it. They were playing cat a mouse game with Alex. Louis was the bait.

With his torso exposed Louis was flushed and visibly panicking. He made more and more efforts to wiggle free not willing to yield despite his disadvantaged position. Then, in response to Louis resistance, he felt it. Samson was pressing something sharp into his leg. Louis' eyes went wide, he gasped, but it was too late.

"Shhhh, princess," Samson said pulling Louis closer. He was injecting something into the muscle on Louis thigh. 

"New approach pixie, since you are always so naughty when we try to put things in your mouth. It's not the drinks you need to worry about. We got a better deliver system." 

To everyone watching they wouldn't see the injection. It quickly began looking like Louis was shifting to cuddle in a bit, but he was actually collapsing against his tormentor having no way out from his deepening distress. 

Slipping their arms around Louis they positioned Louis supported between them again. 

Samson kept his course-sounding, voice low, his lips pressed to Louis' ear. He was feeding Louis ideas about how things might go from this point. Stone watched the room appearing to be focusing on no one person while actually he was actually looking for the one man who followed them in here. Meanwhile he ran his hand up and down Louis' body giving everyone watching more reason to be pulled into the homoerotic scene unfolding. Hungry eyes were riveted to the threesome. 

Finally the heat of this scene built up became too much for a man seated at the bar and he went over to join the three of them. Invited or not. His erection visible in his pants. He was chatty and friendly, hoping to gain an invitation. His movement cleared Stone's view of Alex and coincidentally actually cut Alex off from rising himself just as he too was about to go try to join the three. 

It was the disceptive appearance of Louis melting into the two men which gave many in the room cause for unbridled stir and desire. 

Louis was a magnet in this gay men's club. So, so pretty. The man who joined them was talking rapidly, his interest in Louis clear. Samson talked over the rapid and boring, blathering, instructing Louis to have more shots as he put a glass to the those beautiful lips. 

Finding the drug working quickly, Louis was finally compliant, no longer spitting everything out; one, two, three shots went down Louis throat. The chattering, uninvited interloper who joined them licked his lips as he lost his thoughts focusing on Louis' beautiful mouth as Louis drank. He stopped his story midway through his meaningless jabbering to risk a question. 

"Oh Jesus, just fuck me, can I just feel his skin? P-p-please?"

At that instant Louis tipped forward, slipping into a state of partial consciousness, alcohol hitting his system. Stone pulled Louis up away from his partner's roving touch and rolled Louis onto the table like he was a platter. 

Louis was thereby exposed lying flat on his back across the table with his legs dangling off, his feet between Stone and Samson. Now the hungry-looking man had his obsession excessible in front of him; no longer was he viewing Louis sheltered in a position between two unapproachable looking chaperones. 

Taking this as the invite he erequsted the man reached over and ran his hand across Louis' collarbone. He brushed the skin on Louis' neck gently and then slowly ran his fingers down Louis' chest a bit. Stopping in the center of Louis' chest, the man let out a moan from his delight. He adjusted himself by pushing on the outside of his pants to move his bulge then he went on running his hand over to a nipple, stroking his thumb across it. 

Contact had Louis beginning to babble a bit. Stone and Samson watched this caressing, finished the last of the shots on the tray. Many shots had been spit out by Louis, many were spilled and many were consumed by the two men. 

Alex took note of the emptied tray of alcohol and jumped to action. He ordered another tray saying boasting to the bartender, "...to take to my friends." He said, proud of himself and hopeful as he pointed to the table where Louis was being groped.

The bartender said to him with dripping skepticism and a hostile glance at the show unfolding, "Your friends, ey? How about you tell your so-called-friends to finish these quick and take the show somewhere else? These will be on the house, but I want that twink out of here."

Alex approached the table with the tray of shots as the other man was leaning in closer to Louis, stirred on by the permitted contact and wanting more. His hand was now low, fingertips just edging under the top edge of Louis' tight pants. 

Louis' abductors seem completely dismissive of the other guy whose hands were making slight advances more and more in abscence of their objections. 

Stone greets Alex standing with a tray full of shots. 

"Finally, someone understands our needs," Stone nods for Alex to take and open seat at their booth and then says to the other man, "Sorry, the party is over for you, buddy, beat it." The man had fingers of one hand dipping well into Louis' clothing. He's devasted when he's told to go and he walks away with his hand pushing the bulge, and looking uncomfortable.

Alex sets down the tray and introduces himself. Samson and Stone offer their names ... no indication if the names first names or surnames, just "Samson" and "Stone". Then Stone inquires what brings Alex here. Shots are consumed. 

Louis is incoherent and drifting between mumbling and quiet. His eyelids flutter. His skin is beginning to glisten a little bit. This close to him Alex feels his cock harden immediately. He's talking on without thinking, words spilling from his mouth, his eyes never leaving the boy laying in front of him and who's the long standing object of his desire. 

Alex has to touch. He moves his hand over to Louis. After all, the man who was here right before him was inches away from touching the boy's cock. Alex thought if the other bloke could, why not him too. Surely his welcoming new friends wouldn't mind. When his fingertips touched his prize it was a complete shock to have his neck gripped like by a metal vice and his face slammed into the table beside Louis. 

Instantly Alex felt his nose crumble and blood was gushing. The grip still on his neck jerked his head back up. He heard noise everywhere around him, his vision clouded by the impact of his face with solid wood, but through it all he heard the man, Stone, saying, "We're selective about who we let touch out little friend here. We didn't lure you in here so you could get off with our boy. This one is private property."

Alex could hear the stirring of bodies in the pub. Everyone watching must have been shocked. His broken nose has made his eyes unable to see normally. Alex felt himself being pulled and he heard the barman telling them to leave. He could tell they were indeed leaving, one of the bruts was dragging him before the order from the bar owner was completed. Clearly the other man had Louis. 

Alex felt the cold air hit and it made no relief to the pain across his face. He was tossed into a vehicle, their van, obviously, and they pulled away from the pub. His pain was dominating his thoughts. He took note eventually that there was a conversation with someone on a phone. He heard one side. The details of the conversation are what Alex would later tell the authorities. 

Stone, or Samson was talking. "We got the pap who was following your twink. Yes..." There was a pause as the person they called spoke. 

Clearly more instructions were given. "Were heading there now .... What do you want us to do with this guy?" 

An aware was given. Alex knew what they were to do with him wouldn't be good. He didn't hear it, but it was brief because the person they answered to must have asked about Louis. 

Alex hears the answer given by these thugs. "No, that went okay ... he's okay. He'd had a few drinks, think he's relaxed now." 

What was said about Louis must have been wrong to admit. It's obvious the person speaking to them interrupts. The tone of the abductor speaking becomes defensive and threatened. 

"What? .... No, we didn't.... No, but.... Fuck!" 

Then whoever was the one talking was abruptly cut off by the caller in the van. It was clearly unceremonious. Whoever was taking orders over the phone said to the other, the driver, in a very uncertain sounding voice, a newly panicky tone to his command to the driver in this, "Pull over! Now!"

The van pulled off immediately. Alex still couldn't see very well. His nose was continuing to profusely bleed. He knew that two men came back into the open area behind the seats where he and Louis were and they fumbled with Louis. All Alex heard with their inspection of Louis was a stream of "Fucks!" muffled sounds of fists hitting the walls inside van in an anger driven outburst. 

Clearly Louis was found to be far worse than Samson and Stone realized. Alex's fate was unknown but Stone and Samson were delivery men. The person on the phone was the boss. That person was fine with them snagging Alex but that person was very unhappy as soon as Louis drinking alcohol was mentioned. 

After the two punched the van until their tension released, they made only a couple remarks. 

"She said alcohol iced with this drug can kill him. We have to get him ..." 

"Hospital." 

They took their seats quickly and the van traveled on. 

The driving was erratic. They came to a sudden halt, door opened. Alex could tell Louis was carefully taken out. He however, was tossed out and he heard Stone say, or was it Samson? No matter, which ever nightmare it was said directed to him, "Be useful, shout out for help." 

Alex felt a slap to the side of his head and he didn't need that incentive but, god, yes, he shouted loudly for help. Screamed really, really loud with the pain. He realized Louis was lying there beside him. People came. They 

Stone and Samson dropped them by the emergency drive through of a hospital. He and his obsession. Alex thoughts were he'd look so bad off that hospital would help him first. That was not his experience. 

***

Harry had called Niall twenty times. So Niall came over. He tried to calm Harry, but it was the middle of the night. What do you do if no one answers? Louis wasn't answering his phone, neither was Hanna. 

By the time early morning came Niall is worried to. They didn't get either Louis or Hanna to answer. Why Louis be out all night? Niall wasn't sure whether he should say it to Harry, but he had the thought that maybe the phones were unanswered because, you know, sex. 

Harry calls Liam and Zayn. Liam's infinite sensibility was to suggest Harry and Niall come over to his and and oh, they give Paul a call. As their new head security he would know what management allowed. 

Paul confirms that the plan approved for Louis was not an all night date but Paul is evasive and says he can't come over to talk with them. He offers nothing more. The insistence from Harry continues because this vague reaction from Paul is frustrating. Harry is really worried. 

The more Harry gets agitated, sensing he's being put off, Paul accepts he has no choice. It hit like a ton of bricks when Paul admits that he was unable to come there because he's going to the hospital; Louis was taken there last night. Management told Paul to meet Simon there without, key word being "without", involving the other boys.

Paul tells Harry, Laim, Niall and Zayn NOT do anything. Have patience and wait until someone calls them. Right. 

It is not long before they find where Louis was taken and ran into that hospital making a mess for everyone whose jobs were to look after their public image. Violating any concerns for publicity fallout, the four are intercepted and taken into a private waiting area. 

They can see Simon through a glass divider talking with some woman. Paul is there too listening to Simon and the woman but he is staring back at the four of them, not pleased to see the boys had shown up. He is gesturing "Nos" and "Stays" at them as they mime that they want to come into the room where Simon, Paul and the woman are talking. Locks on the doors were keeping them from entering. 

They realize Louis is on the other side a screen that is pulled across the room with Simon, Paul and the woman. They could get no hint of the conversation from their waiting area space despite ears at the door and attempt at lip reading. Eventually, they take in what information they can by watching what they can't hear. 

Simon and this woman. She has on a white coat, she does not appear to be hospital personnel. She was in there and it was official, just nothing seems right about it. Simon has an awkward body language. Awkward is not a word one used for Simon much, he was too Simon Cowell to be awkward. 

A man who is obviously a doctor came through the waiting room heading to the other room without slowing at all to acknowledge them. Even though they flood him with pleas, but he stride to the door buzzed in and never paused to speak to them. 

All they heard as he went through is their own unanswered requests to know what is going on, the sound of medical equipment bleeping heart rate and bits of words Simon was saying as the door was open for a few seconds. When the door latched again behind the doctor locking them out they are all literally pulling their hair or bending over rocking as if pain or grabbing onto each other, completely a wreck. After a few minutes exchange between the doctor and the woman she came over to the door exiting and passes through the room glancing at them with a cool expression. She too ignores them and something about her karma made them not want to broach any subjects with her. When she turned to leave from the conversation with Simon she'd seemed unpleasantly resigned about something. It was etched on her face. They just couldn't ask her because of a foreboding cloud that shrouded her. 

Simon finally comes into the waiting area. Paul too. Their rushed, pleading questions are silenced by Simon's first syllable, "Boys, Louis will be fine, you need to settle down. Take a few breaths and I'll fill you in. Maybe a little later you can see your friend." 

Simon tells them that Louis was brought to the hospital with an apparent overdose. The woman who just left was the stalker whose accomplices nearly caused the overdose. The events of Louis' evening were documented reports from two sources, the reporter who was admitted to the hospital when he was brought in with Louis and a pub owner who authorities had taken statements from after tipped by the reporter about where this overdose occurred. Simon explains how the evening would be investigated thoroughly but he hestaites telling them a lot about the woman. They can't understand how The Stalker could walk out, consequence free. Simon just assures them that she is absolutely not going to continue harassing Louis. That "adjustments" were going to result following last night. But what "adjustments" Simon meant has little clarity. 

The the mention of a reporter is another thing Harry was unable to let rest. That was simple, according to Simon. He will face greater problems than Harry's wrath, according to Simon. Simon also says, "Without question, that man is not going to be having access to Louis or any of you, ever, even if he manages to keep his job after last night."

"Hanna, what about Hanna? Where was she?" Harry wants to know. 

"She never did call Louis. It wasn't her. It was that other woman all along." Simon informs them. "But you all need to know that woman didn't ever mean to almost kill Louis. A mix of drug she gave him and alcohol created a toxic condition. She won't, for several reasons, be taking chances like this again."

To the four of them it felt like the answers were not enough but Simon doesn't give them much more. They just wait. Wait more. When they finally get to see Louis they just really didn't want to ask him about what happened because first he looks, too, too ill. In a few days with being home Louis looks better, but still he seems fragile and unsettled. When Louis does get back to feeling "normal" a trip to Cheshire for them is all Harry is thinking about. He thinks it might be romantic. His family and Louis' are so close. He and Louis could be themselves at home innCheshire. 

***

Harry and Louis wake on their first morning at Harry's home in Cheshire and Harry is drinking in the incredible feeling of his body pressing into Louis, waking slowly, in Harry's bed which they share. He is about to study his friend's perfect face and organize a list of which thing he likes best in what order when his phone buzzes. 

"Oh, blast!" Harry jumps up and then clumsily falls over with blankets twisting around his legs sending him off balance.

He hears Louis laughing, awake now too. He's positioned half-buried under the blankets that didn't come off with Harry. It makes Harry laugh at himself, "Come on sleepy head. We're suppose to meet my friends from the bakery this morning, nearly forgot." Harry's tossing clothes, all Louis', aside trying to find some of his own. He's wondering how anyone's clothes can explode out of a small weekend grip into such a big mess. "They're waiting. The next text says I must be too famous now because I don't remember that a bakery worker's day ends at 10AM, not begins at noon like pop-star's. I'm getting shredded by them...another text coming."

Harry is texting them back again after having gotten more fun-loving insults from his impatiently waiting former coworkers. He looks at Louis who is still nearly in the same spot in bed looking unmotivated to move even though Harry is scrambling frantically. 

Harry slaps Louis' bum with a belt playfully knowing the mound of covers over him make the slap like a kitten-soft punch. 

"Come on Boo, get up, one of my friends needs to get back to Uni today and she has a friend traveling with her too. They have to leave town in an hour to be on time back to London. I really want you to meet her before she and her friend..." He looks at the message and reads the name, " ... Eleanor, have to get driving. We need to hurry. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing. Entering the story...Eleanor.


	16. "Boyfriends, how cute."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds new challenges to being with Louis. He is caught unprepared with the stalker finally gone, Hanna too. Louis Louis is free from attachments but before Harry can make his move a girl, by the name of Eleanor, fills the void.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or could be called what really happened in Wellington. It's just fiction though. Warnings, not much this chapter, no bad guys in this section, just linchpins.
> 
> ***

Harry first realizes Eleanor is not simply coincidentally running into Louis only after she has shown up at their flat several times. These "coincidences" are becoming too frequent. How did this become a thing he asked himself after his sudden realization. 

There comes a time that this is blatantly obvious. 

Harry walks into his home, returning from his workout and he finds Eleanor is there. Louis was supposed to have come to join Harry at the gym. Louis never showed up. Apparently, Harry learns Louis stopped along the way to the gym for coffee and bumped into Eleanor. This was the third or fourth time that Harry knew of a casual stumbling into Eleanor. Had there been more to these? 

*** 

Both Harry and Louis had met Eleanor a few months ago in Cheshire when Harry took Louis to get away. They went to Harry's home to be someplace comfortable and safe after his frightening stalker encounter. Everyone hoped that one was the last. The woman had nearly killed Louis with an overdose. After that she seemed to accept not continuing taking risks like that with Louis' life. 

While in Cheshire Harry wanted Louis to meet some friends Harry worked with at the bakery before he got put into the band. Harry and Louis both met Eleanor when one of his friends from his days at the bakery, no longer living in Cheshire either, brought her good friend Eleanor with her the weekend Harry joined a little bakery-reunion. Harry's friend was studying at Uni in Manchester. Her good friend, Eleanor, was as well. 

Eleanor and Louis were the odd people out among the group of bakery friends at the reunion. She and Louis hit it off immediately because Eleanor was easy to like. She was not only a student. She also worked for a clothing-line as a floor model part time. At first Eleanor was shy but Louis brought out a funny, brighter side to her. 

Harry initially liked Eleanor. Harry thought she was pretty in that thin, tall, model-like sort of way. 

A month after Harry and Louis met this Eleanor through Harry's friends while in Cheshire, this girl, Eleanor, started showing up here and there after having causally ran into Louis. She seem to have a lot of friends and seemed to go those places with those people, and be happen chance she was becoming a fast, close friend with Louis. Harry heard Louis and her talking by phone a number of times, but Harry never gave it much thought it. They talked a lot about clothes; Louis, brother to a handful of sisters, was good at talking about clothes with girls. Harry never considered getting jealous. That would be stupid. Everybody loved Louis. Eleanor was just another girl friend.

However, on this day when Harry comes home from the gym, to discover Eleanor there in his flat with his...Louis...it is as though something is different. 

Harry walks in to find Louis and Eleanor are sitting on the couch with empty Starbucks cups on the coffee table in front of them laughing at something they are discussing. 

Each of them sits with their back resting against the arm of opposite sides of the couch. Harry and Louis' couch. 

They are facing each other. It appears that they had been playing some game, but what catches Harry's attention is that their feet are on the middle cushion of the couch. Louis' feet and Eleanor's are touching each others. It occurs to Harry. Something about this seems a tiny bit intimate. It's at least very friendly. 

So Harry catches his breath, his stomach wrenches at this sight. That couch is where he and Louis usually sit cuddling when they are alone. And recently that had been their thing. Harry was cautiously optimistic that little things unspoken were developing between he and Louis beyond friendship. Ever since the stalker left Louis' life after nearly killing Louis the last time, Harry hoped that he and Louis could become closer into a more than friend way. 

Also fueling this wish was that Hanna had dropped out of the picture. It was obvious from the time Louis was taken the week they did total Eclipse of the Heart at the xFactor that Hanna was getting exhausted by the freaky stalker and the abuse Louis faced. Their breakup never was officially defined, probably because they still loved each other. Hanna just couldn't take it anymore. She and Louis were friend-zoned. 

Harry thought he had an open path to his and Louis' relationship. 

So who is this Eleanor? What makes her think she can sit in Harry's flat, on his couch with his... 

Harry retreats to the kitchen to hide his reaction to her intimacy with Louis. Louis is talking to Harry from the couch, conversing like this is normal, oblivious to the effect on Harry that there is this new girl sitting there. Normal. Normal that Louis skipped his workout with Harry last minute to get coffee. Running into her. Who is she anyway?. 

In the kitchen Harry is trying to even his heart rate and gather his breath. He is startled when he feels a delicate hand place on his shoulder as Eleanor surprises him there. She is there by necessity to reach the faucet and get some water. 

"May I squeeze in here?" she says shyly as Harry fiddles with getting tea leaves into a basket of the tea pot. 

Harry turns to look at her. He intends to ask her who the hell she thinks she is. That is his couch! That is his, his...his Louis. 

In turning to confront her, Harry's face is now so close to hers that Harry can fully take in Eleanor's beauty: big brown eyes, beautiful lips, a truly kind expression. 

Want to be cool about this, not wanting to be an arse, Harry is about to offer a friendly response to her request when he catches a scent coming off of her. Familiar the scent is, comforting, like home ... like Louis. Before Harry can think his mouth says, "What?"

Harry's brain meant "what is that scent of Louis doing lingering on you?" 

"Excuse me Harry, just really thirsty, y'know?" she said replying to the query. 

Yet Harry is asking about what she meant. He is dumbstruck. His brain is sorting out what it means that she has a hint of Louis on her. This girl who is standing an inch away from him had spent the morning with Louis. Louis who was supposed to be at a workout with him. Louis, whose scent was one Harry can smell even after Louis left a room before Harry entered it. It was just that Louis, everything Louis, was intoxicating to Harry. 

Harry can't fathom a reply other than "Yeah" because he smells Louis on her. 

Eleanor gets some water. Harry goes on to make tea while trying not to look at her again. He has images of the sex he believes now the two had just been having. Maybe they did it on the couch, Harry fears. He was still fiddling with tea in the kitchen, his haven, when Louis calls into him that he is walking Eleanor out and he'll be back in a few minutes. Harry hears them go out the door. When it closes and silence fills the flat Harry lets his tears flow from his eyes. How did this happen?

*** 

Harry had been very careful about Louis ever since the night when Louis was abducted. The mix alcohol and drugs was nearly fatal. A few days after that night the four other boys learned how close the situation was to lethal. They overheard a conversation between Jay and the doctors. There had been two contributing factors. One was alcohol, Louis had consumed a lot for his stature. The second thing was the drug injected into his system wasn't anything the hospital knew how to treat. Had Simon not been able to reach the manufacturer of the drug for the hospital, the doctors would have treated Louis wrong. Experimental drugs were usually always fatal. Louis was lucky. 

Harry thought it was flagrantly absurd that the hospital consulted the "manufacturer" and this "consultant" Simon contacted was the Stalker. Instead of charged she was treated with respect despite that she was nothing more than a predator who nearly killed Louis. She had been pursuing non-consenting sex with him for years. Simon had made some decision that was right for helping Louis survive the ordeal that night, but they never knew how she walked away unpunished. They only knew from Simon's assurances that the Stalker was never going to take that risk again. 

On the surface it appeared that Louis recovered fine. The infection from an unsterile injection delivered through his clothing was what seemd to linger the longest in the aftermath. 

Harry knew that the infection wasn't really what lingered. Not even close. 

Following the assault, Louis had tremors and nightmares that only he and Harry knew about. It was ironic that when they first were put together as a band it was Harry who started sleepwalking, always to Louis' bed. Now it was Louis who sleep walked. Louis would come to Harry any night they started out in separate beds. He'd climb into Harry's bed and wrap himself around Harry or snuggle against Harry until Harry enveloped him in arms and legs. They'd sleep and Harry would feel his world complete lying together inhaling his friend's unique scent. 

Now this scent had been on Eleanor.

For days after Eleanor's appearance at their flat it is hard for Harry to think straight. He broods and mopes. Harry was always capable of that from time to time. All of them had their own way of behaving if they had a bad day or something unsettling. For Harry a bad day meant he would act moody, a little childish. Louis always got him out of it. This was no different.

Harry broods. He mopes. Louis makes him laugh again. But the pain of something about Eleanor drives deep into Harry's heart. 

**** 

Harry found himself becoming more popular as his early label of the "charmer" grows more and more. Management latches on to it for marketing. 

Harry's image goes from clean, fresh cherub-face lad morphing into into "ladies man". Eventually Harry begins to commonly get the more flagrant label of "womanizer". He never realized what he was doing sometimes to make this happen. He realizes it far too late after his reputation took off with his flirting with Caroline Flack. 

That flirting wasn't serious, it couldn't be, why would he, gay Harry be into Caroline Flack? He'd made his position clear. How many times did he have to say he loved Louis? Even though he's said that, it was always written off as a game. Eventually Harry realizes that Louis is working the edge of Harry's public persona; sometimes Louis pushes the idea of Harry as the ladies man in interviews, sometimes Louis pulls Harry back from the edge. It's all very confusing. Harry's not as quick as he should be yet. He's still so young.

At times Harry thinks Louis is taking orders from management about their images. At other times he sees how much the team managing them just really doesn't have any handle on Louis. Harry slowly starts to feel his maturity and his confidence growing, just like his stature. 

So Harry began being more bold. Testing where he can go, challenging Louis sometimes, ruffling the band's image put forth by their management team. He begins to realize his power. He isnt playing this game for fun. He is playing it for love. He loves Louis. 

Harry would stare at Louis, gesture, tweet, anything he wanted. Louis would respond. It wasn't long before Harry realized that Louis would take whatever Harry threw out there. Harry realized that Louis would take the fall, keep the bad press from hitting Harry. 

This self-sacrifice is the one thing that keeps Harry's heart buoyant. He knows Louis protecting him. He feels the love. They can be sitting with a sea of fans around them, interview questions coming to them, the other boys passing them the questions and what Harry would see in all the chaos is how Louis looks at him. Sometimes it is like they were the only two people in the crowded room, or so it seemed. Louis has so much fond for Harry.

Harry learns more and more that he can blatantly do something over the line, more sexual, more overtly gay than any other behaviors among the other boys in band. To disarm this actions their five relationships had become collectively labeled as Bromances. This was to say it was nothing, just close friends. 

But at the end of the day, if Louis was working very hard to distract the gaydar patrol completely, there was one thing that Louis couldn't get ahead of. That is Harry. Harry's control over Louis when they are lost in the moment is when Harry typically tripped Louis up. Sometimes Louis would get too caught up in reacting to Harry's fonding. 

Harry learns with each time that he can improve his odds of making Louis slip in their special bond outside of public performances, signings and interviews most particularly if Louis has a few drinks. Harry hates to deliberately entrap his friend, but sometimes he just cannot resist the temptation because he loves Louis so much.

***

Wellington. 

At a small dance club Harry and Louis had been sharing some drinks, dancing a bit, out among people with no cares or worries. This night they go out having nothing on their agenda for the next day. It is the perfect time to let loose. 

Louis had lost count of drinks. Harry has not. He is focused and has intent. Too many times he'd, put marks on Louis' perfect skin only to have them covered up by the stylist before press's got evidence. Too many times his displays had been washed away. There were a lot of examples of this. What would he have to do to make a point? Would he have to leap onto Louis mid interview and ravage his sexy mate to hit the world between the eyes with it? Can the world see he loves Louis? 

This night the one thing Harry want go home with was a very public display between them. In this club they are dancing and Harry pulls Louis in close to him when anyone comes near them. At first girls are working their way around to meet them, join in so Harry and Louis have girls to dance with. Eventually the girls leave them be. After some lingering, without infringing on this very date-like scene, they all pull back respectfully leaving Harry and Louis together because these girls can see it.

Embolden, Harry makes his attachment to Louis more intensively obvious. Harry has gained some height since they first met. He is no longer eye to eye with Louis but a couple inches taller and still growing. 

They dance and Harry puts his fingers through Louis' belt loops, pulling Louis into him. Louis is very contentedly lolling into Harry, his arse firmly against Harry's crotch. As sexually blatant as this dance is no one takes much notice. "Boyfriends, how cute" Harry hears a voice say. 

Encouraged by acceptance Harry leans over into Louis and nuzzles his neck making Louis shudder with the contact. Harry smiles feeling Louis catch his breath, murmuring something. 

Some girls who are dancing next to them take notice as the increasing intimacy between them gets palpable. They giggle, calling "Larry" so cute. 

Harry wonders, where are the phones and cameras? Why are these girls so blasted respectful?

Frustrated Harry needs a new room, an audience. Louis is drunk and complying which he does when his guard is down. Someplace more exposed, Harry thinks. Get more exposed. 

Harry spins Louis around pulling him suddenly from their intimate dance and says, "We should go, let's go Louis. This place is too crowded." 

Louis laughs at Harry and says, "Sshit, yeah..." Laughing more and stopping to wipe his fringe from his eyes before snatching up his beanie from their table and putting it on Louis agrees. 

"Good idea, Harry, I'm so waaaasted!" 

Louis always says that word, "wasted", with the little extension of the "a" sound like he did some times when he said "excited" if he is really, really excited or really, really drunk. It is cute, endearing so, and also very sexy. 

They almost fall out the back door stumbling to leave, Louis acts like his legs befuttling him, he's clumsy in his state of inebriation. Harry catches him and keeps them tight together while pushing Louis back until they rest standing up against a wall by the back door of the club. 

They are both laughing, feeling the night air referesh them. Harry feels Louis has slipped one leg between his. A firm thigh is pressed into Harry's. He looks into Louis eyes. They are smiling, happy eyes. Sparkling and blue. Harry doesn't hesitate. He takes Louis' in a favored kiss.

A surprise sound exits Louis' mouth but it is lost somewhere in the mix. 

Before either can register the feel of lips on lips Harry is eager driving in, pressing his tongue into Louis' mouth. Louis' leg is still pressed against Harry. Louis is most certainly not retreating from this kiss. The confidence of Louis response to Harry spurs Harry on. Harry's forceful kissing deepens. 

Harry further dominates Louis with his tongue as he slides his hands under the creme colored jumper Louis wears. He runs his hands up the smooth skin. Harry pulls back and bites Louis' lower lip as he withdrawls for a microsecond, then plunges back into the kiss eliciting another wanting moan from Louis. 

Harry's hands slide back down out from the jumper and, with difficulty because of the fit, he slides fingertips into the back of Louis' jeans. Fingertips feels the smooth skin at the upper most accessible part of Louis' bum. Harry is frustrated, unable to gain a full grip, held at bay by Louis' tight pants. Harry whines his protest. Harry imagines if he could just get more grip, he could be pulling Louis with his hands on these perfect arse cheeks into himself with every thrust...as he , Harry laid prone for Louis to take him Harry wills a fantasy he has building in his imagination for a long, long time. It goes back to the ex factor trials and the dark closet. The fantasy Harry creates has him being pliant and lying under Louis. Louis would be thrusting into him. Harry would grip that fabulous arse and beg for it. This was Harry's favorite dream.

Harry regains his sense of the now when Louis' tongue slides across the vein under his tongue. 

Harry is about to moan his pleasure when Louis pulls away a gasps out. 

"Harry we should stop this, silly boy, it's getting beyond possible to conceive of walking."

Harry is gutted. Louis trys to slide away, but his back is to the wall so Harry tilts over the other Louis using his hands to keep Louis' face just where Harry wants it. 

Harry speaks his reply between kisses on Louis' neck and jawline, just dancing from earlobe to chin. 

"Mum... m-aybe... we, mum... shouldn't ... try... mum ... walking ... anywhere." Harry pauses the trail of kisses. He so hopeful. He has Louis so close to breaking; Harry knows this. 

Sucking more on Louis' skin Harry adds, "This seems nice enough, you're here. That's all I need."

Louis responds like the guarded Louis. He pushes Harry hard, moving the taller boy enough to slip out from the pinned position. Louis begins heading away from the partly enclosed space where they were making out. He talks in a teasing but firm tone, with a slight slur. 

"Curly, you need a p-proper boyfriend. One who'd, who would do more than sh-shag you outside some club, practz-zitcally in s' alley..."

Harry's follows Louis. Louis is withdrawing from the passion. Resolved to stay within boundaries. Sensibility returning despite the alcohol. Harry knows this, but why does he do this? 

"Louis, we're going the wrong way, you're going the wrong way, the car's over here." Harry, gestures, stops and waits for Louis to turn around. 

Louis keeps walking, more distance, fuck, more distance, more resolve, Harry thinks. Harry feels so desperate. They were so close. In Harry's heart of hearts he knows that kiss between them was not a passing experimentation. The way Louis allowed Harry to feel him, grope him, was not casual. What was this thing with them? It seemed so on until, until Harry focused on wanting Louis to fucck him. 

Putting that aside, Louis was into them. Harry knows this. 

As he's watching Louis leave, Harry puts his fingertips on his lips, his warmed lips. He knows they are more red now. His usually red lips are easy to blushed deeper. This much at least has happen with Louis many times before. Even more easily since Louis started getting more facial hair stubble. Harry watches Louis walking, badly out of balance, but walking and Harry thinks more about those sorts of things. All the kisses they've shared. How Louis has made him a better kisser. ThennHarry thinks about how Louis can break away when they've been kissing leaving them both panting and wanting more. He, Harry aching for more. So he runs to catch up. Harry suspects Louis is leaving because he must. Not that he wants to.

He runs after Louis and repeats himself, "Louis, the car's back that way." With that, Harry tosses his arm around Louis who only continues walking away even though he is not the slightest bit stable on his feet. Linked together Harry just lets Louis walk them farther on.

"Don't be a dolt Harry, 'mm not driving. Letz, letzit, go where there's f-more lights, find a place to call a ride, shit. Drank too much."

Harry and Louis walk. 

Harry uses the time walking to think about what he wants right now. For this night, what Harry really wants? Honestly? He still wants the exposee. He wants this drunken Louis to lower his guard, slip up and allow them be revealed. He knows Louis is really close to slipping. Ahead of them Harry sees a place by the corner on a busy street with a outdoor patio full of tables and patrons. There are a lot of people drinking, laughing, engaging in lively conversation. Perfect. They walk up to this place, a favorite among the locals of Wellington and Harry orders Louis another drink.


	17. Twitter me this, twitter me that.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three sections here: an opening for the Grouis affair. A section where Harry has weird, vivid dreams about being with Louis. A look at how Louis has a new, unwanted, secret "admirers".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings again, this is fiction. Sorry if the Wanted is portrayed badly. Setting up for major non-con. Also hope the editing (08/11) is making this less rambling. Thank you for reading...
> 
> ***

BBC radio 1 has an entire day planned with the boys of One Direction co-hosting with DJs leading up to the Teen Choice Awards. It was quite the laugh at the station as this guest co-hosting line up is planned out. 

Greg drawls the short straw; he gets paired with Louis to co-host his show. 

"Short straw" is how the other radio personalities refer to the energy it will take for any DJ to get out ahead of the mischief-maker, the sass master. They all know this from experience. Going back to their first meeting of staff and boyband it was Grimshaw who came away with a memorably strong opinion about Louis. Nick suggested that Tomlinson's mouth was something that needed to be put to use in ways that didn't involve speaking. The implication was clear.

That is why everyone laughed when the schedule came back revealing it would be Gemma with Liam, Nick with Harry, Scott with Zayn, Huw with Niall and Greg with Louis. Greg looked at the possibilities now eluding him. He imagined how polished Liam would be to work with. Luck to Gemma there. He imagined Niall's like-ability, the intrigue of Zayn. Also good pairings. Harry was always one to do embarrassing gems that made for great radio, endearingly so. Grimshaw had somehow managed to claim Harry. Not to worry, Greg has Louis. 

He considers this further. When they had met briefly on several prior occasions, Greg found he was an immediate fan of the cheeky member of 1D. Louis was guaranteed free-form. And sassy? Yes. It was the sass that had all the other DJs shouting out whoops over Greg's pairing. Gemma, Huw, Scott, and Nick all patted Greg on the back and relished in the challenge Greg would have. 

To add to the idea of mayhem descending on Greg, in the days leading up to the broadcast and the Teen Awards little items began being left as pranks for Greg by his colleagues. These things showed up in Greg's in box. All sorts of things, with all sorts of implications. At first they were obvious items; a rope, obvious. Black masking tape, like Louis was bound with in one of the Tour Diaries. Still obvious. 

One day Greg found he had received ointment for treating bites. The ointment was a strange item to understand the implication, but then Greg read the custom-made label put across the back that specified its use. 

"Ointment: For treatment of pixie bites". "Apply liberally to affected areas." 

Naturally, it was long before a bottle of lube made it into the collection of things submitted for Greg's discovery. That was clearly, Greg knew, a contribution from Nick. 

Not the day of the 1D co-hosting Louis arrived to the studio and he was not what Greg expected at all. 

Louis was more than polite, more than focused, and very, very professional. Actually what was most surprising was how Louis was quite...sweet. 

Greg had done some research even though they had met before. But nothing he saw about Louis in loads of video clips or press releases hinted to a side of Louis Tomlinson that came out privately while songs played and the two were in the studio alone with work to do. For this build up to the Teen Choice Awards.

Nick popped in for a very brief hello. Greg suspected the real reason was to make the obscene, suggestive gestures behind Louis' back in order to torment Greg. 

The impromptu visit from Nick brought Greg's attention to a thing about Louis when Nick is in the room. 

It wasn't obvious, but When Nick came in, he and Louis engaged in a very subtle taking measure of each other. Two men, each with wickedly smart-mouthed making them in many ways similar, and yet something else unspoken going on between them. Greg was sure there was chemistry; he wasn't sure if it was a good chemistry or if it was a toxic mix. Nick left before there was enough time for Greg to study the behaviors more. Gladly, Greg went back to focussing on his co-host.

After the live on-air session Greg was smitten and he's not sure what the excuse for this is. 

He's straight. He sees celebrities everyday, including the most beautiful women celebrities. 

So he's not sure why he doesn't want Louis to leave, but he doesn't. 

Greg comes up with an excuse to make Louis to linger a bit longer. It's a lame reason but he offers a "tour the studio". The words come out of his mouthand Greg winches at the stupidity. He thinks the band was toured the studio before on other visits. Yet, Greg really "needs" to show Louis the other studio where they work out of when they make pre-recorded promos or handle some more involved broadcast scenarios. Yes, that it, Greg thinks. 

So he begins to show Louis around. 

Greg has discovered as they worked the broadcast together that there is this thing about Louis' voice and he wants to listen to it longer, while they are alone. It's something about how Louis sounds when he talks softly. Then you really hear his siren-call tones, unstrained and unforced. Louis louder voice, which happens too much when Louis is competing amoung the other boys in their group interviews, is nothing like this soft voice. Greg thinks he'd like to wake to that sound. And then Greg asks himself, what is wrong with him today? Perhaps spending too much time with Nick?

They end up the that studio, the important one to show Louis, and they are alone. Louis is playing with the controls while talking about the plans for their Teen Choice excursion. Greg finds himself standing behind Louis and leaning over him a bit. Greg is so tall, this seems natural to just be looking over Louis shoulder at what he's doing. Louis smells so good, it's all Greg can smell. Greg looks down at Louis' perfect arse. Try as he may, Greg just can not.

Then Louis glances over his shoulder at Greg while giving Greg a cute, devilish smile. Louis is gleaming with a mischievousness. He's laughing at something he's thinking, starting to tell Greg about it. Greg has a hint that this reveal involves him, whatever. The important thing is that there is this amusing thought is in this pixie's head; it must involve Greg. Greg becomes even more certain of this when Louis' eyes leave Greg's and Louis looks down lingering his focus on Greg's lips.

Greg latches on to Louis without hesitation. 

He lifts Louis by the hips, picks him up and drives them both across the room to a wall. With Louis pressed between him and the wall Greg feels Louis legs go around his waist to hold on, those firm thighs gripping him. 

Greg's hands are quickly under Louis' jumper, feeling the smooth skin, the toned flesh. Then Greg's hands are out from under the jumper and groppinb that plump arse. Greg's lips are kissing skin, then lips near lips. Greg takes Louis' he's tingling with the feel of kinetic charges shooting through him and Louis mumbles through their kiss. 

"F-um-fucking unbelievable beast, Greg..."

Louis goes mute as he slides his tongue into Greg's mouth and takes it across under Greg's before slipping it away and biting his way out of the kiss. He's nibbling Greg's lower lip (pixie bites?) then nibbling across Greg's jawline to his neck. Quickly again Louis' lips are back to Greg's. 

Greg dick hardens, it's uncomfortable within its clothing restraint. So he presses the boy harder back into the wall so the boy can feel his need. Louis moans a bit with the pressure. Louis brakes the kiss but puts his lips on the side of Greg's neck and exhales a ghostly breath there. The effect nearly makes Greg's legs give out even though Louis is so very, very light and easy to hold aloft.

Greg gently let's Louis down and they both pull away enough to be able to look into each other's eyes. Each is breathing a bit deeply. 

"Okay ... that was ... interesting." Louis says. His eyes glance past Greg shyly for a split second then he looks directly back into Greg's eyes.

Greg can see it. This was not any more deliberate or premeditated for Louis than it was for Greg. It was just a thing. Spontaneous attraction. Greg can see in those blue eyes this is true. Greg smiles and pulls Louis into his chest with a hand on the back of the boys neck. 

"Yeah, interesting. Now I can check 'attacked a guest with unbridled passion' off my to-do list."

Louis laughs at Greg's joke and pulls away completely. 

With some distance between them he's looking down a lot. There are a few fleeting glances up to look at Greg but Louis' eyes leave Greg's quickly as he shuffles his feet a bit. Louis' embarrassment is obvious. Greg assumes the weight of falling into their clench is setting in to Louis' mind. It seems he's nervous. Louis stumbles his words as he suggests he needs to go. 

Greg feels increasing guilt. The kid has a girlfriend. And Greg isn't gay. What the hell came over him? 

Will this will be the start of a permanent, awkward need to avoid each other in the future? 

Sheepishly Greg opens the studio door. They pass others at the studio as they head toward the exit. When they get to the last door there is this long silence. Then Louis turns and looks into Greg's eyes. What Louis says shocks Greg. 

"Greg, I'm really sorry."

Greg gets an immediate burning pit in his stomach. He smiles and he's about to say something, but it's definitely not going to be that he's going to sorry too. 

This is because Greg is not sorry. Not sorry at all. But Greg is trying to think of what he wants to say when Louis speaks again, looking down now, bashfully. 

"You need to call me, yeah? I mean, call me, sometime, after tomorrow." 

There's a pause before Louis says a little more happily, a little less shy, "I'm going to go home now and have a cold shower." 

Louis looks to Greg directly and sincerely, he smiles having said that. The crinkles around Louis' eyes, his perfect mouth are all so pretty. Greg feels compelled to kiss him again like on the end of a good first date. Before he moves Louis is gone. 

***

Harry is having these recurring dreams. It would be funny if these happened to be the dreams of anyone else and they shared them with Harry like they needed a friend with the craziness of it all. However, since they were Harry's dreams this was not funny for Harry. Definitely not. 

A dream would always start the same, in a very pleasant way. 

In Harry's dream he is usually recalling what happened long ago between him and Louis in the broom closet at the site of the xFactor audition. The dream would also mix in the subsequent memories of a few times when Harry had Louis on his knees, Louis' lips on Harry's cock. Then his dreams would allow Harry to anticipate the feeling he would experience if Louis would finger him, brush his fingers across Harry's prostrate as Louis sucks him off. Harry would imagine pulling the boy into him, if he could, after Louis made him cum, reaching down to take ahold of that firm, full ass with his hands, having more fulfillment just from the plumpness of Louis' bum in his hands. 

Trouble is that there was a not very funny, definitely not, not, not thing that would happen dissolving Harry's fantasy before it completes blissfully. 

Always at a moment, Harry's quest nearly complete, Harry's own appearance would morph into someone else's. 

Harry, in his dream, would realize his appearance change the very instant it happened because he would see Louis' eyes widen with shock. Harry would have transformed; he'd become someone entirely different then himself.

In a series of no less than ten of these cruel dreams Harry had changed into no less than ten other people, always shocking for his dream Louis. Every time the lovemaking act was terminated. Dead dream. 

In these bizarre dream outcomes Harry would run to the mirror and see who he has become. 

The worst part of these nightmare transformations is that Harry would wake with his body retaining a throbbing erection that was held over from the near culmination of great oral sex Louis. It was particularly weird when Harry would wake, still be erect, and as happened more than once, Harry's dream transformation was into being a-Louis-girlfriend. That reincarnation wa s the words that, his dream fell apart and he bitterly fretted over Louis' inability to believe in them as soulmates. 

After one night with yet another disturbing dream Harry decided to tell Louis about these dreams. 

This didn't help. 

At first Louis kept interrupting Harry and asking questions before Harry was very far along in his story. This made it impossible for Harry to keep his thoughts organized. It made a weird story stranger. Harry felt more awkward and stupid. 

Finally, exasperated, Harry blurted out the part about what happens to him, how he turns into someone else midway through. 

Louis is lost to hysterics. 

The good thing about the failed dream on the night that Harry made his confession was at least Harry's transformation was a kinder one; this time he'd turned into Zayn. Zayn was cool, Harry could live with that. 

Harry also confessed to Louis that he had dreamed of himself being each of the other lads, as well as Zayn. So he became Zayn, Liam, and Niall each once. Better than becoming a girl, Harry thought. 

For a few minutes Louis takes this problem Harry has seriously. He tries to deminish its meaning. Louis suggests that in addition to being cool, Zayn had just gotten to be so much closer to Louis. So Louis implies this is not weird.Harry nods as he listens. He hopes this dream-change makes sense on some level. Harry tries convincing himself. Dreams were just so weird.

After Harry tries to tell Louis unsuccessfully in pursuit of sympathy from Louis for Harry's need for Louis as the cause, Harry goes to bed. He toys with the idea that Louis was deliberately pretending not to pay him any attention because the dream upsets Louis too. 

Still there was the problem of Harry's erection that comes as soon as Harry is in bed and thinking of Louis. Harry did what he always does. 

He closes his eyes and pictures those beautiful lips opening for his cock. He puts his hand on himself stroking, trying to make it feel the way he remembers his very first time in the broom closet. He didn't have Louis's fingers inside him now. It didn't matter. 

Only a few people suspected, but in thruth, since the broom closet, Harry had seen the way Louis looked on his knees with his mouth taking in all of Harry's length. 

Lying in his bed Harry picks up the pace with his hand and remembers that. Louis looking flushed with a slight pink on his perfect tanned cheekbones, his impossibly long eyelashes fluttering and that was all it took before Harry finishes himself shooting cum across his torso gasping the name of the boy he loves in desperation.

Harry lays there in his bed, splattered with his cum waiting for the warmth to fade then goes to the bathroom to clean himself. It was always a relief to look in the mirror and see his own face if he avoided a dream-takeover situation. 

Harry thinks a little more about it being Zayn he became in last dream, how that transformation made him try to confide to Louis. He finishes cleaning himself off and tries to analyze his dream. He decides that it was because of the twitter fight. 

Yes that was it. Zayn was defended just yesterday in another series of a big twitter war.

***

The great Twitter fight. 

Harry was surprised when he saw the tweet. Zayn took a shot sparring at Max George on twitter. It wasn't like Zayn. Louis, yes, but not Zayn. Harry reflected over this twitter fued and wondered if Zayn was picking up some Louis-behaviors. Afterall, they all had been influenced by Louis. 

The other four all shared the comfort of Louis as their unconventional leader. But the twitter thing. That was straight out of Sassmaster behavior. Not at all like Zayn. Reading the surprising twitter feud, Harry reflected more on how the lads of both bands had been friends, yet acknowledging that lately things were changing. 

***

One Direction and The Wanted crossed paths professionally a lot. It's understandable. Both bands targeted much of the same market. 

Originally after the two bands formed they were on very, very friendly terms. However, even before the breaking event, a twitter battle with Zayn and Max George, things began slowly growing increasingly awkward between the lads. 

Zayn knew when he tweeted out that Max George was "chlamydia boy" that he was in too deep; Zayn was making a mistake for so publically attacking Max. He wasn't sure why he did that. Unfortunately, Tom Parker jumped into the fray instantly. 

That was all it took for Louis to do what came naturally to him, defend a friend. He meant to suggest the affair be left between Zayn and Max. 

Louis only tweeted for Tom to "pipe down, bad boy". The tweet intended as sarcasm. 

The comment was bizarrely taken by Tom to be far more hurtful for than it should have; it added salt to a wound that Tom was secretly nurturing. He only had himself to blame for his sensitivity to the remark, although no one can really plan who they will have a crush on. With the tweet it was clear that Louis was chiding Tom like he was a silly girl. Tom couldn't stand to be perceived like that by Louis. It was too hard to hear coming from someone Tom secretly really liked.

It was a few months after the twitter-chlamydia-bad boy thing when Niall, Harry and Louis surprised a radio station by coming into the studio unplanned and launching an impromptu take over. Louis was in hyper mode and kept answering phones. Jokingly, Louis addressed callers to the station with the claim that they (1D) were The Wanted. 

News of Louis doing this made its way back to The Wanted. Louis was credited as impersonating them in a less than flattering manner. 

Not long after this another twitter battle broke out. This time it was after a concert by One Direction where 1D mentioned the other boyband. The twitter battle with 1D was started this time by Tom. 

Tom had this burning need to go after Louis when word got out about 1D citing The Wanted in concert. His first attack was directed at Louis for his vocals, then he went to twitter again putting forth that Louis is likened to the "Mean Girls". Finally, fueled by a burning obsession for Louis no one knew Tom harboured, Tom went pass the point of public tweeting fairness by stating in only very, very slightly vailed terms that Louis was in the closet. 

Louis had just tweeted like he was quitting the fight with a friendly reference to Tom's tweets for their fandoms suggesting that the tweets between them were just about getting press for their bands, implying this was just play. That tweet from Louis was a perfect out for both bands. It could have ended there. 

Clearly, Tom wanted to strike out again. 

Tom's next words on twitter were intended to hit harder on suggesting that Louis is closeted gay. 

"I'll enjoy the press better when you come clean. #narnia#it gets better". 

The twitter war was not over with that. 

Liam jumped in first to defend Louis. Jay McGuiness jumped in to further disparage Louis after Liam's defense. 

The heated tweets didn't end until both girlfriends, Tom's and Louis', had their say, as well. Eleanor showed a rare side of cheeky, wit with a perfect slap down on Tom's girlfriend Kelsey Harwick. She ended her with "hashtag-nip slip" referring to Kelsey's unfortunate, public wardrobe malfunction which had featured Kelsey's nipple.

As this twitter meltdown was actively spinning out there were two people studying this the exchange from afar while it became more and more out of control. Both were contemplating what was the underlying motivation. Both had different understanding of the people tweeting. Each had a secret to their own that seeing this public fight exasperated. 

Harry was one reading the tweets and shaking his head in disbelief. His secret, that he is gay, is still protected as Harry is gaining in a manufactured reputation as the womanizer. Meanwhile, Louis was still carrying the reputation of the being the closeted one. Harry felt a heaviness in his heart for Louis. Louis didn't deserve this. 

Also dumbfoundied in reading the tweets was Max George. He was stunned at how obvious Tom was. Max worried Tom was showing his true self with his foolish fights. 

It was only recently that Max had discovered the little secret that Tom was hiding because Max wasn't usually a deep thinker. It required the obvious for Max to comprehend. In fact, Max was the type who rarely noticed much of anything unless it had big tits or a nice ass. Of course, he called breasts "tits", it suited his idea of his image.

Max's persona, made it surprising that he and Tom Parker were best buds. Of all the band mates one would think he'd pair better with Jay who had a easy going side and no girlfriend to tag along at bars or clubs. Max was always looking to go out and party, looking for physical satisfaction. Boasting about this hobby was what had originally set Zayn onto Twitter to attack Max. Zayn was actually being respectful of women as something not disposable, but to be cherished. 

But as the tweet about Narnia was made Max thought about what he'd learned reacently about his friend and bandmate Tom. 

There was a good reason that Tom was not the best "wingman" for picking up girls. It was not that Tom was one of the Wanted's most "unavailable" members, being paired with a longtime girlfriend, much like Siva. And yet after Max made his usual request for Tom to spend more of their free time together numerous odd things about Tom began to catch Max's attension. Things like how day after he started to joke with Tom about something and he got a major reaction to the subject. It was joke about Louis Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson and what Tom really wanted.

The feeling Tom harbored about Louis should have been obvious to Max sometime in the months between the two explosive twitter exchanges. During that time there was a lot of evidence. 

For example there was one time when Max was once again doing one of his self-loving, machismo, boastings about his conquests. Max had once again embarrassed Siva's girlfriend with his misogynistic description of his latest nightly party, his use of women as things, as they were all gathered the day after the noteworthy night of escapades. Once Max offended everyone, Tom was left alone in a room with Max to gently defend for the frequently frustrated Nareesha how he, Max that is, came off offensive to the girls this time. Not that it should require explaining. Max was always brandishing misogynistic shit. 

Tom attempting to explain to Max in a different way how the things Max said were offending to Kelsey and Nareesha. 

That's when Max said something without thinking which lead to a discovery about Tom. 

"Tom, you think I don't know how women think. I know more than you. You should learn a thing to two about girls yourself. All they really want is get to to shag guys like us. Even if they have a guy at home, they want it from us, celebrities, all the time too. You think your girlfriend just sits around an dreams about you all day? She doesn't. I can tell you that either Kelsey has a major thing for Louis Tomlinson or you do because every time I come to hang out here at your place I find a new magazine stuck in strange place. Like some little girl hid it from her mom. And you know what I've noticed? They're always open to a page featuring Tomlinson." 

Max looks at Tom to see if Tom knows about these magazines and Tom looks mortified. Max realizes why Tom was giving him a terrified look right at that moment... Tom was crushing on Louis Tomlinson. The magazines Max found hidden around innTommand Kelsey's flat weren't Kelsey's.

Futrther proof was obvious as Tom became very defensive. 

"For how long have you been snooping around looking in private places Max? What makes you think that my flat is yours to rummage through? Don't you think you should give people's space privacy?" 

Max was awakening to this idea that Tom was defending this discovery any way that he could that didn't involve his girlfriend. Tom knew Max would tease her about a crush if Tom said she was secretly drawling love hearts and kisses on pictures of Louis. That was the way Max always behaved, like a complete twat. So Tom was keeping his defense to the idea of staying out of someone else's private things. 

Max pushed back on Tom's point. He was still trying to verify this idea of someone, shockingly Tom, as having a secret crush on Tomlinson. 

"Tom, seriously. What are you saying? You think in the middle of a big party at your flat I need to ask you before I go look around for a condom? Mate you should be glad that I'm looking out for myself. Din't get, you know, get chlamydia." 

Tom says nothing to deny there are a collection of Louis pictures hidden in his flat. He just stays with the subject of snooping. 

"Well it's about my stuff, my space, my privacy. What's next, searching my history on my computer?" 

Max couldn't resist laughing now. He'd admit it. He liked being a prick. It made him feel good. 

"So I take it you've got loads of bookmarks of pictures of Louis on your computer then? Sweet, Tom, sweet. Admittedly he has a killer arse, but Tom, mate...you're secret is going to get out. Kelsey will figure it out. Don't you worry you'll be fucking your girl and you'll slip out his name at climax. Don't think she'll like it either. I mean, Louis is the far, far prettier of the two. She'll be really pissed!"


	18. "Incredible beast"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is virtually solid smut start to finish. All Grouis. No shame.

As much as Greg tries to NOT think about calling Louis, as Louis requested after their "encounter", he finds that he thinks of nothing else. 

Part of this affliction Greg believes is a result of seeing Louis at the awards show the day after their in studio "encounter". Dressed for such an occasion, Louis always makes an impression. He seems to move like a demigod amoung a sea of minions. Or at least that's how Greg sees Louis. 

In fairness, all of the lads of 1D were stunning on the red carpet. Zayn, in particular is always a walking photo shoot; walk, walk, pose, walk, walk, pose, move on, pose one more time. Always perfection. 

Yet, for Greg there is just something about Louis. It is like Louis has this energy that he releases in his wake, invisible sparks that alter the world around him. Greg believes Louis leaves even the oxygen in the air just a bit more "sunny". It's hard to explain. Its more of a metaphysical kind of thing. 

Another result of Greg and Louis' brief in studio gropping is that sleep is no longer Greg's friend. Greg can't avoid his thoughts about Louis in his dreams. All of Greg's dreams are about sex with the boy. Greg realizes he is metaphorically screwed. Dreams are too vivid. But then, Greg's days are not much better. The pixie has infected him. 

One morning after Greg woke in a state of urgent need following a Louis-dream he discovers that precum is coating the head of his cock. Greg decides this is enough. He has got to get his life on track and so he calls a couple of lady friends he has been occasionally seeing off and on. He goes in to work that day with a date for after work with one of the women and begins to think about things that would not arouse him. Things NOT like about Louis... 

...like Nick Grimshaw. No, not thinking about Nick, but rather, yes into the studio at the very moment comes Nick. 

Nick, the very last person Greg would want to see until he has his "infection" under control. There are a few reasons why. Most considerable is how Greg has noticed before that Nick Grimshaw has an uncanny ability, skill few could master. 

The thing with Nick is that he can be nosey but always he has his gossipy-seeking intrusions well hidden under a layer of snarky, hipster-coolness. People often had the misfortune of focussing on their defense against Nick's witty insults that he pokes them with, only to lower their guard as they expose the thing about themselves that is embarrassing or their deep secrets. It is a masterful mind-game of bait-and-switch. If Nick Grimshaw was to be a character in a Harry Potter story he'd have to be a master of the Dark Arts. He has so much trickery. 

So when Grimshaw comes into work to talk to Greg, at an hour that he should be out and sharing his hipster swag with the world at large, Greg is vigilant.

Why, with Greg having his infection, is Nick there to banter with him on Nick's off hours? It was a mystery Greg is guarded about. Greg really doesn't want to see Nick right now. Nosey, snarky, Louis-aware Nick. 

"James!"

"Grimshaw." 

Greg looks at what he's setting up for his on-air shift and tries to ignore Grimshaw beyond that. 

Nick has shark-sense for blood in the water. Greg knows this. 

After several minutes of pointless conversation about work, Nick gets to it. 

"So Tomlinson, ey? He was ... what would you say Greg, good?" 

The smirk on Nick's face could be heard it was so strong. Eyes were not required to see the challenge from Nick. Was Nick implying he knew something of the clench between Greg and Louis? Greg breathes through a sense of panic and reminds himself that the studio where he kissed Louis is soundproof and it has no cameras. The wall that he pressed Louis into can't be seen into from the door. Nick couldn't know. Unless Greg or Louis spoke of it. Greg exhales. Louis is not a kiss and tell type. 

"Good? What are you talking about, Nick? The radio show? The awards show? Old news. That was last week, but yes, yes Nick, they ALL are great, such lovely boys. Polite. Very talented, the lot of them, all that." 

Greg finishes his statement with a hand wave of dismissal. Subject closed. He focuses on his task at the panel and ignores Nick. Friends or not, Nick could be a twat of epic proportions. 

Nick makes a "humf" sound and leaves. 

Greg is back to being alone in the studio, alone with his thoughts... of Louis-fucking Tomlinson. Did Nick have to bring up the Louis thing?

***

Greg's secret? When Greg calls Louis he is amazed at how his body responds as soon as he hears the lad answer with a welcoming shout of "Greg James!" 

Greg's heart skips. He tries to ignore his dick, but his stupid impulsive dick immediately hardens with the sound of Louis happliy receiving his call. 

Just focus, Greg reminds himself. He's only calling Louis to see if they can meet up for a beer. Nothing more. 

*** 

The meeting is set. How can it not be good? 

Ironically some people from the BBC1 are at Greg's "secret new pub" when he arrives there the night he's arranged to meet with Louis for a beer a n d f o r n o t h i n g m or e. 

In retrospect discovering the BBC1 crew potentially spoiling his secret meeting can only make Greg angry with himself. He introduced them to the spot in the first place. But then, Greg never thought he'd have a secret like this to hide. Now he does. Seeing his coworkers have settled in having cocktails, Greg aborts the plan to rendezvous with Louis here before he and Louis are spotted together. Greg immediately takes the exit. He calls Louis to redirect him. 

This is how they end up together back at Greg's instead of at a safe, public spot. 

And it was back at his that Greg allows himself to take in the situation. 

Louis Tomlinson is actually all alone with Greg in his flat. 

Louis. 

Louis with his tight jeans, exposed ankles, a comfy tee with a slouching collar revealing golden collarbones and smooth, flawless skin. 

That Louis. 

Louis with his sleeves rolled up showing the curves to his perfect, toned arms. Louis with his hair styled enough to look a little planned, but not so much styled as to insist his hair be left untouched. 

Louis and his perfect pink lips, angular cheekbones...

How Greg could go on about all the little things. 

Greg grabs a couple beers and they are sat on his couch with the conversation starting about some interesting, very indie music Greg puts on for Louis to hear. Greg is sat a safe distance from Louis only to soon realize it isn't safe at all. 

Greg has a question in his head. As he looks at this lovely boy talking easily on his couch Greg wonders why no one has ever told Louis that he needs to sit differently then the position Louis often naturally assumes. Greg has seen this very relaxed, minutely reclined repose in many video clips of the band. This way Louis seductively sits always strikes Greg the same way every time. It's a pose like Louis would be so reclined while he's naked, propped up against a mound of pillows, his legs sprawled apart because he's just been....

Thoroughly fucked. 

Yes, that is what Greg is thinking at this moment. 

Thoroughly fucked. Forget Louis' body position. It's just that everything about Louis puts Greg in a spin. 

That sort of describes Greg. He realizes that he has no chance of shedding his obsession. He has just imagined what Louis Tomlinson looks like when he's been taken, reclining leisurely after, waiting for his sex slave to bring him something to restore his vigor. That's when Greg's thoughts begin to detect how Tomlinson is moving in closer to him. Before Greg realizes the effect of this move on him a question leaves Louis' pretty mouth, the question catches Greg completely off guard. 

"Truth or dare?"

"What?" Greg says laughing through his very stupid question isn't answer to a question as he speaks it. 

Greg most certainly knows what "truth or dare" refers to. It was just an unexpected question. As Greg gives his stupid, laughing reply to Louis, again Louis moves closer still as he waits for Greg's response. Louis is now beside Greg; when this started they were each sitting on couches opposite of one and other. How did Louis slink in so close? 

Louis puts a warm hand on one of Greg's thighs and he sits with his legs tucked under him, shoes off sitting on his heels. Greg is looking for the shoes, wondering how they slid off so smoothly that he didn't notice. He's looking for them so he can avoid looking directly at the boy who is gripping his thigh with a hand and has moved to inches away, facing him with questioning eyes. Even though Greg hasn't met them, Greg knows looking in those eyes will pull his heart out. 

"Truth or dare?" is the question from Louis again. His voice is quiet, compelling. 

Greg opens his mouth to speak and he feels Louis' lips attacking his. Louis' tongue invades his mouth without hesitation. Gregs head is forced back onto the couch and Louis swings his leg over Greg's moving his body onto Greg's lap. 

Greg bites back a moan as lap-Louis melts into him, continuing to assault Greg with bruising kisses. 

This is more than Greg can stand. The need for pleasure incited by Louis overtakes Greg. He stands, picking Louis up with him, eased by having the lad melted into his extremely tall frame. 

Carrying his prize Greg simply says to Louis, "Bed." 

Louis acknowledges affirmative but never stops tormenting Greg with lashes of kisses, bites on Greg's neck, soothing licks and seductive breaths as Greg carries Louis to his bedroom.

Greg considers himself a gentleman but as he reaches his bed the urge coming over him is to toss this sexy minx onto the bed in a punishing manner, to roll him over and spank him. However Greg has never done ...this... before and he thinks if he gets this wrong it might end before it gets started. So instead of tossing Louis, Greg lowers the minx gently... then Greg virtually rips off own his clothes. Or at least he tries. 

Greg catches that this stripping is comedic because as his eyes are briefly covered when he tugs his jumper over his head. Greg hears Louis is laughing at his haste. 

When his eyes clear from his temporary blindfold Greg sees this boy obsession of his in a light that is just killer. Louis is oh so happy, quite amused by this over-sized behemoth who is clumsily disrobing. 

Greg thinks he wants to silence the laughter with something. He decides to position himself directly over the delicate looking lad by straddling him and bringing his liberated cock right up to that face, that mouth, the one Nick had accurately said before "needed to be put to use with more than just boy band vocals."

There's a pause with this motion. Greg is naked straddling Louis, hovering over him. Louis is still clothed with his lower legs dangling off the bed. Greg realizes he has his very harden member dangerously near that mouth, but that's not all he's done in his haste. 

Greg has somehow also come be fully undressed and to be gripping Louis' wrists in his extremely large hands. Greg ilays Louis back ward on to the bed pinning Louis' arms stretched up over the boy's head. How did he manage that so fast? 

With them positioned like this Louis merely nonchalantly repeats himself. The question of the night is asked again. Louis is calm, quiet and soft. He tags Greg in the question with a label this time, it's the name that Louis informally anointed Greg with before. It's something held over ever since they first kissed at the studio. 

"Truth or dare, you fucking unbelievable beast?" 

The boy repeating his question is pliant, willingly submissive by position and completely calm, content with being where he clearly wants to be. 

Greg utters the name "Louis" catching himself now in a pause. 

It's surprising for Greg how he has gotten to where he's ready to shatter this boy, he himself, Greg James, straight-guy. 

But Louis makes this all fun and silly again as he says with a dick inches from his lips, "No, seriously Greg, seriously, you are truly a fucking unbelievable beast. Seriously, are you aware of the size of this thing? Up close, I mean, really. It's huge."

Greg James was fortunate. There's no guessing what a man's equipment is like from other anatomical attributes. Often the biggest man in the room was the hamster-dick. In Greg's case scale is proportional. He is well endowed. 

Feeling self conscious by Louis commenting on his size, Greg is about to pull away when Louis frees one of his hands from Greg's tight grip and brings it to Greg's slightly leaking dick. 

Louis starts to smooth the precum with his thumb gently running across the tip of Greg's dick. Greg releases Louis' other hand and shifts his pelvis to better assist this moment of nirvana in Louis' hands. His cock nearly jerks into the boy's mouth uncontrollably when the next thing he feels are lips and tongue taking him in.

Greg bites back a moan again and gasps, "Louis" as the boy takes more of his cock. Louis takes as much of the length as he can down his threat while using both of his hands to delicately tend the rest. 

Greg is helpless to deal with all that he is experiencing. Before now Greg's view of blow jobs was that they were awesome, naturally. This, this, this? It took things to a whole other level. 

Greg tries not to let himself thrust into the back of Louis' throat, worried his position could nearly suffocate the boy who was humming now, contently under him with a cock beginning to spasm deep in his throat. Within maybe two minutes, lost in the fog of his pleasure, Greg has failed to notice the sensation in his core of eminent release. When his brain signals that eventuality Greg does the gentlemanly thing and pulls out as to not force the boy under him to take his load. 

This is almost no better because then Greg pulls away but it's not without painting Louis' pretty, tan, face with his cum. 

Greg is starting his profusely, sincere apologies when, once again, Louis, like at the studio, Louis is taking this (literally) in stride and simply laughs at Greg. 

"Greg, you fucking unbelievable beast." Louis mumbles his lips looking red and bruised, his voice a bit rough from the deep throating and this was even a quick act of cock sucking. 

Coming more clear, a little bit, from his orgasm, Greg dashes off to get anything he can to clean up the mess he's made. When he comes from back from the wash basin with a warm wet cloth Louis is finishing getting undressed and is still amused at his own painted condition. Greg sat next to him and begins cleaning off the viscous, sticky residue gently with an apology. 

Greg ramble a bit before saying, "... so truth or dare, we're playing now. Are we still?" 

Louis pushes the wet towel way and moves more up onto the bed as he replies. 

"I am hoping to get at the truth, whether you've dove into a passionate clench with many people you co-host with or if I was the exception. That's all. We seem to have just now gone way beyond passionate kissing so I'm more interested in whether you've done this sort of thing with many guys, again wondering for selfish reasons if I'm the exception in Greg James' life." 

Greg quickly states, "Trust me Louis, everything about you is an exception... or exceptional, to be accurate. From the way you look, to the way you feel, to the way I feel about you." 

Greg notices that the word "feel" has Louis' eyebrows raised and his head tilts while he listens quizzically so Greg goes on to explain further. 

"I assure you Louis, this is not my normal behavior. I'm not gay, although that may seem hard to believe, but I've not done this before. Nor have I ever had any interest in this, this, um, sex with a boy, I mean a man."

Greg's feeling more awkward and uncomfortable. He's hesitant to say more but he's considers how Louis has gotten more settled on his bed as if to stay even though Greg thinks he sounds like an idiot. Remarkably, Louis shows no intention of running out the door so Greg listens intently as Louis responds after a brief reflection on the words as Greg spoke them. Or maybe, maybe Louis is carefully considering his own choice of words. 

"I'm not concerned about your partners, Greg. Curious yes, but more wanting to know if you're clean. I met with you today fully intending to dare you."

"Well, clean yes. But, dare?"

Louis smiles and places a hand on Greg that makes Greg feel like he must be blushing immediately. Has his stupid body already forgotten that this boy has just finished sucking him off? Surely that takes things pass the blushing stage. And yet Greg is blushing because Louis is laying his delicate fingers on him again. Just one small gliding touch. 

"Greg, I was going to dare you to have sex with me. Private, sex. See if you would be willing to let me use you. Of course I had no idea that you are truly an unbelievable beast." Louis states this sex-dare candidly like it was no big deal. Like he's only asking to borrow something like someone's pen to write a note. 

The words were clear. "have sex with me...let me use you".

The other cute thing about this is that when Louis says "an unbelievable beast" his eyes make a quick flick away from Greg's to take in Greg's cock and then return to steady eye contact. 

Greg's dick is immediately hard again. His mouth is agape. His expression must be priceless. Greg nods his head a slow, "yes", but his cadence is deliberate like he knows there's conditions to this "using". Or, like Greg wonders, if is this is where some big joke is revealed. The joke being on Greg because although he's not gay, not had sex (before now) with a bloke, he is now discussing becoming just a play thing for Louis. Willingly. This boy, Louis Tomlinson, whom Nick Grimshaw has on multiple occasions identified with a series of labels including pixie, princess, man-child and twink.

Greg clumsily says, "Why? I mean, why me? I mean Louis, there are a million people who want to do ... With you."

Louis smiles his killer smile. 

"Because I like you Greg. You're nice. And you're, well, bigger than me so that seems nice. You work in the business where reputations matter so I know that you can be discrete. And, I just, like you. Another thing is that you are friends with Nick so you have to be level-headed because he's an arrogant twat. Ir you're friends with him, then it might not annoy you if I'm being suck a wanker. I'm not looking for love, Greg. But it's really important that I like you. We have to be honest. I'm just wanting to use you. I'm not giving up my relationship. I have a girlfriend."

Greg is loosing his erection with the girlfriend comment. But he's not going to ask about her. It's truth or dare, he's confused by what Louis said. It's unreal. So Greg asks. 

"I'm confused. So are you, do you, have you..." Which of his questions to complete is lost in Greg's confusion over the girlfriend-relationship thing.

"M, not gay, Greg. Girlfriend. I said I have a girlfriend. But I'm curious. I've had some umm, contact in the past with guys, but no, not those were not the best experiences. Actually, they've been really bad. Like, unbelievably bad. I was hoping to try some things out, but like I say, not looking for a relationship. I have that."

Greg feels this desire to ask about the meaning of "unbelievably bad". He's still confused. Louis is beyond perplexing. Ultimately it's Greg's sudden desire to wipe away that image of anybody touching Louis being "unbelievably bad" that leads Greg to decide what to say to this bizarre proposition. 

"Well okay then, Louis. Where do we start?" 

"Prep me. You need to prep me. Don't suppose you have any lube?" 

Sometime later Greg finds himself comfortably laying in his bed with Louis who is taking this entire prepping thing very, very poorly. He is wiggling, squirming, scrunching his nose (which only makes his face more cute) and generally not having it. They've been talking about nothing important through this loosening and Louis is clearly impatient, he is ready to push on before Greg. When they started Louis was so tiny and tight. His finger top alone seemed too big or Louis. Greg is concerned and he's trying to hide this so he appears confident enough for this honor as Louis' tool.

Greg gets settled well into opening the boy with some finger trusting and less scissoring. Louis is continually talking to Greg like this prepping is a thing he's accepting, but sort of ignoring. He is tolerating it. At the very best, the word is "tolerating". 

Suddenly a pleasant gasping noise escapes Louis' mouth after Greg touches this one spot as he's tries different things. Greg has not been one for surfing gay porn but he knows what this means reaction means. He can see the effect immediately as he repeats taking his fingers to this place. It renders Louis speechless with the gentle brushing over this one spot. 

The boy's body responds. A semi becomes engorged and then before Greg can commit to languidly pleasuring Louis further with this fingering approach Louis pulls himself away and shifts himself over Greg pushing Greg onto his back and straddling him. 

This seated minx has a fire in his eyes and Greg knows it's game on. Louis attacks Greg with a fierce tongue, obscene words and quickly begins spreading some of the lube onto Greg's eager cock. 

Without hesitation Louis' hands, small on Greg's dick, are positioning the larger man for taking him in. Greg is surprised. Minutes before Louis was squirming and huffing discontent. But now! 

Entering the boy is tight, but Louis' resolve is not slipping. Greg's knob breaks through the ring of muscles. 

Greg's concern increases though as he notices that Louis is biting his lower lip as Greg slides deeper. It looks like Louis is nearly making his lip bleed. Greg brings a hand gently to Louis' cheek to assure the boy with a caress. Louis flicks his head with sass indicating to take the hand away. 

Greg worries more that they should stop so he puts a hand on each of the boy's hips to ease him off when Louis stops biting his lip and looks Greg in the eyes. The look is a glaring stare, a dare. With that Louis sits into slowly swallowing Greg's entire length. 

Louis gasps a few breaths when he is sat with Greg then looks relieved and almost smiles. Greg tries to be motionless, but the intensity of this pleasure is killing him.

After the pause, Louis puts each hand on Greg's chest covering the man's nipples and begins to move. Slow, cautiously he pulses. As this continues Greg is reduced to emitting a series of explicatives, slurred curses. 

Louis' body is becoming flush with color. Golden, flawless skin is reddening and Louis is arching his back to change the range of his pulses. Greg realizes his own hands have slid to the incredible arse and he's probably leaving finger shaped bruises in the skin. This is when Louis goes still as he bottoms, goosebumps are raised on his skin which is glistening. He's dropped his head forward so Greg can't see his face, only hear his panting, or gasping. Greg feels instant panic until he realizes that Louis has found his sweet spot. Of course it should be obvious, the boy's beautiful cock is dripping.

Greg thinks Louis is blissed out into a transcendence. He can't believe this pretty lad, one so much smaller, so delicate took his entire cock. But then Louis moves again and with this shift he clenches and is cumming, his release shooting up across Greg's torso. The heat coiling in Greg's belly hits a second before his reflective response to follow in suit. Both men collapse together ....

***

It's much later when Greg was laying stretched out on his bed continuing to talk with Louis after they slowly wakened late in the night after alittle sleep, each hungry. Both are still naked. Louis is at the head of the bed propped up on a pile of pillows, his legs fanning in two different directions and Greg took up some of the "v" they made as he rests on his elbows and they talk. 

His view from his position takes Greg's breath. What kind of a person looks this incredibly good from this angle, is Greg's thought. 

There is Louis spread out unabashedly, hair tossed in a crazy mess. Maybe his hair still has a bit of jizz from the blow job earlier that night. Yet he looks amazing like this. Thoroughly fucked. 

Greg starts to make marks with teeth and suction on the insides of Louis' tan muscular thighs, futilely trying to improve upon their perfection. This is an occasional diversion. Mostly they are both contently talking neither having any real awareness to where their words went. Just rambling. Still playing a loose form of truth or dare.

***

This is how it would go for some time with Greg and Louis. Truth or dare. Sex. 

Sex with little emotional expectations. 

Louis reminds Greg each time they meet up that he is literally and figuratively just fucking with Greg. No commitments. Louis has also unquestionably branded Greg as his "Fucking Incredible Beast". Greg loves the name. He loves how Louis shows up at his flat, kick off his shoes and jumps into Greg for Greg to carry him directly to bed. In the few strides it takes, because Louis is so light, Greg so tall, Louis caresses Greg's jawline with his featherlight touch and calls Greg that. 

Greg also likes everything else odd about the things they do evaporate because Louis is so sexy, fun, loving and kind. Charades they play to keep their secret affair don't matter to Greg. He will do anything for more of this with Louis. Greg is the happiest he's ever been and it show in his work. Friends, like Nick, in particular want to know who is the secret woman he's seeing because it's obvious. He's getting some and it's really good. 

On one occasion when Greg and Louis were just finished having a good dicking, Greg had to go answer his door. He opens the unwavering knocking That demanded this only to find Grimshaw standing there with a bag of goodies. Nick had come to Greg's with cold remedies because Greg had made the mistake of faking illness and bailling last minute on the BBC1 group's long standing plan for that night out to dinner together. This is what Greg does whenever Louis calls unexpectedly. 

Greg answered his door wearing pj bottoms, like he would be if he was sick, but Nick insisted to step inside. Nick wanted to show his mate the specific goodies he'd brought to help Greg feel better soon, "to specify their proper use". Once inside Nick was pressured, with urgency from Gre to shove off. 

There was something odd, even for being sick, in Greg's demeanor, Nick believes. As he turned to pick up his keys where he dropped them as he set down the bag and he saw a vaguely familiar beanie lying there. Nick had this feeling, about this thing, this beanie out of place. He started to glance around further. This has Greg literally pushing Nick to the door. That's when Nick took sight of something else; a zip up hoodie and a denim jacket hanging on the back of a chair. Nick had a feeling again about who dresses like that, a beanie, layered hoodie and denim jacket. If only Nick had been looking closer from the beginning of entering the flat. If, if only. Then Nick would have seen Greg use a foot to push a pair of identifiably Louis-like shoes under a chair. The "something is odd" feeling would have been confirmed. Luckily for Greg, Nick missed the shoes.

*** 

In a very short time after this secret affair begins there is so much more to Greg and Louis, even though it is mostly about sex. 

Greg is becoming more than a shag Louis picked out of thin air. Louis is developing a really good sense of the type of man Greg is. Each time they hooked up they play truth or dare. Stories unfolded. Stories Louis has never told any one. Not until Greg. 

Greg learns who was Louis' first kiss, who Louis' first sexual experience was with. He learns about the stalker. Greg learns about the school mates who were Louis' first boy-with-boy experience and who were also Louis' two-on-one experience. Greg comes to know who was the first girl Louis loved, how she dumped him and how this made Louis feel like he wasn't very attractive (!). 

And? And Greg learns about Harry; the boy who Louis fell in love with but couldn't love the way he wanted. 

Louis doesn't have an education from Uni, but he is sharp, witty and has a huge heart. Those are words Greg assigns to describe who Louis is when Louis tells Greg one night that it was his heart that told him he could trust Greg. So he tells Greg theses things. Greg knows this is another sign that Greg is a stepping stone in an evolution Louis wants. He wants Harry. 

So it is that Greg comes to know all this. He is the keeper of secrets. The one person Louis can trust.


	19. "The stuff he deserves"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mega-huge trigger warnings! Massive rape and slut shaming occurs. Until now the most graphic stuff was referred to or implied, but not written. This is ultimately meant to be a love story. The angsty-kind of love story that happens where most people never realize when it's in front of them and miss what they might have had. Who gets Louis in the end is the mystery, this fictional Louis is a misunderstood mystery. The story opened with George and just getting to a chapter away from what happens with Harry. Then it will go back to George piecing together the full scope of his f*\k up. Will Harry?  
> Thanks to you who have fairly pointed to my confusing script and typos. There is (hopefully!) more editing with this. Editing and the horrible nature of the plot content made it a huge challenge...note emphasis on NOT endorsing behaviors that poor Louis suffers. He's my muse for stating nobody who has experienced this ever deserves it. Even if they are a mean girl. Girls need to empower other girls ... Louis is a boy and it's still extremely offensive for me to write about this like it's casual or okay.
> 
> Please read notes at end. Thanks for kudos and comments.

The boys are headed out for an evening of fun. At the last minute Louis decides instead to meet up with his girlfriend and her friends. It's a huge disappointment. Harry thinks Louis has been with her a lot lately. Too much. He's been gone a lot of nights. The next day he has that air about him of having been, well, properly satified. Little did Harrry know that from Eleanor's view Louis had not been with her enough. She thinks he must be choosing to be with Harry. 

The club Louis is meeting El and her friends at is very new and gaining popularity as the in-spot to be seen at. Louis had spent a lot of time away from home with promotions and touring so he was not familiar with this place. It was also in a historical building and with its sudden popularity it required hasty renovations in the back to upgrade its plumbing. 

On this night the club is absolutely packed. There is a long line waiting outside. Tables and booths on the raised surface surrounding the dance floor are full. So are all the bar side seats. Arriving to this club with all seats already claimed makes Louis to decide to join the crowd on the dance floor until the group he's meeting arrives. 

The gorgeous, solitary popstar is immediately consumed welcoming by the pleasantly surprised crowd. 

Yet, Louis isn't the only celebrity at this club on this night. 

The Wanted, two of their girlfriends and a security person are seated in one of the large booths. They had arrived before Louis and been drinking for a long time when solitary, security-free Louis made it to the dance floor. By the time Louis arrived Max had already welcomed some additional ladies to their party and had been focused on these star-struck girls who flirted with him. If fact The Wanted only notices that Louis is there after their security guard becomes interested in the swarm of bodies that seemed to form in one area. 

Experienced in security, he spies a Louis "fucking" Tomlinson at its core.

Clive, The Wanted's best security guard, is working for The Wanted after having been employed by a few other celebrities first. Prior to joining the team for The Wanted he was working for Paul and One Direction. 

Ironically, Clive's termination from 1D came after he foolishly used two pet names to refer to Louis when talking about Louis privately with Paul. Paul wasn't going to wait for a third mistake; you don't call one of Paul's boys "sassy bitch" or "princess" in front of Paul. Since the termination Clive resented Paul. However Clive resents Louis most of all for his dismissal even though Louis knew nothing about the decision or its cause. 

Clive alerts Max and Tom to Louis' presence on the dance floor. Clive knows the lads in The Wanted can't resist talking a lot about the sassy bitch, especially since the twitter wars. Once Tom realizes that Louis is also at the club he does nothing but watch Louis. Watch and drink; drinking a lot more alcohol.

After a bit, Tom's girlfriend, Kelsey, becomes quite knackered. So are the women Max had picked up. Max's entourage are getting more and more graphic with their comments, each competing to regain the attention from Max they had mysteriously lost. Just like Tom, Max is distracted watching Louis dancing amoung fans. 

Eventually drunkenness leads to more obscenity from these girls than the group was comfortable witnessing. They are attempting to tease Max with their actions. 

Siva, Nareesha, Jake, and Nathan decide they need to leave Max to his usual way with his um, "ladies". Kelsey is clearly well pass the point of needing to stop drinking and go home too. She is so drunk that she doesn't notice that Tom is fixated on something, someone else, across the room. Tom couldn't care a bit about his girlfriend or her needs. It is a relief for Tom when Siva and Nareesha offer to take Kelsey with them as they decide to leave. Nathan and Jay opt to go as well. All of them are now aware "that Louis fucking Tomlinson" is there, in a sea of fans, being given the love... it was .... it annoying them all. Why does everybody love Louis? 

Siva, Nareesha, Kelsey, Nathan and Jay decide to head home leaving Tom and Max with the two drunk girls and security guard Clive.

With the other five gone Tom and Max talk more openly about Louis. Max's two women are oblivious to anything else as they were busily making out with each other next to Max in the booth. They were trying to lure Max, hoping their soft porn display will entice him to join them. 

Of singular interest to the three men is Tomlinson. Tom and Max can see a few people grinding into Louis, hands going everywhere. It was steamy; much, much too steamy, much more soft porn then the two women in the booth plying for attention from Max.

"Fucking Tomlinson is being such a whore." Max comments. Ironically Max is still oblivious to the actually shameful display between two girls happening for his gain on the seat right next to him.

"Y'think?" 

Tom replies as he takes a big gulp of his drink. Tom's feeling unquenchable thirst. 

"He's got a girl ready to ride him plastered to his front and a bloke plastered behind him, against that arse of his. Hard to decide, which way is he going to spin tonight. Slutty, slutty whore."

The appearance of the behavior on the dance floor was deceptive, a common mistake with Louis. It was exactly the type assumption about Louis that Louis had experienced for years going back to when he was in school. 

In reality, Louis is being far much too uninvitedly "felt-up" on the dance floor for his liking. At one point Louis decides that he needs to slip away from this swarm of hansy-fans. Maybe, he hopes, he felt his phone vibrate, Louis is not certain. He sincerely hopes it's his phone. 

Clive is the only one at his table who catches that Louis leaves suddenly, like he is heading for a quiet place to check his phone. Clive decides to follow.

*** 

The men's loo has a lot of noise in it. Louis tries to go in there to see his phone, listen to voice messages, but it's useless. 

Seeking quiet, Louis looks back down what is an old hall. He notices how the original, tiny old bathrooms are getting replaced. The space behind them where construction is converting old storage into new sinks and toilets and sinks is a potentially less loud region. It's taped off with construction tape reading caution to keep patrons out. A sign of apologies for the mess by establishment reads something about this newly renovated area would be open soon. Louis has never been one for staying inside the boundaries, naturally he slips through the tape to seek solitude. Behind a solid door in the quiet he is going to call his extremely late girlfriend if there's no message from her. 

Inside the work area it looked pretty rough like there was a lot to do. It was an old, old storage and cellar area. It had also provide what appeared to be another rarely used exit out the to back alley but it was so badly in need of repair that the club ignored it until demands they faced now made the space necessary. Regardless of what the sign said about "open soon" mostly the area has scraps of demolition debris everywhere. It was dirty and unfit. There are boxes of nails everywhere, sharp tools, stacks of mirrors for installing later over yet to be installed sinks, unopened boxes of plumbing. It was also quiet. The doors leading into this unopened space are only part of the future bathrooms that looks functional and ready.

Louis stands in the restricted space reading text messages. He gets the idea just then that his girlfriend is delayed. The spat between a couple with her in the car ride had lead a minor car wreck. There was no hint of an idea when she'd be joining Louis there. 

Louis is just replying to her by text to her when Clive came into the rough, inhopsitable room. 

"Well, lucky me. Look at what I found, if it isn't the sassy princess from 1D." 

Louis had no idea why he felt so threatened. It was not a proper comment, most certainly. 

Louis' reaction is ultra heightened; he gets an old "familiar" creepy feeling making his instincts for self-defense kick in. Had Louis perhaps not been so innately impulsive, maybe his typically sassy use of banter, as was leveled against him, would have worked for him. Maybe his wit would have got him out of this mess. 

Instead Louis panics and rushes forward towards the door having a flight response. Clive has no hesitation. He counters Louis' escape route stepping in and slamming a fist into Louis' jaw and sending the boy tumbling back. 

Clive is suitably built for his work, very big, very tall, very strong. His force is so much that Louis is thrown farther back than Clive intended and Louis falls hard into a debris pile. He nearly passes out from the combined hit of Clive's fist and his fall. Yet with surprising instincts of self-preservation and determination he jumps up. Unfortunately Louis stumbles, his body feeling the impact of the damage even though his brain is on panic-driven overdrive and doesn't register his damage. 

Clive catches Louis seeing immediately what happened when the boy hit the scraps of metal, glass, wood and litter in his fall. 

Clive grasps Louis in a full body restaint. He squeezes Louis into him and he tries to keep Louis from breaking free. Louis continues fighting to get away with all his strength. Clive keeps tightening his hold, hushing Louis and talking to him. 

"Princess, relax, stop fighting, you're hurting yourself more." Clive says. 

Louis doesn't understand. Clive isn't hitting him again, but he feels something is continuing to drain him. Louis quickly succumbs to fatigue, exhaustion, flashes of hot and cold begin to overwhelm him. 

Then Louis feels a new sensation. He unwillingly relaxes a bit into Clive's hold on him and looks down at himself. For the first time since he fell Louis sees that his lower arm is bleeding. A lot of blood is flowing down from his arm, his pants leg on the side of his bleeding arm is already drenched, some blood is on the floor too. It seems like a lot of blood to Louis. 

Louis goes numb and blacks out.

***

Max and Tom are surprised when Clive pulls them out of the club with no explanation when he comes to get them. Clive just gives orders on which back door they are to go to meet him at. Then Clive goes back through the busy club. They pay their tab and do as he says. 

A few minutes later Clive opens the back door he instructed Max and Tom to go to which is marked "construction exit only". Max and Tom are surprised by what they see. 

Clive has with him a semiconscious Louis Tomlinson. He announces where they they are taking Louis when the four of them are in the vehicle he's driving. 

"It is a hotel," Clive says, "it will be just right for our needs." 

***

At the hotel, Louis becomes slightly lucid when he feels his arms and wrists being tied. 

One of Louis' arm is bound to the other. A rope goes from around Louis' left wrist to around his right wrist before the rope finally crosses through a head board of a hotel bed. The rope is wrapped so a little bit of movement is possible however if Louis pulls too much with either limb, it will tighten pressure on the other and vice versa. 

The throbbing in Louis' jaw from where he was hit and the throbbing in his arm as he was tied makes Louis' mind try to wake his body. Louis' thoughts clear a little more about what happened when he hears Clive warn him. 

"Listen to me princess. You will have to be still for this, or you'll get yourself bleeding again." 

Louis realizes only then that he is laying face down, hands tied. He's exposed, naked, bum side up.

Speaking in a snarky tone, Clive speaks again, close to Louis' ear, "The princess is awake?" Clive's adds to insult by ruffling Louis' hair as if Louis is a child. 

Standing watching this process of Louis being tied is a wide-eyed Tom. Tom is anxious about this, excited, nervous... In their hold is his desire... His nemesis. Naked, bound and brought here for his pleasure. The other two men look at Tom with expectation in their eyes. He isn't sure what to do next. 

Louis mumbles something. The words are unrecognizable. All Tom hears is Louis' soft, desperate tone. It was pleasing to Tom, the sound, along with Louis living there exposed and desperate. Tom feels it in his dick that hardens instantly with the sound of Louis. 

A recurring fantasy had plagued Tom for months before this. It had started back when the first twitter battle between the two boy bands broke out. It had been what filled Tom's thoughts as Clive drove them to the hotel this night, as Tom slowly realized that the other two with him were planning to see Tom take Louis for revenge. 

Tom's fantasy from the Twitter war was a fantasy where he was standing behind Louis, his cock deep in Louis' arse. His arm reached around Louis' waist to fist Louis' cock. In this fantasy, Tom imagined Louis had his face turned to the side so they were able to kiss across Louis' shoulder. Tom envisioned cupping Louis' sculptured chin. The kiss would be passionate, tongue seeking tongue. Louis' voice that Tom wrote attacks about on Twitter would utter desperate words, pleasing melodic sounds through the kisses. They were words from Louis that Tom needed to hear, "Tom, you fuck me so good...Tom, you fill me up so well baby..." 

Tom had always spewed public criticism at Louis because he always yearned to hear that voice, soft and close in his ear. Private whispers from Louis expressing wanting for Tom. Well that was Tom's fantasy, or one of them. There were so many...ever since.

Tom may be drifting in his fantasies but Max, however, is not going to be shy about getting this party unfolding. Max can see Tom is hungry for it. Max abruptly interrupts the mind-consuming fantasy to which Tom is lost. After all, if Max gave up a good shag with two women tonight he is determined to get his value from the sacrifice he made. 

Max steps up to grab Louis' hair and pulls Louis' head back. The immediate reaction from Louis is to resist by using his hands. When he does this it causes instant searing pain almost blacking Louis out again. 

As Max pulled Louis' hair he chastises Louis. 

"Princess doesn't describe this one, no not likely. This is our little, sassy-mouthed, cock slut isn't it Tom?" 

The scorching words were spewed as Max released the pull on Louis' hair and shoves Louis' head downward. The careless act creates strain again, the strain causes renewed pain for the wrapped, cut arm. Louis lets his face hit the bed beneath him. 

Louis has a feeling of falling into vortex. The vortex spins Louis back in time to when the stalker was ... Louis had nearly pressed this history from his mind. Then his distorted thoughts at this moment reminds him of the two boys from school when he was young. His friend Dave and Chad were at a similar crossroad with him once. They took the road of carnal need. Louis feeling more foggy, spinning sickness. The vortex takes him away.

***

Max moves first. He is aware that Tom is too conflicted and hesitant. 

Tom is staring at Louis and working his own cock mindlessly while removing his clothes. Max wasn't to alow Tom back out now. Louis is there, for their taking, his near-legendary arse is more deserving in the flesh than its reputation suggests. Seeing it bare before him, Max thinks he could go for some of it too. 

Max pulls Louis over and to the edge of the bed so one of Louis' legs slides off the edge as he rolls Louis' body over to face up and near the bed's side. Then Max moves to the floor at the side of the bed and positions himself between Louis' parted legs. He grips Louis' thighs and likes the way the firm flesh feels in his hands. He sees that Tom is taking in the beauty of this form splayed out before them as well. Tom moves in closer licking his lips, his eyes darkening, still palming his cock. Still shy.

Tom crawls along side Louis on the bed. Louis' flaccid cock is laying to one side and Tom considers taking it into his hands. He looks at Max who clearly wants things to begin. Max is running his hands along the insides of Louis' thighs and occasionally sliding his hands, palms up, under the round arse cheeks. 

Max enjoys feeling the perfection that is cupped in his hands. Then he brings his hands back away from Louis ass to strong thighs. Little by little Max adds to his hand-roaming pattern, staring Tom in the eyes to enforce a challenge presented to Tom. Tom continues timidly watching what Max is doing in fascination. 

Max gingerly takes Louis' soft cock from Tom and into his hands wishing it would welcome his touch. Louis is beginning to waken again with the touch, but he is still incomprehensible with his words. 

Continuing to play with Louis' cock, hoping for a reward of a wakening of its own, Max gets no such reward. Tom shrugs a shoulder giving an exasperated look at Max. Were they expecting Louis to actually morph into his fantasy? Maybe, Tom thought, or he hoped at least. 

Max bears an expression of "Get to it." or "Don't be a pussy." He's not saying what he's thinking. Not wanting to let this opportunity slide, because Max left two willing girls back at the club to do this, Max looks Tom in the eyes before he instructionally begins to lick Louis' thighs. Max sucks the delicate skin forming marks that are certain to bruise, hands begins to roughly grab the flesh they touch. 

Unlike Tom, Max, the straight guy, is having no problem with feeling aroused, primal, dominant.

Tom hopes to catch up. 

He runs a hand up Louis' torso. 

Tom sees how this has the effect of making goosebumps rise on Louis' amber-colored skin. Louis' tiny nipples look more red and pert with touches. 

Emboldened by Tom beginning to come to play, Max takes Louis' cock that is still soft, but so pretty, so perfect, like all of Louis. Max engulfs the entire thing in his hastened need to taste Louis. He hopes to elicite more response. 

It's Tom's erection that hardens fully when he realizes that Max is taking their prize's cock deep into his mouth. Tom is moaning his pleasure, stroking himself. His fantasy becomes different with realityofvwhat Max does. Max has always enjoyed eating women out so he feels no shame in Tom watching him doing this now to Louis who is so pretty, so slight, so pleasing. 

Max presses his tongue around the delicate, flower-like radial pattern of the perineum. Following slurpy, wet, licks around and over the hole Max forces the entrance to take his tongue. 

With Max's tongue pressing into Louis, Tom hears a whine from Louis. 

Meanwhile Max realizes their prey has pulled his arms, straining his wound like Louis is protesting when he feels somone penetrating his hole. Louis' pained noises sends increased pleasure to Max's cock. Max bites the sensitive skin around the quivering hole and sinks his tongue into Louis with renewed vigor. He's enjoying eating Louis out and doesn't care about anything else.

There is feeling urgency building in Max's core and he enjoys doing this to Louis. He knows Tom needs to be pushed and Louis needs to be punished. 

Max takes the lead, he pushes a finger, just one, the index finger into Louis with only his spit and saliva to ease entry. Louis immediately tenses, pulls at the restraints and utters pleas as he arches a bit to try to pull away. This writhing just makes him more gorgeous to take in. 

Once again Max pushes Tom. He stops his assault and challenges. 

"Our little slut is gasping for cock, Tom. Time to stop sucking him off, time to fuck him. Look at him! He wants it Tom." 

Tom is reluctant. Louis has an unresponsive cock, but he is moving from the stimulation. Tom sees that Louis is trembling ever so slightly. The pull on the restraint is tightening where his arm was bleeding. 

Clive sees this too. He moves into grip the bleeding arm with one hand stopping more damage to it and his other goes to grip Louis' neck. 

"Get to breeding this pretty bitch Tom! Make him beg to cum on your prick." 

Guided by Max to where Max had been kneeling, Tom stands, putting some lube on his hand to coat his dick. He's not certain of himself. His dick is hard, harder than he thinks it's ever been. Tom thinks now about how Kelsey has never known she was a just a friend to him, and a beard; he's never enjoyed her sexually. Not like he's enjoyed his dreams about this. All of those thoughts were closeted within him. 

Max pushes Tom into action again by moving to hold the leg which was off the edge of the bed in a tight hold, bending it and pulling it up into Max's bruising grip. This makes Louis completely spread so it's easy for Tom to have him. Clive has Louis held so he can just breathe. Tom can see the glistening pink hole waiting for him. Teased, exposed, quivering with just the touch of his fingertip thanks to Max and the prep. 

Tom takes lube and puts a small bit more on two fingers. He tenuously inserts one, then feels excited from the heat and slides both of the fingers in hastily. The sensation is inconceivable. Tom reacts by pushing his fingers past the first ring of muscles and he feels the velvety walls. His fingers are slick enough that he is able to take them around and make some probing, curious trusts and twists within the heat. He looks at Louis' flushed face when he hears a broken whine. Those beautiful eyes are tearing, lashes fluttering. 

Clive tightens his muzzling grip on Louis. 

Max intensifies his grip on the leg he's got lifted and braced with an arm and his chest. He puts his other hand on Louis hip and presses down hard on Louis, bruisingly so.

Louis breaks his eye contact with Tom appearing to lose his focus. Unable to stop the pain of this assault Louis appears to go to some other far away place in his head, Narnia maybe? 

Tom pulls fingers out, positions his prick lined up without using his full attention. Momentarily he's locked into looking at those tearing cerulean eyes. He actually hoped Louis would be like in his fantasy, asking for him. But no. 

Determined not to stop, Tom pushes the head of his cock into the warm slick heat. His body is overtaken with an immediate pleasurable jolt. His urge to pullback enough to slam into Louis is unbridled, urged on by Max and Clive verbally appaluading his penetration. Tom doesn't need more encouragemnet them from them now. He is overtaken by his urges, sensations so satisfying. He can't control his trusts as he lets himself go and goes all in, balls deep, feeling intense pleasure from every thrust.

"Our little princess is taken it s' good! Good princess, good lit'l slut." Clive says.

"Fuck'm hard Tom, fuck'm deep, he's begging for it!" Max cheers.

Tom doesn't hear begging for this, but he likes to pretend. 

"Pretty whore, such a pretty, pretty whore. Whimper for us, sassy bitch." Clive calls out. These torments frommMax and Clive continue.

Tom feels a pang of guilt as he eventually looks at Louis face and see the tears. He hears whimpers and sees the shivers becoming shudders. But Louis looks so good like this, writhing under the assault. The heat coiling in Tom gives him little warning. His orgasm comes with an intensity he's never felt. Like a flash of fire, he feels like it burns across his skin, then he feels like he is hit with ice quickly following. His legs give a little and he lets himself lay onto Louis. The Louis' chest is heaving and he can feel the heart racing as he lays onto Louis. It feels like a little bunny rabbit, rapid, frightened.

He wants to stay like that, Tom did, stay close to Louis. He feels the writhing of Louis under him and the sobbing lessen as his softening piece slides out of Louis with the cum. 

Tom wants to pull them together in an embrace. Offer tenderness. But Max and Clive are already shifting. Clive is pulling Tom away. Max is moving back in to get close to Louis in Tom's place. 

"Would not think of that, Max, he bites..." Clive warns because Max is caressing Louis' face. His fingers are touching Louis' lips. Curiosity was Max's expression as he studies Louis.

"Y' think?" Max asks. Maybe he was going to put his lips on Louis' lips. Or perhaps press his cock between them.

"Know it. Pinned this little one once, tried to touch 'im. He was always handsie all over the other boys, so I went to try some for myself. Pinned him in a hall. Just wanted a bit of fun. Sassy, little bitch bit me and broke away. Marks from his pretty teeth didn't heal for weeks." 

"So they fired you then?" Max asks amused. 

"No. No, surprisingly he never said anything about it to them. S'figured tonight watching him, must be that he wanted it. It's true that Paul asked me to leave because I kept calling the little prick-tease names, "princess", "sassy bitch". The stuff he deserves. Only wanted him to part those lips and take a load. Such a slut. Shame to waste that mouth on those other boys." 

Max had been touching Louis. His thumb strumming across Louis' lips. The lips were now redden and chewed in biting back the struggle to take the pounding from Tom. He considers what Clive said and decides as much as he wants to fuck that mouth, make Louis choke down his load, maybe the Sassmaster had still more fight in him. He let's go of Louis' bruised chin and moves for a different approach.

Max adjusts Louis so that Louis is positioned with his back still flat on the bed and he's twisted at his waist. Next Max moves Louis' leg which was off the bed up so that the inside of the knee is pressed onto the bed. With Louis' thigh crossing his pelvis his flaccid cock hidden, but his glorious bum is accessible from standing bed side. Clive helps to firmly pin Louis in the twist. Max gives Louis no relief before starts entering the punished boy. 

What Tom dumped into Louis is the only lube between them. 

"Pretty little slut should take more, another cock in his sweet ass. Hey twink?" Max says as he begins.

"Feels s'good, fucking Tom's cum out of you, such a good whore. S'good taking me." 

Max continues with his slut shaming and he pounds into Louis more intensely. He grips the uppermost arse cheek and knowingly bruises it. The entire time he is uttering more still insults. Sometimes Max pops out and has to reenter Louis because he slips out easiely due to his size. To compensate, Max gets himself more and more brazen with his shaming. Neither Max and nor Tom were "endowed"; Tom was about average length, but very thin in circumference. Conversely, Max was far shorter than average in length and just a bit fatter around than average. Because of his size it was hard for Max to chase his impending orgasm. 

After unintentionally slipping out a lot, when the orgasm finally did hit, Max easily slips out. He and Clive release their grips on Louis who goes limb, rolling to lay fully on his back, completely wreaked. Max enjoys shooting the last drops of his load on the sweat-covered, panting torso of the lad prone before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so hard to write. Couldn't get through it in one chapter. Sorry, the next opens with the same trigger warnings applying.


	20. Cont., "stuff he deserves"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two, assault continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings continue...rape, slut shaming, double penetration, ...cutting warnings apply ...maybe.
> 
> The last bit below the *** at the end of this chapter is non violent. It will be loosely summarized in the next chapter opening if you are skipping this one because of triggers.
> 
> Tried to finish the editing following a hasty posting. Hope the typos/ confusing text elements are corrected.
> 
> It was a very hard part to write -- Important to the story -- But very, very hard. After leaving it hanging in the last chapter it felt right to get worst over. Violence like within this work is not condoned. 
> 
> The fictional Louis-character is a survivor. The big angst that has been building comes in about two chapters and hopefully a feeling about love triumphing in the finish. 
> 
> Thank you for comments.

Louis wakes with a startle. His eyes flash open and he immediately jerks with a panicked frenzy. His hands had been released although ropes were still on them; Tom had cut the rope in half. 

Tom decided to release Louis while Max was getting a shower. Clive had left the room momentarily to check how quiet it was around the hotel; when the three of them would finally leave, abandoning Louis there, they would need to be unseen. 

While Louis had slept the three had been discussing this plan of what they would do next. First they discussed what they would do with Louis. Again. 

Clive was not taking Max's offer to have the boy too. He kept declining saying Louis couldn't survive him. "e's such a little twink", Clive said, "it'd break him." Clive smirked implying his cock was so big. 

Even before that suggestion Tom was developing a huge dislike for Clive. He had growing suspicion that Clive lied. He believed Clive's story about coming on to Louis for a blowjob. Tom just didn't believe the other things Clive said he saw Louis doing with, or for, the other boys. 

The only thing Tom claimed that made sense was Harry, because Harry was always staring at Louis like he was hungry, touching Louis, saying things that barely concealed his feelings even in public. The other stories rang as untrue, unsupported by casual evidence. Tom had a feeling that Clive's stories were like the lies kids made up when he was in school. Usually the lies were about someone who was out of reach, who's shyness was taken as snobbery, or someone who was just different or intriguing. Louis was defiantly different.

When Tom was alone with Louis he thought about that - that Louis was different.

So out of compassion Tom released Louis who was looking sickeningly worse. It caught Tom by surprise that a "defiant" Louis snapped into fighting off any touch. Tom meant only to hold him. He wanted to be tender, keep Louis quiet and still after he noticed the cut on Louis' arm had new blood staining more into the wrap. He also believed that Louis was "completely obliterated", as Max boasted. So it was that Tom was attempting to restrain Louis from further injury when the other two came back into the room. At the sight of Louis awake, free and resisting Tom they immediately launched themselves at Louis pinning him, assaulting him with blows. 

The assault becomes less when Clive gets Louis wrapped in his gorilla grip, one hand on Louis' neck restricting his air. Max backs off his assault, Tom moves back too trying to stop the over-reactive attack. 

Tom sounds alittle frustrated by the consequence of his attempted tenderness, "Just let him be, he's not going anywhere, just look at him!" 

Indeed, Louis was wilting in Clive's grip. His normally flawless skin is littered with bite marks and the bruises Max branded Louis with in nearly every touch since they entered this room. Restrained in Clive's massive hold, Louis breath is visibly panting in renewed terror, and he is clearly exhausted from his struggle. As Clive maintains a hold on Louis, newly aroused Max tells Tom what to do.

"Tom you sit over there and we're going to put your pretty little whore in your lap. Get some lube. Do it now Tom. Don't y'want to make him never forget that calling you a "little girl" was the wrong t'ing to do? We're not done with this bitch, not in the slightest!" 

Tom sat as he was told, did exactly as he was told. Speechless. He was a coward, a guy who was so afraid of his own sexuality that he attacked some else, publicly, for what he was scared of the most about himself. It was true, he did act like a little girl sometimes. Easily scared, uncertain, unable to speak up. By contrast Louis was never afraid to speak. And that's what brought them here. Angered them. How dare Louis have freedom from boundaries on speech, sassy bitch. Tom looked at Max, naked, still wet from his shower that ended when he heard the struggle between Tom and Louis. Max is standing there fully erect already wanting to pleasure himself again using Louis.

Max takes charge of positioning Louis as Clive helps. Louis is limp, his body is slack against Clive's at first; then Max takes Louis from Clive as Max moves into position between Tom's legs. Louis is put seated straddling Tom's lap with Max bracing Louis from behind. Louis' head is lolling, generally coming to rest on Max's chest indicating his state of consciousness was dubious at best. 

Max has an arm around Louis holding him at the waist, but sometimes the hand grips hard onto Louis' hip. Max's other arm is placed higher on Louis' torso; it is often times inching to hold Louis' neck. Other times the same hands slides to cupping Louis' breast, usually to lay a bruising pinch on the nipple. Meanwhile Max is dragging his teeth hard against Louis' skin along his shoulders and up his neck. Painful marks are left everywhere by this play but Louis responds very little to the marking. He looks completely drained and barely conscious.

Max had spent his shower fantasying about what he wanted to do next to Louis. After they raped Louis and were callously revelling in the self-bravdo of the assault some feelings Max had about Zayn flooded out of him. These were feelings that assaulting Louis created in Max. 

Louis had jumped into their first twitter fight to protect his best mate Zayn. Max talked about how good it had felt to punish Louis because of Zayn. Tom thought about what Max said about that as he looks at Louis' torso and hips with Louis forceably splayed for him on his lap. 

Everywhere Louis' normally golden, flawless shin was painted with blotches and bruises. Only by thinking of Louis with Zayn could Tom get pass the devastation that was facing him, caused by him, and stir his cock. To create his pleasant fantasy, Tom had to try to imagine, pretend it was Zayn who left these marks on Louis. Tom would offer gentler affection. Be a hero to Louis, not this person Tom is, but a source of comfort. And in searching for pristine skin, Tom finds one little area of Louis' torso, one collarbone that was still perfect, unmarked, spectacularly alluring. Tom stares at this spot and lubes his cock. As he preps himself Tom closes his eyes and imagines Louis' lips willingly closing around the tip of his cock. With that thought in his mind he is immediately hard again. 

Tom keeps his eyes closed, pretending... 

Max orders him, "Get in 'im Tom. C'mon he took it before like a champ, lit 'l whore. Let's fill this slut up, both of us. Get in that hole Tom, he's your bitch." This disrupts Tom's temporary happiness in Narnia. 

Tom can't believe how tight Louis is already, again. He's finding he has push hard to get pass the constriction of the ring of muscles. Yet it feels so amazing all over again. Really amazing, so he has to think, "Don't trust!" He notices that Louis' thigh muscles are shaking with his penetration. Tom watches one of Max's hands travel from gripping tightly on Louis' hip to sliding down to his quivering thigh. And he hears Max say, "Wa-want, wish I could see your face princess..." and Tom knows the words trail off because Max is biting harshly somewhere, Louis whimpers and chokes back his breath.

Tom shifts his focus looking back again at the little piece of perfect unmarked flesh, the skin along one collarbone. Tomlinson's collarbones are every bit as much a marvel as his insanely perfect arse. Even aided by staring at the beautiful spot on the battered torso he notices that the boy's breath was rendered shaky, uneven with the penetration. 

Tom takes that as his incentive to focus more on slow, gentle strokes of his shaft tightly held in Louis' hole. After Tom establishes this rhythm he feels Max pushing one of his fingers into Louis with the next inward stroke he makes. That insertion of Max' finger is all too soon for Tom. He languishes in the intensity it creates. Max pulls the digit out with Tom's backward stroke and moves his hand to squeeze Louis' arse cheek. Tom feels relief and he continues gently pumping in and out. Soon though, Max wedges two fingers into Louis with an inward stroke. Tom winches with the idea of them filling Louis more, recklessly unannounced again by Max. 

Tom feels crazy intensity this creates and he strokes Louis through this along with himself with slow extended trusts. He cock is enjoying the extra friction Max forced. Tom's rhythmic trusting continues; he's conflicted as to whether to protest Max's actions. Minutes pass. Sometimes only Tom inside Louis, sometimes Tom and two fingers of Max are filling Louis hole. 

Increasingly excited, Max begins announcing his movements; he is busy mindlessly alternating between uncaringly shoving his fingers into Louis, and bruising skin with them. Constantly Max is doing the verbal branding. He moves his lips across battered skin mumbling more and more, "whore, fabulous whore"...

The fingering and branding ends abruptly as Max reaches a point. He can't wait longer. He hungrily instructs. 

"Hold your pretty lit'le slut for me, Tom, hold 'em tight." 

Tom puts hands on Louis to stabilize Louis as Max withdraws his fingers one last time. Tom is aware of how Max is intending to share Louis as new lube is dripping down Louis' arse, just applied by Max. Then Tom feels the touch of Max's cock. It's pressing to take entry along with Tom's. 

Tom feels more pressure, Max is pushing in slowly to join Tom, their cocks becoming bound together by the tightness around them. Tom holds his breath. This double penetration is so intense.

"He's s'amazing..." Tom gasps finally when he guesses Max is buried deep. He doesn't know if he should move. He makes slight lifts with his pelvis and it creates tiny waves of friction. Tom belly is tightening with the pleasure. 

"Takes it like such a fucking champ, fuck...want to... t'fill 'imup... with my cum..." Max speaks choppily, like an idiot. 

Tom forgets about Max; the sensation is consuming. The combine feeling of Louis' hole clenching them and Tom's slight but irresistible urges to move are too much from the moment he tests it. 

Max begins thrusting too but not wanting to pull himself completely out with his excitement, like he did before when it was him alone inside Louis, Max is slighter in his moves. Max clearly feels empowered. Tom's cock, skinny and longer, is sinking them both in deep. 

Tom is also certain his cock has never felt this powerful before. Tom had been quietly experiencing his pleasure, but he comes unhinged with Max sharing in Louis. Tom begins telling Max what to do: "Oh, yeah, like that, just that..", "There Max, right there! That's it!" and Max is making a lot of repeated statements like "s'cock's s'fucking pretty! s'good for me, s-so...oh!" 

Tom may have been calling Louis' cock pretty however it is Max, with his roving hands, who realizes that Louis' cock which was semi-flaccid before has filled out from the added stimulation of Max's girth, and is leaking precum. 

Their combined efforts has Tom's penis hitting Louis' prostrate. Even in torment, Louis' body is driven by their force to respond. 

Tom is marveling, shouting out at how good it feels for him to hit the sweet spot, stoking against Max as he trusts deep into the silky heat. Tom's senses clearly registers the minor clenching that is beginning with Louis. 

Max feels his own orgasm rush searingly though himself too as he realizes Louis cock held in his hand is ejacualting ribbons across Tom's torso. 

Delighted they have brought Louis to this, Tom laps his tongue at the air trying to catch the cum. Then he slams harder and faster into Louis while uncontrollably sobbing because he is unable to fully take the pleasure rolling through him coming last of the three, it's senses-splittingly intense.

As they finish neither is caring how Louis is quaking; the two men who were punishing Louis are both completely lost in their own rapture so his body is allowed to collapse limp. 

Max begins to pull away from the couple but at the last second Max catches Louis in his newly unsupported downward path. 

Tom regains some focus, slides off the spot where he was seated and crawls over reclined Louis not trusting his legs yet. 

As soon as the orgasm passed Tom has a new hunger, an urgent need to feel, some completion to this act, his most erogenous and violent sexual experience he's ever had. 

Peering down at Louis, Tom licks some cum that landed on Louis' chest, he finds little there, most having coated his own instead. So Tom shifts Louis' collapsed form to a pose where he can put his hands on those plump arse cheeks. He separates them and buries his face in their midst lapping the cum that is leaking from Louis' punished hole. To him the taste is not as sweet as Louis, this is himself and Max he's slurping, but it's this act that completes Tom's primal needs. 

***

It's almost noon the next day when Harry's phone rings. Harry has been making Nick crazy. He showed up late after a night out with the lads and immediately, incessantly began complaining that Louis abandoned them for the "girlfriend" and is ignoring his calls. Through the prior night Harry had gotten up sick, twice from the alcohol. He was up countless more times checking his phone. No message back from Louis. By morning Harry labeled his best mate an "impossible twat".

"Impossible twat". That describes how it began with Harry and Nick. Some months back at a party Pixie was talking with Nick. He was revealing to her that he'd just had a private, bizarre, "epically bizarre" chat with that "twink Tomlinson". Nick came away in a huff. He told Pixie that he, "wasn't sure what his [Louis'] game was". Louis had just told Nick frankly, unabashedly, no innuendos, that Harry needed "a good fucking", but Harry was only going for it if it was a boyfriend thing. No one night hook-ups. Louis was suggesting that Nick was a potential man for the job.

Nick's outrage was at Louis calling him an "impossible twat", but softened the blow with "but one with potential" that Louis added. Whatever "potential" meant. 

Inciteful of the meaning, Pixie was laughing in hysterics about this. It took some consoling but she finally got Nick to understand that the Twat and Twink were much alike. It was an honor....to be picked by Louis, clearly the love of Harry's life, to be Harry's special someone. To have Louis' blessings, Pixie explained to Nick. Blessing to hook up with Harry. 

So it was that Nick and Pixie were deep in discussion of this...was the suggestion from Tomlinson a Management thing, was it this, was it that? Louis' motivations were largely discussed when Pixie looked over Nick's shoulder and announced that Louis was once again coming over toward them although he was clearly intending to leave the party. But the little twink, er twat, leaned in to Nick one last time and said in Nick's ear, "Just be gentle, yeah. He's not had more than two fingers in there... And he falls easy, you know. For men, twats...like you."

That was Nick's introduction to Louis the twink, no the twat, as a human, as someone who really got it when it came to Harry for the important things. Nick had read this about Louis a hundred times in printed interviews...all the boys thought Louis was the one they could talk to about anything. Spastic, quirky, wild, unpredictable Louis. Believable or not Louis was the one who in private moments the others all relied on. A good listener. A thoughtful confidant, a friend. Under all the sass and flippant remarks the little fucker had heart.

Nick is recalling these memories because that party, Louis suggestion, was the birth of his relationship with Harry. Meanwhile, hungover Harry is searching for his buzzing phone while readying himself to attack Louis an "impossible twat" or something worse for his thoughtlessness as soon as they are face to face next. 

Harry is angry because Harry believes Louis has no excuse for his vagueness. More and more lately Harry has the feeling Louis is hiding something. Harry is now a combined mess of hung over, worried and angry. He needs to express it, "I'm telling y'Nick, he's an impossible twat. We've been up all night worrying..." 

Harry is announcing this as he finds his phone just before the call goes to voicemail. Nick is thinking the "impossible twat" label is harsh for this one indiscretion by Louis, but whatever. Harry is young. As much as Nick is aware that Harry would easily leave footprints from his leather, paddock boots deeply imprinted forever on Nick's back by running over Nick if Louis ever called Harry night or day for...say...sex...Nick also knows that no callback to Harry's messages from Louis is quite odd. And Nick is, yes, older. More sensible. He hates to admit it, but he is now actually worried about the little twat, no twink. No call to Harry is not who Louis is.

Harry is holding the phone after his deep slow "Hello" that is so low, especially in the morning, it's nearly only audible to elephants. 

As Harry listens following his greeting, suddenly his expression goes white. His eyes open wide. His breath pauses and he's listening. Then he, he goes to his knees.


	21. Tethered together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope the edits have restored this to the version that was meant to post.

Even after Nick began a relationship with Harry, a secret relationship that Louis had suggested Nick should pursue, the two boys of 1D were still unusually deeply connected. Nick knows Harry loves Louis. Louis loves Harry. Some reason Louis doesn't disclose what they can be or cannot be. 

Undefined or not, it's very true that there is a bond, an invisible tether that keeps Harry and Louis close, something indescribable about their relationship, some force. Nick thinks this over in his mind as he accompaniies Harry to the hospital where they meeting up with the other boys, Paul and Simon. 

Simon is waiting there; not the management team who handles the day to day affairs of the band. Simon Cowell in person indicating this is big. The shocking turn of events had everyone at the hospital for Louis. Nick and Harry find them all looking hollowed with worry except for Simon. 

Simon has his poker-face on. No sign of duress. Cool behind his shades...sunglasses indoors.

For everyone else there is a sickening feeling. What if Louis was dying? Wasn't there always a rumor or a story like that, someone in One Direction found in a coma? But no. This is not the story revealed.

Simon is very clear, very concise, very brief as he tells them what happened. 

"Louis was assaulted last night. He was taken from a club and apparently left at a hotel near there. A hotel maid discovered him unconscious in a room late this morning." 

Simon reveals a little more in response to their flood of questions. All details are brief, concise. It's a series of very controlled, emotionless answers from Simon.

"He's expected to be fine. Authorities are investigating. When you go in to see Louis don't press him for any information."

"There's no connection as of yet between this assault and the events in Louis' past involving the stalker."

"Louis might be released early tomorrow, but he'll need someone with him, likely around the clock for a while."

Simon stays cool and collected. All business. But again, it is Simon here, not the day to day team. This makes them feel better as much as it also makes them feel worse. 

Finally after no more details about what happen and a long, long day of waiting they get to see Louis. It was shortly after his mum had arrived and she saw him alone first. Then they were told "Be brief. Don't ask him any questions. Oh, and don't look upset, try to act normal."

*** 

It was so late when Nick got back to his flat after staying as long with Harry for Harry's emotional support as he could. Nick would have to be up in a couple hours to go to work. Given the hour, he is not sure why he chooses to get even less sleep and immediately call Greg, but he does. Naturally, Nick would have eventually told Greg, it could have waited till the next day when they were at work. 

But Nick something compells Nick to do this. Maybe because Greg is sensible and easy going. After the worry-filled day with four boys, emphasis on boys, Nick needed to talk with someone of sensibility. That means the unflappable Greg James.

*** 

"Shocked. That was definitely the word." Nick tell Greg. 

"The other boys came out of Louis'room looking completely, utterly shocked. Harry couldn't even bring himself to say anything to me. His words kept getting caught in his throat so all he could do was make these hitching noises he was so upset seeing Louis like that." 

Greg listens to Nick remaining completely silent. 

When Greg finally speaks hedoes that thing where someone asks for the thing they have just heard to be repeated to them again. And again. It was as if the meaning couldn't be understood. 

This is not at all like the Greg who Nick knows who always had an easy, perfect reply even to the most awkward of situations. That unique skill is why Greg excells at radio. 

Confiding about this event to Greg gives Nick a new idea about his good friend. A feeling. He knows how Greg has this amazing ability for maintaining privacy, but Nick believes withnGregs reactions that the information about this assault is something much more to Greg than it should be. Nick wrestles with his growing hunch about that thought but he demises it.

Greg bring the conversation back to what Nick was telling him by apologizing for stopping Nick and making him repeat everything. He tells Nick to continue on and that he won't interrupt again. "Well that's it mate, no more to tell at this point. The lads all seemed no less upset after they saw Louis than while we waited. If anything they came out of his room even more upset. It was just agonizingly unsettling. I think they're all just going to sleep at the hospital tonight in a pile on the floor. No one wants to leave Louis. None of them. It's just crazy how they are. Louis is really their core, you know. He's a completely troublesome twat, epically sassy, but they need him. This has taken them all down. I left Harry and he was a complete mess but there's nothing I could do."

***

The next day Louis is released. His four band mates take him home and they all stayed there with him. 

They try to pretend that the only bruise they know about is the obvious one, the one on his jaw which can't be missed. Or maybe they acknowledge with their glances the marks on Louis' wrists or the bandaged arm. They don't say they know it covers a deep cut that bled Louis severely. 

They go about pretending the marks on his neck weren't visible even though they look significantly worse over time than when they saw him in the hospital the day before. They try to act like they aren't strangely avoiding touching him. Secretly they all know touching Louis anywhere on his body was basically pressing on marks left from a terrible ordeal. Most of all they tried to believe they didn't suspect there was more than a beating which Louis experienced. But it was not easy. Simon didn't say it. Didn't have to. Harry, Liam, Zayn and Niall are sickened knowing what is not said.

Louis rotates around who he clings to. He gives them faux-smiles and stays quiet as they help him settle at home. 

After the first night the four had put together a schedule for staying with Louis. 

They have a plan for how to be with him, one of them at least, all the times. Over the next few days they learned that the pills Louis was perscribbed put him completely out, but he wakes Louis is in a sweat of terror, shaking and wild-eyed. For this reason they liked to be there when he wakes in pairs. 

While Louis is having a long sleep, which is most of the time, they could do okay with only one person being there, but even During those times it is too hard for any of them to go off and do any normal things. Everyone always returns a little earlier than scheduled. Being away from Louis while he's like this make them anxious. Too anxious about Louis and how stressful it is whomever of them is there alone with Louis. 

With Louis or out for a break, they had no easy way to pass the time he needed for healing. In part this is because of the unknowns. Louis still isn't talking about any of it. 

It is during one of Harry's watch times when Nick gets a call from Harry. Some of the BBC 1 crew, including Nick are in conference. Nick stepped out because he knows anything Harry needs right now is likely to be important. 

It turns out that Harry only wants someone to come by Louis' flat to bring him coffee. He asks Nick for this as if he camt manage to make some coffee or tea himself. 

Nick knows it is more likely that Harry just needs someone else to be with him for distraction from his thoughts while Louis is sleeping. Not that he'd admit it. It had been a few days since Louis was assaulted. The lads were trying to take things as they came, get things normal as soon as possible. Harry tells Nick it is just so very hard seeing bruises darken, marks not turning yet to look like recovering. They lingered like this sadness in Louis. Harry tells Nick visual evidence on Louis creates these images in his mind of what happened. It's heartbreakingly disturbing for Harry. 

After this call, with Harry asking for coffee, Nick excuses himself to his coworkers. Meeting of importance or not, Nick explains that he needs to go be with his friend Harry realizing that Harry called out desperately needing someone with him until one of the other lads comes back. 

Nick exits the station Greg catches up with him. Running to catch Nick, Greg is out of breath as he claims to have made an excuse to ditch their meeting as well. 

It's a surprise when Greg invites himself. "How 'bout I go with? You know. Maybe you should take Harry out to the bistro. For a coffee. Give him some new scenery. I can stay at the flat with Louis. What do you think?"

Nick strains to avoid letting his face reveal his actual thoughts about the motivation behind Greg's offer. He just agrees to it by saying, "Thanks, Greg. Louis doesn't really know you that well, but..." 

Nick trails off as he studies Greg's face for an impending confession. This act by Greg explains a lot that Nick believes is hidden. Greg's face remains stoic. Poker face. Nick realizes his good friend has some amazing skills at chill. There's no winning poker against him. Harry is waiting, so. 

"... sure Greg. Thanks, that would be great help to get Harry out. If he'll go. He gets so stirred up when he's alone. I think he watches Louis sleep and is overwhelmed. I'm not sure if the other boys know how much this is tearing at him. He's got a lot of anger and he doesn't have a clue where to put it."

*** 

They arrive at the flat and Harry is not happy at first that Nick brought Greg. Harry is very protective. Not that he doesn't like Greg, not that he doesn't know Greg is a good guy. No leaking stories about this ordeal could happen, Simon was clear on that. Harry trusted Nick because he was with Nick. 

After the two men entered the flat Harry begins to reconsider. Greg was classically Greg; affable, calm, laid back. Harry reluctantly allows himself to relinquish the watch to Greg, but "just for a quick bit, get some coffee and get back hasta pronto". 

He gives Greg strict instructions. "I've left the door open to the bedroom so don't make any noise to wake Louis up. He shouldn't wake for hours..." Harry thinks more, "...and if you do hear him stirring call me immediately. Just don't do anything wake him."

It was precisely three seconds after the door closed behind Nick and Harry before Greg sprung up from where he had been sitting and pretending to be casually reading a magazine. He jumps up and strides into the bedroom to check on Louis. 

Louis is sleeping. Of course the others only left Harry alone with Louis if he is sleeping. Nick told Greg that. 

So naturally Greg finds Louis is completely flat out. Greg is very careful to not wake him. At first to Greg, Louis looks like normal sleeping Louis. Lovable, adorable Louis with the sweet innocence of sleep camouflaging the mischief maker that lives within his crazy head. Then Greg moves around the bed and there is an awful bruise on Louis' jaw. The more he looks at Louis as his eyes adjust in the dark the more greg sees things. Marks on Louis' neck are extremely visaiable from what looks like choking. Greg knows still more marks are littering down Louis' small form. 

Greg is sat there for a long time. His hands are clasped together with the knuckle of one finger between his teeth. He is lost in thoughts biting this knuckle. He remembers the sexual ferocity with which this pixie overtook him when they'd been together during the last time they met for sex. Greg might have been the one topping, but Louis took always the power bottom thing to a whole new level. 

Greg finally looses his battle to his curiosity. Carefully he lifts the cover a tiny bit. The battered condition of Louis body is indeed shocking. Instantly Greg gets nauseated like he is going to be sick. Then he hears the front door lock click. The panic of being discovered snooping arrests his sensation to be ill and he sprints back to sit on the couch. Again he is pretending to read.

Nick and a slightly less-stressed looking Harry come in. Harry goes immediately through the flat to the bedroom to check on Louis. Nick comes to Greg's side and sits. He causally tells Greg about the new barista at the coffee shop and "her loathsome clumsiness in the star-struck wake of the Harry Styles' charm" when they ordered. 

Nick regales Greg with the details using sarcastic disdain. 

Greg pretends to be deeply interested in his reading material. Greg's "just chillen'" act is passing with Nick. Nick keeps rambling on about the star stuck barista as he pulls Greg's magazine from Greg's hands, turns the magazine to be positioned right side up, and puts it back in Greg's hands. He winks at Greg, but says nothing. Two can play this game. If Greg has a secret about Louis, Nick would let it be his to keep. Everything Greg has done in this visit to the flat has confirmed Nick's theory.

Harry comes back from the bedroom reporting that Louis looks like he hasn't moved in his deep slumber and Harry reluctantly thanks Greg. Harry was clearly none the wiser that Greg had been in the room watching Louis sleep. Ironically, that was just the exact type of thing Harry did himself the entire time he was alone with Louis.

***

The next time Simon comes by to see Louis it's after several more days rest. 

Everyone is at Louis' flat because Simon asked to see all of them too. Louis is much more recovered. Simon stays around for quite awhile and isn't rushing into anything of particular importance. His demeanor is calm as if he is just relaxing with some of his favorite boys. He is idly talking about nothing much. 

Louis is sitting tucked in the corner of the couch with Liam behind him and his feet are pulled up so his knees are near his chin. Since his ordeal Louis has sat like that a lot if he isn't sleeping; someone was always his personal backrest, usually with an arm around him. He'd be tucked into himself and laying his head back onto his friend's chest. 

Occasionally when they were sitting like this Louis would do a little shudder. Everyone would pretend not to have noticed but they all felt the same stabbing pain in their gut and tensing of their breath every time Louis trembled. They hope Simon is calling them to meet to shed light on this. 

Simon eventually gets around to talking about a few schedule changes when Paul arrives, but soon goes back to idle, insignificant topics. Eventually Louis looks sleepy and is sent off to bed for a nap. As soon as he is out of the room the real reason for Simon's visit came pouring out.

Simon is there to give them an update on the assault. It is an account all too vague and incomplete of an update for their needs. 

"The investigation has revealed that whoever committed the assault had no criminal record. Samples don't match with anything in the database. There's evidence that Louis first encountered someone at the club where he went to meet Eleanor and friends. That's where his arm was sliced open. The report claims evidence suggest signs of a struggle. It also documents evidence indicating that multiple assailants were with Louis at the hotel. Samples from, well, you know, the...assault indicate more than one man. For the moment though, it appears that Louis is the only source of information about their identity." Simon pauses.

Everyone's eyes are locked on Simon. They are all toying with their hands while sitting on the edge of their seats displaying their discomfort over the subject. 

"I'm going to discourage anyone from trying force Louis' disclosure on this, on the identity of the assailants, or anything about what happened. He went though abuse enough before, with the... Well, let's just say this is going to have to be on his own terms and when Louis is ready." Simon comments more that Louis was always able to put his mind to work to deal with the troubles in the past. Simon suggests that this process going forward would be no different than when they were in the xFactor. The last thing Simon says before he leaves Paul and the boys to reflect on the information was another caution reminding them again. They should hold off pressing Louis for anything he couldn't give.

*** 

Slowly as a few more days passed everything seemed to be more normal. Little schedule changes came keeping pace with Louis as he seemed better. A few days at a time, more each day. Normal. 

By the second weekend since the incident Louis appeared on the surface to be back to his flawless self. It is the anniversary of BBC Radio 1's conception and that celebration was on the schedule for 1D. 

Many artists were dropping by the radio station for its "birthday celebration". One Direction was among them. This was the first public event with Louis included since the assault. It seemed easy enough for a first appearance back to work - only audio, no photos. Helping to support Louis with the transition back was his childhood friend, Stan. Stan had come to London to spend a week with Louis and to allow Liam, Niall, Zayn and Harry to begin the process of stepping back from constantly shadowing Louis. They hoped Stan would be an outlet for Louis to begin talking if he was ready.

In addition to studio-based broadcast, the celebration had a second broadcast site set up street side a few blocks from the formal station. This made for a festival feel to the celebration. Balloons, lots of goody bags with music or concert tickets were being handed out. The idea the station programmers had was for the boys of One Direction to divide; two or three go to the studio, the others to be at the street broadcast site. 1D arrived early in the day when Nick was close to finishing the Breakfast Show in the studio. Louis decided to go to the street broadcast site. (Louis may have been the one who suggested to Nick the relationship with Harry, but nevertheless Louis still didn't like to see it playing out in front of him.) Zayn decided to go with Louis (and Stan) leaving Harry, Niall and Liam to meet Nick in the studio.

Harry felt conflicted about the sorting. He had steadfastly stayed by Louis more than any of the others. Louis deciding to avoid the studio, and Nick, actually pained Harry's heart. 

That's how it came to be that Louis was on the street side when the van with The Wanted was driving pass. The Wanted was dropping in on BBC Radio 1 too. That was never information that 1D came to know. Lots of artists were visiting throughout the day. Why would information about the schedules of others be relevant? 

The street was full with so many people crowding the avenue for the celebration. Traffic was gridlocked. The Wanted was supposed to follow the same plan as 1D; split band mates between two broadcast sites. As they traveled along the street it was Tom who spotted Louis, with Zayn, stopped among fans. Tom and Max made a hasty case sounding eager to get to the street side broadcast booth. They jumped out of the van suggesting the other three head to the official studio. 

As Tom and Max made their way down the sidewalk they noticed that Zayn and Louis were completely engaged with a crowd around them. Both were very casually dressed-down in sweatpants and tees. Louis seemed tucked away, under a beanie and hoodie. Zayn was smoking as per usual. Everything was relaxed about them. That was until Louis looked up. 

When Louis spotted Max and Tom walking his way he went pale. So pained was his expression that Zayn, Stan and even the fans looked up the street to follow where Louis was looking. The sidewalks were so very, very crowded that Zayn and Stan didn't notice the two members of The Wanted striding toward them. Louis surely did. He saw their confidence, their stares, their directed path to him..

Louis suddenly dropped out of the conversation and autograph signing without explanation. He turned away and took off heading in the direction of the studio. Zayn and Stan were caught completely by surprise and hasten to pursue. The reason for the bolt toward the studio was a complete mystery to Zayn and Stan. They just followed Louis' lead. They glanced back apologetically to the fans they were vanishing away from, but both failed to take notice of Tom and Max following them. The street was crowded making pursuit difficult. Louis had set off at a fleeting pace. When they looked forward again Louis had gotten far ahead of them; the crowds impeding their pursuit.

They barely caught up with Louis until they made it back to the studio entry. Zayn called out just as Louis went through the door, "Louuueee, wait up mate!" No avail. 

Louis slipped into the studio lobby which was also packed full of people. So congested was the lobby that when Zayn and Stan waded into a crowd a few paces behind him they didn't see the beanie-clad head who careened through the sea of people. His head was down rendering him barely noticeable, his posture closed-in and collapsed.

"What the fuck?" Zayn said in completely confused desperation to an equally exasperated Stan. "He came in here right?" 

Stan was scanning the room too. Like Zayn he was amazed at how Louis disappeared. Stan had a sinking feeling. That sudden retreat wasn't Louis being random. It was definitely Louis fleeing. From what they hadn't a clue. The lobby was packed full of people; some staff, some fans, some other musicians. People were stopping Zayn to cheerfully greet him. Stan also was cut off when he tried to move around to find Louis.

Louis evasively dissected the crowd intending to head to the back of the station when he saw Nathan, Jay and Siva standing in the hall outside of the sound booth which was where the rest of One Direction was with Nick. The light was on in the hall indicating "On Air". Louis spun around and collided right into...

Greg James. This was the first Greg had seen Louis since the day he sat in the flat while Louis slept. That day and every moment since Greg had been consumed with his thoughts about Louis. And now here was Louis running straight into his chest. Greg was laughing and about to make a cheeky, innuendo-laden comment about their collision when he saw the expression on Louis' face. Greg grabbed Louis in his arms and opened a door to the private office that was right next to where they collided. He pulled Louis into the office quickly closing the door separating them from the people and noise on the other side. The station's accountant whose space they invaded was surprised, but Greg just asked for him to give them a minute, private. His office or not, please leave.

Greg still had ahold of Louis. The accountant didn't even get a look at who was wrapped in Greg's massive form as he relinquished the office. Greg moved Louis back to get a look at him searching for understanding. Louis was pale and shaking. Greg thought maybe Louis was out of breath. "Louis, what is it? Breathe, just breathe. Tell me! What is it?"

Louis just looked back at Greg with a kinda crazed desperation in his eyes. His pretty mouth opened and nothing came out. He was visibly shaking, continuing to be incapable of uttering a sound. 

Greg cupped Louis face in his big hands careful of the side where he had last seen a painful bruise. He gently stroked the beauful delicate features in his hands with soft caresses of his thumbs, "Shhhh, okay, okay. Just keep breathing babe. It's okay."

Louis shook his head like he was trying to break some invisible restraint. Then he closed his eyes absorbing the calming gentle care Greg was giving him. Greg was lost in marveling at the flutter of Louis' eyelashes coming to rest fanning across the skin just above his exquisite cheekbones when his eyes closed. Greg brushed his thumbs across those cheekbones and the tips of the lush lashes. He felt Louis trying to breathe less choked and less abbreviated. 

His restraint faded and Greg let his lips drift to find pleasure contacting Louis forehead. Greg reassuringly placed his lips on the shorter man's temple next, offering a gentle, fleeting kiss as he whispered, "It's gonna be okay. I got you". Greg was hyper-alert to the rules with Louis; they were just sex, they were NOT a relationship. At this moment Greg found it impossible to stay in the lines of the acceptable behaviors Louis outlined. The look on Louis' face was terrible. Greg wanted to take that look away. He was relieved when Louis responded to his tenderness by releasing a comforted sigh and slid his arms around Greg's back.

Feeling emboldened, Greg moved to gently grace a cheekbone with a second gentle kiss. It was all too easy from there, he made a little move to press lips with lips. Without effort his tongue found those perfect lips welcomely parting for his request. Louis met the growingly passionate kiss with a need of his own; he was pliant against Greg. Louis was so much more tenuous than Greg was accustomed to feeling from him. So Greg moved his hands slowly, supportively but holding firm to Louis, moving inch by inch down the shivering body. As the kiss continued he felt Louis melting into him; like the lips, Louis' body felt unusually pliant and yielding.

Nagging thoughts tormented Greg as he felt Louis giving into him. Greg's dick was rock hard and probably leaking precum from his response to the pheromones his body knew were Louis'. This would have been heaven if this was not happening on the busiest day on record at the station which was Greg's other thought. Heaven and hell, all right here in his arms, pressing into him, needing him. Needing him?

The overwhelming thought that was invading Greg's rational part of his brain was all about how at this moment Louis needed him. He resigned himself to the thoughts about the crowd of people at work and about how Louis was absolutely looking terrorized by something, someone, and Greg was going to be a hero.

"Louis...." Greg attempted to pull himself away just a little for clarity from his secret lover, "Louis. You have to tell me what I can do. What is going on, what you need from me, yeah?"

Louis looked up at Greg with his shimmering blue orbs, "I can't, I... I can't be near the wan..." His words broke off and he looked down. Burying his head in Greg's chest with his face hidden he said muffled by tall man's chest, "The Wanted, I can't be around them, not particularly Max and Tom. I need to leave and they're out there, I think. Followed us back from up the street."

Greg took a gulp of a breath and said, "Okay then. Simple enough. You're going to stay here, okay..." As Greg started to talk out loud a potential plan for avoiding Max and Tom Louis was looking at him with his expression hopefulness and innocence; much too precious and frail to seem possible from a young man of adult years. No wonder Louis was so vexing, so mystifying. Some part of him radiated this piece of what could only be described as Peter Panism. 

Greg secured Louis with the plan. Greg would take care to get The Wanted engaged in an interview while Louis left the building. Louis realized his hasty retreat probably brought Zayn and Stan back with him. They were likely completely lost as to where and why he had disappeared. He hoped he could avoid answering that. Greg assured Louis he'd, send one of them in to retrieve him and only after Max and Tom were occupied. They could leave. Louis continued to look at Greg with this adorable expression of appreciation as Greg talked it all through. He even gave a slight smile combined with a little the scrunching of his nose and shoulders as he almost showed humor saying something about trusting his "Incredible Fucking Beast to dispatch of the villains". Greg's heart felt a surge like it was nearly bursting from the praise.

Louis left secretly not long after Greg had gotten all five of The Wanted into the studio. Zayn and Stan understood that Louis had a sudden feeling of "becoming ill". The three left and that was it. For Greg the next several weeks were all too painful. No calls, texts or anything from Louis. All he knew about Louis in the days to follow is what came from Nick in his ramblings about Harry.

***

Greg had resigned himself that he and Louis were done after a few weeks went by and he heard nothing from Louis. He was a sensible person. Nick enjoyed teasing him about this quality. Greg's sex life had gone into over-drive to try to compensate for his frustration about Louis. Each time he called one of his women friends he heard in his head Louis' words, "Don't get attached, this is just an experiment and I'm just using you for sex." 

On this particular day he'd just made plans for that night. He really liked the woman he was going to see. She had a great drive for sex. He needed sex to purge his demons. He was convincing himself it was all good when Nick came in to where he was working over some plans for pre-recordings he was going to make. "Gregory, good man. Looking grumpy again today? This new you is really getting dull."

Greg looked at Nick and realized that he must indeed be extra unpleasant; for the first time ever all Greg wanted to do was light a torch and set Nick's quiff afire with it. He mumbled some statement back about how "not everyone can be the man Nick Grimshaw is" throwing in several insulting remarks about just what that is. Words like "self-absorbed" and "twink-obsessed".

Nick was quiet for a minute. Then he spoke slowly at first, testing the waters of Greg's ill-humor. "Self-absorbed... Humm, sure maybe." He studied Greg and saw Greg looked almost regretful. Probably for his harsh words. "Obsessed with a twink? Sure, I mean if you want to think of Harry that way." 

Nick noticed Greg's resolve to disengage from arguing, but Nick felt incensed to continue on, "But you know Greg, Harry's become such a big lad, so much more filled-out. The word twink doesn't really apply. No, I think it's still Tomlinson who gets the twink award among the boys. Yeah, pretty sure it's Louis."

Nick's temper had gotten the better of him and he continued on. He was going to throw some salt in a wound, "You know I was going to see if we could hang out this weekend, maybe, like we used to do more of before. Harry's been a real twat lately. Today he's all out of sorts. Louis is going for a weekend of soccer training with the Rovers and Harry is sulking."

Greg breaks in, "Why would that bother Harry? That makes literally no sense. He's always supported Louis in soccer."

"Well, I'm not sure. That's why he's a twat, Gregory. I think he's got some idea that Louis has booked this romantic Bed and Breakfast near where the team is doing for this training instead of staying with the guys. It seems Harry feels this is upping Louis' game with his girlfriend and Harry gets pouty about that. I keep telling him it's time to realize that the man of his dreams isn't into boys, despite his twinksome undertones."

Greg is considering what to say in response to Nick when his phone vibrates. He looks at the name on id. It reads....


	22. Over and over again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg meets Louis for a weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot of plot development leading to a lot shameless smut in the next chapter (23). Also this sets up for the climax with Harry that follows in (24). There will be triggers at the end of (23), read the warnings for guide about how to skip the brief part with them.  
> ***Following chapters (23, 24) the story leaps back into the timeline and events that the story started with...Louis in NY, with George Clooney (out of sequence!)  
> ***

Greg's plans for the night, maybe the weekend, changed. 

Before the call Greg had been teetering between two directions; the healthy and the tortured. The healthy thing to do after no contact by Louis for weeks following the birthday celebration for BBC 1 was to understand what that meant; it was time to move on. The tortured route was to continue to pine away for a boy who honestly stated in the beginning of the affair that he was just using Greg for sex, just trying to sort things out. 

Sliding into tortured route on a daily basis was the path that made Greg so interminably grumpy, as Nick stated. If it had not been for the well-timed phone call things would have precipitated to dangerously snarky throw-downs between Greg and Nick. Because of the call, Greg got off the phone smiley and blushing. His giddiness was thinly concealed. Nick was left to ponder about the change without explanation from Greg.

It was very late when Greg reached the outer Doncaster region that night. He didn't hesitate to make the long drive after his on air shift. Louis asked him to come meet him at a secret rendezvous. This would be the first time they were going to be together outside of Greg's flat. It also didn't matter to Greg was that Louis was going to be all day Saturday and Sunday with the Doncaster players on the pitch. Greg was just thrilled that he'd have the loveliest, most beguiling, most desirable lad the world to himself all night. For three nights. 

By the time Greg reached the Bed and Breakfast he had thought through his feelings. Something was very different about Louis. Was it because Louis was having feelings for him? Was it because of the assault? Those thoughts were turned over and over again in Greg's mind as he drove. He thought about how Louis sounded on the phone earlier that day. He thought about how Louis seemed the last time they touched when Greg was sheltering Louis at the radio station. They'd have a weekend for Greg to explore these new emotions. Both had to return to London on Monday. Three nights, that's what they had before them. 

Greg found the secluded home easily. Louis was there waiting for him right at the front door like a child filled with excitement for Christmas morning. He looked irresistible in his plaid pj bottom's and soft, oversized hoody. For a moment Greg wondered if he'd seen the hoody once before on Harry. Greg didn't want to think about Harry. What he had with Louis was because of Harry. If he lost it, that too would be because of Harry.

Louis took an old fashion key for a guest room from the mail cubbies that housed similar keys for each room. It was clear from the slots with keys that five rooms were available at the establishment. Louis had reserved them all. Louis explained that the two older women who operated the business resided in the back of the home on the main floor. He was telling Greg the ladies assured him reserving all the rooms wasn't necessary, other guest wouldn't think twice about a same sex couple. Still Louis said he wanted to be certain they had privacy. 

Given the hour it was obvious that Greg wouldn't see their hostesses until breakfast the next day, but he observed another thing indicating why they would graciously accept same-sex partners. Among some pictures at the checkin desk were some of two young men. Loving family photos. It was likely that one of these lads was a grandson of one of the ladies.

Louis shared the information he got when he checked in as they went up stairs. It was ordinary stuff. "You can take the room key or leave yours in the cubby", "Breakfast is from..." Louis went on. Greg stared at the fabulous, round arse he was following and only heard half of what Louis said. His brain was overwhelmed trying listen while his thoughts kept drifting to anticipating the feel of Louis' bum in his hands. With each step closer to a private room Greg reminded himself, "Do not rip his clothes off the instant you're behind the closed door! Do not!"

The door closed and Greg step in ahead of Louis to set his weekend grip down. He turned just as a leaping Louis hit him with a full on pounce. Unprepared, Greg was knocked back onto the bed where he'd just set his bag. Louis wrapped limbs around Greg and unleashed nips and kisses on Greg's exposed skin. He nibbled the underside of Greg's jaw, then trailed a tongue across skin to lips and kissed. He released the kiss before Greg could fully respond and moved to nip an earlobe. Pleasure and torture; it all melted into one.

Grasping each of Louis wrists with his large hands, Greg pried Louis up off himself enough to try to talk. "Louis you crazy, crazy boy wouldn't a minute of conversation be nice before you pounce?" 

Louis tilted his head in that way a puppy does when it hears a new noise that steeps the puppy's interest in curiosity. His expression was so playful. Then it shifted to devious, "What'd' y'wanna to talk about Gregory?" Louis snatched his wrists free in a huff then puts his delicate fingers on either side of Greg's face continuing his pixie-like expression, "Hummm? M' thinking we can talk later, about the weather, whether or not, never or not, yeah, not, not really NOT in a talking mood right now. I have plans for my mouth. There's not much talking in my plan."

That was it. One short sentence, six short words: "I have plans for my mouth."

Greg was painfully erect. He playfully rolled them both over giving into Louis whose familiar laugh was mirth in his ears. 

***

The next morning Greg woke to discover that Louis had left a note struck to his forehead. The note was literally stuck on his head. What he used as the adhesive, Greg wasn't sure. It smelled like hair styling paste. The note was actually a list of sexual acts; some checked off, some starred or circled for emphasis with "see you for dinner, Louis" concluding the note. 

In the bathroom as he dressed Greg looked through the assortment of grooming products scattered messily everywhere around the bathroom sink. Greg sniffed them as he dressed searching for the "glue". It occurred to him that they all reminded him of Louis, but that there was something different about their fragrance when they mixed with Louis' scent. That scent was intoxicating. He was thinking about "intoxication by Louis". It led to recalling the tiny details of what they did the night before. Presto, Greg was hard again. He took yet another shower, a cold one. The extra time he spent wanking away his "condition" nearly cost him breakfast. 

***

The elderly hostesses visited with Greg while he ate their delicious, home-cooked breakfast. One of them was indeed the grandmother of one of the boys in the photos Greg noticed when he arrived late the night before. Greg admired the ladies because they were refreshingly honest. He learned that they didn't cater their business to same sex couples per se, but it was common knowledge that they were at ease with those who weren't "traditional". Greg also learned how thorough Louis was to make certain that this was a private, romantic getaway. The long silence from Louis after the day at the radio station made sense to Greg upon learning this. The ladies beamed with smiles for Greg when he thanked them after the breakfast. Both giggled like school girls when they told him, "Your adorable little boyfriend is such a well-mannered, polite sweetie. And cute as a button." 

While Greg spent the rest of his day counting hours, minutes, then seconds until Louis returned listening to music and various tasks he could do from his mobile, Louis was intensely engaged in the training with his Rover teammates. He wasn't able to practice with them as much as he'd like because of his career. The team knew he'd work twice as hard at times like this to earn his playtime. They understood his career made this a huge undertaking and they admired his tenacity.

At the practice Louis was completely focused on his sport. In fact he was so focused that he never noticed the outside security people who were at the stadium making an assessment of facility with the in-house security staff. 

For Clive to stumble across Louis Tomlinson by shear luck seemed too good to be true. He was one of many security personnel meeting with the stadium's regular security to work out details for an all day, multi-act music festival that was planned at the stadium some months off. Most of these entertainers were like The Wanted, not filling big stadiums by themselves. These acts were hoping to expand their appeal, each doing short sets leading up to the headliner acts featured at the end of the day. At the site review some security casually watched the footballers form time to time while going through their preparations. One obsessively watched. Clive immediately texted his discovery to Tom and Max. Both said they were "extremely interested" in seeing Louis again. 

***

Returning from practice Louis changed and told Greg that he wanted to take him to dinner at a special place. Greg tried not to say anything about how date-like the weekend was skewing.

"Incredible fucking beast", that's all Greg was until he heard something else from Louis. 

The restaurant was highly acclaimed and they were descretly tucked in a very private booth at the back. Once seated they talked about the soccer training and music over the course of the leisurely meal. When they were nearly finished Louis confessed to Greg he'd had a very hard time planning things because of Harry.

"Since the, um, well, the thing with...um, now Harry just follows me everywhere. And he's always reading my messages, looking over my shoulder. I think he even saw me looking at the reservations once. He got this terrible look, started pouting like a child after."

"I can tell you that he knows your not staying with your mum while here. Nick..." Greg tapered off realizing too late his mistake. 

Louis' eyes flashed a distinctive look whenever Grimshaw was mentioned. Was it jealousy? Anger? At the very least there was some indication of remorse for suggesting Nick hook up with Harry. It was always perfectly clear that Louis was annoyed by the mere mention of the quiffed hipster. 

"Look Louis, this is not my business...my roll, as The Beast, and not as your...whatever...not really anything to you, with you I mean, isn't to be your advisor. But, you got me into this, strictly to work things out. After all our time together I know that for me, it's still all women." Louis flinched at that statement. 

Greg continues more defensively. He realizes the blunder of telling this vexing creature that he prefers girls. He said that, prefers girls. 

He tries to redirect his thoughts but his brain cruelly reminded him of sensations from the previous night; he had slid his thumbs down the slicked up cleft of this creature's arse, his large hands fanned around the cheeks of the perfect round tush, parting them. He remembered just squeezing those cheeks in his hands instantly elevated his yearning was so that he could hardly constrain himself. He almost pushed the boy down and penetrated him without further prep. The sensation of perfection in his hands was too, too much. Remembering that urgency Greg caught himself and made himself gather pause. Then he started anew with his point, trying an illustrative approache. 

"If I see a beautiful woman, my thought generally is that I'd like to meet her. Maybe, take her out, who knows. Yet I know there's this part of me that would lock even..." Greg struggles for a worthy example, "even...Rihanna in a closet of my flat before I would let her being with me turn you away at my front door. So what is that? Is that gay? Not feeling this about other guys Louis! Not. But you, you're ...."

Louis is squirming uncomfortably in his seat. He's shaking his head "No, no Greg. I can't do that, I can't be..." His voice trails off and he's just looking down avoiding Greg's eyes.

Greg is trying to understand. He puts the question back to Louis, "Can't do what? I don't understand, Louis. Can't decide who you want to be with? Can't tell Harry what you feel? Is this a who tops thing? Is it that you're restrained contractually? What is it? I know it's just supposed to be a fling with us, this thing with us. It's just sex, but Louis, you seemed to really be enjoying yourself last night and we didn't do anything we haven't done countless times before."

Louis looks more and more confused or desperate. Of all the questions, the one he replies to is not the one Greg expected. Everything about them was because of Harry. Louis loved Harry. The reply comes as a shock, "You're not just a fling Greg, you're not. I know it started that way, but the thing is I'm not really a...um... I, Greg I don't whore-around. It was just supposed to be y'know, an experiment. But now it's like I'm kinda trapped in this. But it's like with Harry. I just can't."

Louis' voice breaks. It's one of those things that slays Greg because it's so adorable. Listening to the band's songs Greg yearns for the balance of Louis tenor to balance or contrast to those of Liam, Harry and Zayn's power vocals. He loves the way Louis does that thing when he sings that none of the others do; shows his deeply vulnerable essence that is such an attractive part of him.

"How are you trapped, Louis? I don't get it?"

The answer comes softly. Almost like a whisper, "I can't be with you Greg. I can't. No matter what I feel. I can't be with Harry either." 

Greg's thoughts are fractured. He's not able to take it all in. Louis is making no sense. Is Louis breaking up with him? But they weren't together. Is Louis putting he and Harry in the same "things I can't" list because he's got some massive homophobic self-loathing? Greg suddenly feels like his head is being hit with an axe. His vision almost blurs out from the intensity of his thinking. When he focuses he sees that Louis has put cash down for their tab and he's standing. They're leaving.

***

They arrive back at the B and B late. Dim lights are on welcoming them. They make their way to their room. Greg is certain he could take one of the other rooms, Louis has paid for them, but he knows he needs to grab his things and return to London. Long drive, but leave he must. Leave or carve his heart out. 

When he turns around Louis is standing with his back against the door looking at Greg, blocking his exit. He speaks with his voice soft, low, compelling, "Don't go Greg. Please don't go. I don't know what I'm supposed to do, but just, just please stay."

Greg looks at his stunningly gorgeous boy. Louis looks so vulnerable so small. Breath Greg must have been holding when he looked at those blue eyes leaves him in a resigned sigh. Resigned to subject himself to further pleasure and torment. Even if the siren Rihanna called him now to her bed, he'd decline. This is where he wanted to be.


	23. "Don't let go..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greg joins Louis for a weekend, smut ensues. (Trigger warning for brief violence/ violence reference at end.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is inspired by the dance Louis did when he and Zayn were in the Bollywood attire during the livestream 1Dday and Louis did his ... thing. Oh, and yes, wish I had applied skins for making the song more distinguishable. Song credit to goes Edward Maya for "Stereo Love". Minor word changes are indicated by [].
> 
> Climax chapter to follow.

Greg went to Louis and cupped his face with large hands. Louis closed his eyes and kissed the edge of Greg's hands as they cradled his face. With lips pressed to Louis' forehead, Greg whispered that he would stay. He felt massive as he embraced Louis. Maybe because he could sense how vulnerable Louis was. 

But Louis was a complicated creature, a competitor, he didn't stay vulnerable and pliant for long. His energy when properly lit could consume a room and he clearly felt passion for Greg. Its release started with delicate hand pressed to the front of Greg's pants palming the bulge. Immediately Greg's body responded. He chocked back a moan and said with softness in his voice, "No, no, Louis, no, don't do that. Just talking, just being together okay?" 

Louis' wordless response was to go to his knees. One hand was still palming Greg, the other slid around to rest on Greg's bum, pressing to keep Greg from stepping away. Greg felt Louis' hot breath on the fly of his pants, teeth biting the flap. He feared Louis would risk chipping one of his perfect teeth using them to undo his pants so he rethought about trying to pull away. The instant he relaxed his resistance he felt Louis bring both hands to work unfastening the pants and sliding them down. Greg's cock was ready for this, it slapped up, a bead of precum crowning it's massive glory. 

Louis' eyes flashed up to meet Greg's in a quick, smirk-laden glance. "Shit." Greg said.

Those eyes were trouble; dark as the deepest of blue sapphires with pupils dilated with want. With the first touch of tongue to the base of his cock Greg was searing. Louis ran his tongue slowly, painfully slowly, up right along the vein. As he reached the crown he took it in and went down on it with a hum. Greg had to throw his hands to the door at the wall behind Louis to brace himself, maybe to avoid his knees giving out, maybe to restrain a reflexive jerk of his hips. "Shit, shit, shiittttttttttt!" he uttered. 

Greg tried not to think. He looked down and realized his hands had moved from bracing his stance to settle in Louis' hair. Louis was doing what few who had been with Greg would dare try. He was in taking so much of Greg, so deep, not intimidated by size. Louis eyes were closed. His thick, long eyelashes were fanned across his cheekbones and Greg could see some glimmer of tears in them from the strain of his effort. 

As Greg watched his thoughts went from the glistening lashes to the delicateness of the hands on his cock. There was too much of Greg to take him all in, but Louis knew how to take the balance in hand. Literally. And Louis' hands felt so good. Sometimes they followed the length of his cock, leaving momentarily to offer gentle caresses of his balls. Sometimes they gripped him. They were always were where they needed to be, touching him ever so perfectly. Teasing him one moment, tenderly ghosting his flesh the next. Greg murmured something of a protest and Louis popped off, "Can you not be a distraction, please, I'm trying to relax my throat." His voice was hoarse, wrecked. Greg shut his eyes and tried to obey. Maybe it would be better if he just didn't watch. 

No, not helping. 

With his eyes closed Greg had a distinctly increased awareness of the sensation of feel. He felt the minute changes executed so torturously slowly as Louis went from using lips and tongue gently around the head of his cock, then deeply running the tip of his tongue through the slit, taking Greg fully in and down. Those delicate hands moved in concert. Each move was slow and precise. He felt Louis pulse his throat when he'd taken Greg in so very, very deep.

"Shhhhh..... Please, Louis, please." Greg said in a soft plea. 

Bad idea. 

While still holding Greg in his mouth Louis replied with a muffled "Hummmm?" and then came off again but very slowly. The vibration of the reply resonated along his length and concluded with a pop at the top again. Now every sound added to every sensation becoming just too, too much. Eyes closed, definitely a bad idea too, Greg thought. 

Without waiting for further talk, Louis took Greg in again. Doing it all again. Torturously slowly. Greg felt his body responding with a knotting in his core. He tried to pull on Louis' hair to stop the inevitable, but no, Louis sucked with a more concerted effort. Greg was suddenly unaware of where the boundary was between him and Louis as he released. When he finished cumming he looked again at Louis' gorgeous face as Louis swallowed. Louis met Greg's exasperated look with a smirk, swipe of his tongue across his flushed, swollen lips and a glistening in his still hungry eyes. 

*** 

When had he drifted off to sleep on the bed? Greg had discovered he'd dozed off only when it was late in the night and he was woken by the nuzzling sensation of lips on his neck. His mind took its time remembering. Yes, he drifted had into sleep following Louis... 

"Louis?" 

"Humm?"

"No, no, we need to talk. This isn't working like this." 

The nuzzling turned to sucking on skin followed with soothing licks. A gentle hand reached to take ahold of Greg's responsive dick. The nuzzling resumed amidst muffled words, "M' seems to be working fine to me." Referencing the responsiveness of Greg's body to every touch.

"No, no Louis. I must protest..."

Abruptly Louis stopped and popped up to look Greg in the eyes and shouts, "No, Jimmy protested!"

All Greg could do was laugh. The lightness that normally radiated from Louis was peaking through again...finally. Greg couldn't squelch that by serious conversation now. The feelings that something was pulling them apart was confusing and Greg was powerless to stop how things unfolded. The night continued with Louis taking Greg very slowly through a series of pleasures. Pleasurable, yes, but tortuously slowly executed. Was this break up sex? Greg gave up any idea of resistance; "Though he might be small, yet he is mighty". 

Sunday morning Greg woke exhausted. He was disappointed because there was no note from Louis. No note plastered on his forehead. No note on the bedside table. Nothing written on the bathroom mirror. When Greg went down for breakfast he asked their hostesses if Louis by chance left a message with them. They said no, but they did say Louis' inquired with about them about making a simple meal that could be eaten in. Greg was left to ponder. Clearly Louis made his statement last night. There were very few words. Just a lot of unforgettable sex. Greg was free to choose. Leave or stay. 

*** 

There were times that sex with Louis Tomlinson could only be described as malicious, this was one of those times. 

Greg knew it the moment Louis got back to the B and B. It was in his smile when he saw Greg hadn't left. It was in his eyes when he looked into Greg's. Something had refreshed Louis throughout the day on the pitch. Even though he trained hard, it cleared his head. He came back to Greg not at all the same as he'd been the night before.

Gone was slow, tender breakup sex. Back was the playful, demanding Louis who made Greg feel that Greg's only purpose was to fulfill Louis' every command. "Small, yet mighty" was appropriate. Malfeasance. The sex was definitely by his command.

How else could Greg label the mischievously wicked manner in which he was being teased by Louis? Louis had again used his mouth to talk, kiss, nip and suck his way into fusing Greg's mind and body with a singular need to fuck Louis. Discarded was any plan Greg had for "just being together and talking". Greg foolishly hoped at the start that he could perhaps moderated the pace, but then, no. It took only a matter of minutes before Louis' mouth had gotten them both completely naked, passionately entwined.

There was a fast and furious "loosening" conducted under Louis' most impatient, demanding tone. Taunted into frustration, Greg penetrated Louis the instant Louis said, "Give it to me, fucking Beast." Louis gasped; the first stroke had hit his prostrate with force. The action made Louis arch his back and throw his arms around Greg's neck but he recovered and laughed through his next word spurring Greg on. 

He murmured, "Morrre" with his lowest tone which fueled Greg so feverishly that he stood picking Louis completely up with him; his arms hooked under Louis' knees. Louis still had his arms around Greg's neck and controlled the pace at which he was taking Greg in, the depth to which he sank onto Greg's hardened cock. Sensations astounded Greg. His fingertips could feel the fullness of the plush arse cheeks that he held in his enormous hands as Louis sank on him inch by inch, again and again. Greg's fingertips felt the sides of his own slicked cock with each stroke from vailed deep within Louis to nearly breaching the head of Greg's cock. The plush arse and the hard cock, both at Greg's fingertips. Indescribable.

Louis' face was nestled into Greg's neck and he filled Greg's ear with more filthy talk. Breathily he whispered how much he liked that Greg could hold him up and fuck him. Shakily he gasped how good it felt when Greg's massive cock was ruthlessly pounding him "right there". With a whimper he broke off his words and paused with Greg tighty buried deep within him, breath hitching in Greg's ear.

Greg watched as Louis rolled his head back, his beautiful lips parting, his back arching again when the crescendo of penetration had become too intense. Greg felt the warm fluid release between their torsos. It was his sign, he could follow spilling his seed in Louis' tightly clenching hole while feeling the smaller man shudder as he held him in his arms still several feet above the floor. 

As he lowered them both to the bed Greg was amazed at how his own body burned. It was not burn from the strain of holding Louis weight; he was so light. Greg's body burned because of the scorching words, the way that Louis chided and praised him when they fucked. Louis radiated a golden glow, like some part of him was taken from the sun. As he spoke he seared Greg with his words, branding him. Sex with Louis was definitely like flying too close to the sun. Greg was burned by the heat.

*** 

But torched once wasn't enough. Soon Greg found Louis was ready for round two. They had been laying on the bed eating some food. Talking. Laughing. A lot of laughing. Louis bore into Greg's heart with all the little things. Like the way he covered his mouth when he laughed, the way his shoulders shirked and his eyes crinkled. He was just so pretty that it hurt to look at him for too long. But then after coming down from a long bout of laughter Louis saw a serious idea in Greg's expression. A fleeting concerned look crossed his face. Greg tried to catch himself, but it was too late. Louis recognized the impending "mature tone" that was surely to follow. That was when Louis who was on his stomach began a little wiggle of his bum and took the subject playfully to back to sex.

Greg was on his back and acting disinterested. He knew his naked body was likely to give him away with the slightest suggestion of more sex. So Greg did his best to think about what halted his arousal. He thought of his nanna. He thought of the Prime Minister. Anything to avoid Louis and his unworldly, perfect arse. 

Louis rose onto his hands and knees and crawled over onto Greg to sit straddling Greg's pelvis facing away, his arse in Greg's face, so to speak. Greg closed his eyes but his resolve began slipping the instant a hand touched him. With complete disregarded for Greg's protest Louis took Greg's dick from modest readiness to rapidly engorging. Helping himself to the the lube Louis laughed at how easy it was as he tormented Greg, "Your mouth needs to listen to this head, Beast. This head is all business tonight." 

Louis looked at Greg from over his shoulder with a taunting smile, "Let's give it something to put its mind on." He winked at Greg and added, "Come on you Incrediable Fucking Beast, help me here." 

Very soon Louis had won out. He came down slowly onto Greg's cock creating entirely too much visual and sensual overload for Greg. Greg's mind wrestled with the paradox of how someone so small, so tight could take him in so deep and that none of this should even be happening between them at all. Greg knew Louis was hiding some inner torment. However the sensation of pleasure that filled Greg as he watched such perfection swallowing his cock overwhelmed him. His body warned of an impeding orgasm immediately.

Greg couldn't let himself go. He fought back his desire to fill Louis again and caught Louis surprised as he pulled them both over to lay on the bed. Separating them, he arrested his own orgasm. He wrestled Louis to stillness on the bed in a tight, yet loving hold. Louis fought against the hold but eventually relaxed. Greg was kissing him everywhere he could reach while pressing his weight onto Louis enough to restrain him. Mixing kisses and restraint he offered tenderness in whispers. As he pulled a sheet over them he suggested they focus on the conversation "that needs to happen between us."

Louis was having none of that. He pulled the sheet away. "Greg, Beast, you're not getting off that easy." 

"Louis, I'm not seeing this as easy. This is really, really hard." Greg replied as he pulled the sheet back. 

"No, that was hard, really, really, really hard." Louis says as he again pulls the sheet away and nods his head at Greg's dick. "You're wasting all my hard work." 

Greg started to argue when Louis slipped onto Greg to come seated face to face straddling him. He cupped Greg's face with his delicate touch and kissed along Greg's jawline as Greg made a last plea for reprieve. He really wanted to talk, to understand. He knew Louis had some horrible sexual encounters. He also had it clear in his head that Louis only had chosen sex partners with love or not at all, but there was still a bigger issue. It pushed Louis away from Harry and was pushing them apart now. What was it? 

Louis wasn't in the mood for talking. Just living the moment. He sat up on Greg and began a rhythmic rocking of his hips. He wasn't riding Greg's cock again yet his movements were fluid suggestions that he was or that he should be. 

It's was a tease. A Dance. A lap dance. His slicked arse cheeks were caressing against Greg's cock. Muscular thighs were pressed into Greg's sides holding the bigger man.

Louis began to sing something.

""When [is it] gonna stop breaking my heart? Paying for the things I've never done, don't let go, don't let go of my love.....Can I get to your soul? Can you get to my thoughts? Can you promise. We won't let go? All the things that I need. All the things that you need. You can make me feel so real......'Cause you can't deny. You've blown my mind. When you touch my body, I feel I'm losing control. 'Cause you can't deny you've blown my mind. When I see you baby, I just don't want to let go.""

Greg starts to ask, "Is that? Are you...?"

Louis silenced Greg with a brush of fingers across Greg's lips. Louis continued his dancing, his singing. His sculpted thighs were flexed. His bare, golden skin glistened. His pretty cock which Greg found truly beautiful was sporting a semi, signaling Louis' own arousal as it lolled back and forth with the movement of his hips. Everything about him was fabulous, radiant...

Greg suddenly recognized the song, or perhaps he did. Maybe the words were changed. 

""Oh baby, I'll try to make things right. I need you more than air when I'm not with you. Please don't ask me why, just kiss me [all the] time. My dream, is about you you and I.....Can I get [into] your soul? [You] get [into] my thoughts. Please don't ask me why, just kiss me this time. My only dream is about you and I......Can I get to your soul? Can you get to my thoughts? Can you promise we won't let go? All the things that I need. All the things that you need. You can make [me] feel so real.""

"Louis" he said in a near whisper, "Louis, what are you singing?"

"" 'Cause. You can't deny. You've blown my mind. When I touch your body I feel I'm loosing control. 'Cause you can't deny. You're blowing my mind. When I see you baby, I just don't wanna let go......[How am I] gonna stop breaking my heart? I don't wanna be another one. Paying for the things I've never done. Don't let go, don't let go to my love.""

"Louis...is that? ...are you singing 'Stereo Love?"

Greg was rendered speechless as Louis took Greg into his hands and began slowly sliding down his cock. The pleasure of Louis dominating him had gone straight to make Greg brutally hard again. He put his hands on Louis' hips just to guide him. Louis slowly stroked him, then made the penetration deeper.

When Louis felt comfortable Greg knew immediately because of change in his eyes. He searched Greg's and seeing what he needed he closed his and worked Greg's cock with his flawless rhythm. 

Greg looked at the shifting color of amber skin reddening, glistening with a sheen of sweat. It made prominent collarbones stand out as more defined, sculpted. Greg slid his hands from hips to grace them with a caress. He held them momentarily there as Louis continued riding him. Next Greg's hands slid down so his thumbs brushed across Louis nipples while his fingers extended around gently holding Louis at the sides of his rib cage. In his large hands that span around Louis' torso Louis felt so small to Greg at first thought. But no, Greg reconsidered, small wasn't right, Louis was better described as refined. Or fine boned. Lithe. Greg could feel each rib under his fingers as Louis fluidly fucked himself on his incredible beast. Lost to the pleasure. 

Greg was considering the shapely lines of Louis lightly muscled arms when he felt himself strained to keep his thick cock from urgently needing to trust out of time. He felt he was getting close to forcing Louis to take him. Perhaps his study of Louis' perfect body made his need become unbridled beyond his control.

Overwhelmed he trusted up hard several times making Louis swallow a whimper. His eyes took in the goosebumps raised on Louis skin, the deepened flushing on his chest, the way he was biting his lower lip. Every detail of the features of his face. Louis had stopped singing and was near panting with his head tilted down, eyes hidden.

Then Greg felt the flames lashing him. Louis was cumming, translucent ribbons painting Greg's torso. His own seed is ripped from him in a reflexive wake. After that Greg didn't remember more than pulling Louis into his messy chest. He felt Louis' body fall limp against his, still shuddering. Greg held Louis tight as the shudders softened. Then he just held longer because he wanted to, maybe like it could be forever. 

***

They faded off to sleep well into the night. Greg had Louis wrapped in his arms; the last words he spoke to the boy were about logistics of the next morning. Monday Louis was expected at the recording studio later in the day. One Direction had a few hours to touch up some tracks on a recording. Greg said he would call after he was on the road to make sure that Louis was up. Following two full days of hard physical training on the pitch and three nights with Greg, Louis was exhausted. Greg wanted to make sure Louis didn't over sleep. The truth that Greg hated to admit however, was that he feared that when he stepped out the door that would be it.

Greg came out of the bathroom, finished dressing and took in the beauty of Louis sleeping. The last time he watched Louis sleep was after the assault. Back then Louis was marked and bruised. Now Louis was the complete opposite; he was flawlessly fit. His face was peaceful. His skin was smooth and golden. Not a mark was on him. Their room was very warm so Louis was laying with the sheet covering only one side of his body. The other half was exposed and seductive as hell. He was lying partially on his side with one leg stretched out a bit, the other slightly bent. It created an emphasis of the curve of his bum and the lushness of his muscular thighs. Greg wanted to leave him covered and warm, but no, not really, Greg actually didn't want to leave Louis at all. 

Slipping out silently Greg reflected. He knew Louis had some demons he struggled with privately. It had become very clear that Louis came to Greg because of how different he was from Harry. Yet the outcome was the same, because ultimately something with Harry or Greg got into Louis' heart. Greg didn't understand it completely. He left wanting a chance to try. He'd give Louis whatever he needed. Even if it wasn't going to be with him. Greg took to the road leaving for London well before Louis needed to wake immersed in these thoughts. 

***

When Greg decided it was time to pull over to give Louis a wake-up call he had formulated the perfect, cheeky thing to say. Pleased as he was with himself, he'd have to wait, there was no answer from Louis. He drove on a little but decided fairly soon to try calling again. Pulling over so he could completely emerge himself in listening to Louis' voice, he made the call, no answer again. This time Greg did the math in his head. He had a strange feeling, the times didn't add up. He turned around and headed back to Louis. 

Max, Tom and Clive entered the B and B soon after they saw Greg's car leave the establishment. It was quiet, no one stirring. They went up stairs and easily found the only occupied room. Louis was soundly asleep and motionless. Max sat next to him. He was unable to resist the temptation to run the back of his hand along the smooth, exposed skin. His touch was responded to with a slight shift and soft murmur. It was then that Max turned his hand over, palm down when he brought it to rest cupping a seductively exposed cheek. The instant his hand turned, it must have felt foreign. Louis' eyes shot open and he jerked awake. It was as much a shock to the three intruders the ferocity with which Louis fought. Straight off he clocked Max right below the eye with a heel of one foot. It took three of them and nearly suffocating Louis to make inroads to restrain him.

Greg returned to the B and B to discover there were two different cars parked in front. It seemed unlikely for cleaning help to be there so soon and definitely too early for checkin of new guests. He went inside and up the stairs taking several steps in each stride, his long legs making it in just a few bounds. He found the door to their room ajar and three people were surprised with his bursting entry into the room. Louis was still on the bed, hopelessly pinned and smothered in the hands of the Wanted's Max George and another man. Tom Parker was nearest to Greg's abrupt entry and was leveled by Greg as he rushed in. Caught completely surprise, Max and Clive released Louis.

Greg had nothing in his experience that prepared him for his reaction, but he unleashed a debilitating blow to the cheek of the largest man in the room rendering him nearly incapacitated. It didn't take more than that to have the three tumbling over themselves to the door, the stairs and out. Fortunate for Greg, his hand felt shattered.

Louis was coughing and gasping. Greg saw he had massive reddening marks on his neck. More red marks that would be darkening into bruises were also trailing down his torso to his waist. How long the struggled had been Greg was uncertain, he wanted not to consider what would have happened if he had not returned. He swooped Louis into his arms where he was sitting and cradled him as Louis was clearly struggling to gather his breath. Greg felt Louis' heart beating. It seemed unbelievably rapid even now after the attack ended.

It was a couple hours later when Greg was driving Louis back to London. Everything seemed on the line now. Greg needed to see Louis to the studio. Louis was still shaken and seemed to be on the edge of crumbling. Greg was talking non-stop trying to comfort Louis. He got some head nods and touches in response from Louis, but Louis wasn't saying much, if anything at all. The only assurance Greg had was that Louis tended to stay pressed into him, his head against Greg's shoulder. A trembling hand stayed pressed onto Greg's thigh. They were putting kilometers between them and the incident. It seemed like what was ahead of them was looming as frightening to Louis as well. How would they explain this? 


	24. Harry's mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People usually make the biggest mistakes for the stupidest reasons. This is Harry's moment.

He was late. Typical. Louis was late. Niall, Zayn, Liam and Harry were at the studio already working with a short list of minor things to do, but it had come to a standstill. No Louis. Per usual it was Liam who was most outwardly annoyed. Perhaps. 

Under the surface of calm Harry was actually the one who was crazily out of his mind. His attitude had nothing to do with Louis' tardiness. He was never bothered by that. It was the replay of every word that exchanged between he and Nick that was his undoing. With their disagreement the day before Harry had stopped being naive. He'd come to work on Monday with a new outlook about Louis. At the time he had no idea how mistaken it was.

His loss of innocence started when on Sunday, just twenty four hours earlier, Harry had made the decision go to Nick's with an apology planned. He'd been an incredible twat for a week about Louis going to Doncaster for soccer training. He thought he'd hidden his frustration at first, but he was transparent. His mood wasn't about the football diversion. Nick knew that. It was about Louis being in Doncaster and not to be with his family, or chilling with his team at day's end. Harry had seen the lodging confirmation. He had caught a glimpse of the name seconds before Louis deleted it and then looked it up, suspicious of something guarded about Louis' behavior. The establishment seemed "couply", romantic, intimate. Not a place to stay for convenience to the football training.

Harry was too embarrassed to admit to anyone his suspicion. That prompted him text the girlfriend, on a lark. Maybe Louis was hiding feelings about her. She seemed quite happy to hear from Harry and let him know all about where she was going to be over the weekend. In fact she seemed desperate for Harry's friendship. Maybe like Harry she had questions about Louis, a feeling about his weekend away. Finally, something for them to bond over. Harry backed off from meeting her over coffee or drinks. He learned she wasn't going to be with Louis. That was all he needed to know. Their phone call ended with him feeling like they were both searching for something, neither had the answer. Both kept their secrets. 

As the call ended Harry looked at a picture he had of he and Louis together. He had it taped inside his journal. He loved the photo. Like so many of the two of them, they looked happy. He never felt like he saw that when he looked at photos of Louis with her. She had come into Louis life so fast after one chance meeting. Hanna was gone but there was this new girl. Enough rethinking Harry decided as he looked deeper at the details of the picture of him and Louis. It wasn't the girlfriend that was the problem. She was just a lovely girl. Who Louis liked. The problem was about this weekend with Louis away. Louis away, yes, but with who?

When Harry made it over on Sunday to apologize to Nick with a gift in hand, his boyfriend already knew that Harry was hopelessly dwelling on Louis. It was always Louis. Even when Nick and Harry were alone together Nick felt like the third wheel. Harry's heart was someplace else. It was with Louis. No matter how far away. 

Harry and Louis had been orbiting each other from the day the band formed. Nick knew the history. It had come up a hundreds of times. Nick had concluded that their orbits were not circular, but rather they were elliptical. Sometimes they both came real close. At this time they were both on the furthest points of their trajectories. Nevertheless, Nick was weary of the drama. It had come up a countless times. Nick was working against something he couldn't free from Harry's mind. Not even in his journal could Harry let his obsession go. It was Louis and his pretty face. Louis and his tight body. Louis and his delicate touches, his lips...endless obsessing.

So within minutes of arriving at Nick's with the goal to set things right with Nick, Harry completely forgot the apology. His week or two of internal torment over Louis came flooding out. He came across as needy and confused. He wanted comfort. For too-hipster-too-weary-of-drama Grimshaw this falorned love story was like salting a wound. Nick never had false ideas about he and Harry, but he did need to feel important for the short run. Again for Harry it was only about Louis. This time Nick was having none of it.

Fighting with Nick was never a bright thing to do. Everything witty and hipster about Nick became unpalatably caustic if Nick was challenged. He had the aptitude to be great in tactics and debate. He thrived on the weakness of his opponents arguments. He was also a sore loser. Sometimes he mistakenly put winning over his humanity. This became one of those moments. 

The secrets Harry had told Nick over the course of their relationship came back to bite Harry. Descriptions Harry had given of the way Louis kissed Harry, the way Louis did things in private, every detail of these intimate moments was turned back by Nick to chide Harry for his pouting, his juvenile behavior. Nick even turned spiteful about some details Harry had shared about the most special moments. 

"You know Harry, you mope about like you have nothing. Like it's beyond you, this unrequited love. Yet everything you've ever told me suggest Louis is no more capable of resisting you than you are able to be away from him. But by now you have to be an idiot to not have figured out who he is and what he wants. You go around thinking about your wants. You want this, you need that, you despiratly begging him. Why? When are you going to wake up Harry? He may be the dominant personalty type, the sassmaster, but under it all he's really just a princess. You might be expecting the wrong thing from him. Your old enough now that his pulling back can't be about your youthful virginty anymore. He knows we fuck. If he simply wanted someone to burst your cherry first, so he could move in for the benefit of more experience he would have been in that ass of yours by now. Don't you think?"

Harry looked at Nick with his jaw slacked and complete utter shock. It wasn't just the words. Harry could really feel the resentment he'd caused. Harry foolishly thought Nick had always love hearing the intimate secrets. Harry had told him many times over about every detail. Nick never seemed to mind, maybe it was a turn on for Nick too, Harry fatefully had believed. Well, maybe not. Harry shut his mouth, swallowed his confusion and started to put together a reply, but Nick cut him off. His agitation unleashed.

"I'm thinking back about one of the times he sucked you off, you know, the...what was it, best blowjob ever? You said afterwards you were both in the shower and you were pressing into Louis who had his back to you. I remember you loved the way you said your dick looked cradled up against his fabulous arse cheeks. Remember telling me that? It's those words Harrry, remember? You said you pressed your body up against his, right? You leaned over him biting his neck, sucking marks on his shoulders wanting him to fuck you, begging him for it."

Harry was staring at Nick, tears in his eyes. He was nodding his head. Of course he remembered. He had told Nick about that many times. Probably because he wanted to remember it vividly. Relived in many dreams was not sustaining enough. All he could utter to Nick was a "yeah?"

Nick paused and waited for some sign of understanding in Harry's eyes, then continued after turning away from Harry disappointed. His voice lowered signaling what he felt. Indeed he was disappointed. Harry wasn't daft. But when it came to Louis he was all butterflies and romance and, well, thick or slow to understand. 

Nick started again with resignation in his voice. "Harry, have you ever considered you weren't pushing into him. Maybe he was pushing into you? Pushing his incredibly fuckable arse into you. That bum, which was made for bottoming. Wouldn't you say that's true Harry? But that time in the shower, he pulled away didn't he Harry? When was it? Didn't you say you pleaded for him, right? Did you ever consider you're need for him to fuck you pushed him away?" 

Harry was having a mental shift in his thinking. He'd never considered this. Now when Nick suggested it, maybe, maybe it made sense. Nick's continued on. Once again filled with snarky, irritated impatience. "I'm guessing his weekend away was to get the type of pleasure he needs. I'm betting some big, hard cock was buried in his ass while he was pinned down begging for more. A tongue was circling his nipples, lips sucking them..."

"No! Nick, no!" Harry shouted over Nick. Both had a burning feeling come over their flesh. Each regarded the other searching look penetrating deep into each other's eyes. Harry felt the shock, his tears forming in his eyes, burning them. His best memory which had been so perfect, until now was ripped put his mind and his thoughts filled with one of Louis pinned, being ravaged and liking it.

***

Four of five best mates were waiting when Louis and Greg finally pulled into the public parking lot near the studio. The lot was directly behind the building and served numerous offices. Zayn was out back to have a smoke. When he saw Louis get out of the car Zayn opened the back door and shouted into the hallway that Louis was there. The others rushed to join Zayn at the back door anxious to greet Louis and get started. 

Sure enough Louis was in the lot where he was being handed his travel bag...by none other than Greg James. Greg James? Greg had gotten out from the driver's side and come around to hand Louis his bag and was standing with Louis holding him in nothing less than a full body embrace. A lingering embrace...one hand low on Louis back, nearly too low. 

From afar it was impossible to hear the conversation or even see their faces clearly. However their body language was clear. Greg was keeping Louis wrapped in his long arms and pressed into his chest. Louis was fussing, it was obvious. There was some disagreement maybe, maybe not, but definitely Greg was trying to keep Louis a minute longer. It couldn't be said with absolute certainty because of how far away they were, but Louis pulled away from the embrace and it seemed like a resolution was made, Louis was saying good bye there. Greg looked like he was going to follow, hesitated like he was wrestling with doubt, then he saw the four others watching. He turned and left.

"What the fuck is Greg James doing with Louis? Isn't he suppose to be on air?" Questioned a cluelessly, childlike Niall. 

Everyone else just looked at him. In part they were just perplexed, because, yeah, Greg James was just groping Louis. Shock number one. But the other surprise was that of all the questions about what was happening, anything that could be asked, anything at all, the one question Naill voiced was why wasn't Greg James at work. Really? 

"Really Niall?" Harry said with exasperation his voice, "Really? Why isn't Greg James at work? That is what is curious to you?" 

Liam and Zayn both went to take Harry's arms because Harry was not only spewing venom in his words, he was acting a very different part. This Harry was angry. And forceful. He was mad at Niall's choice of question. Sure, why did Louis and Greg arrive together would be the first, most obvious question. But, Niall being Niall it was just as theoretically likely for him to ask what kind of food Greg might have in his car as ask about anything else. It was just Niall.

Everyone's attention shifted. Their focus drawn away to where they heard Louis say, "I said leave, Greg. You need to just leave." as he away from Greg and toward them now. 

Louis stopped after saying those words because he just then notice the audience, his four best mates. Standing outside. Staring. They all moved to greet Louis except Harry. He was rooted in his spot. As Louis came toward the door Harry's position was blocking the door. To go through one had to squeeze around him or stop. 

Stopping in front of Harry is exactly what Louis did. Harry stood his ground looking down at Louis who was not making eye contact. Louis focus was down and he was mumbling a greeting, an apology to Harry in a dismissive tone about being late. His tone seemed to be unusually tired and soft.

This was uncharacteristic; his typical thing when he was late was to be cheekily unapologetic about it. Usually energetic and excited he'd just pass it off as being busy with some amazing fun thing and, oops, he lost track of time. He'd be irresistibly adorable, all smiles like the world should just be happy to wait for him, "Oh, hey, sorry m'so late, but no surprise, really. I have to give Liam what he expects." Would be the kind of comment. Not this time. 

Also not typical was the posture of Harry. Normally Harry was always scrunching himself down like he wasn't emotionally cut out to be the biggest of the five. Looming large, his modest behavior was replaced and he towered over Louis. Harry was looking at the blotchy marks on the skin of Louis' neck and trailing down like it continued under the shirt. Harry leaned in a bit more toward Louis and with a thumb hooked the bottom edge of Louis' tee shirt to lift it a bit. Louis immediately slapped the hand away. His eyes finally left the ground and met Harry's with a challenge. 

"Yeah, yeah, guess so." Harry said deep, low and slow. Not flinching at the slap. The greater pain to Harry was the fleeting glimpse of some reddening marks he caught a split second look at before his hand was pushed away. His words, "yeah, guess so" made no sense to anyone. 

Louis slipped around him and was walking inside when Harry continued, "And you're late because you got pinned, aren't you?"

Harry's tone was dripping with loathsome undertones. To the other three boys who were just inside the door in the hall leading further into the studio Harry's hostile emotion seething into his words were startling. He'd stopped Louis cold. What the implication was about they couldn't be sure. They would have to be idiots to not realize it involved the manner in which Louis arrived at the studio; in the unexpected company of Greg James. A very hansy Greg James, too, surprisingly. Another thing, as they became increasingly aware in the light of the building interior were the strange marks on Louis. Were they from soccer? Not likely. These were different, more like...

"What?" Louis asked sounding tired. "What did you say Harry?"

Harry caught up to Louis and leaned into him looking deeply at Louis. Looking into his eyes and then taking in everything about his face, his neck, everything. Harry put one forearm one the wall over Louis head and stepped into him as he searched with his eyes the face, the form of the person he knew so well, so intimately. Harry held his position which put Louis up against the wall and he whispered his response in Louis' ear, "You heard me, Princess, you heard me." 

Harry pushed off the wall and headed back to the recording area. The other boys brought a stunned-looking Louis along with them. Uncomfortable with the tension they conversed with the sound engineers and their team on the work. After they settled in Louis was repeatedly looking at Harry then looking way to whomever was talking and then back at Harry with visible distraction on his face. Harry simply ignored Louis, made no eye contact and only paid attention to whoever was speaking with him.

And so it began. A very simple task, work bit on tracks for one song. The time clicked by with Harry continuing to act like Louis wasn't in the room. Never a glance, even if Louis responded to his statements or asked him something directly. When Louis spoke to him Harry just ignored him until the tension got so unbearable that someone else said something to answer Louis. After a few times Louis stopped talking and started to shut down. Quickly thereafter Louis looked more edgy and more frantic with a searching to his every action. And he looked tired, weary, more so by each passing second. The time in the studio had given everyone a clear chance to sneak peeks at Louis appearance. He had red marks like bruises forming on his skin, noticeably on his neck, his wrists.

In a rare moment of being near each other, Louis stepped around Harry who was seated on a tall stool by a mic, headphones on. As Louis passed Harry again hooked the bottom edge of the dark the shirt Louis was wearing and tugged it up a bit. Louis again, like he did when he first arrived at the door, swatted Harry's hand away. Harry made eye contact with Louis this once, just for a second or two, then he looked away shaking his head with an audible scoff. 

It was after that when they were doing work on solos that the strangest and most unprecedented behavior started. 

There were somethings about them as a band that were givens, truths, guarantees. It could be guaranteed that Liam never had a bad day vocally. It could be guaranteed that if Harry an off day singing Louis would be his best defense or best supporter. It was a given that if Louis needed someone to back his vocal contribution, it would be Harry. 

Harry was the one who always jumped in to say that Louis higher tenor was the balance that worked so well to bring their sound together. Harry was the one who always said if the part required skill with lower notes in the register that Louis should cover it. Or if if was faster, tongue twisting lyrics too. Harry was without doubt, Louis number one fan. That is how it came so shocking when Harry spoke up to criticize Louis on his solo.

When the recording came to Louis the feeling that he was tired and off his game became abundantly clear. That was shockingly unlike Louis. Sure he had made mistakes in the past. They all did. His mistakes usually were because of lacking focus while he was monkeying around. Monkeying around and changing words, for laughs, yes. Focusing so much on laughs that everything productive comes to a halt, yes. But just plain off? No.

The shock was how quickly and forcefully Harry responded when Louis screwed up. And then it happened again. And again. Louis kept getting worse and worse. Each time Harry reacted more unkindly. Finally, Louis took his headphones off, stepped backed and said they should try it with Liam. He excused himself and headed to the loo. 

It was a testy few minutes among the four band mates as Louis was out of the room. Everyone was coming apart. It was a minor bit to to be fighting over and with Louis sounding no better with each recording they resigned themselves to put Liam's voice down on some tracks and call it. Time had run over.

Louis came back to join them as they were set to leave. Another party was scheduled to use the studio. Harry was quick to jump up heading for the back for the door. He came out of the recording studio proper and nearly ran over Louis without a word of goodbye. 

"Harry?" Louis said. The other three came to stop beside him. They were surprised by Harry's bolt for the door. He broke away from them without any words. Something was defiantly wrong between he and Louis. That was clear and they were all caught in it.

Harry lifted a hand and did a wave off of his hand. He wordlessly retreated and didn't stop until he got down the long hall to the door. Louis had said his name a few more times as Harry resolutely walked away. If Louis' voice seemed failing in the studio, that was nothing compared to how strained and faltering it sounded now. Maybe Harry didn't hear him. When Harry stopped it was because of rain that had started. It was pouring outside. He had come in earlier with a stylish, hip-length trench that he was snugging up as he was paused at the door while he looked at the rain. He also put on a cap with a brim. He turned his head almost like he was going to look around and then with awareness that the other four were coming down after him, the others calling out too, Harry stepped out the door. 

The door slammed shut behind Harry. He quickened his pace down the steps and across the parking lot headed for his car. The others had come in the same SUV, except Louis. It was probably waiting at the front door on the opposite side of the building, and probably ruining with the heat on thanks to Paul. The rain had caught all of them except Harry with no more than denim and hoodies. Louis, who'd gotten put of the car driven by Greg, had only in the tee, sweats and beanie he was wearing. Pouring rain or not, the four of them followed Harry out. One among them looking panicked and desperate. 

Shear mystification over Harry's behavior had them all slowed a bit, except Louis. Niall, Liam and Zayn were stumbling along with each other exchanging confused looks and a word or two of "what the fuck?" Everything was incomprehensible. Louis was ahead of them calling desperately for Harry to stop. His voice sounded achingly strained and frantic as he called over again a few times, "Harry, wait, please Harry!"

Harry got to the first row of cars when he stopped. There were huge puddles everywhere from the downpour of rain, maybe that was why he finally stopped. He turned as Louis came behind him reaching out but then pulling his hand back with a snap. When Harry turned the look in his eyes was not something Louis had seen before ever. It arrested him, rooted him to the spot. 

As Harry turned the others stopped too. They were some three or four meters behind Louis. They couldn't hear well with the deafening rain. But they were arrested to by the body language of the other two. Harry was furious. There was rage in his face. Louis had pulled back from extending to reach for Harry. When he pulled back he folded his arms across his own torso each hand cupping the opposite arm's elbow. 

Harry looked large and formidable. Louis looked tiny and threatened. This was not the two boys they knew. Nothing about them was right.

Harry stepped into closer to Louis. His eyes glaring. Louis looked down, he couldn't bare the glare. He read the anger and it was alien. Not Harry. Harry took note that Louis couldn't look him in the eyes. His Louis, whose eyes he'd been lost in countless hours. Whose one look could tell him everything. Those yes couldn't meet his. Louis was shaking. Standing eyes cast down, shaking in the drenching rain. Harry put a hand on one hip and played with the bottom edge of the now drenched tee shirt with his thumb. He placed the other hand on Louis shoulder and that thumb rubbed the side of Louis neck, grazing across bruises, because yes, it was clear now, the marks were bruises. 

Harry felt Louis tense at the touch. It made Harry surprise himself with a laugh. It was so dark. Now he couldn't see the red marks with all the rain keeping the shirt dripping. But he knew they were there. Harry's laugh was not his normal laugh. It was callous like the words that he followed the laughter with, "Wait? Wait for what, Princess? "

Harry felt Louis' trembling increase and he looked over Louis shoulder at the other three who also stood rooted in place. They looked on with questioning expressions on their faces. He was sure they were asking what was happening, unable to hear him. He smiled at them a normal smile. Or what the thought was normal and he pressed his lips against Louis ear. Maybe they thought this was a kiss. Like thousands they'd seen exchanged between them before.

"Wait for what? I just figured out why you're always me away. See I never believed you only like girls. What I didn't know until today is that you just like guys who know how to treat you right. Like the whore that you want to be. Someone who will give our little slut the rough stuff he desires. See, I never understood that before." Harry pressed his lips there where the words fell and then he released Louis turning away.

Louis stayed planted in his spot as the words Harry spoke ripped a few beats from his heart. His breath stopped, all of him was frozen. He only moved again when Laim, Niall and Zayn came to his side taken by surprise to see Harry break away again heading to his car.

"Louis is every thing okay? What is going on?" Liam said taking one arm and feeling Louis icy cold, shaking in the rain.

Zayn was at the other side, Niall beside him. Both put a hand on Louis, seeing like Liam that he was shaking and his expression dazed, "yeah, Louis what's..."

But Louis pulled away from them and took off running between parked cars. They had all seen the lights go on signally Harry was getting ready to drive off. When Louis shook off his dazed shell he had the impulsive reaction to run after Harry. 

As he ran between the cars cutting across rows to try to intercept Harry's car the other three started after him. Niall was the one to take the lead. And it was the slow motion, the realization that there were two cars moving in the pouring rain to quickly exit. Was it the tires locking they heard first or was it the thump? It replays over and over again in memories once lived through, it at the instant it happens nothing is clear. 

Louis was laying beside a car stopped, the driver out holding onto his door to keep from collapsing in shock. He was saying as they ran up "I never saw him, never saw him until we collided!" Liam dropped to his knees at Louis side. Zayn grabbed a hold of Niall then pushed him to the arms of the still shockily mumbling driver who rattled off more incoherently. Zayn sat down next to Laim and pulled out his phone. Always one for having his phone right with his cigarettes he hit the emergency number. 

***

 

Harry was a few minutes away when heard sirens. He pulled over in respect the emergency vehicle's right of way. It was pouring so very hard he immediately thought it would be a terrible night to have an accident. He wouldn't want to ever be the one to loose a loved one himself because an ambulance was a minute too late. He was on the main road after he resumed driving not too much later the same ambulance went around him from behind and proceeded on in the direction to the hospital. 

The numb feeling Harry had inflicted upon himself back at the studio was melting. His mind was triggered by the ambulance to think about the one he loved. Louis. 

Harry replayed the events that just happened. With his reflection he started feeling sick. Did he really just say that? Did he really just do that? Louis had a larger than life energy. A lightness that consumed everyone around him with playful mirth. Harry smiled at the thought of that Louis, his Louis, like that and then he felt the pain in his heart when he recalled his words at the studio. He couldn't justify the way he behaved. Why did he say that? Why did Louis look like that? Why was he so broken sounding at the studio? What was he doing with Greg? Greg was so big, Harry thought, he could toss Louis around, easily. Harry shook his head no. No. He didn't want to think of Greg with Louis. And really? Greg James? The bloke was straight. And a kitten. Mister manners. Not the type to have beaten up their lover. Harry was confused. 

Lost in his thoughts Harry was approaching Nick's neighborhood when he realized he couldn't go to Nick after this. It's exactly what he'd been doing to Nick that made them fight. He needed to talk to, well to Louis. What did Louis want to say back at the studio? He never gave him a chance. Harry pulled over and sat with the car idling. His phone rang, Liam, naturally Liam. Harry thought maybe that talking with Liam was a good place to start. "Hiya, Li.."

"Right...hiya Harry... how about you meet us at the hospital? Now. Seeing how Louis is there. He was hit by a car when he ran after you in the parking lot, so, yeah. You might want to come."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of repeated used freak accident scenarios in fiction. The post-accident effects will be a little different than most. Some of the best stories out there have used that premise so beautifully, it doesn't need to be duplicated in a second rate copy.


	25. Temporary inconvenience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Harry's meltdown and Louis' accident the band learns they will have a "temporary" fifth member filling in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for representations that are false and unflattering. Celebrity characters are more interesting a "read" than purely fictional characters like used in OOS for most of the worst behaviors.
> 
> ***

Paul, Harry, Zayn, Liam and Niall were relived when the doctor was able to report to them that Louis was predicted to recover fine after a painful phase from the trauma. He was suffering a minor concussion, massive bruising and abrasions but the news was optimistic. The worst for them was the cautionary restrictions. They'd have to wait until the following day to see Louis while the hospital was watchful for signs of undetected internal bruising and other concerns. 

Once told they'd have to wait the time passed like it was individual grains of sand falling for an eternity. This was especially true for Harry. Despite their expectations, Paul saw Louis first and alone the next day. During the insanely manic trip to the hospital in the minutes after the ambulance pulled away, Paul was overwhelmed with a tidal wave of confusing views offered by Niall, Liam and Zayn regarding what had happened precipitating the accident. As they rushed to follow the emergency vehicle Paul learned enough to know there was a huge problem. There were underlying triggers for Harry's explosion. Louis' apparent secret rendezvous was unknown in origin to all of them, not only Paul. 

The wait of a night allowed Paul to confer with Simon. Simon was the one person who knew so much of the history. From the woman stalker to the expectations for Louis protecting Harry's image. The expectations were the slippery slope. Paul suspected that was a catalyst for the dispute; he never liked the idea that if Louis seemed maybe "a little gay", than maybe Harry would seem "a little not gay". It was a strain on their natural relationship, he feared. 

If the role was added pressure for Louis, he'd never shown it. Never suggested it. He was just Louis. Climbing-strange-things-Louis. Running-off-Louis. Random-Louis. Devoted-to-the-other-boys-Louis, especially Harry. However unsavory the idea from management, Paul realized that it seemed to work. The success for the band was huge. Somehow whenever the two boys were discovered to be "couply", Harry was "the NOT gay one". He was as adorable as a kitten. 

Maybe it was that Harry's voice was so deep. Perhaps. He could do any suggestive gesture to show he was thinking Louislouislouis in the biggest public forum and it was cute; taking handcuffs to Louis on stage, signaling to Louis while in concert about wanting something in his mouth, telling a fan "yes" to a query about dating Louis, expressing he wanted Louis to be his Valentine...it never stopped coming from Harry. Paul wonder what was next. He was waiting for the day when Harry walked out onto stage wearing pink thong panties or sparkly shoes. 

One thing for certain it was always Louis who was a magnet for trouble, the one who was "outed". While on tour a man slipped security and hid naked in one of their rooms; he deliberately picked Louis' room. A photographer positioned himself to make a full view pass at the boys on the red carpet; he let the other four go by saving his attempted grab and kiss for Louis. And the man who went from a normal member of press to obsessed stalker, became obsessed about Louis. It was always Louis, not Harry. Paul could only assume that the events of the night Louis went clubbing months ago and was assaulted was part of that "somethingness" about Louis; an unlucky karma that followed him. Louis looked to the outside world like he asked for trouble. He was the definition of trouble. It took a keen eye to see things differently. 

Paul loved his boys. This new twist made him feel more protective and more fatherly than ever before. Somehow he had missed that something was happening between Harry and Louis. He took it as his failure and was very, very cautious when he approached Louis soon after Louis woke the next day. Paul gently tried to get answers. Louis resolutely refused any disclosure about Greg James except to say everything was consensual between them. All Paul got from their talk was a sickening feeling that Louis was really, really confused and maybe a bit afraid. Not the fearless, sassy, mischievous lad he knew. Just confused. And Harry was at the heart of it. Harry, the kitten, had sunk his teeth into the heart of Louis, the lion. 

When the four other boys saw Louis next he was quickly becoming sleepy. They thought the drugs in his system were making him uncommunicative. Harry couldn't look at Louis unless he stood where they couldn't make eye contact. He remembered which bruises on Louis he had seen at the studio, he reflected on his words. All of it made him become nauseated with angst. Liam, Harry, Zayn and Niall all recognized that Louis wasn't himself. He didn't want to meet any of their eyes, especially Harry's. 

It was like that the next day too. And on the third day they were putting the hospital behind in their thoughts talking about who was going to stay with Louis when he was released. They decided to all stay at Louis' and went to clean it up expecting it to be a hopeless mess. Louis in his own bed seemed better anyway. 

They had these plans changed when Paul called to say Jay was taking Louis back to Doncaster. It was a management decision. And Jay's wish too. Paul was careful to say it in a non confrontational way, "Jay is weary of these strange things that Louis keeps falling into. She needs time to be with her son." 

***

A week went by and Louis was still in Doncaster. The band had business to attend to. Schedules had been shifted, but now it was imperative to have them at public appearances, even if short one member of the band. They left London entirely for a run of events and when another week had passed they felt excited about getting back to London, seeing Louis.

Harry in particular was desperate to see Louis. He found his sleep was interrupted by dreams about the exchange between he and Louis in the storm. In his dreams it wasn't just a downpour, there was lightning too making it far more eery and dark. He himself was transformed; he was a huge monster. His green eyes were glowing with rage. As he spoke his harsh insults his breath had steam seeping from a sinister taunting smile. In this dreamworld Louis was small and shaking. His golden skin was masked by the dark but with each lightening strike and building fear he looked more pale. It was an ugly dream. Harry woke from it each time in a sweat, but he found he was increasingly dreading being awake too. A part of him was missing. 

Fortunately the other lads were all understanding and kind. They talked about the future. Liam focused on some songs that he and Louis had put a few bits together, or what they hoped to accomplish, their thoughts for the artistic direction as a band. Liam's fondness for Louis was oozing from him when he spoke. Zayn was less of himself because he clearly was searching for mischievous inspiration. He too was lost without Louis. When he did have a plan for minor mischief none of the others were up for the task to go along with him. Louis' zest for pranking was the missing element. They also realized that away from family, Louis in particular, was the older brother Niall was just accustomed to having around. Niall seemed to fill the gap with a new behavior of calling his brother Greg constantly. 

They were all a bit lost. Harry most of all. He hated sleeping. He hated being awake. 

***

They arrived back home from travel extremely late. They were surprised when Paul told them as they were being driven home that they had a schedule change and now would be meeting for work first thing the following morning. They hadn't even walked into their homes, it was a weekend and there wasn't a performance or public event. Normally planning and rehearsals could wait. The excitement that this meant seeing Louis had them very willing and without complaints. 

Security found them all eagerly waiting for their ride over to management in the morning. Finally, they'd see Louis. It was strange that without speaking of it they all knew they all were each individually respecting his break, letting him rest, but sort of hoping he'd at least tweet something. Even something about being with his girlfriend. But no, nothing had come from Louis, just silence. They had all confided to each other that they were tempted to casually call Stan, just to check in. But they knew that calling Stan would be like calling Louis only too obviously avoiding him. 

Then it came through. A tweet. The first from Louis since his weekend in Doncaster preceding the accident. Louis was going to a charity dinner for Bluebell Wood and another hospital consortium. "Hashtag he was so excited." That was it. 

Niall was again checking twitter when he became animated about the charity event Louis tweet out. In the flurry of tweets following Louis' the charity planners tweeted back a promotion. It's content caught Niall's attention. 

"This is pretty sweet, guess who is gonna be at the dinner Louis is going to? You'll never guess... Really, but guess... Try to guess!"

Niall seemed super excited. There was a round of what seemed like it was going to become twenty questions, before Niall just blurted out the answer. Excitement no longer contained. "George Clooney!" 

Three sets of eyes stared at him. Zayn was shaking his head "no" in disbelief and Niall continued on, "This is so incredible. Maybe they'll talk." Niall was tweeting something or texting back. As he was doing so the other three were staring at him very surprised by his excitement. They all love meeting other celebrities. Still for them each new encounter reminds them of the first. Times like when they first met Robby Williams. Or when they met Emma Watson at the Harry Potter premier. All those first encounters from while they were on the xFactor had them fan-girling back then. Even now they were humble with each new meeting. Their surprise was at Niall's particularly exuberant excitement over Clooney. Who knew he was a such a big fan. 

Niall was focused on his phone when he noticed their stares. He stopped and looked up at them puzzled. "What?"

They were smiling. Liam was shaking his head as he spoke, "We just had no idea, Niall, really."

"No idea what?"

"About this Clooney man-crush", Zayn said laughing and ruffling Niall's hair. 

"It's not really a man-crush, really..." He was cut off by the chorus of well intended shouts. Niall blushed, tucked his phone aside. Bobbing his head like a gleeful school girl about to share a huge secret, he reluctantly obliged them. "Okay, call it what you want. But remember when we were in Africa for the Red Nose trip? The subject of Clooney came up when Louis and I were with that girl, the one working with us that was the petit, pretty one, you know," he blushes, "Natalie."

They are drinking in every word Niall said and how much blushing he was doing. It's not everyday now that they learn something new about each other. Any new discovery that is a potential source for within-band teasing was always important. A man-crush, and that's what they would call it to advance teasing him, was wildly important news. Niall looked at Zayn when he continued with his story. "So Natalie is with Louis and I on this one day when we ventured out. She was telling us how great it is that One Direction is bringing this awareness, you know the stuff we heard from all of them we met in Africa."

Niall stopped, a self conscious blush again crossed his face. They can tell he's nervous. Everyone whoops it up, his hair is tossed lovingly again and he was encouraged to got on. "Did any of you guys notice...Natalie, I, ummm, she was hot. I don't mean..." They are laughing hysterically at Niall and his sputtering confessions. Harry mentions that is was flipping Africa, adding, "bloody right it was hot!"

Naill nods and continued, "Yes, but ummm, so Natalie is," Niall makes hand gestures his word choice escaping him. Numerous words are inserted by the three of them like its a game of charades on acid, none of the words fit Natalie. They are just tormenting Niall like idiots. They all remembered her. She was their age, a Peace Core volunteer from the US, very pretty. Very, very pretty and very smart, very unaffected by them. Just lovely. And committed to the plight of the people they met and the world at large. Unlike everyone else in the sweaty, dusty chaotic environment she was somehow clean, cool-looking, peaceful. Who could forget her.

Niall blurts out, "She's a Zayn girl." His eyes glanced to Zayn. 

There's a group laugh that morphs into an "Ooh" of disappointment for Niall. Everyone was loving how much this was embarrassing Niall. They though it was his man-crush, then he was confiding his adoration for this girl, just to have it squelch with the news the girl was into Zayn. 

Niall is affable and continued happily, "She was telling us about celebrities who've come and who've done work in Africa. She got on the subject of George Clooney. It was her description of him as "her type" that lead to the news, by the way, that her favorite in the band is Zayn. She said she likes the dark-eyed, dark-haired, darker completion types. But Clooney, she told us, was so amazing because of how he did the things in Africa. She clearly had this huge crush on him."

"I was just listening and Louis started asking her these questions. I remember they didn't have anything much to do with what she was saying, but then I realized it was like he was challenging her." 

"You know what I mean. She said Clooney was smart and he knew how to use his celebrity. Louis challenged her about what celebrities can get away with. Natalie being a confessed mega fan, I think she thought Louis was being a complete, confrontational arse, but then he said to her that being rich, or being famous doesn't mean that you can be free to do whatever you want. Even if it isn't hurting anyone else, or even if it's for global good. There was he said microscope on every detail."

"They augured about it a lot. She had daggers in her eyes for Louis. I had to give her credit, she new a lot of facts. Stuff that was hard to argue against. She admitted maybe she saw only his public side, but she said something that shut Louis up when she said he had the trifecta."

"The what?" 

"That's what we both said. The trifecta? I don't know really. Louis and I talked about it after. He was trying to decide if he believed her ideas. I think the trifecta was money, fame and influence of charisma. Basically she said Clooney could kind write his own path because he had it all at a level that few achieve. So Louis' argument with her that celebrities live in boxes, just gilded boxes with more luxuries, she countered with her own take on it. Not all celebrities, definitely not Clooney. So I'm thinking it will be cool if Louis meets him, Clooney, tonight, maybe he can talk to Clooney about that. It'd be interesting. I would sure ask him. Then I'd call Natalie and see if she would, you know... Follow me." Niall was blushing again. 

The consensus was it was more fun to think of Niall with a hidden man-crush, but okay liking a girl in Africa committed to the Peace Core was cool. Niall told them more about what he learned from Natalie. Clooney had people working in Africa to monitor armed, warring groups. The monitoring provided humanitarian relief groups with intell to help the people fleeing genocide. It was like crazy, James Bond meets Gandhi stuff. The four of them eventually settled on talking about got what they would do, for global good if they were Clooney. Or James Bond. Next it was Liam who got teased when he said he always had considered Clooney was the clear standout as of the Batman actors." 

Their voices were loud with excitement their smiles bright when the moment came that Michael with management met them at the lounge. He was talking as they walked towards his private office and they weren't really paying full attention to his words. It was too exciting to be rejoined by Louis. 

Michael was speaking, but he was not heard. The four were too excited. Their focus started to catch his words little by little, "...it's one of those things you know? That's really the great thing about a group of five. And we're thinking this will broaded the appeal. It is just temporary, but here we are." Micheal entered his office where a few more people of their team were seated and they stood along with Keaton Stromberg from Emblem 3. 

"So boys, this is Keaton, Keaton Stomberg from Emblem 3. I'm not sure you've met before, unless maybe somewhere privaty."

Laim, Harry, Niall and Zayn are extending hands and Keaton was gushing as he is taking theirs and saying how exciting this is. And then the room began to feel like the air was sucked out of it. 

"What?" Liam says to Keaton.

"I'm just so unbelievably exited dude, this is. Just awesome, totally awesome!" Keaton replies. "I'm still getting grief from my bros, but it's like dudes, this is just too awesome, I'm in 1D!"

Everyone was talking, but the focus narrowed, sharpened by Liam's directed question, "I'm sorry, you said what? What is just too, too awesome?"

Michael jumped in, "I was saying that for the short run, maybe just to get through a month or so, we're fortunate to have Keaton here filling in for Louis. That's it, just an assist. We think it might be better than having you all doing his parts." Michael was smiling and patting Keaton on the back. The others of the team were smiling and nodding their heads. Keaton was beaming with delight smiling at the management team. He didn't notice the cold,stoned, shocked expressions of Zayn, Harry, Liam and Niall.

"What?" It was a quiet and a low voice that spoke. It brought a hush to all talking. It was Harry. This was actually the first thing Harry had said since they walked in to the building. So many voices were all talking, the pace of the conversations so rapid until he spoke. 

Everyone was quiet and Michael looked directly at Harry. "Harry were going to have Keaton here filling in for Louis, while he recovers. That's what I've been saying. This will be great. One Direction will be a global band now." 

Naill, Liam, Zayn and Harry looked at Michael liked he'd just eaten a baby. He went on dismissively, "Don't look so troubled boys. It's just temporary. We're not replacing Louis. He's happy to have the break."

"What!?!" Now it was Zayn who uttered the one word. And he looked mad, ragging mad. Liam put an arm across him and pushed Zayn back because it looked like he was going to punch someone. Liam guided him back from closing in on whom ever, Michael, or Keaton, maybe.

Then in typically polite Liam manner of speaking he asks, "I'm sorry, but, yes what do you mean. Louis is happy about this? That doesn't make sense. What are you saying? He's leaving us?"

Definitely the air had been sucked out of the room. Even Keaton stopped smiling. Liam looked calm, still holding on to Zayn whose hands kept clenching and unclenching his fists. Harry was looming large again. His nostrils were flaring and his face flushed red. Niall was cupping his entire head with his arms over his head so his face was hidden. For a moment it was quiet. Michael spoke slowly. Looking at each of them in turn.

"Look, no one is suggesting Louis is leaving. We said re--cover--ing. Recovering! That's all. He has some memory issues that weren't obvious. Were going to keep this quiet. You're going to keep this quiet." 

Michael's manner of speaking gained authority. "Simon's relationship with both bands puts us in an ideal position here. Emblem 3 needs more lift, this will help. The US market is the biggest consumer. Having someone from the States is an asset...even for One Direction." 

He looked at their shocked faces. They were speechless. "You're lucky to have Keaton. And he's already learned the song list we gave him. Right now Louis can't get through a single song. He supports this. He's a professional. It's just temporary." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Out of Sequence is going to pick up the story in the week of summer 2013 with the TMHT when it began. This will put you back with the timeline when George had an epiphany thanks to Greg. (Recall this story "opened at the close".) Comments appreciated!


	26. The cold north wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story is out of sequence, so yes, back to the opening: TMH tour brings One Direction to NYC area. Paul tells Harry something about Louis. The fans tell management something about Keaton.
> 
> ***

The TMH tour had made a solid swath into the States. This meant it had been a much longer time for Niall, Liam, Zayn and Harry working with Keaton than they expected from the onset. To the four of them he was "an insufferable knobhead" and it had become an insufferable situation. One that worsened everyday. 

Temporary or not, the fans were clearly not loving the idea. The collaboration was awkward even for an Emblem 3 fan. One Direction had five very different voices that gave limitless options for the music. The fans knew they were strongest together as Zayn, Liam, Niall, Harry and Louis. Only the critics were mixed about Keaton's role as a fifth member. 

With the tour arriving to the greater NYC area only Harry was still waiting to hear from Louis. Harry was secretly convinced that this was when Louis would be back. His dreams had eased. The nightmares he experienced had turned into simple fantasies and pleasurable memories. He missed Louis voice. He missed Louis buttoning himself into his jeans and complaining about the fit. He missed all the little things. 

They all knew Louis was playing in a big charity football game. Harry was hoping Paul and Lou would return from seeing Louis with a plan. Paul said very little other than Louis looked able to get back to work. "Able". That was the word. Harry was listening to Paul so intently he didn't see the glances exchanged between the other lads. He was completely unaware they had fulfilled secret accommodations to see Louis and they were feeling guilty for maintaining silence about this around Harry. But everyone needed to see how Harry reacted to things because it was still vague what happened outside the studio precipitating the accident.

Leading up to this part of the tour Zayn, Niall and Liam had talked about Louis many times with Paul without including Harry, always concerned for Harry, always searching for insights from each other. Paul had spoken to each of them after they saw Louis in NY to make sure they were aware how particularly delicate the situation between Harry and Louis was. It was a nearing a make or break moment. With Keaton busy with PR, Paul pulled the four aside to discuss the opportunity for all four of them to attend the charity game. It seemed like a big surprise they could do to show Louis what he meant to them. This seemed to be riding on something Paul wanted to share with Harry after he and Lou saw Louis at his NY residence. 

"Harry, you need to know something. If we go to the game you can't be blindsided and blow up." 

Harry was staring at Paul more intensely. Trying to understand the meaning. "Blindsided? What are you talking about?"

Niall almost blurted something out but caught himself realizing he shouldn't say what he thought before Paul tested Harry's potentially fragile emotions. Harry had been on a bus with Zayn and slept through the transfer to their hotel coming into NY. "Knobhead" was on his bus and also went directly to the hotel. Only the bus with Niall and Liam did a slight detour stopping at some coffee shop for a privately arranged interlude. Liam realized Niall almost accidentally blew things and pulled Niall into his arms with a reassuring hug just as Paul started his reply. The comment's innuendo was known only to Zayn who had seen Louis in his NY home. Zayn was still reeling from seeing Louis in the condition he was and "with" Clooney. 

"You just need to be aware that he's been here for about two months, and, in that time...I think it's best to say he's in a relationship." 

Harry was clearly trying to be calm. He smiled. "I thought he was already in a relationship Paul. So what's new?"

"Harry, I'm not talking about Eleanor. He's met someone else."

Harry said "Okay. Thanks for telling me that Paul. Is that it? Anything else?" 

Paul looked at Zayn. He said, "We'll leave it at that, okay. If things go well, maybe we'll get over to the game before we pull out." The expression in Zayn's eyes let Paul know that Zayn was in agreement. In his head Zayn was screaming "for the love of god don't say anything about George Clooney!" He, Paul and Lou were the only ones who'd seen Louis' new...boyfriend. They were all still trying to process that one. Paul wanted everyone to keep calm. Things weren't great with Keaton filling in and getting worse. His suggestion that Keaton wasn't working in this group was still being considered by management. They were reflecting about Louis. Fan reaction about Keaton was pivotal.

***

When Keaton first came into their ranks it was strained at best between them. Then Keaton started becoming assertive about his individual significance. It was coached behavior by Westly and Chad who were his constant companions. When his attitude about his importance wasn't accepted or acknowledged by the others he started undermining their importance. 

First it was Liam who was attacked. Liam being naturally at ease with fielding questions, a sweet-hearted professional, was made fun of in a passive aggressive manner by Keaton. Keaton wanted the mic first. There were a lot of questions about him being the fifth person in the band and he thought he should be the one to speak to that. Liam simply wanted to walk a narrow line of politeness and consideration. He knew anything about Keaton was a huge irritation to them because he wasn't Louis. But he tried to keep it light and redirect to something else. He didn't intend to slight Keaton. 

Keaton's perspective was that he should taking the opportunity to do self-promotion. His view was partly set up by management when they said this would be an advertising opportunity for Emblem 3. Historically he was always the least likely person to speak for that group of three. Also he had very little experience with the level of media attention the boys of One Direction had learned to balance. 

The Wesley and Chad were part of Keaton's entourage, "chaperoning" Keaton, and they wanted media to focus on Emblem 3. They particularly wanted the type of notoriety that the more established band commanded. They pushed Keaton to seize the moment. They pushed and pushed, coaching him daily to tell Liam to shut up, take the attention away and joke about it after like it was harmless.

Then it was Harry that Keaton focused on. It took time to find a weakness because Liam put up a buffer between Keaton and Harry, but eventually even the ridiculous was pulled out. Keaton was heard responding to a query about who was best looking in the band by saying that Harry Styles is very over-rated. "Just look at his nose; he's all nostrils. And if you shaved his hair he'd be funny looking. Besides, his got no athleticism, barely can walk straight without his boyfriend to follow."

That boyfriend comment took some work for Paul to defuse. It was not caught on mic, but more damaging than a tweet or a YouTube video it went right to the heart of the other four who did hear it. Louis was sorely missed. Without him, all of them were feeling less of themselves.

After Liam and Harry it was Niall's turn to receive Keaton's disparaging remarks. Everything personal about Niall, everything, was used to poke fun at the Irishman. Always passing it off as "just a joke", Keaton did more and more of little insults as he saw Niall retreating from him increasingly in self doubt. It was pretty easy for Keaton to change from private remarks to public demoralizing on stage.

By the time they had been working together for over a month the older boys of Emblem 3 had successfully coached Keaton to start singing over Niall. Once cutting in on Niall's vocals became habit with Keaton it became routine for him to try it with them all.

On this night they entered a press room where Keaton was flirting up some of the media. It was supposed to give Paul the opportunity for the private conversation. There Keaton B. Knobhead talking about Zayn's vocals. The singing into other parts had become more and more noticed by people outside of the band. A reporter was commenting on that and how it never happend with Zayn. Keaton became flustered with the implication that Zayn's parts were beyond his skill. Keaton said he wouldn't ruffle Zayn's feathers because Zayn had a temper. That led to much interest. The fight between Zayn and Max George was brought up. Keaton found himself trying to talk out of the trouble he had caused himself.

In his own unscripted defense he came up with a stupid, baseless rational, "Zayn's just very hard to work with because of his ego to dominate with his ear piercing diva bits, really. At least he can sing, half of them can't really."

Responding to the made for gossip statement he was encouraged to share more with a question following, "So half can't sing, which of the four are you talking about? If not Zayn, that leaves two of the other three, Harry, Liam Niall. Which two?"

Eager to self promote more than insult he was caught in the feeling of the excitement of the eyes that were on him, cameras recording, "Oh, I mean Horan, naturally, and Tomlinson. I mean, dude, it's pretty obvious they wanted me because I can carry the band. I'm not just a pretty face." The word "just" emphasized greatly with his intonation. 

Keaton shut up immediately when he saw the four true members of One Direction had entered the room. They were looking very displeased at him. Harry in particular was irate. His eyes looked piercing, their normal sea foam, mossy beauty altered by some emotion. Anger. Harry's anger had turned them piercing yellow-green. Keaton tried to speak but he choked on his own words.

The press wasn't ready to yield the controversy. Keaton had opened a Pandora's box. His efforts to stay out of the gossip-slime he caused was met with increasing resentment from reporters for his sudden rejection of further questions. They were mindless gossip mongers and they weren't going to let him back out from helping them peddle rubbish. Reporting on 1D had these individuals hardened and skilled. They smelled his inexperience fear, saw him break into a sweat and they weren't going to back down. Tomlinson wasn't there to sass the situation away. The other four were too soft, too polite, too unarmed.

***

It was summer, yet a north wind had carried something in that night. When One Direction took the stage it felt cold. Maybe it was an imaginary feeling because of the last concert. Keaton had tried routinely to destroy any "Bring Back Tommo" signs that fans displayed. The energy in the stadium was strained, chilled. Maybe it was the wind, maybe a celestial force, but something was tipped into a different state of being. It emanated from the fans. 

It started early in the show when off stage left in the crowd there was sign. This one was not paper. When positions shifted among the five for solos a pattern also formed in the crowd when Keaton was featured. Coordinated movements. It was as if a flash mob was honing a performance on the arena floor. At it's center it became more organized and more clear. Eventually they could see from the stage a definite movement or pattern developed in the crowd. 

After this pattern formed and its boundary got larger, little by little. Shortly into the show it was clear an organically developed flash mob of fans had an agenda. Bring back Tommo. By the end of the concert it had spread deeply and widely across the concert floor. Organized actions were punctuated. When Keaton came around to sing a solo the flash mob turned their backs. Pockets of this behavior was springing up elsewhere around the arena following the pattern established by the orginal stage side mob. Their message was clear.

For the first time since in months Harry, Zayn, Liam and Niall felt elated. They left the stage that night happy. Naturally, Keaton was devastated. Replacing a member of One Direction took more than the ability to sing and look good.

For the first time in about two months Harry felt optimistic as they were walking through the bows of the stadium after the show to go to the buses. He didn't know the others had privately met with Louis and yet Harry was full of energy because in his heart he knew the five of them would be back together after that night. Before the next show Louis would be back. He had to be. Harry's heart told him so. 

Harry was lost in these thoughts. He realized he was thinking about silly things like he used to do before he blew up at Louis when Louis was the source of his light. The one who had a radiance from within his own center. Finally Harry wasn't feeling haunted by himself. As they walked it was Liam who caught up to Harry, matched his stride and snaked his arm around Harry's waiste as they continued moving in unison. Liam was smiling with a dizziness to his exuberance. In his mind he was thinking about telling Harry about having seen Louis. He'd just make sure Paul was okay with that. Liam couldn't wait. Keeping secrets was hard. Whatever Harry held in, whatever drove him to snap at Louis that day, whatever it was wasn't natural. Not among them. They were all connected. The cold north wind did bring a change. The crowd herald it. Harry smiled back at Liam warmed.

Trailing far behind the happy foursome was Keaton. Paul was speaking to Keaton with Wesley and Chad listening in. For once Paul's "feel-better-this-is-only-temporary" lecture was going to Keaton and not the other four. If Keaton hadn't been put in an impossible situation the four of them might not have thought he was a complete knobhead. Maybe he wouldn't have acted like a wanker too. It was unique what the five of them had. They weren't replaceable pieces. They were five points on a single, star. 

They were just turning to go through a series of doors heading to the buses where they were met by the man in charge of the stadium. He was accompanied by a girl about elven or twelve years old, his daughter. It was nearly forgotten with the bizarre crowd response but he had cleared with them he would bring his daughter for the show and she had hoped that they could sign pictures for her. She had been coached by her dad that it was essential to respect their schedules, make it quick even if they could spare a few minutes. He delt with a lot of celebrities. He knew they got asks constantly. 

The girl had prepared for her scrapbook a favorite picture of each member of the band that she had mounted on colorful paper. She had detailed the boarders of each page with cutout edges. It was clearly very customized, very cherished stuff for a preteen. To honor her fathers wishes she had each on a clip board. Each clipboard and photo had its own individual sharpie also coordinated to her theme for each member of the band. Liam stopped first. She handed him his picture and a purple sharpie. Harry got his photo and a pink sharpie. Niall green like in the flag of Ireland. Zayn red to match the "zap" that was clearly featured in his photo. 

They each had a few brief words with the very shy girl as she handed each of them a clipboard. Keaton was the last one to come up to where they were. When he stopped and shifted his focus from the stream of lecturing words Paul had been burying him under the girl froze and looked uncertain. Keaton smiled, seeing the activity and extended a hand to accept a photo, but the girl pulled away clasping what she had to her chest. Keaton pulled at the only clipboard she had left in her possession.

"Daddy!" She said exasperatd, "You said he'd be back, you promised he'd rejoin them here! He was here just waiting for them!" Liam, Zayn, Niall and Harry realized what Keaton did not. The fifth photo was Louis, not Keaton. 

Keaton pulled it from her and was confronted by the image not his own the girl said in a shaky voice, "Daddddd!" Keaton looked at the picture and then the girl. Then he did the unthinkable. He ripped the picture off the board tearing it in half dropping it to the floor then snatched he clipboard and tossed it down the corridor. Everyone was mortified. Keaton pushed his way past the father and daughter to just keep walking when he felt a hand go to his shoulder. He turned and met the fist of Harry Styles. 

After going to the buses everyone silent for a few minutes. Absorbing what had just happened. Paul was on the other bus with Keaton. They were told to just wait until he joined the four of them after he finished on the other bus. They sat there in silence. Harry held ice on his knuckles. Little by little their glances around at each other extended from short glances to longer ones, then little smiles, then laughing. 

"Well, I guess if the flash mob protest was clear enough the beating you just gave Keaton surely was!" Zayn said.

Niall asked, "so how many times did you hit him Harry, in the face, I mean? I counted five before Paul stopped you after Chad and Wesley found they couldn't!" 

Harry was shaking his head and smiling mumbling, "No idea, not interested in counting, just maiming." 

"You realize Harry that you had the two of 'em lads trying to stop you, but you weren't having it? You were like...Hulk smash... Little anger and frustration there?" 

They continued to laugh yet knowing soon enough there would be hell to pay. But it wasn't just a picture. It was the girl's personal property. The fact that it was Louis face..made it all the worse for Keaton


	27. Louis the lion

Greg had become momentarily lost in his daydream about how things began with Louis. George Clooney had just asked him, more or less, what was their story, the story behind he and Louis. George was trying segway into satisfying his curiosity about what happened between Louis and Harry. 

For weeks prior to this call, Greg had already spent countless hours in daydreams reliving every second he'd ever had with Louis. These memories were mixed with fantasies he played out in his dreams. He tried to push the fantasies aside. Louis was always honest with him; that it was just sex, just for experimentation, just temporary. Never did he leave Greg feeling like there would be another time for them and nothing from Louis after the fateful weekend indicated they would be together again. 

The abandoned affair with Louis literally and figuratively fucked Greg up. On one hand, he was still a straight guy, happily persueing women, enjoying being single, meeting so many lovely people through his social life and his work. Louis was an anomaly. Some thing that was never meant to happen to Greg...something to try to forget. Futily, Greg found himself continuing to drown himself in his desire for the perplexing, alluring and fiercely passionate Louis. 

Greg shared some of the stories of Louis' experiences that happened prior to the weekend of the fight. There was Emma, Sophia, Chad and Dave whose names were tied to painful experiences. There was his normal healthy, relationships with Hanna and Eleanor. Amidst much of that there was something about Harry. A place Louis couldn't let himself go. And the haunting thing plaguing Louis was unsolicited, unwanted encounters with men that came with perceptions about his sexuality. 

Greg's heart ached because any reflection about his own relationship with Louis lead up to the last weekend they had together and to that moment when Louis was breaking off the affair, but then wasn't. Then he was, then he was not. Louis was so confused. The last weekend was unforgettable passion, heaven and hell for both of them.

In retrospect, Greg concluded that part of the internal conflict for Louis was assuming that he could casually have sex with Greg for self-discovery. His original question about himself of "whether sex with another man could be enjoyable or not" was not a simple one. He came away from his quest with more problems. 

Try as he might to have been casual about it, Louis' nature was to be a deeply loyal, committed lover. The thing about "just using the fucking incredible beast" was that it was a dangerous road. Along the way Louis' feelings got involved. He wanted to avoid experimenting with his relationship with Harry, keeping that safe, no risks to he and Harry. Developing feelings for Greg was not part of the deal. But Louis' own heart betrayed him. 

Something else in Louis words on that fateful weekend gave Greg the indication that there was more to Louis' internal conflict. 

Greg spent hours pealing back layers that buried Louis feelings. The predatory sexual experiences of Louis' past were the basis for a theory Greg was developing. He started to believed Louis was fearful for the intolerance in the world. Intolerance and hate could hurt those he loved. 

Greg had this epiphany and he was lost in these thoughts, having stalled his conversation with Clooney. He felt he had shared a lot. George had spent hours listening to an entire history and still he wanted more. He wanted Greg to explain the weekend. The accident, the part about Harry. It always came back to Louis and Harry. 

Reflecting back on the day at the studio, it was late at night when Greg had learned from Nick later about the accident. Nick said Harry had a conflict with Louis. Louis was hit by a car chasing after Harry. Clearly Nick knew Greg had brought Louis to the studio. Greg had been left to wonder, did they talk about anything that happened? Did Harry know about Tom and Max? Greg assumed as Nick continued to fish for information that it was unlikely Louis revealed anything. Perhaps he never got a chance to. 

Greg's response to Clooney's question seemed like a sudden departure from the subject of that fateful weekend, but it wasn't. Born out of reflecting on the complicated history of the creature that was Louis Tomlinson, a reason for Louis to be with Clooney occurred to Greg. There was one thing Clooney could offer that Harry couldn't. Greg couldn't. Louis didn't have to protect Clooney's reputation. That status was defined, almost immutable. 

"You're safe. He's with you because you're safe."Greg says.

George asks, "What are we talking about?"

Greg laughs, "It's safe to be with you. You're not going to be damaged by a relationship with him. You're not going to lose a fan base, or break any contracts, or worry about traveling to a country where homosexuality is a crime. And if you never work again you still have more than you'll ever need. You're safe." 

George thinks about this and he feels this huge pain in his heart. He's pretty certain that the word "safe" really didn't define what Louis was feeling after last night. It probably didn't feel "safe" when his boyfriend falsely accused him of fucking a soccer player in a locker room. It definitely would not quality as "safe" to be completely wrecked by the person you thought you could trust. George sighed deeply, "Pussy Riot" 

 

***

When George started his phone conversation with Greg, Louis was sleeping again. He'd had gone right back to bed following the visit from Zayn and Perrie. A bit later Brad and Angie went to the airport. They were not departing, but rather picking up one of their daughters. She had not traveled with them, although they had appointments for her with specialist in NYC, because she had been ill when they came in a few days prior. Now they went to airport, met her plane and brought her back to Clooney's. 

It was late a they put her to bed and went to sit in the office just one door over from their room to eavesdrop on George's conversation. In fact he waved them in to join him in the room; afterall, it was Angie's conversation with Perrie that lead to this phone call. He'd been on the phone for hours. He listened to Greg, occasionally asking questions. It was really uncomfortable, the entire situation, but having them near was supportive. He knew they were trying to understand him. Trying to understand what he did to Louis, knowing in their hearts that he was trying to understand himself as well. 

The office door was open but no one saw when Louis walk past it heading downstairs to the kitchen. Louis heard George talking, saw Brad and Angie sitting in the room, but he wasn't interested in being around them. He was feeling very sore, very hungry, and he needed to call home. 

In the kitchen he got some food from the refrigerator and started a call to his sister. Once she was on the phone they connected by FaceTime. Phoebe didn't think anything of her brothers strange attire. He had a headpiece on from a lion costume. His face was exposed but lion mane covered his all the rest of his head and extended around his neck ending at his shoulders. Phoebe was familiar with her brother doing these sorts of odd things for her amusement. This was normal. It hid the now much darkened and noticeable bruises on his neck perfectly. 

In the kitchen Louis was rehearsing with his little sister, making sure she perfected a song, miming parts with her both getting interrupted by her other sisters and their mum when into his own kitchen walked a little girl a few years younger in age than Phoebe and her twin Daisy. Having nearly completed all the practice one could hope for Louis said he'd needed to say bye. Once he ended the call he stood there in the kitchen wearing a lion head piece, having been doing a silly song and mime, while this girl, a stranger to him, was staring at him. Curiosity was clearly pushing her to act.

Louis smiled, "Hi...I'm Louis...the lion...and you are?"

The little girl wiggled uncertainly in her spot. And shyly replied, "Shiloh, I'm Shiloh." Louis rembered exactly which child Shiloh was from his lengthy conversations with her parents. She looked down blushing and said, "I know who you are. My mommy told me there was a Louis here." She got more wiggly and her face lit up as she said, "Your song was funny. But why are you at Uncle George's?"

Louis was about to answer, not certain of how, when he noticed she kept looking at the food he had put out on the counter. He said to her, "I'll tell you why I'm here but you look hungry. I'm hungry, do you want to eat with me?"

Angie went to check her daughter and when she found the girl missing she went downstairs to look. She too had heard the tail end of Louis' phone call and hung back watching her daughter watching Louis. She was going to collect the girl after they introduced themselves when the hunger question came up. So she paused. Her daughter was seeing a specialist because of her issue with foods. Shiloh and Louis were busy getting to know each other so she let this unfold. Very soon Shiloh was laughing happily. It seemed like she had know Louis forever. She looked comfortable with him. 

Shiloh was too young to understand eating disorders. Tragically, her favorite baby sitter had developed one. Part of it was the unrealistic Hollywood environment, but it had started with her having a bout of flu. She came out of the flu very thin and a teenager immediatly got response from her weight loss for other teens. The comments were nice. Sometimes nice comments can be more damaging when you live in a world of unreal expectations and artificial standards. "You look skinny, like a model." For example. Along the way the older girl became increasingly at war with food and her own body. The unexpected collateral damage was it hurt someone she loved as much as herself, Shiloh. 

When the little girl was asked by Louis if she was hungry, the question froze Angie in her spot. She heard her daughter say "no." Angie started to go forward from her spot in the shadows, but Louis said something else and Angie's motion was stopped because of her daughter's response.

"Okay then, but I'm really hungry. I'm not very good at cooking, would you help me?"

Shiloh giggled. "Sure, but are you gonna cook dressed like that? Don't lions eat their meat raw?"

Louis may have made a funny face because the girl laughed in hysterics. Angie watched as that Shiloh moved in to be near Louis, interested in helping Louis. This was huge, really huge. For a long time the girl had been moving more and more way from food. Everythime pressure was brought to bear on the necessity of eating, she withdrew. All the while more issues came into her confusion. Her parents were good will embassadors for noble causes, they paid for that with this young child's misunderstanding about bigger issues. One thought she had was her sitter's eating problems were because children starved in other counties.

But here was Louis, getting Shiloh close to food, even though she wasn't going to eat. 

Shiloh and Louis talked about what he was making. He had put some things out while he was on the call. Once his miming bit with Phoebe ended he bounced menu ideas off Shiloh. She kept saying he needed to eat raw meat. He was a a lion. He'd make a face or sound in reply to that which made her laugh. More ideas when back and forth about what to eat. Some addtional talk about a Phoebe, and her twin, mixed into their chat about food. Shiloh was very interested in Louis sister. What did she like to eat, Shiloh asked. Meanwhile, Louis had whisked some eggs with milk, sliced some cheese medallions, salamentti, washed some cherry tomatoes, sliced them in half. He had gotten out some small round crackers and, oddly, some capers. 

With fascination Angie watched. Everything was sliced paper thin. Little grape Tomatoes had one end sliced off. The egg mixture cooked thin like a crepe. Then Louis got out a ciricle cookie cutter and cut circles from the thin crepe with it so he had egg pieces the same size as the sliced meat, round cheese slices and round crackers. It made Angie' heart race, Shiloh was handling the food with interest and curoisty. She looked hungry, the girl looked hungry. 

"Shiloh, I'm not really a lion, but it's fun to pretend to be a lion. Even a man-eating lion has to eat. How about you help me make little men with this stuff and we can both eat them." Taking off his Lion cap he put it on the girl,who was wedged close next to him. She was fascinated with the food, like a normal child. She was all smiles and she nodded her head "yes" about this plan. 

Angie stood back in her cloaked spot and watched as they built "people" stacked from layers. A cracker was the base. The circle shaped cheese next. Then the thin piece of egg. Shiloh said it was nice and warm "so it can melt the cheese". The thin sliced salami was next, the tomato followed. Apparently the tomatoes where unevenly halved so they basically had one end cut to make a flat base for resting on the flat surface of the things beneath them. To Shiloh's (and Angie's) surprise, Louis took a very pointed knife and cut two slits in each tomato so he could then insert a small caper into the slit. The end result was a tower of bite sized food, nutritional complete that looked like little preschool toy people, without arms or legs.

Tears burst from Angie's eyes when her excited daughter saw the appetizer like tapas come together and proclaimed, "I'm a lion, I'm mighty, I will eat you all!" Louis laughed and his laugh was so adorable. He said, "I like the eyes best, but if you don't like them I'll take your share of people-eyes. Lions aren't much on manners."

Louis put the bite-sized towers on a big plate, grabbed some juices from the refrigerator, handed them to her and said, "Carry these please, let's go watch the Lion King on Uncle George's big TV. His bed is comply." 

They walked past Angie's hiding spot. Louis and the little girl, who wasn't eating, who came here to see a specialists break this spell. Following Louis and a plate of food all the while she kept saying was she wanted to "eat like a lion".

***

A little later with George still on the phone, Angie and Brad checked George's room together to see what there daughter was doing. George's room had become Louis and Shiloh's playground. They ate the food on the bed, certainly making crumbs everywhere, but Shiloh ate. The two came out of the room together once to go raid the kitchen for ice cream singing and laughing. Bowls of ice cream in hand, they went back into the room and the Lion King was abandoned for Tangled. Apparently, Shiloh had doubted Louis ability to lnow the songs from it. Her innate skepticism had been inspired by her parents who wanted their kids raised to learn to question, think, challenge. But yes, there was their daughter, having eaten like a normal kid and jumping in George Clooney's giant bed while George's popstar boyfriend nailed the words to every song that was in Tangled. 

When they went to retrieve their daughter sometime later she was sound asleep with arms wrapped around a similarly soundly sleeping Louis. Shiloh was still in the lion hood. Louis looked like a twelve year old, peaceful in sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments? I'm toying with whether to go full in with two more bouts of smut or not...love a comment.


	28. Puzzling pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very, very little plot, some minor refreshing of theme, but just pretty much all smut. May have been curious about this since the opening confession to Brad and Angie, so enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. This is short, but sweet and gives me time to organize all the closing chapter details since I'm just about finished. The is cathartic as hell. It feels like I'm severing a limb to leave this out there.

***  


When George completes the call with Greg he feels dizzy, how does anyone recover from revelations like that? 

He walked to his room stopping to read the note Angie stuck on his bedroom door after they tired of waiting for the call to end. It was a short note from his compassionate, supportive friends. "Goodnight. Expect crumbs in your bed...Shiloh was eating on your bed with Louis! (Smiley face) Sorry! B and A"

He enters the room which is lit from the soft glow of light from city. There's a clump in the bed. It's Louis sleeping. A lovely but slightly bruised Louis. George pulls the covers back a little to brush crumbs off the sheets with his hands. It forces him to see what he doesn't want to see. No. Not now, especially after so much revelation, not now. He can't look at the bruises. 

He continues brushing off the crumbs from the little girl eating on his bed and thinks about what this says about Louis. Louis is a paradox. Amazing with those who need protection, unfathomnably devoted to those he loves, unpredictable, passionate, a source of chaos. 

Satisfied with the de-crumbing, he uses the bathroom, his head swimming from the long road of discovery. The marks he left on Louis make the stories that unfolded all the more vivid. He comes back to the bed, slides in next to Louis and slides himself up against the lad. Exhausted, Louis gives no response to George pressing up against him. With his face nuzzled against the back of Louis' neck, George breathes in. Why does Louis smell so, so, so, intoxicating? 

Something is so right about Louis. George settles into this immersion of scent and touch as he feels the silky smooth skin. To his touch, the skin is scintillating. He thinks back to when they changed from whatever they started as to becoming lovers. It was the first blowjob George had ever given. He remembered it like yesterday. 

...It started as comfort. Louis had been on his phone and was left upset, trembling. George had slid next to Louis who was sitting on the couch. The room was dark except for the glow of the city lofting across the room much like the bedroom was lit now. George remembered closing the gap between them and taking in the scent. The same intoxicating scent filled his senses then just like it did now. It drew him closer. The scent he couldn't put a label on. It was less distinct than a fragrance. Without a better word he concluded it was a pheromone. A uniquely Louis chemical signature that was like nothing else. 

He remembered that he placed his hand on Louis thigh and Louis tensed up. But as he gripped the young man's thigh firmly and leaned in he heard the trembling breath shift. At that time he didn't realize that Louis was broken pieces. Now he understood what he didn't then. 

His lips had come to a faint contact with Louis' fine cheekbone for a tender, breath-like kiss. Louis' eyes darted to look directly at his. The expression...it was tenuous, uncertain. Aside from the glance Louis was frozen motionless with George's wordless advances. He held Louis' exquisite chin with three barely touching fingertips and lifted Louis' chin up. Then he kissed Louis' lips like he was cherished new fallen snow. Delicate.

George remembered the way that felt like and what he did next. Caressing Louis' neck and shoulder with one hand he rembered he deepening the kiss and sliding his hand to discover a growing bulge contained in the boy's impossibly tight pants. He was aware his own dick was rapidly hardening. He pressed firmly on the young man's clothed erection eliciting a moan. At the time it seemed like a moan. Maybe it was a "no". 

Was it a moan? It was a moan, yes, it was definitely a moan, not a "no". He rembered now that he felt Louis bring his hands to pull them together. He distinctly remembers how Louis arched his back bring his chest into contact with George and yet yielding away in some sublime, alluring submissiveness. It was definitely consensual between them before there was exposed skin. Yes, that it was. 

Exposed skin. George again went back to the memory. He found himself pulling clothes off Louis. The shirt was slipped off first and George brushed smooth, perfect skin with his large hands and followed with a trail of kisses. He recalled that Louis breath quickened when he pulled the closures free, taking Louis pants down and positioned himself on the floor between Louis legs. 

They stopped for moment each looking into the others eyes. Then he seized Louis. George recalls that distinctly because so often since that first time he finds himself facing an unrelentingly, sexually demanding Louis. Louis was always seizing the day, pouncing on George, sending them into frenzied passion. It was a thing that happened any time of day or night, possibly anywhere. He learned Louis really liked sex or at the very least intense physical contact. 

But this first time, he realized he alone initiated the actions. He paused after stripping Louis bare, aware that he wanted to give Louis a safe grounded feeling. There were no words between them. George was motivated to intimate touches because of Louis' trembling, shaken demeanor, but after George had tenderly exposed the boy there was no need for words. 

He discovered Louis' body was welcoming the advances; his dick was revealing this. 

George also discovered, engorged dick aside, how delicate Louis looked when naked, exposed like this. With the whole of him laid out and beautiful, he was just an insanely gorgeous, otherworldly creature with his mix of masculine and feminine. George felt possessed with an aching need to have a taste of Louis. He peppered Louis silky skin with kisses, taking his cock with one hand and kissing along its length while Louis gasped and shivered. 

His other hand found it's pleasure going across that silky skin, brushing across nipples, traveling around to Louis back where it slid down underneath to the fabulous bum cheek to squeeze. He would never forget the sensation. His body responded to his hand's discovery with some wetting in his pants. He recalled how he paused momentarily to pull Louis down further away from the couch in giving him better access between Louis's legs. Then he dove in to uncharted territory for him, taking the boys throbbing cock in his mouth. Louis choked back a sob. 

He'd never sucked another man off so he glanced up to see Louis face. He saw Louis chest was moving with a ragged breath, his eyelashes were fluttering. Inspired by the beauty he pressed ahead taking as much of Louis as he could. He tasted precome and sucked with altering intensity inspired by Louis arousal. Meanwhile Louis murmured little noises, his breath more ragged, his hands which were in George's hair gripping it firmly. 

He remembered Louis started pulsing and his hands tugged hard on George's hair as his eyes flashed fully open and he gasped a, "No, no no, n...." Fisting hair to take George off his dick with the pull just as his orgasm chocked his words in his throat, Louis went nearly silent except for these peculiar little sounds of pleasure as George stroked him through the orgasm. 

That was the memory. Vivid like yesterday, induced by his intoxicating scent, heightened by George's fear of losing him. Achingly longing to roll back the clock. He failed Louis. Accused him of an affair. Now he knew that Louis had chosen few partners; he'd not been with many women and he'd initiated sex with only one man before him. The other experiences, they were the things that fractured him into complexly puzzling pieces. 

George felt his heart aching with the dispair he'd brought on himself and the tortuous punishment he inflicted upon Louis.


	29. Game day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Louis plays in the celebrity charity soccer game, the other four go to the next tour destination without him. Harry begins writing "happily" in his journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm, massive typos? Expect edits!

It was game day. George woke early and was pleased to discovered that when he moved in bed during the night that the lad made the effort to move in concert with him as well. Louis was sleeping with his body pressed into George. 

For a few minutes George just watched his lovely boy in sleep. The bruises on his neck were certainly distinct now, undeniably telling a story. It was gut-wrenching for George to think of how the other bruises and marks lower on Louis' body would look on normally flawless, silkened skin. Worse yet was how those marks would be viewed by others. Louis was going to be in a locker room full of men, everyone changing for the game and the players would certainly be able to notice them. 

George slipped out of bed quietly and threw on some running clothes. As he started his run, ironically, he found himself taking a route toward the stadium. Everything about the game was in his thoughts. He realized that he couldn't bare to have the wrong ideas in the other player's minds when Louis changed in the locker room. Not now, particularly given what he knew had been the events in Louis past. 

He considered going to the stadium himself straight away to bring Louis his gear, then realized it was too early to have someone working to let him into the locker room. He decided to have Hadley go by when he took Angie and little Alex for their appointment later in the morning when businesses opened. Turning for home he ran hard until he reached a local coffee shop that had particularly tasty treats that Louis liked. He was determined to make things right. 

While he waited for his to go order hoping he'd gotten every ones favorite treats, he realized this might be the place that the secret rendezvous with Niall and Liam occured a few nights before. Why didn't Louis just tell him, he wondered. 

***  
Across town the wake up process for Zayn, Harry, Liam and Niall was easier than most days. They were elated with the freedom of loosing Keaton and prospect of getting Louis back. It had to happen now. It really just had to. They went to see Paul as soon as they woke, tumbling up to him like a litter of happy puppies falling over each other. They were all excited to know the plan for going to Louis' game. 

Harry had his mind full of ideas. They would be joyously reunited. Their excitement would be like when the band first formed, hugging and jumping around. Louis would be so charged with excitement that he would naturally score critical points in the game. Things were going to be back to normal for them. Louis would be back. 

It was a devastating disappointment when they were hushed by the news that they would not go to the game. The only witnesses to the scuffle between Harry and Keaton was the father and daughter whose photo destruction started the fight. So far they had respected the band and didn't tweet photos of a vulnerable moment. Nevertheless, management needed to keep things quiet until the course was settled for what happens now. Therefore, it was decided they should go on to the next stop of the tour and take time to have a private retreat. "Calm down." 

***  
The pastries and treats George returned home with were greatly appreciated, but Alex declined to have any. She wanted to wait until Louis woke up to see what he wanted for breakfast. Brad and Angie tried to focus on the positive of the night before and not react making the situation worse first thing in the morning. They were bringing their daughter to a specialist so they stayed the course of that plan. 

George showered leisurely and found himself unable to resist attempting a closer inspection of Louis. Louis was stirring a bit in bed when George came into the room so George carefully crawled up the bed to perch slightly over Louis, looking down at the beautiful, but restless, boy. Louis' eyelids popped open and he immediately scrunched his nose and made a face at George. 

"What the fuck, George? Can't you let me sleep without looming over me? Go away."

Louis rolled over onto his stomach and pulled a pillow across his head. His back was exposed and George could see where the bruises began on his lower torso. He could tell which of the bruises were from the handrail of the stairs and which were from...yeah, more a angst and twisting pangs stabbed in George's heart. He tenderly fanned his hands across the unmarked part of Louis back and softly stroked the skin beginning a message. 

As he gently rubbed Louis' back he said "You were stirring. I wanted to see if you were ready to have breakfast. I got pastries, but I can make you something to go with that if you like. You didn't eat much yesterday. You'll need more to have energy for playing the big game today."

Louis snorted an uncommitted reply, indicating no intention of making this easy for George. George continued to rub Louis' back careful to stay well away from bruises around his neck or the bruises that were lower on Louis body. 

"I'm not going to stop saying I'm sorry until you feel better and until I have your forgiveness."

There's another uncommitted snort and a huff from Louis. George massaged even more gently making his touches as tender as he could. Resisting kissing Louis was killing him. He wanted more, to do more, to give more. That's when Louis flipped over onto his back taking George a bit off balance. Because he's Louis, he does the random unexpected thing that occurs to him; Louis sees George is in a vulnerable spot with this shift so he pulls his leg up and clocks George, hard, right under the chin. The plow knocks George off the bed in a tumble to the floor. 

George landed flat on the floor with a surprised expression on his face. Louis slides out of bed and steps over George like he's dirty laundry. Heading to the bathroom as he says, "That pretty much sums up my thoughts on your apology George."

George rubbed the sore spot on his chin. It feels like the hit refreshed injury to the spot on his lip that Louis spilt when he head-butted George in self-defense during the assault. George watches Louis walking away from him and a smile crosses his face despite his pain. Louis has a natural, seductive wiggle to his bum that is particularly noticeable when he wears pj bottoms. The sassy attitude seems to accentuate this natural movement. The bitch-slap of a kick to the head was stimulating, oddly arousing. George wanted to be serious about professing his regret yet his body is addicted to this sassy boy and it responded to the stimulus with a slight twitch and awakening. George tells himself this lust is not appropriate. "Calm down." 

***

When they make they way to the kitchen an argumentative banter was in play. Louis was snarky and sassy about everything George said or did. It was normal for George to brush Louis with his hand if he's stepping around the lad like when they entered the kitchen and needed to cross paths. But the normal act of a simple gracing touch got a terse, intolerant, response from Louis. 

"Don't touch me."

"I'm just sliding around you to make you tea..."

"I don't need you to make me any fucking tea, I'm not a child."

This continued on with Louis rejecting every thing George did or said. George remained calm. He could see it now. The hidden strain. It was buried under the sass and the sarcastic comments. 

When Hadley returned with Angie, Brad and Alex the little girl made a run for Louis. With no effort she had Louis agreeing to make her brunch. She was happily devouring the food. Louis threw together a parfait of yogurt alternating with layer as of fresh, diced fruit and a side of "ninja stars", otherwise known as wheat toast cut into ninja stars. It gave her parents a chance to confide in George what the specialist advised. Ironically, the advise was exactly what happened naturally between Alex and Louis. 

Louis pulled himself away from entertaining the little girl to go shower and he walked past the gear bag with his kit, the new game jersey, which he had not noticed before. Hadley brought it in and set it down without a word when he returned from escorting Alex and her parents the appointment. 

"What's this? Is this? ... how did this get here?" Louis said incredulously looking at it with an even more strained tone entering his voice as he inquired and confirmed it was his kit. 

"I asked Hadley to go by and get your stuff," George said pleased with himself for the idea. He stepped closer to Louis and said softly, "This way you can go just right before the game, skip the locker room..."

He stopped mid sentence because Louis was shaking his head "no". He bore a worried or frustrated look, but no, definitely not pleased. 

"Oh right, knob head..." More explicatives were nearly crossing Louis' lips when he looked across the expansive room and saw that Alex was listening to every word. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and continued, "You're an idiot George. A conceited, idiot. You think you know everything? Did you think about my schedule? The kids? You know the kids we're being photographed with today...before the game...from the the hospital. Those kids?"

George was shaking his head and before the right words could come to him, Louis got to his point. "No, you, um...you aren't thinking that I have to be in pictures with bruises everywhere, so yeah, I'm not really worried about what a few guys think when they see me in the locker room. I'm quite aware how one little mark can be magnified on tumblr and what the you tube video will be about that's posted the next day! Thanks George. Changing here is really going to solve that problem isn't it. Jeez, your thick."

Louis picked up the bag and went up to the bedroom closing the door. George didn't have to listen for the lock to click because he knows. But the sound does not come until after Louis opens the door and calls down, "And I have to be there e-a-r-l-y, moron!"

George turned around to look at his dear, loving, devoted friends. They were both smiling at him. Trying to not laugh at the roasting he was getting. 

"George, I really love this one. He's perfect. You've met your match." Angie said as she let out a contented sigh and sat with her daughter who had finished the breakfast parfait Louis made for her happily. 

Brad walked past George giving him a reassuring pat on the shoulder. It was going to be a long day.

***  
It was indeed a long day. George left their family of guests to come over to the stadium around game time with Hadley and George escorted Louis despite the protest from Louis about accompanying him. Even though it was a hot day Louis wore a baggy hoody over his jersey. It did little to conceal the bruises on his neck. All it did was make Louis look small and adorable. 

The first thing celebrity players were to do was join with the children benefitting from the hospitals' charitable fundraising for photos. In these photos Louis was masterful at leaning in and positioning the little kids so his face was visible but much of him was hidden. He was resolutely unaffected, not even a flinch, however when a photographer wanted to have a picture with his number, number 17, showing. It would mean the bruises on his neck would be distinguishable. Louis picked up one of the children and she put an arm across the front of his neck to hold on with both limbs. The affect sort of shielded his bruised neck. It was a fortunate move. 

When the photo session ended there was more opportunity for the reaction of other players. No amount of shielding had served protect Louis from their curious looks or their comments. Most of the players were kindly averting their eyes. They'd steal quick, curious glances when Louis wasn't looking. Two people, however, made no effort to reserve their feelings. Their comments were polar extremes, but unified in how uncomfortable the statements made Louis. When someone tried to intercede Louis calmly moved the issue aside or remarked that it didn't bother him. "If you don't know me then don't pretend you do." He said at one point when a "knowing smirk" went his way. 

Louis was making a good sell on the idea that he was unshaken. George experience with the pre-game gathering was enough to certify it was a massive challenge for Louis to endure. He saw in Louis that same cloak, an other world aura, he wore the night they met in London. George knew now that in London it was Louis' first public forum following a huge breakdown between he and Harry. Louis was living that experience again. George forced this because of his petty, unfounded jealously. 

For George's part, he recieved a few passing comments too. When his friend Ben saw Louis he was so taken back that he immediately went to find George who was hanging in the very back watching the photo session. Ben seized George's arm and blurted out, "what the fuck, George? Decided to try your hand at the rough stuff?" George took ahold of Ben's arm as well and moved them aside. Many in the crowded room were interested in this display. George tried to quietly reassure Ben about Louis but he avoided denial, or attempts at justification. Although Ben was somewhat assured by George there was awkwardness between them. It was nothing like what they both knew Louis was experiencing. 

Ben's parting words to George "If this was because of these Latin players George then you're a fool. I told you Louis wasn't letting anything develop" were words heard by many. One of the fore mentioned players smiled to himself as he passed through taking in the drama and resumed his stare at Tomlinson. 

The thing about Louis was that if given the option in the face of a threat, fight or flight, he was a fighter. 

Out on the field everything seemed better. Perhaps because Louis was playing far better than anyone, especially George, expected given his condition. He was the star defensive player without any question. When the final teams were sorted he was teamed with his Latino nemesis. The other Brazilian player with the heart-love-eyes was on his apposing team. It made George comfortable since the most disagreeable player was on the team with Louis. He felt it put an aggressive encounter out of likely prospects. That's why it was so surprising when near the games' end the worse imaginable thing unfolded.

It was an accident that would play in slow motion replay in the minds of many who saw it. Louis was going to send the ball back down the field, playing his position. His offensive teammate, the one with the desire to wipe all non-hetreosexuals from the planet went for the ball as well. This was breaking from all rational expectations and on a clear collision course with Louis who wouldn't see him coming. Another unfathomable thing to expect was that the opposing teams' star player, the one with heart-eyes for Louis, would respond so superbly athletically to intercede, but he did. With only damage to his own teams prospects he turned and threw himself into the impending fray. The three person collision was one any spectator could almost feel themselves. 

The two star players from Latin America took the most intense force from each other. It was a deflected blow into Louis. The hit was still severe and all three players were down. 

***  
They arrived to a large house in a secluded wooded setting early enough in the day to take in what their options were for unwinding and recreation. The city had grown up around the estate and there was a wooded park with ancient oak, maple and hickory trees creating the effect of a wall protecting three sides of it. Clearly it was a historical home, modernized through the years. 

As much as Liam, Niall, Harry and Zayn wanted to be at the game they knew from Paul's disposition there were details to attend to with Keaton leaving more than they realized. Seeing tennis courts and a pool on the grounds Harry opted to goat Liam into a game. Zayn and Niall watched them for a bit then headed to catch some sun at the insanely large pool. 

The heat and humidity quickly had the tennis players drenched in sweat. They dove into the pool and opted to spend the rest of the day a tight group of four, trying not to notice how many phone calls Paul was engaged in. Would Louis be joining them? It was Niall who came out from fetching his third grotesquely large sandwich and more drinks for everyone else, who whispered a firm clue. 

"Paul was just talking with Antonio. I heard him. I'm pretty sure they were talking about Antonio bringing Louis here!"

"So what's the hold up?" Harry asked looking to the others who all just nodded their heads. Harry felt like there was a big secret and he didn't understand. The news was out, Louis had a new girlfriend. He was ready to have Louis back at any cost. Finally he could accept the reality that Louis wasn't gay. Sure they had kissed. And there were hand jobs, frotting and yes even blow jobs. Since some people didn't think that constituted actual sex, Harry was going to assume that what he had with Louis was just a special friendship. One with benefits. He'd settle for that now. Anything to feel Louis close to him, hear his voice, have that smile that was only for him grace him from across the stage or room. Anything to feel Louis' skin, maybe brushing against his firm body more overtly than necessary. Whoever this girl was, Harry would learn to like her. He'd let Louis go so maybe he'd be back always, in Harry's heart, where he was meant to be.

***  
It was his first attempt at lyrics that Harry liked a lot. He envisioned every little thing that was happy about he and Louis. Then he opened his leather bound journal and jotted down the words including what he expected. He'd keep himself to Louis and the girl holding hands. He could deal with that image. He wrote... 

/you don't understand, you don't understand/ 

/what you do to me when you hold her hand/ 

/we were meant to be but a twist of fate/ 

/made it so we had to walk away/ 


	30. "Make me cry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day after the big game. Louis might be feeling bad. George might be feeling bad too. He goes to his happy place and looks back to what happened after he blew Louis the first time and everything between them transformed. (That means smut.)

At midnight George got out of bed and went to his office to sit and think. Louis was restless in bed and seemingly growing more so by the minute. George was trying to decide what to do when he realized the need to take a break from his concerned thoughts and clear his mind. He unlocked the drawer of his writing desk and pulled out a journal. Running his fingers across the plain, ordinary looking notebook he paused for a minute then opened it. 

The words jumped off the page: 

"That night, that very first night after I sucked him off, I took him to my bed. We slept. Late in the night, early morning, I felt him stirring as he was pressed close to me. He nuzzled me. Ghosting me with his lips. Breaths fell across my skin like warm waves on a tropical shore. Flicks of his tongue tickled my earlobes and my neck. I was going to speak, not sure about what. I was thinking I would say, something about where things were heading with us because I didn't know. This was something new to me. That is when I felt his hand come around my waist and take my dick. Delicate fingers, but a hold firm, certain and wanting." 

George slammed his journal shut. Now was not the time for that. He picked up his phone to call. It was half past midnight, but it didn't matter. George was unable to accept that the game doctor let Louis come home with only instructions to take ibuprofen. 

Typically Louis had a fiery passion that overwhelmed the world around him. However today when he got home his entire state of being was, well, diminished. George thought about the restlessness. Likely, it was because of how he had been so violently wrecked his boyfriend in a jealous rage and then pummeled on the soccer field shortly there after. Flecting on that, George made the call. He wasn't going to let the hurt grow any deeper. No. Not now. 

Clooney's personal doctor, a concierge physician who catered to only the most elite clientele, was naturally available for a house call at any hours.

Dr. Phillip was very comfortable with his client George Clooney. Unlike most men over 40, Clooney didn't fall into the unhealthy pattern of letting his metabolism win the war of the weight gain. Because Dr. Phillip never really had to lecture George about his health they had fallen into a kind of friendship. The good doctor shared the same philanthropic nature and interests. Both were huge supporters of Doctors Without Boarders. There was an easy honesty between them. 

So it was a surprised to Dr. Coen Phillip to have to face lecturing a client he thought of as a friend. He arrived an hour after midnight to a surprise patient. Clooney wanted a friend examined who had a severe impact earlier in the day on a soccer field resulting in what had developed into increasing pain in the hours following the collision. 

First surprise, the patient was in George's own personal room. Second surprise, person was a 21 year old male. Third surprise, the person was boyfriend to Clooney. The real shocker was the forth surprise, and the reason for pulling Clooney aside with the need to discuss what is safe sex and what "kinks" lead to potential accidental deaths or serious injury.

"Okay, George, before I go back in there and do a more thorough exam, you need to listen to me. I don't care what your sexuality is, really, not at all. I'm on call to about a third of the city's celebrity homosexual community. But the thing is I don't care for treating patients who are into the kinky stuff. Not chocking. I don't know what idiot decided to put the erroneous idea out there that it heightens oragasmic intensity, but it doesn't. It kills people." 

Coen was cut off there by Clooney, "That's not how things went. And he was fine, I mean okay, well, um... It's just that when the collision happened on the field today I don't think the doctor knew what he was doing who examined him."

There was a knock on the door of the office where they were aurgueing and Hadley came in. When he let the doctor and the visit was not a surprise to him since he had been worrying about Louis as well since he brought the lad home following the game. Hadley's concern was evident. 

"Excuse me, don't mean to interrupt. But I can hear you in the hall. I think you both should know something. I was waiting with Louis after the game. He wouldn't let the doctor have an extensive look at him. He refused anything more than only letting the doctor check his vision for signs of concussion. The other two players were nursing what were significantly worse appearing signs from the collision. Louis was sure as hell, not going to let anyone look under that jersey, especially with the two players less than an arms length away from him. They were still locked in a mental battle to kill each other. Louis was wanting to do anything to get out of that room. The doctor decided since he had me there to escort him, to release Louis. He assumed Louis was going to go to his own personal doctor. Louis decided on his own he just wanted to get home and take some ibuprofen. He's stubborn. And kinda tough, but stubborn."

Clooney and the doctor listened intently to Hadley. When he completed his comment he excused himself again and they resumed their dialog.

Coen said with concern still evident in his tone, "Okay, that's informative. It doesn't change the fact that I'm telling you I don't like seeing what I think looks like a forceful sexual act. So, that aside, you said there's video of the game. I want to see this collision and I need to check electronically to see what there is on his medical records. Do you know if he has any allergies to medications?"

George said he was unaware of allergies, but he knew there might be something. He was thinking about the near overdose that he only learned about just recently from Greg James. The benefit of a concierge doctor was he had particular skills in even matters of retrieving missing or lacking records. Dr. Phillip pulled up information with skilled ease. Upon reviewing them, George noticed the doctor's expression became more severe and his face reddened with a renewed angry flush.

He looked at George, displeasure oozing from his tone, "George. George?"

"Yes, Coen?"

"Don't, yes Coen me. Right now I'm Dr. Phillip to you. Are you aware of his past at all?" The doctor shook his head in a dissatisfied way. "Are you aware that he has what looks like multiple incidents of abuse in his medical records? There's a drug exposure I've never heard of. Associated counter indications with that reads like an encyclopedia for a pharmacist. And it's linked to an assault that is described as "possibly associated with pervious undocumented similar prior events" which is vague but suggestive." 

"I'm not sure what to say, Co--, doctor, umm..."

"Then there's two other entries of "assault, sexual assault". Oh, and the last one states, "evidence of multiple assailants" which sure doesn't sound comforting to read and then think about what I'm dealing with in the other room."

The verbal butt kicking continued as the doctor switched to viewing the collision video. Then he looked at some other earlier parts of the game for comparative reference. Although it was clear that Louis looked very fit, very athletic, very capable early on in the game the doctor continued to relentlessly hammer the point about domestic violence. 

George made no excuse. He only assured Coen that Louis wasn't a victim in their relationship. 

When they entered the bedroom again Louis was stirring, painful discomfort keeping him from sleep. His eyes were red, his lids puffy, his demeanor resistant to the doctor at first. Eventually the doctor was able to assess him. The entire time Louis talked nervously. He'd ask questions and fill the space between answers. His nervousness was thinly concealed behind the questions and bouts of insults directed at George. 

"You know Doctor Phillip, that George here is not only a complete knobheaded, but he's also incapable of not turning a simple game of football into an opportunity to suggest he wasn't always pathetically unathletic with balls by claiming he was good in school. Which was when George? Fifty years ago, something like that?"

It was reassuring to Coen that Louis didn't appear to be letting George off easy. His relentless insults indicated that Hadley's description of Louis as stubborn and kinda tough was accurate. The doctor came away with a plan to ease Louis' discomfort. From the video it was clear he was in twisted position for kicking a ball when he was knocked down by the force of two other colliding players. They were clearly much bigger. 

With Louis back to sleep after the doctor'a care, Coen explained how Louis was sore where bruises from deep tissue strain wouldn't show. Once the doctor left it was nearly 4am. George didn't known more trouble in the form of Modest would be knocking on the door mid-morning. He went back to his desk to re-lock the drawer but took the journal out again. He started reading...

"That night, that very first night after I sucked him off, I took him to my bed. We slept. Late in the night, early morning, I felt him stirring as he was pressed close to me. He nuzzled me. Ghosting me with his lips. Breaths fell across my skin like warm waves on a tropical shore. Flicks of his tongue tickled my earlobes and my neck. I was going to speak, not sure about what. I was thinking I would say, something about where things were heading with us because I didn't know. This was something new to me. That is when I felt his hand come around my waist and take my dick. Delicate fingers, but a hold firm, certain and wanting." 

This rendered me mute. I laid there with his lips, his tongue, his breath stirring my arousal. His hand was working me very softly. My dick quickly began responding, filling his dainty hand. He broke the silence with the question, did I have some lube? 

Yes, so with the lube in hand he shifted to taking my cock more firmly, rougher, maybe even a bit forcefully. I was feeling lightheaded, devoid of tangible thoughts because of how good this stimulation felt. That's when he stopped. Taking more lube and told me, "You're not cumming on my hand George. Get a condom on that." 

I was launched into frantically searching the bedside drawer for a condom, tearing it open and thinking "Okay, he's not wanting my cum on his hand...I'm new at this..." It was understandable, whatever, where the hell was I heading? 

When my attention went back to Louis, he had shifted such that his lovely, incredible bum was tilted a bit skyward and he had a lubed finger in his hole. His eyes were closed. I knew that he was aware I was watching him again. He was working his finger delicately into himself. He was making little moves with his hips while he was moaning ever so slightly, licking his lips, occasionally biting the lower one. He stopped this suddenly very mindful of my urgency and opened his eyes. 

He was staring into me. His eyes held me there. Then he moved on. Continuing to drawl me into a world I never dreamed. 

He told me to give him my hand. I did and he pressed our palms together, applied some lube then folded all but one of my fingers down. Through this he was just staring into my eyes, wordlessly searching. He guided my hand with a finger now extended and went to his hole. He looked more questioningly at me and seeing no resistance he rubbed my finger a few times across his opening before sliding my finger in slowly. It was not a deep insertion, and it was so slow, but oh my god, it was so, so hot. And tight. My heart was racing. I held my breath with excitement, curious anticipation and a bit of fear seized me. It was like the first time with a girl in her room. The excitement. The feeling of being bad, anticipating the pleasure. 

He said one word, "Yes?" It was both a question and the answer. His voice was so hushed, but it was a siren call, gripping me, pulling me into him. To the pleasure. 

I was nodding my head compliantly and he pulled my finger out. Positioning himself more accessibly for me he then silently directed me to insert two fingers. I was tenuously taking the measure of how deep to go with him so vulnerable and lovely for me when he pushed back onto my fingers and moaned. 

It was a wholy fucking mother of god explosion for me. He pulled himself away a bit then pushed back again. I was mesmerized. There was just too much sensation to take in. My fingers were feeling him, I was watching his beautiful ass move for me, it's perfection in undulating motion. And he was moaning with an arching back, tilting his perfect ass, perfectly exposed and ready for me. 

Then the next word, again only one word, "More." I was stunned motionless. Again I was not sure. This was my first time. I started to make my three fingers a tight offering and he hummed a protest and said , "No, I want much more. Much, much more. I need more."

Okay....

I realized I was not moving for a minute. Stunned with my thoughts, struggling to get things right. He shifted so he could use his hands to roll the condom on me and I wanted to punch myself. Does he really have to it all? He was begging me with a silent display of submissiveness and yet it was his dainty hands that prepped my cock while he was nuzzling me and whispering to me, "So if you don't think this feels right, s' okay." 

After that he was back to kissing me with a new boldness and confidence to counter the Louis that was just prone and demure minutes ago. His tongue was taking my thoughts to how incredible his mouth was when he abruptly pulled back and turned away again. He took my cock in hand and began to push himself back onto me. Is this what "a power-bottom" means? 

When I felt the tightness I was fearing how wrong this is. He's so small. My mind was saying he can't possible fit me. I fear hurting him. I guess he sensed this, he moaned and said, "Just fucking bottom out in me. I need you in me. Fuck me, take me apart." 

I was released, or possessed, but definitely freed. I was finding his body was taking mine, being filled with me and he was moving his hips in rhythmic waves of pleasure under me. 

He clearly knew I was still hesitant. My dick was feeling his hole clenched around it. He was so hot and velvety too. Sweat was forming on his unearthly beautiful skin, his ass was glistening with the perspiration. I was tempted to begin slapping into him, but the roll of his hips undulating into me was a spell-inducing motion. I was charmed by him rhythmically sinking on to me inch by inch then pulling himself nearly away. Such a fucking tease. 

I was curious how he could have gotten used to my size, but I didn't want to think about myself. I wanted this to be for him, realizing I'm in love with him. Completely, figuratively and literally fucked by him. I told him to touch himself, but I was not sure; I knew women often like to finger their clit while being fucked. I was not certain if he heard me because he was moaning a bit louder and murmuring pleased whispers, "ohs" and "yeses". I told him to touch himself again, saying it louder. 

He gave a funny, devious laugh of response and said, "No, n-not touching myself." His following words were broken. My consciousness had become unaware of how I was then fucking him so hard. He was stilled and taking my pounding. My body was fevered with intensity of some new pleasure, but he went on to reply between each thrust that bottomed into him, "Gonna...come...from...just...your...cock...fucking...me." And he gasped a whine in a different, sharper, more desperate tone, then he said, "Gonna...come...but..won't..let..you..stop..fucking..me..until...you..make...me...cry, cry...fuck...me...'till...I...beg...you...to... stop." 

It was a transforming experience. Feeling him coming, writhing under me. And he was demanding I continue to fuck him even as he couldn't even get the words out. 

It was my first time for two things. One thing was sex with a man. But also, I'm pretty certain I blacked out. The orgasm was that intense. I found I was unaware how I came to be laying on his back with him melted and wrecked under me. But when my brain un froze I had to lift myself off. He was collapsed in a pool of our sweat. I looked at his flushed cheekbones and sweat ladened hair and thought, "What on earth is this creature called Louis Tomlinson?" 

George closed his journal and took in a deep breath. He was hard now and leaking precum. He went to the shower for a wank and a wash. He was continuing to think about what happened next. From that first orgasm buried deep in Louis, he was sure Louis belonged in some other classification, he wasn't a human. Sassy and submissive. Controlling and yielding. It wasn't natural. It was better.

***


	31. Louis-girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Louis first girlfriend, Emma. Modest arrives to bring Louis back to the band.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typos? Yes, expect fixes in progress, but you get the idea.

***

It was a leisurely wake up for the boys, but Paul knew telling them officially that Louis would be back later in the day was going to make them manic. Michael had thought through this. He told Paul to expect a call. 

About lunch time Paul interrupted the games that appeared to have become some sort of all sports obstacle course out back of the luxurious home they occupied. He'd seen this before. It was a game Louis had invented that they customized to apply to this location and it's sports options - pool and tennis court. There was no Louis, so the soccer ball was replaced with the tennis ball. Harry served and had to hit a ball on a lofting trajectory so it was catchable by Zayn. Zayn having caught said ball had to skateboard through an obstacle course transversing from tennis court to pool side where the ball was launched again and had to hit center of a floating ring. Liam would retrieve after a poolside dive and aquatic obstacle course to deliver the ball to Niall who was the current time keeper. Failure of any part, ball launching or retrieving, resulted in time penalty. Postions could be swapped with Niall for a rest. Zayn abstained from the aquatic section.

It was Louis' game remade, a completely and utterly stupid game. They were loving it. 

Paul told them the news about the plan for the day. The day before Modest had put out a publicity tweet. Any Louis-girls could enter a contest. If they could be in the city today they would be invited to an exclusive welcome back Louis private party where they would meet Zayn, Liam, Niall and Harry. They had to enter a short statement of why they were a Louis-girl. Fifteen people were picked. They could bring family or friends up to four people total. The onslaught of replies was huge.

Mid afternoon the boys got into a vehicle and headed to a location near the concert venue scheduled for the following night here this meet and great was set. Modest had the reception area decorated with lots of larger than life pictures of the five of them. Mostly the images were their most iconic group photos. The room was full of happy, excited Louis-girls. Unlike the standard meet-and-greets this was less formal. More like an industry party. Random. Like Louis.

Here and there were blown up pictures of the contestant's wining statements. It brought tears the the boys eyes to read the comments. These girls weren't just Louis-girls, they were true fans. They understood Louis was one chamber of a five-chambered heart. Each person in the band essential. 

Harry walked the room taking in the love watching the other three talking with fans. This felt amazing to him. He read one statement where a girl said she didn't like the talk about Harry going solo because she didn't want to see any of the boys end up isolated and "losing it" like Justin Bieber. 

Next Harry looked at a note with a picture of the girl at their concert. Her story was riveting. She was the one who started the campaign at the concert that usurped Keaton by flash mob. He was so intrigued by it that he had to find that girl and meet her. That one. He looked around. 

Then his eye was caught by the shortest of all statements at the post next over. It was less than twenty words under the universal heading of "I AM A LOUIS GIRL BECAUSE..."

"...because I was his first girlfriend, his first kiss, his first love."

This caused Harry's heart to leap. He forgot who he was looking for and he spun around to scan the room of people. His pulse was racing. Where was this girl? That couldn't be right, could it? Harry never really knew much about Louis before Hanna. The little he knew was that Louis had his heart broken by the first girl, the one with whom he had the first kiss. Where was she? 

Harry's eyes traveled the room. Loads of pretty girls, American girls for certain, so manly girls. Then he saw her. He knew instantly. She was by herself not with family or friends. She wasn't approaching the others. She was sipping a drink watching everything in the room including Harry. When his eyes landed on her she snapped to attention. 

He crossed the room heading to her and some fans approached, but it was weird, they seemd to read his directness as meaningful purpose and backed away. He approached the girl and she stood straighter, looked nervously at her shoes, set her drink down and Harry saw her swallow hard. Frightened to speak. She was frightened, yes. 

This girl was so cute in a less obvious way. She had a pixie haircut to her nearly black hair, porcelain skin, deep brown eyes, and a perfect mouth. She was tiny, but with ample breast, tiny waist. Harry could imagine how perfect she'd look with Louis. She looked up from her shoes when he stopped before her. With a smiled full of trepidation she extended her hand said in her distinctively native British tongue, "Hi Harry, I'm Emma. Emma...." 

Harry smiled back and took her hand saying, "and I'm Harry." 

Harry and Emma left the room. They walked and talked. 

Emma had come to the States for a job. When the tour started she had hoped she'd have a chance to contact Louis. Her story flowed easily with Harry. She said she had always watched as things unfolded and it always made her feel better about a terrible mistake she made when they were "just stupid kids" to see how happy Louis seemed to be with Harry. "It was what he deserves." Those were her words. Louis deserved a love like that. 

They talked on and Harry soon realized the entire PR thing was passing with him talking with this one girl away from the party. He didn't care. She had that something, something like it was a piece of Louis branded into her. He felt it. It came with being special to Louis. 

Harry learned that Emma had moved to the US about a year ago. She was always estranged from her father. Her mother lived in Italy. She was putting distance between herself and the UK. She told Harry that her brother was someone transformed, that was her word, "transformed" by knowing Louis. Louis gave Wallace a sense carpe diam, seize the day, don't be so serious. To Harry this seemed just like what Louis did to all of them, especially Liam. It was Wallace who told Emma she had to do this, come to this thing, regardless of her fears, take her regret in her hands and release it. Set herself free too by facing her mistake. 

Emma had been haunted by her deliberate unkind act toward Louis for years after. At the time she thought that it was her way of protecting him, but she realized she was only protecting herself. She confessed that she was indeed the girl who said he "wasn't good looking enough" for her. Who says that to a teenager? She did. And she regretted it from the moment it left her lips. The regret grew and grew everyday. Long before Louis did the XFactor she was weary from her own hand. 

She admitted that she felt happier when she saw things come together with 1D and she saw how happy Louis was. She tried to let go of guilt about the hurt she caused him. He seemed to have moved on even though she saw his comments in teen magazines about them. Her words of scorn had stayed with him; it was in print from countless interviews. Then she heard they were touring the US without him and she wondered if the hurt was breaking him. Emma wanted to contact him, a chance for an apology, but she admitted she let it slide because she was too embarrassed to contact Louis directly. 

Emma's brother, Wallace, came for a visit and she learned more about how horrible she was from things Wallace shared that he had learned from boys at school. Horrible things. Wallace had gone on to follow their father's wishes for his career. In such he repeatedly encountered other friends from Heyfield. It turns out one of Louis' other close trusted friends, Dave, a year ahead of Louis had confessed his part in betrayal and shame. He had been a stupid kid too, but his story was completely revolting and predatory. 

Harry felt vomit pool in his throat when Emma told him, "...they raped Louis and left him knowing he was drugged, soiled with their cum and they left him in the cold. When he called me in desperation I told him he wasn't... I told Louis he wasn't attractive enough and hung up."

It hurt twice over again when she told Harry they bullied him on the pitch when he came back to school. Emma told Harry everything. Things she herself had learned only somewhat recently, confessions from Dave, share with Wallace. 

When Harry and Emma rejoined the meet and greet it was late and everyone was looking for Harry. The other fans had left. Paul was relieved to find Harry causally strolling back with a fan like he had no worries. As they were to leave Harry hugged Emma and he felt her heave, the release of confession. She had delt herself a severe blow with that one act of youthful unkindness.

"He's okay Emma. He has us." 

She started sobbing, rubbing her eyes, saying how she couldn't bare to think of how cruel she was and that she really only wanted him to keep away from her until the two boys completed their last year. Harry hushed her with his deep voice and calming words. Harry hugged her once more. By now the others were fixed on this conversation. He could feel she need to go. Retreat from scrutiny. He knew that feeling. It consumed him after the night at the studio. More than Emma could know, Harry understood her feeling of shame and betrayal. He saw it in his memory of Louis that night at the studio, in the rain, looking small, trembling. What did Harry do? 

Harry released Emma from his hold. He turned to his welcoming group, but then called back to Emma with one question he'd thought of as they were parting. It's a question he had from the way she seamed at ease with he and Louis as a couple. "Emma? Why are you so certain about me and him. Um, you talk like its natural that we would be together."

She smiled. She had a painfully red nose and red eyes from crying, but a sincere smile. "Well because everyone believes in love like that, what you clearly have. Everyone believes in that kind of love or wants it in their core. Doesn't need a label." 

****

Michael was not happy with the situation of jaunting across the pond to personally oversee management of a bunch of rowdy boys. He preferred dispensing that task to Paul when it came to the day to day. However this was not ordinary day to day. Keaton was a failed experiment. One Direction was not any five boys; it was Liam, Harry, Zayn, Niall and Louis. 

Fucking Louis. It was always Louis that was the thorn in Michael's side. Ther was just something about Louis. Michael realized he was the only one with a professional relationship with Louis who felt that way which made this trip to the US more insufferable for him. Why couldn't it be Simon. Simon adored Louis. Adored him! How anyone could tolerate Louis was beyond Michael. The other boys loved him. Loved him. And even though Paul considered Louis the most troublesome, to such an extent that he thought it usually took one person just to keep tabs on Louis, Paul just like the boys, adored Louis. 

Paul simply learned that it made sense to make it Antonio's job to specifically always, always, always trail Louis. Antonio was the one person who managed best to not lose Louis. For a big guy he was very fast and very agile. He had excellent climbing skills...apparently a necessity for tracking Louis in his natural habitat. Antonio also had the patience of a saint; another prerequisite to be around Louis. 

So it was Antonio who met Michael at the airport. It was Antonio's patience that Michael admired. He was also an excellent master of observation. Once he came to work with Paul the successful attempts of unwanted contact directed at Louis had all stopped. Antonio used his reading of people's energy in crowds to single out those to cut off or turn Louis away from. He revealed his observations about Michael feelings about Louis once. He told Michael the annoying behavior Louis directed at Michael was just Louis reflecting back to Michael what he perceived. It took Michael a few minutes to absorb that. So it seemed every body loved Louis. 

***

George and Hadley arrived back from seeing Brad, Angie and their daughter off to LA to find Michael and Antonio were casually sitting and waiting for Louis.There was immediate sizing each other up among the men. As the informal conversation began George noted that Louis was in his work room putting the final components, the strings, on the guitar he made. George's eyes focused on Louis' delicate hands and his thoughts drifted to everything Louis although Michael was speaking to him. 

George was listening to Michael with only half his attention. He was hearing Michael state that Louis was going with them to meet up with the tour, they needed to leave later that day, there was a concert then following night. Logistics. Clooney was once half-invested in listening because his heart was feeling like it was skipping beats and his lungs were feeling strained in his chest because he wasn't ready to loose his boy. 

After being partially tuned out from Michael's oral narrative of the plans, Clooney suddenly snapped out of his fog having made a decision. With full attention on Michael he became infinitely charming and engaged. This mega star was using charisma to work into the plan to tag along. How exactly they came away with Michael agreeing to having Clooney escort Louis transitioning back, Michael wasn't sure. Michael hated this. It was typical Louis-hassle. 

Michael left Antonio at the residence still wondering how he was manipulated. Fucking Tomlinson and fucking Clooney. Didn't Clooney have some humanitarian suffering to stove off? Refugees to save? Another "Oceans" to make? Something, anything? No. It appeared he had only one priority in this world. Louis. 

***  


When Louis finished the acoustic guitar he put it in a case he had bought and wrote a note to Niall about the experience of making this for the friend. He summed up what it represented about their friendship: "I didn't know a better way to say how much I've missed being with you. One day I saw someone making one of these and decided to try to build one for you. Pretty sure this guitar made from a kit will never sound as good as your others do, but I know it will be at it's best in your always caring hands. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed making it and feeling like we were somehow connected and still together. ~ Louis."

With the guitar ready Louis placed it in the main room beside Antonio and went up to the bedroom to pack. It would be several hours to get out of the city and to the next stop of the tour. Although Louis had settled in at Clooney's, his things to collect were remarkably not abundant. He had come over to the States a few months ago for what was to be a vacation stay of a week or two. In the master suit he found George had started packing things for him while he was finishing the guitar. Clothes were neatly laid out on the huge bed and tidy piles were being systematically transferred into suitcases. He sat on the bed and studied George packing efficiently, following a plan for maximum organization. Then Louis realized, George was packing for himself as well. 

"George what are you doing?"

"I'm packing. I think I've got all your things. There's a bit more than when you came here so you have an extra bag now. I'm not sure how this works, clothes for touring. I'm guessing you have your wardrobe, or stage clothes a that are organized and maintained by the stylist. Is that how it's done?"

"Are you really asking me about clothes? Really?"

Both men stopped looking at the packing and sought each other's eyes. Louis' looked very much still fatigued from all the physical abuse he'd taken over the past few days. However, never were they more beautiful to George than at that moment. 

"You have to tell me no..." George said. He moved to take Louis into his arms and kissed him, rubbing his back, gently embracing the lad. Before Louis could respond further George said between kisses, "Tell me no...that I can't. Otherwise..." Breaking the sentence again he poured himself into more deeply passionately kissing then concluded, "I'm coming with you." 

He elicited a surprise noise from Louis as he pluggged his hand down into the back of Louis pants and squeezed flesh while he worked his tongue into Louis mouth. He then moved to kiss the side of Louis neck with softness. At last he felt the response of Louis' body melting, yielding, and slight release of tension. 

George pulled back just enough to lock eyes with Louis then said "I told you once I revealed us to my friends there was no turning back, I'm yours." 

He kissed Louis more and put his final trail of kisses softly on Louis' sculpted cheekbone. In a whisper he spoke his pledge, "I'm aware that we may join your group and you may send me away, but I know you're frightened of something. I'm not leaving you to face whatever is ahead alone."

The quivering under his touch, he knew was the only response he could expect. It was Louis resignation to accept George, to need this from George, and maybe, of George was lucky, to continue to want George. 


	32. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Driving to meet the band, Louis confesses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you hate Eleanor this is a tough pill, but I've been waiting to get to this part since an early question about whether I was trying to make Louis a slut. This is fiction, lots of crap written, but I'm not trying to malign real people. (Cough, but The Wanted). Want to write them with the wonderful qualities I see. I see Louis as sexual, but that's not a bad thing if it's consenting.  
> ***

The drive out of the city was quiet at first. Louis was looking out the window at the cityscape like a child heading reluctantly to a dreaded summer camp. Antonio was driving the large SUV and George was sitting in the back seat with Louis whose leg was bouncing with nervous anticipation. He had his head pressed into the corner near the window and was biting his nails. George was used to Louis being in motion constantly. But this was different, more frenetic. He reached across and took Louis' hand. Louis did the unthinkable.

He unbuckled and slid across the seat to press close to George threading his arms around the older man. His head was on George's shoulder and George felt his heart actually ache from this unprecedented behavior. Maybe George imagined it but it seemed like Louis shuddered. He loved it when his clean boy shivered, but then, that was usually only during sex. This tremble was different. 

"Louis, you have to talk to me. Tell me what you're so afraid of. Are you worried about performing?"

There was no answer. Just a tightening of pressure of Louis' body against his.

"Or is it the fight between you and Harry..." Feeling Louis breath hitch he knew he had the answer. But then, George knew that was the answer before he asked the question.

"Louis, you've never talked about your relationships. You need to let this problem out. Put it out there. Tell me what happened, or tell someone, but you can't hide from it."

Louis pulled back to sit up so. They were able to see each other's eyes. Louis kept both his hands on George with them resting on the older mans legs like he needed something to hold on to. When he started to speak he had a watery look to his eyes. It paled their blue color into a sky blue crystal shade. His pink lower lip was taken by his teeth for a split second, then he spoke. 

"Your not the first person George to think I'm whoring around at very opportunity. At least I can understand that being your view of me since I had a one nighter with Stacey. If I hadn't done that, maybe you wouldn't think I would fuck some random guy..."

Louis looked down and the watery glistening in his eyes brimmed fuller across his crystal orbs. Louis seemed unaware that his fingers had started to dig into George's legs. George had started to voice an objection. Not to the tightening grip, but to the self-depreciation. Louis cut him off anxious to continue. 

"But there was never a reason for Harry to say, to think..." Louis looked down and finally few tears broke from the swell and left trails down the delicate features of his face.

George pulled Louis into his arms and held him as Louis shuddered. "Harry had no reason to ever think I was that way. I only kept him from the stuff he should not know. I...I..."

George tried harder to sooth the gasping, shaking boy who suddenly abandoned his privacy and likely, his feeling of pride and dignity. Louis was crying. George had a feeling that crying just didn't happen with Louis. Confirming it he saw Antonio look in the rear view mirror with a furrowed brown of concern. He didn't lower the privacy window that sepearated driver from passengers but he shot George a questioning look. George hadn't know Antonio for more than a few hours but he shook his head in an indication to not worry. He could tell that this security guard used his perception to decide it was okay, something private. 

George rubbed Louis' back and arms. Then with a kiss to his forehead he spoke, "Louis, I'm sure I don't know enough about Harry, or you're relationship to speculate. But. But, I think you might be guilty of the same thing with him that I do with you. Maybe you think you need to protect him. And when people don't know what to think but they know when there's a problem they make up things. Usually they make up what scares them the most."

Louis was listening and not pulling away. George went on to talk about some things that came out of the medical records. He was very careful not to suggest he knew anything that would have had to come from Greg James. At this moment, the birth of Louis trusting him implicitly, he didn't want to loose. Louis didn't have to know about the snooping. The medical history told a story. Also George respected the risk that Greg took in sharing when he obviously still loved Louis. So Louis would know that Dr. Phillip revealed abuse and sexual assault from the records. Louis could decide which events he wanted to share with George. Maybe none. Maybe a few in time. Maybe nothing ever. It was certain to George that what was ahead was unknown to them both. The only certainty was that Louis had a huge piece of his heart tied up with Harry. 

"Stacey" Louis said. It surprised George, but okay. "Sex with Stacey was wrong. Completely wrong on, every level."

Louis eyes were gushing tears and George handed him some tissues while amazed that Louis' entirely too cute nose looked even more adorable all red from crying. 

Louis continued. "I don't know why I drank so much, maybe I wanted to test myself. I was here because of you. You asked me to come to New York. Even though you never said it, I could feel it from you, your desire. But we went to the club, and that guy and you had that fight and I guess I knew then that you were hopeless crazy about me. But I didn't know what I wanted. I was sure I wasn't more attracted to men in general than women. Stacy was always pushing herself on me and when we left the club, I thought..."

More tears started. Louis dried them then forced himself on, "I thought, maybe Eleanor wasn't my type. I mean she was always perfect, but it just always wasn't right. Not like with Hanna, or Emma. So I thought maybe with Stacey...and we fucked and ...it was awful..."

Louis was crying again. When he stopped, dried his tears, blew his nose he continued his confession. "That's why I'm always trying to be nice to her. Stacey hates me because I used her. Not only did I use her, but she knew I hated it. It was like, well, it reminded me of a really bad experience. But for Stacey it defiantly felt the opposite. She has every reason to hate me. So I keep trying to make it so she can forgive me, you know? But she can't and I don't blame her."

When he stopped his story they both were silent. For a minute the words hung out there. Then he spoke again. "That night when you and I, you, when you sucked me off and when we became officially people who fuck, that night My call was to Eleanor. I had broke it off with her. Because of the thing with Stacy, and because I felt no interest in her in that way." He started s crying again.

It took a long time for him to stop. Clearly Eleanor represented a lot to him. Then he kind of laughed a resignation tone in his words when he spoke with the mix of laughs between words, "the funny thing...she said, this is funny, what she said was that I could keep it a secret between us that we weren't still together. She said she really wasn't going to be wanting to see anyone else, not right away. She wanted me to figure myself out without pressure so she'd be there as my girlfriend on paper until I did told her I didn't need her." 

More sobbing started and through the crying the words sputtered out that Eleanor said she thought he was a beautiful person and deserved to have all the best in love. 

They drove on. There were no more words. Louis fell asleep from emotional exhaustion and George held him. Ahead was Harry Styles. ***


	33. Convergence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months apart, Harry finds himself back where it started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My best girl said to get this done. It is like severing a limb, so I'm pushing. I hope to correct typos quick and get this done.

They pulled up to the house and saw a dark SUV that Louis had come in parked there heralding Louis arrival. That's when Harry began to feel nauseated again. He wasn't sure what to say. During the ride from the meet and greet back to the house Harry was lost in his thoughts, going over every word, every detail Emma shared.

Harry walked in last. Deliberately and slowly. He was glad the other boys ran in to greet Louis. It was reminiscent of their excitement to see Louis years ago at Simon's house when he was stung by the sea urchin nearly missing their audition. 

When Harry passed through the door it was a huddle of his four mates. Finally, four of them. And himself. Making five. He was so deeply engrossed in their voices and their hugs and excited huddling that he didn't notice the odd man out across the room quietly watching this greeting intensely fascinated. 

Harry moved forward and he felt as if things were going really, really slow. His mind was trained on that thought when he came closer to the other boys and his brain felt a searing flash of images. Harry realized he was breathing in heavily and the memories playing in his mind were tied to the familiar scent of Louis. 

Harry thought of how it felt as if images were being downloaded like a digital process on the front of his retinas while he was looking at the here and now. Years of images; special ones, happy ones, funny ones right before his eyes. And then Louis turned. Cued by the glances and withdrawing bodies of the other lads, Louis turned. As he turned, two images in Harry's mind fused into one. The image of the last time Harry saw Louis in the rain, when Harry could only focus on bruises on Louis' neck and everything hurt and ugly in him lashed out, and this Louis, the Louis of today. Indeed Louis turned towards him with a big smile, even smiling with his eyes, those crinkles, and yet with bruises on his neck. Still there. What? Still there? No, impossible, but again, yes bruises. 

Harry's eyes must have revealed a glimpse of his thoughts because Louis' smile faded. Louis glanced fleetingly at the other three whose hands were still touching him, extending like roots connecting to a tree and radiating out around it. Three sets of hands and arms stayed firm on Louis maybe keeping him standing. 

When Harry's eyes met with Louis' again the smaller lad was recovering his smile, deepening his gaze at Harry. The gaze was...anticipating and questioning. Yes, they were right back where it went wrong, just like outside the studio. 

Harry abandoned himself into those eyes; eyes of blue, some glint of green and tiny flecks of gold and silver. Harry pressed forward making himself not look anywhere else except in those eyes. How could it be that after months, painful, devastating months, that they were standing face to face exactly confronting what made it all fall to pieces before? What kind of twisted fate, what bloody hell was this? 

Harry's unspoken questions went unanswered because he abandoned them and was wrapping himself around Louis. Feeling Louis' frame melt into his, deeply breathing in Louis. Everything that had been sickening Harry for months released him. Demons were gone. He felt the other three join the embrace. It was home. Thousands of miles away from Cheshire, Harry was home. 

Bathed in the comfort of this group hug, Harry was sorting out what he would say. Wanting to say something perfect. Harry felt his throat constricting, his heart skipping and tears forming so he squeezed his eyelids a bit to release the tears and when he looked up across the room he saw them. Lou there smiling, Paul smiling, Antonio (he never smiles) so many others all anxious to get their chance to celebrate this reunion too. That when Harry took in a familiar face. But this one may have been familiar, but it didn't belong here. Brown eyes were studying this mass of hugging friends, eyes that belong to George Clooney. What the fuck? 

***

It had been several hours since they came back to the enormous house selected for its space and privacy. Harry had been in constant physical contact with Louis since they first hugged as if letting go would allow Louis to disappear. While they sat talking Harry was beside Louis with something pressing into him at all times. An elbow, a knee, maybe just a foot. Happy conversation continued on littered with spontaneous bouts of pinching, wrestling or blatant hugging. Always some form of physical contact maintained because of the joy of being with each other. 

They each slowly started engaging a bit with Clooney who stayed a slight distance way from them in the main room, except for Harry, of course. Harry didn't speak even once directly to Clooney after they had been introduced. But as the others became more cordial, Harry listen with less hardened restraint to any words Clooney said. That is, he listened with an intensity that could be intimidating, but this was George Clooney. 

It was so very, very akward. George was watching Louis' every move. Harry was watching George with peripheral vision. Occasionally George and Harry would glance directly at each other. Akward, very, very award. 

The group was talking about everything and anything. But time to time the conversation would jump to something where George would become included, usually when talk drifted to about what Louis had been doing. The guitar was one example and it was a huge hit with Niall. There was lots of talk about soccer, specifically the charity game. Harry learned through the course of this subject that on two separate occasions when they came through the NYC area on tour Louis met up with the others; Liam and Niall on one occasion, Zayn and Perrie on another. Harry could have felt mad, jealous, left out, but he didn't. 

Harry was doing an amazing job of not getting freaky about these little discoveries and his eyes were on Louis. It was the "hungry-for-Louis" look caught hundreds of times on video when they thought they were being subtle. Harry was feeling a growing need to have his moment alone with Louis. It was palpable. And still Clooney was watching this. That's when Harry realized he was actually developing a boner. The urgency of calling Gemma became his excuse. He needed to tell her this news. He jumped up and sprinted from the room. 

Harry was out of the room when the subject came to dinner. That introduced another surprise, a shocking surprise. One of the other things Louis had done in his two month hiatus was take a cooking class. 

"How did you decide to do that?" Zayn

"I think after a started the second fire in George's kitchen I decided I was tired of the comments from everyone, the insults about that tendency, especially from you twats most of all. So NYC has all these culinary schools. I found one with a class for the non-professional chef and I took it."

Louis smiled at George and the smile for George made everyone look at George. Oh fuck. There was bonding there. This really was Louis' boyfriend. First is was "the whatever" with Greg James, now this. In the interest of dialing back weirdness, Liam spoke while jumping to his feet. 

"Well I say that Louis and I should make dinner then, what do you think Tommo? Up for a battle of the spatula?" 

***

It became a crazy mess in the kitchen. The years had made Liam and Louis devoted friends and confidants, both benefitting from each other's strengths. But in the kitchen, Liam's need for a tight ship was oppressive to Louis' free-spirited side. There was plenty of food for them to work with but they still clashed. Finally Zayn stepped in and Liam was pushed out. Zayn's artist nature worked well with Louis' randomness. Of course the amount of horse play became exponential. It seemed more food was getting thrown at each other or shoved into one or the others hair, face and even pants than was going into a meal. When they had something cooking in process they took a break to have a drink with the others and it seemed noone minded their seasoned, encrusted condition.

Eventually, they were each sent to their respective showers to clean up before dinner was served. Harry passed them going to clean up as he came out from his private chat and was shocked to learn that the condition of his mates was because Louis was cooking. Louis was cooking? The good aromas lofting into the air were mostly Louis' doing? Harry took it in stride. "Okay", he thought. "Louis is with a man...and he's cooking. Okay. Stay calm and keep breathing". 

***

After a delicious dinner it was George and Liam in the kitchen cleaning up. Everyone else was sitting in the lounge area of the open floor plan home enjoying themselves. There were still so many stories to share. 

Anyone who wandered into the kitchen area was likely to hear Liam having a great time with George. Maybe there was some Batman effect, Liam such the fan. 

Even as polite and engaging as Liam was, George was the first to announce, with the sun nearly setting, that he was going to call it a night.he wanted enough rest to be up for an extremely early hour for a long run. Clearly, the real and evident reason for retiring was that he was giving Louis space. 

When the pleasantries of goodnight were all exchanged, Louis stood up to have a momentary private chat in the semi privacy of the hall leading to the stairs going up to the bedrooms. It was good distance away and everyone was taking in little conversations around the room. Harry who watched the two, couldn't hear a thing they said. He didn't need to. It was whispers between them. Maybe about him. A glance over Louis shoulder was cast Harry's way, but Harry concealed spying by pretending to be engaged in what Niall was saying to Lou and Zayn. The George and Louis went back to whispers. 

It was difficult for Harry to watch as George moved his hands to Louis. Harder still seeing the one hand lightly touching the side Louis' neck with a thumb gently stroking across Louis cheekbones. Most painfullyly hard to see was the other hand move to small of Louis' back and watch as the tips of a couple fingers went grazing across the upper edge of Louis pants at the waist in the back. Harry was grateful that when George leaned in to Louis that he only kissed him on the forehead. Had he touched those lips...

The last thing Harry saw between them was a fleeting second or two of a hand hold. It was so short that if he wasn't looking constantly he would have missed it. It wasn't long, but he did witness it. Burning pain. That's what Harry felt. 

Niall realized Harry was watching the two say goodnight and he was wonderful about it. Classic Niall made no chiding remarks, showed no insensitivity for Harry's feelings. He just flopped an arm around Harry's shoulder and watched the two as well. Harry and Niall looked at each other and shrugged. What was there to say. When they looked back they saw George heading up the stairs to where the rooms were for sleeping and Louis darted alone out the side door toward the expansive garden, pool and tennis court. 

Harry looked at Niall and said, "See you back in a minute?" 

Niall smiled, winked and said, "You bet. Take your time."

***

Harry stepped outside and the as sun was disappearing. Louis was nowhere to be seen. Harry walked the obvious places searching and still no Louis. 

He walked back to the side door where he paused looking at his own hand on the door handle when a thought occured to him. "Louis?" 

"Harry."

Harry stepped back and looked up. It took some more repositioning all the while he was calling "Louis?" Finally he found Louis. Sitting in the roof. Facing the fading sun. Looking like sunkissed Lou, everything Harry wanted and needed.

"How did you get up there?" 

"Just over there, use the keeper for the garden hose. You're taller, it will be easy."

"Louis that's not easy. Climb down. That thing won't even hold my weight."

"Harry, it will hold you. It held me." Harry looked at it. Climbing things wasn't something his gangly legs seemed to do skillfully. But the tug of being alone on the roof with Louis...

When Harry found himself lying flat on his back on the grass where he fell he opened his eyes to the feeling of catching his breath that had been evading him. And there was Louis looking down at him concerned and flustered, calling his name like the fall was spectacular. Maybe it was. But Louis was perched over him and concerned. His voice breaking with the emotion. 

For the second time Harry experienced a convergence of memories. With the proximity of their faces, their position with Louis worried and hovering over him, the images fused. It was a combination of this moment in the here and now and years ago in the dark of the broom closet during the xFactor trials at Manchester. Sure it was dark then, the closet was pitch black. Thank God Harry thought. Because right now looking up at Louis over him worried, caring...it was too much. Louis was too beautiful. 


	34. Traces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh blast! Tried doing this on my phone and it went up while I was writing, not even editing, but writing! Now I've scrambled to edit but, ACK! 
> 
> Sorrrrry! So sorry! 
> 
> And huge deadline to get this done, yes done! One chapter left! Is the ending obvious? Both Harry and George are being perrrfect. Has there been enough bottom Louis?
> 
> I hope you see their lyrics referenced (Strong and Happpily) in their conversation. Happily is obvious. There would be more Strong in their conversation too, but I'm an idiot and can't write on my phone. Or, I write even worse on my phone.  
> ***

Convergence of two. Harry's best memory and this moment; Harry gasped. It seemed he was breathless, unable to speak. That was perhaps true, but not because of the fall. His breathlessness was because of finding Louis over him, concerned and so lovely. "Oh, shit, Harry!" Louis said and his hands went to cradle feather light, delicate on either side of Harry's face. 

Louis' concern dissipated with the off handed remark from Harry, "Louis, could you shift a bit, you're kinda pressing funny on my boner." 

Louis who was sitting on Harry's pelvis sat up a bit, but he didn't really move, not much. Shifting to sit on top of Harry more uright Louis just laughed at Harry, his eyes narrowing with a look Harry new all too well proceeded mischief or torment. Harry thought he should regret saying "boner", but no. No regret. He had been feeling himself building a storm of internal yearning from the moment he walked through the door as saw Louis after over two months apart. 

"You're a complete knob Harry, scared me falling like that. Were you trying to be funny? The flailing arms, grasping for air before you completely tipped back was positively hilarious. Nearly gave me a heart attack." 

"Are you serious? You thought I fell for your amusement?" 

"Mmm, hmmm." Louis replied looking like a fucking pixie with his big, bright eyes and his "something-amuses-me" head tilt. 

But a realization struck Harry harder than the fall as he gazed up. If he had not met Emma, not learned about the two boys in school, he might not have ever considered the idea that hit him now. He was just a child of sixteen begging a boy he fell for at first sight to jump into a fantasy to fill his needs. Their attraction was mutual but the way Harry wanted it was really a youthful all "about me" from Harry. Optimism. His view of the world was coming off a high. It was a high of coming out one day and having nothing change, nothing loss, nothing stopping him. Complete support from his amazing family, like it should be. Harry thought about Louis, how much he wanted him, but he really didn't think about what Louis wanted or what reality Louis was coming from... 

The Louis he knew had a exciting and fiery passion for everything he did. He could ignite the world around him. Harry felt now, in retrospect, that Louis was always throwing himself out there, innately, while sheltering Harry. It was something Louis did with all of them really, but Harry the most of all. Harry never considered Louis had experience with the darker side of things. It never showed on Louis, the strain. Louis was always just Louis, happy, loud, taking risks, generally annoying everyone, Louis. 

"So that was amusing to you?" Harry asked as Louis still held Harry's face in gentle fingers like petals of a flower brushing Harry's skin. With his question Harry moved his hands from where they'd come to rest on Louis' hips. Skidding his fingers up a bit, he slipped them under Louis' shirt just enough to graze fingertips along the warm skin. Immediately Harry felt his dick harden although Louis didn't seem to notice. 

Louis started to speak, "Well, naturally..." But Louis couldn't finish his thought. Harry pulled him down onto his chest and crashed into Louis' lips with a kiss that penetrated deep into Louis' mouth without pause. Louis met Harry's passion with equal force and rutted his pelvis into Harry's witih a wanting noise that made Harry's dick feel the throbbing of want more. 

They were soon all hands roaming, pelvises pressing, mess of tongues and lips. Louis started nipping. Both we're developing an urgent need when suddenly the patio light at the side door came on.

It was officially dark now, Zayn had come around to look for them. The surprise of the light jolted them apart so Zayn discoverd them sitting on the grass side by side looking no different than they ever did. The light didn't afford him the visual of their reddened lips and flushed cheeks. 

"Are you okay?" Zayn asked. 

Harry and Louis shared the same expression of faked innocence, the same answers mumbled in unison, "Um hum. Just talking." 

Zayn remained outside smoking and casually talking with Harry and Louis without any sign that he was any wiser about what they were doing when he first hit them with the lights. But then maybe he did know. He finished his cigarette and said, "Well I'll let you finish your t-a-l-k-i-n-g in private." He mumbled something else but left them as they were. Neither was concerned about what Zayn might say when he got back inside. This band of five were tighter than brothers. A spell wih no Louis taught them that. It was the five of them, just as they are. 

As soon as the door closed behind Zayn Harry spoke to Louis first, "I never meant to make you run away away, never. I never had a right to say what I said to you either and I didn't even know where that came from. Maybe seeing..." 

Louis cut Harry off. This time he was the one who initiated the kiss, but he pulled away before Harry could turn to flop the smaller lad down onto the earth and begin the ravaging that Harry needed to do when he felt Louis' acceptance of his weakness, of his unkindness. 

"No Harry you didn't make me run away. At least it was never meant to be running. I was just confused. You don't make me weaker, you've always made me strong." 

"Then tell me why you're with him, tell me what that's about, because I really don't understand. I mean you've been telling me you're not able to be with me, like that, doing...that, but you're here now with him. And you were, umm, I mean it seemed like with Greg..."

Louis' shifted so he could look straight into Harry's eyes. The sky was dark but the light from the patio showered softly across them. Louis spoke and he took Harry's hands kissing them as he began his words," I know it's confusing Harry, I do. Can we just leave Greg out of this please and leave it about us? Trust me when I say Greg has done nothing for you to be adding into this, not that day, not before. Not ever." 

"I couldn't be more convinced of my sexuality until some months ago, before I came to an NY. But I was never going to get anywhere in the question of that when it was going to put you in danger. You or the other lads. It just couldn't happen. I can take attacks about my voice, but not for ruining the band, ruining you." 

Harry couldn't disagree more. "Louis, I just want it to be you and I together." 

"I know you feel that Harry, but you must know by now. It's so powerful, the pull you have on people, the thing you alone have. You have to let that light out there. I saw it when I met you at the audition, it's why I wanted a picture with you. I knew the world would see this in you. For some though, they'd shut you out, turn from you, because of me, if you're with me. Either you can have my love or the love of the whole world Harry." 

Harry shook his head, "But I knew something too, when I met you. I knew we were meant to be. That's why it was so angry when I saw you with Greg. If if wasn't for me, that day, you wouldn't have walked away."

"I wasn't leaving you Harry, you didn't make me go...there's nothing I'm running from. You make me strong. It's just the world, and the band, the boys. I was a complete mess because I had a big call-back experience to what I bring out in people. It, the way I looked that day, all of it, had nothing to do with Greg." 

Harry was lost trying to understand, shaking his head. Harry wasn't comprehending how different the world naturally responded to him. Just as Liam was never appreciated for the talent and kind soul that he was, Louis was the one who drew the attacks. Harry didn't know that Louis just never wanted to tell him the worst things, about Tom and Max, or any of it. He wanted Harry's innocence and optimism to remain untarnished, pure. 

Louis took a deep breath and kissed Harry's hands which he took into his smaller ones, "Harry, we live in a world in which 80 countries consider homosexuality a crime, some punishable by death. I'm not scared of love, but I'm scare of hurting you, and the boys and our futures. Their are so many words I should have said. I feel like I've been a total mess. Away from you, like I need you..."

It was another deep kiss that interrupted their words, a slow deep kiss, with Harry pressing the smaller lad into the grass. He found his hands playing across Louis' skin under Louis' shirt, skimming along his delicate collarbones, cupping his chin, wanting so much more than this of Louis...wanting to feel himself...inside. Inside? 

When Harry released Louis, both breathless, he said twisting a lock of Louis' hair, "I don't care what people say when we're together. I just want it to be you I...forever."

***  
It was late, maybe 2AM when George woke and felt the bed empty next to him. He didn't have to reach out. He always new if Louis was there with him because the lad tended to have some point of contact at all times. 

He got up and went out into the hall. There was an immediate greeting of light drifting up from dim sources in the sitting room down the stairs below. He could tell it was a TV by the distinctive flickering luminescence of unnatural light. 

Indeed the TV was on. The volume was low. On the couch facing the TV, asleep, was Harry and Louis. Harry was lying with Louis pressed with his back tightly against Harry's chest. Harry's arms were around the smaller boy. They'd fallen asleep like this. George put a throw blanket over them and went back up to bed. 

It was 4AM nearly the hour George expected to rise for his run when he heard the door open and Louis came in to join him in bed. George was faking sleep until he felt Louis slide up tight against him and begin to kiss his skin. He decided he would think about Harry when it was light, after his run, after this. This. This whatever that Louis was giving him. For the moment he only wanted to let the feelings of this touch take him. 

***

At 4AM Harry woke. Louis was not with him on the couch any longer and he was cold. The tv was off and he had a throw blanket on him but his body missed Louis. It needed Louislouislouis. 

He walked up the stairs and as he was heading to his room he passed the door to the room that Louis and George shared. He heard them. Or he imagined he did. His mind played the image. Louis sitting on George much like he and Louis had been positioned on the grass outside earlier. Louis bare, glistening, sinking onto George. 

Harry stood there listening at the door. Did he gear them? Maybe. The thought he had was of George touching that flawless skin. Did he know Harry touched it just a short while ago? Harry shook his head, disappointed. He'd left traces before in Louis' hair, if ever there was a time he'd wish someone would have discovered something like that, this night would have been one. Like when they left France and Louis looked... 

He made his way to way to his room. Harry's thoughts were how he'd been a needy boy, as a virgin. He'd met Louis, and Louis had been his friend, the friend with benefits, yes. But Louis shoved him into the bed of another man. Stayed a true and loyal friend, protecting Harry.

Ignoring what Harry thought was the sound of sex in the other room, Harry pulled out his journal and added a few words. He started by crossing out one word he'd written. The word "her" he changed to "his". It didn't even accur to him that their song writers would fix that for him so it would read correctly about a girl the corrected way, he just wrote the words: 

You don't understand, you don't understand/ What you do to me when you hold his hand/ We were meant to be, but a twist of fate/ Made it so we had to walk away

I don't care what people say when we're together/ You know I wanna be the one to hold you when you sleep/ I just want it to be you and I forever/ I know you wanna leave so come on baby be with me so happily

Harry listened. His mind was not letting him convince himself about being happily ever after with Louis without a fight. But Harry told himself to think about what Louis meant when he said the he wasn't running from Harry when he went to NY, that he, Harry, made Louis strong.

So Harry went back to his journal and put down the words:

It's 4AM and I know you're with him/ I wonder if he knows that I touched your skin/ And if he feels my traces in your hair/ I'm sorry love but I don't really care.

Harry smiled at himself for the traces, so wishing he had left "traces". He closed the journal and drifted to sleep.


	35. Out of Sequence

***  
Four lads initially woke with the same momentary thought; maybe it was just a dream about having Louis back. They each rose on their own schedule leisurely heading downstairs. They discovered that, yes, George Clooney was really there and therefore so must be Louis. It wasn't a dream. Clooney had been for a long morning run earlier and was back before anyone else woke. He was making breakfast, coffee, tea or whatever they liked. One by one they trickled into the kitchen. When Louis came in last, he looked tired, but good to their eyes. For so long they'd needed him back. 

And there he was. 

There was an awkward hesitation when he appeared. Entering the kitchen-dining area Louis had this bright smile for George, like a secret between them was exchanged. But then Louis saw Harry. There must have been a flurry of thoughts that went through his mind, barely hidden to those who knew him so we'll like they all did. His expression looked hesitant, maybe conflicted. 

He shook the momentary conflict off and went first to George who handed him tea, perfectly timed and seeped, like he knew exactly when Louis would walk in. The passing of tea allowed their hands to touch and it seemed to linger, the exchange, for a split second too long. Everyone except the two of them looked at Harry. It would be a long day, so it seemed.  


***  
It was crazy at the sound check; crazy crowds, crazy media, crazy band. It was clear that Louis had no problems with remembering songs. Or remembering the staging they had worked out. No one wanted to question whether that affliction of memory loss was even real because it was too much fun to be back together, whole again. The boys were all over each other, playing, mock fighting, wrestling, dancing, taunting, and the list went on. The sound went down on some systems, but while the crew worked to fix the problem there was acapello rendition of a Maroon 5 song that was astounding. Then there was a Macklemore and Ryan Lewis cover that Niall started with an acoustic guitar. Louis followed Niall's lead and supplied the fast paced rap. Zayn and Liam sang the chorus together. It was an unexpected treat for spectators to witness the improv talent and just how much the guys just wove together like fabric even if messing around. 

Through much of the sound check Harry stood frozen. He was immersed in a kind of creepy stare at Louis. Everyone who noticed this intense, deep look had seen this from Harry before. It was something that came over Harry often when he watched Louis. He went to another place. A fantasy world. Forgetting the reality around him. It was the hungry for Louis stare. 

Later it would be determined that massive amount of water shot from water bottles was the culprit to killing part of the sound. But no one seemed to care about these problems. They were resolved and the overwhelming feeling was one of elation. The band was together back as the five it was meant to be.  


***  
The press had been unrelenting. It became apparent to the media that something was new. It was more than Keaton leaving and Louis returning. A few had taken notice of an addition to the entourage behind the stage. A notable celebrity. This heightened the need for blood by the lowest life forms.  


***

Later after the boys ate before the concert Clooney drifted away while Lou was making extra certain she was happy with Louis' hair. The other lads teased Lou, saying that she didn't have to make up for lost time with him all it one night. Nothing would have them apart like that again, this they were certain of. 

Everyone was laughing and having fun until Paul came into the dressing room looking a bit stunned. His eyes were fixed on Louis. The bewildered, intense, in explicable expression on Paul's face was noticeable because it was out of character for the unflappable Paul. 

"What is it Paul?"

Paul coughed and then said, "Let's take a look okay?"

He pulled up a video on his phone that had the date and time indicating this was under thirty minutes prior. A reporter off camera had a mic extended to Clooney and was asking him something as a follow up. 

"So you don't deny that our photographer's images of you with Louis Tomlinson are authentic? Because what we see in the footage from the sound check is a very intimate embrace and even some contact that looks like a kiss, possibly. You aren't denying that?"

Clooney was talking to this woman reporter who had her mic shoved way impossibly close to him. She made an irritating, pushy trusts of the mic in a rude, demanding sort of forced puctuated effort. Yet Clooney was smooth, calm and relaxed ease, "I told you, there is nothing to deny. It is what it is. You don't require further explanation. I said that I have been in a relationship with Louis for about two month now. There's nothing more you need to know. We're consenting adults."

"We'll if that's true than it means that you're gay, like, actually really gay. I mean gay, gay, gay."

Clooney gave her a very iconic George Clooney look. A suggestion that the person he is speaking with is some how mentally his minion, but a person he wants to treat kind despite their clear intellectual weakness. He replied with is his ever present calm, charismatic, wit. "Well, I think three gays is a bit extreme, don't you, considering this my first time out on this. I think a mere gay-gay will do. I think my gay friends might find it offensive that I can score a three-gay rating on my first foray into a same sex relationships when they've been at it for years and I haven't earned that triple-gay label with just this one new relationship."

The woman looked confused. Was Clooney being funny or did he just say that to ake her look stupid? She decided not to try to absorb the slap from the remark and pushed on with more mic trusts and waves of demand, "And what about Tomlinson? There have always been rumors that he is gay, perhaps involved with another man, maybe even a member of his own band. What can you tell us about that? What does Harry Styles think about this?" 

George gave her a look of incredulaltion. He's just handed her a "coming out" and she's trolling for more drama.

"I can't speak to any of that. I will tell you that believe I share a history in common with Louis that neither of us have been in this situation with relationships before. It's really not an issue of gender as much as it is about finding that someone that you feel a connection to, a special bond." 

So that was it. Paul, showing them that minutes before, Clooney, Louis' boyfriend outed them both and put a cheeky yet human side to the whole thing. Leaving the speculation about Harry and Louis to remain as just that, speculation. Louis looked a little stunned, the other lads looked to him for some reaction. For their own view of it they weren't concerned. Their time together had given them so much growth as a band and as brothers. It made them solid and unified. Harry's position was the only one tenuous. It was clear he had a lot he wanted to say as his fingers were playing with his lips and he stared at Louis searching for words. 

Any words were going to have to wait. It was the call for them to take positions for entering the stage. All Harry got was a look deep into Louis eyes. A look similarly returned to him from Louis. 

The concert crowd was electric. If there was any doubt about the spread of the news it was soon dispelled. The show was underway and news had spread. Tweets trended. First it was "Tomlinson back" on stage. Trending next was Clooney and Tomlinson gay couple. Yet the topic that consumed twitter quickly became a question, who should Louis be paired with, George Clooney or Harry Styles? 

***

Louis knew when he went to shower that they would still be outside talking, Harry and George. They had waited until everyone else became too weary after an incredible concert and went to bed, finally exhausted having down slowly from an amazing high. This left George, Louis and Harry alone. But George and Harry wanted to have a chat. They sent Louis off, so they could talk this once privately, just two of them. Both were thinking through the events of the day; individually teasing apart events out of sequence and making a plan for a chance to speak with the other. 

Louis exited the shower and dried. Putting on flannel pj bottoms he looked out the window. Harry and George were still outside talking. He shook his head at the sight of them feeling conflicted and went downstairs. From the back of the house at ground level he couldn't see them as they talked because they were around the corner of the house near the pool. They were visible from the upstairs but not here in the spacious lounge. So he plopped on the couch and waited, not certain of his feelings about letting the two talk alone. Wanting to go out and be a part of it. And wanting not. His ears were straining. He had no chance of hearing them. So he put his feet up on the coffee table and let his head lay back on the cushion. And he waited. And waited. And fell asleep.

Louis woke because two hands slid gently into contact with him from where the person was positioned behind him at the back side of the couch. The angle of limbs reaching around Louis from behind suggested the individual was kneeling behind where Louis was reclined. 

One hand came from Louis left side and gently laid across his eyes creating a mask shielding his vision. The other came from his right and with delicate touches of fingers caressed just below his neck on his upper chest between collarbones. The hands suggested he was to stay still, the identity of which man was behind him was clearly not intended to be revealed just yet. Hands over eyes prevented Louis fro peaking even to look at the hands themselves for clues. Just be still, was the unspoken idea. 

Louis spoke, "Oh, so to the victor goes the spoils? I take it you knob heads resolved things then?"

Louis didn't get and audible answer. The hand to the right ran up his neck and gently moved his chin exposing his next and lips burned his neck with a series of kisses.

"I'm glad you triumphed as my champion..."

His words were choked off by a kiss, awkward in angle coming from behind and across one shoulder but it was still sensual and arousing, from lips he knew, lips he needed to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "gay gay gay" thing is a take on an actual Clooney related news story in which he dispatched the troll who was wallowing in slime and unsuccessfully goating him. 
> 
> I left the big ending to the reader's interpretation...after a few nice comments I'm likely to put together an Epilogue of Smut revealing who Louis partners with. 
> 
> Please forgive me the typos, editing errors and such. I truly don't mean to represent anyone poorly. This is a work of fantasy. 
> 
> thank you!


End file.
